


Changing Attractions

by amygerrard



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amygerrard/pseuds/amygerrard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert, 23, is a 'how to' journalist at a top fashion magazine. But what will happen when she has to write an article on how to change a womaniser into a one-woman man? Even more importantly, what will she do when the man she has to change is Damon Salvatore, 27, the renowned and successful businessman? One thing's for sure, sparks will fly. AU/AH Based on 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> All outfits are available on polyvore.com and the username is amygerrard.

**Day One**

Elena felt the wet tears stream down her face silently as she stared up at her white ceiling. She sucked in a deep, painful breath as she wet her dry lips with her tongue, licking away a salty water droplet from the corner of her pink flesh. She turned her head towards her alarm clock, the damp white fabric of her pillow case sticking slightly to her flushed cheek, and glared at the green digits blinking back at her. 6:13. Just two more minutes and she would be able to escape her bed at a reasonable, albeit earlier than usual, time.

She sat up in her plush double bed and swung her calves over the side. Her shoulders hunched as if the weight of the world was pressing down on her as a sob flew from her lips. Her fingers clenched her locket as whimpers tore from her throat and the tears fell freely from her eyes. Her chest felt tight, reminiscent of the night when she had lost two of the most important people in her young life. She gasped for air, much like she had done in her nightmare when only water had filled her aching lungs.

"Mom, Dad," she sobbed, her hand reaching unconsciously for the memory of her parents. She remembered how she had frantically tried to shake her parents as their car was submerged with water. Her efforts had been in vain, no matter how much she had tried to wake them from their slumber, they simply floated in the metal vehicle as their belts trapped them to their seats. Her hand had grabbed her throat as it burned for the much needed oxygen whilst her elbow thrashed painfully against the thick, glass window.

Her attempts at escape had been futile and as her world began to blur around the edges, she let go of her hold on it. She swam forward until she was in between the two front seats as she grasped each of her parent's hands in her own. She breathed one last  _'I love you'_  to her mother and father; the people who had raised her. Her mouth filled with water as each word passed her lips and infiltrated her lungs. Her eyes drifted shut as her consciousness faded into the welcoming darkness.

Elena wiped away the wetness on her cheeks and quickly blew her nose with a nearby tissue. She let out a soft sigh as she remembered her confusion when she had woken up in the hospital. A man, a  _brave_  man, had seen the accident and he dived in after their car. What had felt like hours to her had been only minutes in reality. The unnamed hero had managed to break the window with his boot and pull her safely from the wreckage. When he dived back under, he was unable to rescue them; the steering wheel was lodged against her father's chest and her mother's legs had been trapped by a large dent in the passenger side door. He had promptly called for an ambulance and taken her to the hospital, leaving the vehicle to be removed from the water by the police. He waited at her hospital bed until the doctors confirmed that she would be fine. And then, he left. No praise or thank you's were needed in his eyes and her safety had been enough of a reward.

She had woken up a few hours later after the water had been drained from her lungs. Jeremy had held her hand tightly in his own larger one as she roused from unconsciousness and they had fallen into each other's arms as they mourned for the loss of their parents.

Their lives had changed so drastically in the space of a few hours. Elena had been at a party getting drunk and was left stranded. Her parents had come to her aid and in doing so, had lost their lives. Jeremy had been making love to his girlfriend, Bonnie, for the first time when news of the accident had reached him. The once careless attitude of a twenty-one year old dissipated quickly as he became the legal guardian of his eighteen year old sister. What had started out as a fun night for both of the Gilbert siblings had ended in a heartbreak that would never be fully overcome.

Elena took deep, calming breaths before moving towards her bathroom. Once her feet met the cold tiles, her clothes fell from her body and littered the floor. She moved to the shower and scrubbed her body of the sweat and tears that had covered her skin; that covered her skin every year that this day rolled around. She would normally indulge the feeling of the warm water droplets as they pelted against her olive skin but not today. Today, she loathed the feel of the water on her skin. She cleaned her body quickly and efficiently, not even letting her fingers trail south and bring her the pleasure that helped her to start off the day.

Two minutes later, she emerged from the shower and wrapped one of her plush purple towels around her. She wiped at the layer of steam that covered her mirror and groaned at the sight of her puffy and bloodshot eyes knowing that no amount of make-up would be able to cover her despair. She towel-dried her body, taking extra care to ensure no water lay on her skin. Elena blow-dried her hair completely naked as she allowed the warm air to travel over her body and raise goose bumps on her skin. Her silky hair fell over her shoulders, caressing her flesh lovingly as it curled around her figure; somehow offering her the comfort that she craved.

Twenty minutes later, she slipped her chunky black heels onto her delicate feet. She stood up from her freshly changed bed and smoothed out her deep purple pencil skirt and adjusted her white blouse. She shrugged on her black fitted blazer and grabbed her messenger bag before exiting her bedroom.

With her fresh bouquets of lilies in her hand, she left behind the haven of her small apartment and stepped out into the morning chill of the New York air. She battled against the bustling winds as she threaded through the many streets of the city. Her feet followed the well-known pathway until she was met with the cold iron gates of the cemetery.

Elena rested her forehead against it in silent encouragement as her hand pushed the gate open gently. Her ankles wobbled on the stones of the pathway as she walked towards the familiar plots and she pulled the flowers closer to her chest as a gust of wind swirled around her small body. She stepped onto the grass as she found the particular row she was looking for and stood on her tip toes, trying desperately to stop her heels from sinking into the slightly slippy ground beneath her.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the two granite gravestones that had their names imprinted on them; Miranda Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert. She dropped her messenger bag to the ground unceremoniously and immediately kneeled down on it to protect her outfit from the soil and grass covered in dew. She swiped at the green leaves that had fallen on the top of their gravestones before she placed each bouquet on the sodden ground.

"Hi Mom, Dad," she whispered, wiping at a stray tear that was threatening to roll down the length of her cheek. "Sorry, it's been a while. I've been a bit busy at work," she sighed. Her fingers traced the engraved letters as her mind swirled with memories. "Has Jeremy been to see you yet? I guess not," she chuckled, "it's still early and you know very well that he was never a morning person."

"I really miss you," she choked out, her head leaning against their cold gravestones as her eyes drifted shut from exhaustion.

* * *

"Elena, you're late!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed in a shrill voice as Elena burst through the conference room doors.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"Frankly, I don't care about your reason. Make up the time later," Carol spat as Elena quickly sank into one of the plush chairs that surrounded the large, circular table.

"Sorry," Elena murmured as she took out her notepad and pen from her handbag. She raised her head slightly and surveyed the faces of her fellow employees. Her gaze soon landed on Caroline, her best friend from childhood, who sent her a sympathetic glance. She gave her a small and what she hoped was a reassuring smile in response before zoning in on the assignments that Carol had planned for the next issue.

Each employee was given a concept for an article, they voiced their opinions and ideas and were given a deadline. All in all, it was a regular, mundane Monday morning for Elena and the rest of the employees at Dazzle magazine.

"Caroline, I want a list of the ten must haves for your spring wardrobe," Carol, the executive producer, ordered.

"Should I include shoes and accessories, Mrs Lockwood?" Caroline questioned as her sparkly pen scribbled across her pink notepad.

"Yes, to the shoes. Don't let them overcrowd the list. Two pairs maybe, day and night. Accessories will have their own inset but keep the number to a minimum. Remember, two pages are all you get so use them wisely." Carol waggled her finger whilst moving her icy gaze around the room, a warning to everyone to not exceed their limit.

The warning was unnecessary; everyone remembered what had happened to Emma Reid. It had been her first week at Dazzle after her move from In Style magazine and she had fit in straight away. Her first assignment was going to be a real hit and the whole office was raving about her work. She had been given three pages, including the centre fold, but Emma said she needed just one more page for her article to be perfect. Despite our protestations, she went to Mrs Lockwood's office and asked for another page in the issue. Emma spent nearly an hour in the office as Mrs Lockwood proceeded to scream and rage at her, never allowing Emma to utter another word. The yelling could be heard throughout the whole building and when Emma finally emerged from the room, her face was streamed with tears and mascara. The next day she quit and everyone at Dazzle knew now to take what they were given with no complaints.

"Elena, our 'how to' girl," Carol smirked as Elena's expression lifted. "Let me guess, you have an idea."

"Well, I found out about these really inspirational women who use all of these various methods to reduce their carbon footprint and save money at the same time. It's something which would be very beneficial for everyone to learn about, especially with all of the climate change worries. I was thinking-"

"Elena, stop. This isn't what women in their twenties or thirties want to know. They want to read your articles on 'how to have a mind-blowing orgasm' or 'how to lose weight without dieting'. They don't want to read Elena Gilbert's 'how to save the world'," the editor sighed, shaking her head in disdain.

"Mrs Lockwood, I really think it would make a difference," Elena stated, persuasion and passion laced in her voice.

"I have a proposition for you then," Carol grinned, snaking her hands together like a criminal mastermind. "If you can make a difference in the sales with this next 'how to' article then I will let you write any mumbo jumbo that you want."

"What's the article?" Elena questioned warily.

"How to change a womaniser into a one woman man," Carol grinned, motioning the title with her hands. "You'll have ten days to make a commitment-phobe into a monogamous man."

"What?" Elena sputtered nervously. "Who's the guy?"

"None other than Damon Salvatore," Carol smirked, arching her eyebrow as she waited for the brunette's reaction.

"Damon Salvatore, the renowned businessman of Saltzman Advertising who has a woman in his bed practically every night?  _I'm_  supposed to make him into a one woman man?" Elena questioned, her voice shaking with worry. "T-That's impossible!"

"Well, Elena, you can take it or leave it," Carol responded, fixing her with a glare. "But, if you do in fact decide to leave it then you can leave the office while you're at it.  _For good_."

Elena shook her head as she looked at the woman who was trying to ruin her life. She bit her lip as she tried to keep the tears that stung her eyes from falling. "I'll do it," Elena whispered before inhaling a strangled breath.

"Good, I'll expect a detailed report on your tactics and their results on my desk on Thursday morning." Carol quickly collected her magazine mock-up and stood from the desk so that she looked down on them all. "That's all then. Remember, do your jobs correctly and there will be no problems."

Elena clenched her teeth together in anger as Carol's pointy heels clicked along the floor until she exited the room. Caroline saw how her friend was on the brink of falling apart and quickly pulled her from her seat. Elena felt as she was guided along the hallway by someone holding gently onto her arm. Her other hand came to her face in the pretence of fixing her hair but in fact she was hiding the tears that were falling from her doe eyes from her fellow employers.

"Oh, sweetie," Caroline exclaimed as she pulled Elena into a tight hug when they finally reached the woman's bathroom.

"Why d-did she have t-to choose today of-f all days?" Elena whimpered as she clung to the navy satin of her friend's blazer. She buried her head into Caroline's neck, allowing herself to be lost in the blonde curls and strawberry scent that was Caroline Forbes.

"I know.  _Shh_ ," Caroline soothed as another bout of sobs wracked through Elena's body. "She's an awful woman."

"You got that right." Elena let out a watery chuckle as she pulled out of the blonde's embrace. "I mean, just because  _I_   turned Tyler down in high school, she feels the need to punish me for it. I think that the only reason she hired me was so she could torture me with all of these  _ridiculous_  stories."

"She is extra hard on you," Caroline sympathised.

"I know! She wants my article on her desk on Thursday when everyone else can bring them in on Saturday. She's just waiting for me to screw up so that she can fire me," Elena cried, her voice rising in righteous anger with each word.

"Sweetie, why don't you quit?" Caroline questioned, hating how upset her friend was because of their bitch of a boss.

"I  _can't_ ," Elena growled. "It was hard enough to get this job in the first place and I want to accomplish _something_  here. I don't want the last two years I worked my ass off to be for nothing. Even a reference for another job would be a bonus; I just have to hold out until another job opens up. I heard that Bill Davies is retiring from the New York post in the next few days so, I'm going to apply there."

"Good for you," the blonde beamed. "If you get that job, then you can write about anything you want to and that bitch, Lockwood, won't be able to do anything about it."

"I know why she's so awful to me but she's always in a foul mood anyway. I mean, what's her problem?" Elena grumbled as she stared into her friends blue eyes.

"Maybe she's not getting any!" Caroline snorted at Elena's hysterical laughter. "It's true, Mr Lockwood would probably get his dick frozen off if he went anywhere near that ice queen."

"True!" Elena giggled before looking in the mirror and her expression soon turned to one of sadness as a tear trickled down her cheek. "God, look at my make-up."

Caroline looked at the brunette and couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. Even in despair, Elena always had to have a put together appearance so that no one thought she was weak.

"Hey, we can sort that out in a minute," Caroline protested as she pulled the concealer from the other woman's tight grasp. "Now, talk."

"I should have moved on by now," Elena whimpered, shaking her head to dispel the tears. "It's been five years."

"Honey, your parents died. That will always affect you," Caroline smiled sympathetically. "Is that why you were late?"

"Yes, I went to their graves to lay down flowers. I sat there and talked to them and I guess I lost track of time," the brunette explained as Caroline rubbed her arm in comfort.

"That's totally understandable. Do you want to stay in and chat tonight?"

"No," Elena sighed in disappointment. "I have to get started on this assignment. How am I going to even attract Damon Salvatore?"

" _Seriously_?" Caroline scoffed. "You're hot! He'll be on you like a fly on shit."

"Nice, Caroline. Real nice," Elena laughed, shaking her head at her friend's words.

"It's true! I mean look at you," Caroline exclaimed, turning Elena to face the mirror as she began to repair her friend's make-up. "If I was a guy, hell if I was a lesbian, I would totally tap that."

"Really?" Elena murmured as a red tint formed on her cheeks.

"You are beautiful, Elena Gilbert. Come on, say it," Caroline cajoled as she stood behind the brunette, her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"Caroline, no," Elena laughed, trying to escape the blonde's hold.

"I'm not letting you leave until you do. So, repeat after me." Caroline cleared her throat. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

Elena sighed. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I am a beautiful, strong woman." Caroline nudged Elena when she hesitated.

"I am a beautiful, strong woman."

"Who is going to rock Damon Salvatore's world tonight and ruin him for the rest of woman kind."

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed in indignation. "I'm not going to have sex with him tonight."

"Oh, I know. I just meant that you will rock his world with your presence," Caroline smirked, winking at her friend in the mirror. "Although, it's nice to know that you think you could rock his world with sex. Maybe I should rethink the whole tapping thing. Yes, I'd tap you if- You know what, I'll just tap you if you're ever up for it."

"Caroline!" Elena laughed at the blonde's rambling.

"Don't you ' _Caroline_ ' me. I've seen you with a few tequilas in you; I think I could persuade you," Caroline winked.

"I think I should tell Matt about your lesbian tendencies."

"Oh, he knows," Caroline wiggled her eyebrows. "And, for your information, if you ever want to participate in a threesome then Matt and I are  _totally_  up for it."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm all right," Elena smiled at her friend and her ingenious ways at making her feel better.

"Okay, back on topic. Repeat. I'm going to rock Damon Salvatore's world tonight and ruin him for all woman kind."

"I'm going to rock Damon Salvatore's world tonight and ruin him for all woman kind." Elena exclaimed as confidence radiated through her.

"You got that right!" Caroline agreed with a grin. Her grin soon fell from her face as Elena's changed to a grimace. "What's wrong?"

"What am I going to wear?" she questioned with wide, brown eyes.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing. Come up to the swag room and I'll sort you out with a heart-stopping, jaw-dropping outfit," Caroline smiled as she clapped her hands together with glee.

"Does that mean I get the Caroline Forbes makeover?"

"You got that right! I will see you at five o'clock sharp. Don't be late," the blonde warned, wagging her finger. Elena smiled in agreement as she made her way towards her desk. With a quick bid of goodbye to Caroline at the elevator, Elena set to work on what was going to be her best article yet.

* * *

Two hours later and Elena had been searching furiously through the internet to find both the best turn ons for a man and the worst turn offs. She had gathered lots of useful information and was sure she would put it into practice tonight. She had begun to jot down the most important ones in her ever present notepad when her office phone began to ring.

"Hello, this is Elena Gilbert from Dazzle magazine. How may I help you?" she drawled out as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder.

_"Hi 'Lena!"_  a masculine voice exclaimed down the line.

"Jer! How are you?" Elena questioned warily.

_"'Lena, you have to stop worrying about me. I'm not going down that road again,"_  Jeremy responded immediately, conviction oozing from every word.

"I know," she sighed, rubbing her eyes with her delicate fingers. "I just don't want you to get involved with drugs again, Jer. I worry about you."

_"Well, don't. Really there's no need. I have Bonnie now and the baby on the way, I wouldn't risk that. How's my little sister doing?"_  he questioned, worry in his voice.

"I've been better. Work is a bit of a drag," Elena grumbled.

_"Anyone I need to beat up?"_

"No," she laughed. "Put away the over protective brother act for another day. It's just this article I have to write."

_"I've read some of your work and I'm not sure I want to know,"_  Jeremy shuddered, remembering the article his baby sister had written on orgasms.

"Jer, you know I'm not a virgin so stop pretending that I am!" Elena grinned as he grunted disgustedly.

_"Lalala! I can't hear you!"_  he chuckled.

"Jer, I actually need your help." Elena explained, fiddling with her hair nervously. "Do you, by any chance, know where Damon Salvatore goes out at night?"

_"There's one club he usually goes to with his friend, Alaric Saltzman. Why?"_  Jeremy speculated.

"He's the subject of my article," Elena explained hastily, not wanting to offer any more information than that. "What's the name of the club?"

_"It's called Sundown. I only know because he kept dragging Alaric there whenever I was doing artwork for their advertising company. He's a first rate jackass, Elena. I'd choose another subject,"_  Jeremy grimaced, knowing exactly what a man like Damon Salvatore would want to do to his sister.

"I can't, Jer. Thank you but I should probably be getting back to work. Can we meet up for dinner tomorrow night and reminisce?" Elena sighed as the memories of their parents flooded her mind.

_"Sure thing, sis. Love you."_

"Love you, too," Elena sighed with relief as she put the phone down.

As her mind drifted, she smiled; she had some tactics ready, a makeover with Caroline planned and her destination was established. All she had to do was find Damon Salvatore and blow his mind and that was exactly what she would do.


	2. Day One Continued

**Day One Continued**

At five o'clock, Elena tidied up her desk and collected her things before moving towards the elevator. She waited with a sense of anticipation as the numbers on the digital screen gradually increased until the doors opened at her floor, number three. She stepped in, fixing her brown locks in the mirror before she pressed the button for the sixth floor where Caroline worked in the swag studio.

She smiled when she walked through the large, white doors as a cacophony of colours burst out at her. She trailed her hand along a rail of clothes as the materials glided easily against her silky-soft skin.

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed as she caught sight of the brunette. She quickly put down her arm loads of clothes and accessories onto her glass work table. The blonde ran over quickly to her friend, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she went, and embraced her comfortingly. Elena sighed as Caroline's arms encircled her and squeezed her waist tightly.

"Come on," the blonde smiled grabbing onto her hand and tugging her further into the room. "I have a few things for you to try on!"

An hour later and Elena had tried on so many outfits, she'd lost count. She grimaced as she looked at her current outfit in the mirror; a blood red dress. Well, the term dress would be used  _very_  loosely. It was backless and had two straps to cover her breasts that joined around her neck and connected to a skin tight skirt around her waist.

"Caroline, there is no way I'm wearing this!" the brunette exclaimed as she moved out from behind a rail of clothes that was acting as a make shift changing room.

Caroline wolf-whistled as she turned from her work to look at her friend, "why not? You look hot!"

"I look like a prostitute, I'm not wearing it," Elena scowled, tugging at the straps so that they covered more of the olive flesh of her breasts.

"Exactly!" the blonde smiled, ignoring Elena's disgruntled expression as she pushed the skirt further down her thighs. "How else do you plan to catch Damon's eye?"

"Not like this," Elena pleaded, slapping away the other girl's hands as she tried to make the dress even more revealing. "Do you not have anything classy?"

Caroline tapped her chin lightly with her index finger as she mentally flicked through all of the clothes she had been sent by designers. Her face broke into a beaming smile and with a squeal she ran off into the back of the room. Elena looked after her, confused at her excitement. "Caroline?" she murmured, concerned by the grunts that were coming from the blonde as she searched through a large pile of clothes.

"Where is it?" Caroline exclaimed, quickly flitting towards a rail of dresses that were covered in plastic covers. The blonde's hands moved rapidly as she plucked hangers from the metal pole and threw them over her shoulder in disgust when they were not what she was looking for.

"Ow!" Elena muttered as a hanger hit her on the head, black silk covering her face. She pulled the dress from her head and threw it onto the growing pile of rejects on the linoleum floor.

"Aha!" Caroline laughed, turning around to face the brunette with the prized possession hidden behind her back.

"So? Let's see it!"

"I have a few rules first," the blonde murmured, arching her eyebrow when Elena groaned. "Now, I was going to keep this dress for myself but you're my best friend and you need it more than I do."

Elena smiled softly at her friend. "Thank you, Care."

"Yes, I'm a great friend... I know!" the blonde huffed before laughing softly. "Now, back to the rules. You must not, under  _any_  circumstances, spill anything on this dress. This dress is going to make you look irresistible so do not go anywhere near Matt tonight," she smirked. "And finally, I want you to realise how gorgeous you are when you're wearing this dress. Deal?"

"Deal."

Caroline smiled shyly, slowly pulling the garment bag from behind her back. A soft gasp filled the room as Elena looked on at the dress in awe. It was...  _beautiful_. It was a long strapless dress that would reach her calves. A tight white bodice joined onto a midnight blue skirt that seemed to flow effortlessly. A few silver bands criss-crossed sporadically across the bodice whilst one thick ribbon wrapped around the seam that encircled her waist where the pure white silk joined with the deep blue. Her hands moved unconsciously and unzipped the clear covering as her finger trailed down the length of the dress.

"What size?" she murmured softly as her doe eyes darted to the other light blue orbs.

"Just your size," Caroline whispered, gently pushing the dress towards Elena. "Go on, try it on."

A few minutes later, Elena let out a soft gasp and emerged from her 'changing room'.

"Oh my God!" Caroline squealed, her hand fluttering around her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears. "My best friend is so hot!"

Elena laughed softly, a rosy blush covering her cheeks at the compliment. She turned towards the full length mirror that was actually one of the walls of the swag room. The dress fit perfectly. The top of the bodice curled slightly around her breasts which had been pushed up by the boning in the corset-like-top. The dove white contrasted against her olive skin perfectly and served to make her look even more tanned. The bodice ended around the bottom of her rib cage and the silver ribbon cinched in her already tiny waist. The skirt caressed her hips lovingly but splayed out around her legs. With no support to the skirt, it fluttered around her long limbs and spun out from them when she turned around. She giggled softly as the fabric swished against her bare legs with every movement as it caused tingles on her skin.

"It's perfect," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed again, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. "It's already six thirty and it's going to take at  _least_  thirty minutes to get to your place and we still have to finish all of your primping."

"Caroline, relax," she laughed as the blonde flitted around the room like a headless chicken.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get changed out of that dress so we can leave already!"

"Yes, Captain!" Elena mock saluted and laughed at the glare Caroline sent her way before her office clothes were thrown at her.

* * *

"Are you sure you've shaved everything? Legs? Underarms? Do you need a bikini wax?" Caroline interrogated her as she walked out of her bathroom in her plush white towel as steam billowed out around her.

"Caroline!" Elena blushed swiping at the hand that was currently trying to grab at the bottom of her towel. "Yes, ok!"

"Good," the blonde smirked. "You never know, Mr Salvatore might be getting lucky tonight."

"He will not!" Elena gasped before letting a giggle escape her as Caroline wriggled her eyebrows. She quickly grabbed her dress for the night along with a pair of black lacy boy shorts. She let her towel drop as she began to change behind the wardrobe door as Caroline talked her ear off about all of the positions that Damon, the sex god as she liked to call him, would be likely to know. Elena quickly stepped into her panties, pulling them up her shapely legs until they fit snugly around her bottom as the thin waistband trailed along the soft flesh underneath her hip bones. She took the dress from its hanger and unzipped it slowly. She lowered it to the ground until she could step into it and then pulled the smooth fabric up her body carefully, not wanting to damage the delicate fabric in any way. She zipped it up at the side and quickly repositioned her breasts so that they were pushed up in a way that looked enticing but not so much that they would fall out of the bodice if she bent over.

"Hurry up, Elena," Caroline sing-songed as she started heating up the curlers for her own hair.

"Wow, Care, you look gorgeous," the brunette smiled as she took in the blonde's appearance. Caroline was wearing a summery dress that consisted of a tight black band that only covered her breasts. Two black strips of fabric criss-crossed along her pale stomach and back and connected to a flowing, coral skirt that reached her knee at the front and cascaded further down the backs of her calves.

"Can I borrow those cute little black ankle boots you have?" the blonde pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"After you got me this dress - you can have anything from that closet!" Elena laughed as she sat down on the stool at her vanity table. "So, what are you doing with me?"

"I'm thinking sultry make-up with a fish-tail plait."

"Sounds good to me," Elena smiled as her friend swept her long chocolate locks over her left shoulder.

"What are your tactics for tonight, then?" Caroline smirked, quickly positioning her friend's hair so it covered her left ear. She began dividing the hair and plaiting it from just below Elena's ear as she listened to her friend.

"I'm going with the old hard to get routine."

"But he's a womaniser, the rules are different. Won't he get bored?"

"That's what I was thinking so I'm going to just so happen to bump into him unexpectedly. The thing with womanisers is that they expect women to fall at their feet. But I'm not going to. I'm going to act disinterested. He'll see it as a challenge and he will try to pursue me. I might let him get a taste of what we could be like but not the whole package because then he'll just lose interest. If there's one thing womanisers can't resist, it's the thrill of the chase," she mused.

"Wow," Caroline let out a low whistle. "Someone did their research."

"Yes, I did! If Carol Lockwood thinks she can push me out with this article, she has got another thing coming!"

"Damn straight!" the blonde laughed as she applied a smoky charcoal eye shadow to the brunette's eyelids. "Open," she tapped her friend's chin so that she could apply the ruby red lipstick evenly. "A little bit of blush," she smiled, dusting the soft brush across Elena's cheekbones. "Some mascara. And eye-liner to finish it all off!"

Elena looked at herself in her mirror and her mouth formed an 'O' at the sight. She looked so different, almost like a seductive vampire. "Thank you, Care."

"No need. Now, I'm thinking these shoes," she quickly made her way to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of white sling-back platforms.

"Great choice!"

"I know," Caroline laughed, grabbing a white feather earring from the open jewellery box on the vanity table, "and this little beauty goes right here." She smiled pushing the metal loop through Elena's ear.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Elena smiled as the blonde nodded her head enthusiastically. She quickly vacated her seat and gestured to Caroline to sit down before she started curling her hair carefully.

"All done!" Elena smiled a few minutes later, quickly unplugging the curlers and slipping her shoes onto her delicate feet. She grabbed a white clutch from her closet and passed a black one to Caroline.

"Ready?" Elena smiled.

Caroline grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door before confirming her words.

* * *

"There's a massive line," Elena groaned as they stepped out of their cab and looked at the club.

"No problem."

"Caroline, what are you..." the brunette exclaimed as Caroline proceeded to jump straight to the front of the queue. Elena hid her blushing face as grumbles of the other people in line filled her ears.

"Hi," the blonde beamed at the large bodyguard as he stared at her expectantly. "We're from Dazzle magazine and we're doing a review for this club."

"IDs?" he questioned suspiciously, arching one of his thick, bushy eyebrows. The girls quickly opened their clutches producing their respective Dazzle magazine employee cards. They squealed with glee as he pulled back the red rope and ushered them inside as they giggled their thank yous.

"Wow!" Elena smiled as she took in the luxurious scene in front of her. Large booths littered the walls which were equipped with glass tables and plush red sofas. The music blared from the DJ's state of the art sound system as strobe lights danced from the ceiling onto the floor below where people were grinding along to the music. Caroline tugged her to the bar where they ordered two Cosmos and quickly situated themselves into an empty booth.

"Do you see him yet?" Elena yelled over the pounding beats of the music as she swirled her tiny straw around the elegant glass.

"Not yet. How about we have a quick dance, order a few more drinks and if he's not here by then, we can try somewhere else."

"Ok, good plan!" Elena smiled, taking a long gulp of the deep pink liquid.

"Are you sure you want to do this, tonight of all nights?" Caroline spoke into Elena's ear, noticing how she flinched at the mention of her parents. Her hand went to her chest automatically, a slight panic filling her body when it didn't meet the cold metal of her locket before she remembered that she had left it at home for safe keeping.

The brunette nodded. "It will help to get my mind off of it."

"A dance would take your mind off of it even more," Caroline cajoled, batting her thick eyelashes at her friend.

"Come on," Elena laughed, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

Twenty minutes later and the two girls fell into a booth in a fit of giggles.

"Did you see that guy's face when you slapped him for grinding up against you!" Elena laughed, dabbing at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I have a boyfriend! And he was trying to get his hands  _up_  my dress. He can't do that and expect to  _not_  get slapped!" Caroline smiled but it fell from her face as she looked to the bar.

"What?" the brunette murmured, following her friend's line of vision. Her breath hitched at the sight in front of her. Damon Salvatore. Damn, he looked good. He wore tight black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, a deep blue shirt that seemed to bring out the ice blue of his eyes even from across the club, and a fitted black blazer. Her doe eyes flitted to the woman standing next to him as a smirk crossed her face.

"Caroline, do you want another drink?"

"Yes," she winked. "Get to work."

Elena grabbed her clutch from beside her and quickly made her way across the dance floor, being sure to avoid the men who tried to engage her in a dance. She weaved her way through the crowd at the bar until she was in Damon's vicinity.

"Andie!" she exclaimed, fake surprise lacing each syllable. She smiled as the dirty blonde haired woman turned around and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Wow, Elena, you look amazing!" Andie gushed, holding onto Elena's arms as she took a step back to get a closer look at her outfit.

"So do you," she smiled in return. To be fair, Andie did look good. A little on the slutty side but when you had a body like hers, you would show it off.

"How have you been? Still Andie Starr, Action News?" She smiled, noticing Damon's gaze on her from the corner of her eye. She smirked inwardly as she felt the burn of his stare travel all over the length of her body.

"I am," Andie smiled smugly. "Dazzle magazine, right?"

"Yep, but I'm hoping to get a job at the New York post."

"Your dream job," the other woman smiled encouragingly. Elena quickly ordered another two Cosmos as the bartender passed by them.

"Oh, I am being so rude!" Elena exclaimed, finally turning to acknowledge Damon. She rolled her eyes inwardly as his gaze immediately flitted up from their position on her chest to her eyes. "I'm Elena," she smiled, stretching her hand out towards him.

"Damon," he smirked, taking her hand in his larger one. He turned her hand carefully and pressed a delicate kiss to her soft skin.

Elena quickly tapped down her excitement and tried to control her raging heartbeat as he flashed her a crooked smile. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine," he purred, ignoring Andie's huff at being ignored.

"Oh, there are my drinks," Elena smiled, pulling her hand from his grip and sliding money onto the bar as she slipped her clutch underneath her arm and took the glasses from the bartender. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"You too,  _E-lena_ ," he enunciated the syllables individually, sending a shiver down Elena's spine.

"Have a nice date," she smiled at Andie, noticing the possessive hand that she had placed on Damon's bicep.

Damon brushed the blonde's hand off him quickly. "Oh, it's not-"

Elena smirked as she turned and left, not giving him any time to fully deny her assumption.

"So?" Caroline gushed as Elena sat down on the booth.

"I don't know," Elena laughed, taking a quick glance over her shoulder. Blue eyes penetrated her own as he sent her a subtle wink while Andie chattered, oblivious, in his ear. She blushed deeply and quickly turned to Caroline who was beaming with pride.

"Damon Salvatore has been caught. Hook, line and sinker," the blonde toasted, raising her glass towards Elena which she promptly clinked.

 

 

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

Damon stared at the brunette beauty from the bar, completely ignoring whatever Andie was talking about. His mind only snapped out of his daze when he felt a hand slowly trailing up the inside of his thigh. He grabbed Andie's wandering hand before it could move even further towards his crotch.

"What?" she pouted. "You were gagging for it when I first came over. Come on, my place is a few blocks away."

"Not interested," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" she arched her eyebrow at the slight bulge that was pressing against his zipper. "I think we could have  _fun_  together, Damon."

"Andie," he smiled, brushing his finger down the length of her arm. He laughed inwardly as she shivered with anticipation and her eyes darkened with lust. "The thing is, why would I go for the McDonalds hamburger when I can get the filet mignon?"

He watched as hurt covered her face before a hand connected with his cheek. "You jerk," she spat, grabbing her bag and storming out of the club.

Damon laughed softly, rubbing his cheek were there was sure to be a red mark. His eyes soon found the booth where Elena was sat but his stare narrowed as a stocky blonde man approached their table. He gritted his teeth in anger as she stood up and embraced him as the man pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. His anger soon turned to relief though when Elena's blonde friend practically pounced on the male and engaged him in a very passionate make-out session. Damon smiled as Elena laughed at the couple before she slapped the man's head lightly to break them apart. His blue eyes narrowed in on her empty glass and, in a snap decision, he decided that now was the perfect time to make his move.

 

 

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

Elena laughed as Caroline began whispering in Matt's ear all of the dirty things that she was planning to do to him when they got back to their apartment. Apparently, Caroline had a very low tolerance for alcohol and she was a horny drunk.

"Care to dance?" a deep voice purred beside her. Her eyes looked to the masculine hand that was open for her to take before they flitted to the ocean blue eyes that she would gladly drown in. She opened her mouth but no sound came out as she looked to Caroline for support.

"Go for it, Lennie!" Caroline grinned goofily, her hazy eyes showing just how intoxicated she was. Elena placed her hand in Damon's warily and allowed him to pull her from the booth.

Caroline followed their lead and pulled Matt from his seat so that they stood in front of their friend. "You," she glared, poking her finger into Damon's muscular chest. "Look after _herrrrr_ ," she slurred, falling onto Matt's chest as she stumbled in her heels.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elena exclaimed nervously as Damon's warm hand found the small of her back and his fingers rubbed tiny swirls against the fabric of her dress.

"I'm going to get laid! See you tomorrow!"

"So..." Damon smiled, tilting his head towards the dance floor when the other couple left the club. At her nod, Damon grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her under the strobe lights.

"All right, this is for all you couples out there. It's a slow one," the DJ murmured into his microphone before he flicked the vinyl onto his decks.

 

 

_Oh, kiss me out of the bearded barley,_   
_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._   
_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_   
_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Damon's hands moved to her hips as they swayed to the beat of the song. She trailed her hands up his arms until her hands linked behind his neck as he took a step closer to her. The lines of their bodies joined and merged into one as they moved together, their feet moving them in a continuous circle as they stared into each other's eyes as the sparks flew between them.

 

 

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_   
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._   
_Lift your open hand_   
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance._   
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_   
_So, kiss me._

Elena sighed softly as his thumbs drew soft, hypnotic circles against her hip bones and his fingers tapped against the small of her back to the beat of the song. Her eyes darted to other couples as she watched how they took the song literally and their lips joined. Her doe eyes darted to Damon's blue ones, her body freezing momentarily at the colour of them. His once ocean eyes had turned a deep blue and they swirled with lust as he stared down at her heart-shaped face.

 

 

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house,_   
_Swing me, upon its hanging tire._   
_Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat._   
_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_   
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._   
_Lift your open hand,_   
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance._   
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_   
_So, kiss me._

Damon glanced at her luscious red lips and watched as her eyes fluttered closed at his stare to reveal her smoky eyelids. He took a deep breath and leaned his head closer to her. She tilted her head up subconsciously as his warm breath fanned across her lips. His bottom lip touched her plump upper lip delicately and just as he leaned in to fully connect his flesh with hers, she jerked her head back, her doe eyes springing open.

"I-I should go. I have work tomorrow… In the morning, when it's early… And, right now, it's late so," Elena stuttered, fanning her face slightly as heat filled her body. She promptly removed herself from his embrace, needing to get away from his muscular form that had, just moments ago, been pressed intimately against her own.

"What?" Damon murmured, stunned that she was rejecting him. "When will I see you again?"

Elena smirked, gaining back her composure, as she realised that he was already willing to chase her after only a few minutes together. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to find me."

"Oh," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her towards him once more. "How will I do that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she whispered leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. She smirked at the lipstick mark on his cheek and the dazed expression in his eyes before she turned and quickly fled the club.

Damon stared after her, the dress curling around her body as she went. His fingers went to his cheek subconsciously; he could still feel the tingles that her lips had evoked in him. He had just begun to make his way out of the club, hoping that she would still be outside possibly waiting for a taxi, when a familiar white clutch caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it from the nearby table and smirked as he found her phone and credit cards; he had just discovered his way to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Kiss Me' by 'Sixpence None The Richer'.


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

Elena sighed as she continued typing on her computer. She had nearly finished recounting her night in diary form, being sure to highlight all of her techniques. She noticed the time and, deciding that it was a reasonable time to call, she picked up her work phone and quickly dialled the number for Sundown.

_"Hello?"_  a gruff voice answered after a few rings.

"Hi," Elena chirped brightly. "I was at your club last night and I think I may have left my bag there."

_"What does it look like?"_  the man grumbled.

"It's a small clutch bag with a silver clasp. It's covered in white silk and should contain an iPhone, around 50 dollars in cash as well as a Dazzle magazine identity card and a debit card. Both cards should have my name printed on them; Elena Gilbert." She recounted off the information expertly, hoping that if she gave enough details then they might take more time to look and with any luck, find the right bag.

_"Hold on and I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you," she murmured as she listened to the man set down the phone and shuffle off into the background. A few minutes later she heard the clicking of the phone against a table as the man returned on the other line.

_"Sorry, but nothing has been handed in to lost property and nothing was left in the booths. You've either misplaced it elsewhere or, I'm afraid to say, it's been taken."_

"Oh," she sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "Well, thank you for your time. Goodbye." She listened to his mumbled goodbye and put down the phone as she buried her head in her hands.

"Elena?"

She raised her head and smiled softly at Caroline who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"I lost my bag last night," she sighed. "I'll have to get everything replaced, I guess."

"Oh, sweetie," the blonde sighed sympathetically even as a small grin spread across her face.

"I can't believe you're not hung-over, how do you do it?"

"Well," Caroline began shyly, "it's impossible to be hung-over when you barely slept half the night."

"I'm guessing you had a good night," Elena smirked, arching her eyebrow at the blonde as a rosy hue covered her cheeks.

"Matt and I had a  _very_  enjoyable night thank you," she admitted coyly before proceeding to whisper in the brunette's ear all of the new things she had tried with her boyfriend that night.

"Caroline!" Elena blushed.

"You should try it! Seriously, when was the last time you had sex?"

"I guess it was when I was in a relationship with Elijah," she murmured, lowering her eyes to her desk self-consciously as Caroline jaw dropped.

"That was nearly two years ago! We really have to get you laid and who better than your current project," she smirked, tapping her finger on a picture of Damon's smouldering face on the front cover of Crain's business magazine.

"No! I'm not sleeping with him. If I do, he'll just move onto the next one."

"Not if you ruin him for all other women," the blonde scowled as Elena scoffed. "Anyway, how did last night go?"

"It was... good," she smiled, twirling a strand of her chestnut brown hair around her finger.

"Did something happen?" Caroline giggled.

"We nearly kissed," she laughed covering her ears as Caroline's squeals filled the office. "Emphasis on the nearly. I stopped it before our lips could actually meet."

"Why?" the blonde whined.

"Because, I still have to play hard to get and tease him a little. But I'm not sure it's even going to go any further," Elena admitted glumly.

"Elena, stop being such a Debbie-downer!" Caroline scolded. "He'll call, you know he will."

"Actually, he won't," the brunette scoffed. "I didn't even give him my number."

"Please tell me you gave him more information than just your name." Caroline waited expectantly but when no response was offered, she huffed out "Elena!"

"I told him that if he wanted me then he should find me. It's the type of thing they do in the movies. The movies that you make me watch," Elena stared pointedly.  
"Do not even try and turn this on me missy!" the blonde laughed.

"Gahh!" Elena groaned. "You know, they should put warnings on those romantic comedies that say those techniques only work when they're scripted!"

"Sweetie," Caroline smiled softly, "it's okay. We'll fix this. If he doesn't call, then we can go back to Sundown tonight and see if he's around. If he's not there then we can stalk him at his office."

The brunette laughed loudly at her friend's suggestions, "stalk him?"

"Needs must and all that!" Caroline smiled.

The girls' conversation was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Elena's phone as Caroline reached forward to answer it.

* * *

"So, you're telling me you  _didn't_  get laid last night?" Alaric laughed as Damon grumbled at him from his desk.

"Yes, ok!"

"Are you losing your touch?" the sandy blonde pouted mockingly before launching into another peel of hysterical laughter.

Damon growled and grabbed a pen from his desk as he threw it at his friend's head, enjoying Alaric's grunt of pain. "If I wanted to get laid, I could have."

"Then why didn't you?" Alaric taunted, dodging the magazine Damon launched at him.

"There was someone I wanted more," the blue eyed man murmured, ignoring Alaric's incessant gaze.

"And? Tell me something happened.  _Anything!_ "

"Well... Shut up!" Damon exclaimed as the other man guffawed.

"So, you're telling me you didn't even kiss her?"

"I tried and she pulled away at the last second. Don't even give me that look," he grumbled as the other man's brown eyes twinkled with amusement. "It took you at least three dates to even get near Jenna's lips."

"Yes, but I'm not Damon Salvatore. Women faun all over you and you couldn't even get a kiss from this girl. I've got to meet her!"

"Well, that's going to be a problem since she only gave me her first name. Seriously, how does she expect me to find her?"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to find her," Alaric mused, twirling the ever present basketball between his hands.

"She does," Damon muttered, getting up from his chair and grabbing the ball out of his friend's hands. "She had this look in her big, doe eyes."

"That was such a girl thing to say but I've decided I'm going to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I think you might actually like this girl," Alaric deliberated. "Then there's the fact that I don't want you mopping around the office."

"You're the one who chose to share an office with me so don't even complain," Damon grumbled. "Seriously, you're the boss; you should have a swanky office and a hot secretary."

"One, I don't need a hot secretary; Jenna would kill me. Two, I thought it might be fun to have us working together in the same place, like back in college. Just because I inherited the company doesn't mean I want the job of being the boss that no one likes. And third of all, if you're here then I can make sure that you actually do some work."

"I do work," Damon smirked. "I also do a lot of girls but that's beside the point. You hired me to be the face of the business because you didn't want the famous lifestyle so you better suck up about my work ethics. I'm doing you a favour by having this job. Believe me, you have no idea how many gold-diggers there are out there. Jenna would not be happy with them all running around after you."

"Fine, Damon, I am eternally grateful for your presence in my life," Alaric drawled sarcastically. He straightened up in his chair as he brought the conversation back to its original topic. "So, what do you know about this girl then?"

"Her name is Elena. She works at some magazine," he murmured as he desperately tried to think of the name. "Zazzle... Razzle..."

"Dazzle?"

"Dazzle!" Damon laughed before he looked mockingly at the sandy blonde. "How did you know that?"

"Jenna reads it," Alaric defended himself. "There's some column in it that she loves."

"I thought Jenna would be more into the New York Times newspaper rather than a fashion based magazine."

"Wait!" Alaric smiled, quickly getting up from his desk. He strode over to his colleague, turning Damon's laptop towards him as he typed the magazine into Google. He clicked on their website and waited to be redirected. "She likes the 'How to' column and I think the journalist might just be called Elena."

Damon watched over his friend's shoulder as he clicked on the link that took them to the 'How to' page. "Elena Gilbert," he smiled as he noticed her picture. "That's her."

Alaric smiled as he high-fived his friend. "Look, there's her office number."

"I'll call her now," Damon grinned giddily, sitting down in his leather chair and turning his office phone towards him.

"Wait. How are you going to ensure you get a date? I mean, she turned you down once."

"She left her bag at the club," he motioned towards the white clutch that was on the wooden table by the door.

"You're sly," Alaric smirked, sitting down on Damon's desk as he dialled the number. "Put it on speaker phone. I want to be able to hear her this time if she rejects you again," he snickered.

Damon ignored the other man's jibe and listened as the phone rang as he silently begged she would pick it up.

_"Hello, you've reached Elena Gilbert's office. This is Caroline Forbes. How may I help you?"_  A bubbly voice chirped through the line.

"Uh, hello. This is Damon Salvatore. Is Elena Gilbert there?"

_"Just one moment, please,"_  the woman giggled. He listened as the line turned muffled, chuckling when he was still able to make out a few high pitched squeals.

_"Hello?"_  Elena murmured coyly down the line.

Damon smirked as he recognised the sound of her voice. "Hmm, I found you," he sing-songed, smirking as Alaric rolled his eyes.

_"That you did."_

"What's my prize?"

_"Who said there would be a prize?"_

Damon chuckled huskily at her demure tone. "But there's always a prize when you win the game."

_"I don't know..."_  she trailed off doubtfully.

"How about lunch?" he held his breath as he waited for her answer.

_"What if I'm busy?"_

Damon grinned, hearing the smile in her voice as a quiet giggle sounded around her. "Well, I have something for you that might sweeten the deal."

_"Oh, and what would that be?"_

"I believe you left a little something at the club last night," he smirked at her gasp.

_"You have my bag?"_

"Yep, but I'm holding it to ransom," he smirked as Alaric arched his eyebrow.

_"So, I have to go to lunch with you to get my clutch back."_

"Precisely."

He heard her huff into the phone as he waited for her answer.

_"I suppose I could move some things around to fit you in,"_ she sighed.

"I thought you might," he purred. "Say midday at the Starbucks on Fifth Avenue?"

_"I'll see you there, Damon."_

"Until we meet again, Miss Gilbert," he smiled as she tried to stifle a chuckle at his words.

"And that… is how it's done," Damon smirked as he put down the phone, leaning back in his chair casually as he interlinked his fingers and put them behind his head.

"Cocky much?" Alaric chuckled.

" _Very_ much."

* * *

Damon sighed, picking at a stray thread on the cuff of his blazer nervously as he checked his watch for the hundredth time.  _12:13_. His eyes darted around the street as his mind whirred with all the possibilities for her lateness.  _Was he being stood up?,_  he wondered dejectedly. He checked his watch once more, narrowly avoiding a passer-by with his briefcase, and raked his fingers through his raven locks. He had just turned to leave when a shout of his name sounded behind him.

"Damon!" Elena called as she walked briskly down the pavement, a hard task in her five inch heels.

Damon smiled to himself as she quickly dodged a few other people in her efforts to get to him. His eyes scanned lavishly over her body which was showcased in figure-hugging blue skinny jeans. Her flimsy white tank top flowed in the light wind but her black fitted blazer served to protect her from the chilly air.

"I would have pegged you for a Converse girl," he mused as she came to a stop in front of him and he gestured towards her black peep-toe pumps that had gems encrusted onto the heels.

"Normally, I am," she laughed softly, "but I work at a fashion magazine and they are practically forbidden! Believe me, I would much rather be walking around in sweats and a t-shirt."

"It's a hard life," Damon smiled, brushing his fingers across her cheek as he tucked an errant chocolate brown lock behind her ear. Elena blushed as the heat of his fingertips glided across her smooth skin. Her eyes found his as he gently palmed her cheek and she found herself lost in his penetrating gaze.

"So… lunch?" she coughed awkwardly as she took in the blatant stares of the passing pedestrians and moved out from his hold. Damon nodded, opening the door to the Starbucks café and gesturing for her to go inside. He smirked as a rosy hue coloured her cheeks and couldn't help but look down at her pert, little ass as she walked in front of him.

"So, when do I get my bag back, Mr Salvatore?" Elena mused as she gazed into his blue -  _so blue_  - eyes.

He chuckled huskily as she nibbled on her bottom lip, "you'll get it after our little lunch date."

"Who said this was a date?" she mused, nudging her shoulder against his arm playfully. "You didn't even bring me flowers," she smirked.

"I believe you're right, Miss Gilbert. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my misgivings," Damon smirked, placing his right hand over his heart in apology as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. Elena couldn't help but smile shyly at his apology. Their light banter was broken by the call of  _'Next!'_  as they progressed to the counter. Damon subtly placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the till, enjoying her slight gasp as his palm slid under her jacket and pressed against her skin, her flimsy top doing nothing to block the heat radiating from his hand.

They quickly placed their orders; a caffe americano and a blueberry muffin for Damon and a caramel frappuccino and a slice of chocolate velvet cake for Elena. They stood beside each other silently as they waited for their order, neither noticing the way their bodies seemed to gravitate towards each other until they were only a mere centimetre apart.

"Elena and Damon?" the young cashier called, smiling politely at Damon as he took the coffee and paper bags from the employee's hands. Damon walked over to Elena quickly and passed the coffees over to her at her offer.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damon smiled, grabbing onto Elena's hand as she moved to find a table. She looked at him questioningly but made no move to remove her hand from his grasp. She tottered on behind him as he guided her through the throngs of people who littered the café until they reached the bustling street.

"Where are we going?" Elena smiled as she fell into step with him and wrapped her fingers more tightly around his.

"You didn't really think that we'd just have lunch in there, did you?" Damon scoffed lightly, throwing a smirk in her direction when she laughed softly. He tugged on her hand gently so that she was tucked closely into his side as they weaved through the other people going for lunch.

"Central Park?" she questioned as he pulled her past the welcome sign and along the familiar pathway. Damon didn't answer her question but instead, carried on walking until he found a particular patch of lush, green grass. He let go of her hand almost painfully before he moved over to the nearby tree and set his briefcase on the ground.

Elena watched him curiously from the pavement as he flicked the gold clasp of his briefcase open and a blue blanket appeared from within. She smiled softly as he flipped it out into the air and set it down onto the grass. "You coming or what?" Damon laughed as he caught her figure simply staring on at him.

"I can't," she motioned to her shoes, "these will get ruined." Damon furrowed his eyebrows momentarily before a new twinkle appeared in his blue orbs. He stalked towards her and took the coffees from her left hand and her white handbag from her right, ignoring her confused expression. He made his way back to the blanket, setting the coffee and food down onto the soft material.

"Damon, what are you- Oh!" Elena yelped as Damon picked her up and through her over his shoulder. "God, you're such a caveman!" her indignation ruined by her loud laugh. She let out a small shriek as he slapped her behind before lowering her onto the blanket softly.

"Problem solved," he smiled mischievously, shrugging off his blazer and sitting down on the blue fabric. He noticed her hesitation and patted the spot beside him enticingly. Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that quirked her lips. She pulled off her heels one by one and plonked herself down beside Damon's lounging body.

"Madame," he smirked as he handed her coffee and cake over to her.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she laughed, bowing her head jokingly. They sat in silence as they both enjoyed the sun shining through the trees, the light midday breeze and each other's company.

" _Mmm..._ " Elena moaned as she took a bite out of her chocolate cake, closing her eyes in contentment.

Damon's eyes darkened in response to the low mewls which were coming from her throat. He coughed awkwardly, raising his leg inconspicuously so that it covered his growing arousal. "Good?"

"You have no idea," she mused, biting into the chocolatey goodness. "Want some?"

" _Mmmhmm_ ," he smirked, moving towards her. Elena froze at the lust in his eyes before stretching out her hand which held the cake towards him, slowly. She gulped as he grabbed her hand, moving it so that it rested on the blanket. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as his face leaned in towards hers. She gasped as she felt his close proximity and breathed in his musky scent.

Damon smirked at her vulnerable position before he swooped in on her lips. He stopped just before they made contact, her lips parting as his breath fanned over her pink flesh, and he darted his tongue out as he licked away the crumbs at the corner of her lips. She moaned softly as his masculine hand gripped her thigh and he placed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Delicious," he purred, pulling away from her slowly. Elena opened her eyes dazedly, her fingers rising of their own accord to touch the spot where his lips had been. She looked into his eyes, noticing that they were no longer the light shade of ice blue she had already become accustomed to but rather a darker, molten azure. Her breath caught in her throat as he wet his bottom lip with his tongue and she found her body leaning in. Her doe eyes flickered between his blue orbs and his seductive lips, which were quirked upwards in a smirk, as she moved her face closer towards his.

Elena felt the scratch of his stubble on her soft cheek as she raised her lips towards his. He angled his head towards her as their lips parted and they breathed in each other's scent. They moved as one, slowly closing the distance between their lips when-

"Sorry!" the young brunette girl exclaimed, running over towards them to pick up her volleyball that had interrupted their almost kiss.

"It's no problem," Damon murmured, his eyes silently glowering at her as he threw the ball towards her. He looked back to Elena, who had retreated to a safe distance and now left plenty of space between them. They finished their lunch in silence, each still reeling from the intense physical attraction between them.

"So," Damon murmured warily, "what time do you have to be back at the office?"

"One o'clock," she breathed. She continued staring out across the park, not daring to look into his blue eyes because she knew she would lose herself again. She had come too close - _again_ \- and she couldn't do that. There was an attraction there, it was almost palpable but she had to make sure she didn't lose herself in him. He was a means to an end, her solution to getting out of her hell of a job.  _Nothing else_ , she told herself even as her body protested.

Damon stared at her figure, taking in all of the details of her face as her mind wandered. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed, forming a slight 'v' on her forehead which he wanted to smooth away with his thumb. Her doe eyes stared listlessly in front as her fingers tapped against her thighs restlessly. His eyes darted to his wrist as he checked the time on his expensive watch. Thirty minutes.

"Is something bothering you?"

Elena's eyes darted to his face as he looked at her earnestly, "W-what? No, sorry! I was off in a world of my own."

"Lie down," he ordered. She did as he commanded, lying down on her back on the soft blanket. Her eyes followed his movements as he lay down beside her, a mere inch between their arms.

"What are we doing?" she whispered softly, turning her head to look at him as he mirrored her movements.

"You seem like you need to relax. I used to do this when I was a kid; just looking at the clouds has a calming effect."

"Ok," she smiled, looking up into the blue sky. Damon was right, her worries dissipated as the white clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

"Look at that one," Elena laughed, pointing up towards the sky, "it's a lily. They were my Mom's favourite flowers." She sighed softly as she remembered her mother; the loving, energetic woman who had raised her. She let her hand fall back to the blanket, gasping as it connected with Damon's warm skin.

Damon looked at her longingly as he slowly twisted his palm beneath hers and tangled their fingers together. He gave her hand a soft squeeze at her forlorn expression. "What happened to your Mom?"

"She died, so did my Dad," she murmured, her breath hitching in her throat as a stab of pain struck her gut and tears prickled her eyes. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Sure," he smiled regretfully, swiping his thumb along her knuckles in comfort. "So, what is your favourite type of flowers?"

"White roses. You?"

"I'm not really a flowers kind of guy," he chuckled causing the atmosphere to lighten.

"Fine, then," she mumbled before contemplating what she could ask him in return, "favourite thing to do on a first date?"

"Have sex."

Elena gasped before letting out a giggle as she slapped his arm. "You're unbelievable."

"I am in the bedroom," he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at her teasingly. "Really though, my perfect date would be a Knicks game."

"Basketball?"

"Yep, there's always the chance of the kiss-cam."

Elena laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, "is that all you ever think about?"

He raised his right arm and rested it behind his head. "Pretty much. What would your perfect date be?"

"I like a guy who can cook- What?" she broke off mid-sentence as Damon let out a low chuckle.

"Salvatore, it's Italian. And, I just so happen to be an excellent chef," he purred.

"Maybe you'll have to prove it to me then," she flirted, gripping his hand softly.

"Ugh," Damon groaned, checking his watch. "It looks like we have to go if you're to get back to the office in time."

Elena let go of his hand slowly as she helped him gather their rubbish together. She quickly grabbed her shoes and slipped them onto her feet as Damon walked over to the bin and disposed of their rubbish.

"Oh, no," Elena grumbled.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to wreck my shoes if you're to get this blanket," she pouted.

"Come on," he murmured, bending down in front of her. At her confused expression he continued, "I'll give you a piggy back." She jumped onto his back gleefully, holding on tight as he threw the blanket back into his briefcase and carried them to the pavement.

"Here you go," he smiled, handing her her large white handbag.

"Thank you," she smiled but frowned as she noticed his incessant gaze trained on her face. "What?"

"You look so familiar. Have we met before?" he questioned, slowly cupping her cheek with his hand as he swiped his thumb across the soft skin of her cheekbone.

"I don't think so," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I would remember you."

"Well," he grinned cockily, "I am unforgettable."

"And, he's back, ladies and gentlemen." She smiled wryly at his smirk, "can I have my clutch back now?"

"On two conditions," he motioned with his fingers.

"What are they?" she groaned, trying desperately to conceal her excitement at his words.

"One, you have dinner with me tonight-"

"I can't," she interjected quickly. "I already have plans tonight with my brother." She smiled at his disgruntled expression. "How about tomorrow?" She started to back track as an emotion she couldn't decipher flickered across his face. "Unless, you have plans?"

"No," he smiled softly, "tomorrow would be perfect."

"What's your other condition then, Mr Salvatore?"

"Well, seeing as I so valiantly saved you bag, I think I deserve a kiss," he smirked, puckering his lips.

"A kiss?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know when two lips pucker and they-" he signalled making kissing noises with his lips.

"I don't know," she smiled doubtfully, "seems like a pretty big reward for saving my clutch."

"I'll make it worth your while," he sing-songed.

"Fine," she huffed, "close your eyes."

She smirked as Damon's eyelids fluttered shut and she rested her hand on his bicep that flexed beneath her grip. She stepped towards him slowly, pressing the length of her body against his, eliciting a gasp from him. Elena let her breath fan across his face as she slowly leaned in. His lips puckered in response but at the last second, she bypassed them and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured, snaking her hand into his blazer pocket and rescuing her clutch from its depths as she pulled away.

" _Nuh-uh_ , that's so unfair," Damon scowled as she let out a tinkling laugh.

"You wanted a kiss, you didn't specify where," she grinned as he pouted adorably. "Besides, I don't kiss on first dates and  _this_ , wasn't even a date."

"You're a pain in the ass," he grumbled.

"And yet, you keep coming back for more," she smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Damon."

Damon couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he watched her walk away, knowing that she was indeed right; he kept coming back for more and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

Elena smiled warmly as she walked through the doors of the cosy pizzeria later that day. Her boots clicked against the worn wooden floorboards as she breathed in the tantalising aroma of dough and tomato sauce. Her eyes travelled over the few tables that littered the room until they fell on the familiar face of her brother.

"Hi, Jer," she beamed as she settled onto the soft red cushion of the chair. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. I know I'm a bit late." She frowned as she looked at her watch, realising that she was more than a  _bit_  late.

Her brother chuckled softly in response. "You're a woman, it's your prerogative."

"Ok," she smirked. "I'm going to let that totally sexist remark go... but, only because I know it's true!"

"I swear Bonnie is going to be late to our wedding. I'm really tempted to tell her it's starting at an earlier time then it actually is so that I don't have to wait!"

"Maybe you should," Elena laughed but froze when his words registered in her brain. "Wedding?"

"Ah, yeah," he smiled softly, his hand rubbing his neck shyly. "I proposed earlier today."

"Jer, that's... amazing!" she laughed, grabbing at his hand excitedly. "Congratulations!"

He gave her a tender smile as she squeezed his hand tightly. "It's not too weird is it? That I asked her, today of all days?"

"I think..." she sighed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I think it's great that this day will be remembered for a happier reason."

"Good because I wasn't sure if-"

"Jer," she interrupted. "It's fine. I'm fine. In fact, I think we should celebrate. How about a party, say Friday?"

Jeremy grimaced, "I'm really not sure-"

"Jer, I was asking nicely," Elena smirked. "If you don't agree then I'll have Caroline badger you until you say yes."

"Oh, God," Jeremy laughed. "Ok, fine, fine. But please, do not let Caroline anywhere near my house. She'll change it into a Barbie palace with all of her decorations."

"Noted," she smiled. "We can probably have it at Caroline's anyway. But expect to have to tell the proposal story so, it better be good!"

"Oh, it is. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you."

"You're the worst brother ever," Elena pouted.

"Correction, I'm the best brother ever and you love me more than any other guy in the world," he winked.

"That's so not fair!" she exclaimed. "You love Bonnie more than me and if you have a daughter, she'll knock me even further down the list."

"You know it's not like that. I love Bonnie in a  _very_  different way to you. You'll get it when you grow up and fall in love."

"Grow up?" she snickered, arching her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," he scoffed. "You have much to learn, little one. Plus, I'm not letting any guy get his hands on you until you're at least thirty."

"Hmm. Keep dreaming, Jer."

Their conversation was cut off when a perky, blonde waitress bounced up at their table and asked them for their orders. She bobbed her head as the siblings ordered a pitcher of Coca Cola and a large pepperoni pizza.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," the blonde, Mandy as was printed on her name badge, blushed as she tried to catch Jeremy's eye. Elena rolled her eyes at her attempts; too many girls checked her brother out and she couldn't wait for the day that he wore a band around his ring finger that would, hopefully, repel them all.

"Do you remember the first time we ate here?" she mused, her eyes drifting over the homey restaurant.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Mom brought us here when we came to New York to see our grandparents and they asked for knives and forks."

Elena giggled, "and they were really confused that they had to eat with their hands."  
"Then, Grandma bit into the pizza and pulled all of the cheese off the base," Jeremy continued.

"And it fell on her white shirt. She was devastated at first but then everyone started laughing when the waiter attempted to help clean her blouse and inadvertently copped a feel," she chortled, gasping for air as the laughter took over.

"Good times," Jeremy smiled, reminiscently.

Their conversation and story-telling went on late into the evening until their throats rasped from over-use and tears stung at their eyes at all of the happy memories.


	4. Day Three

**Day Three**

"She shoots, she scores," Caroline laughed, pumping a fist into the air in excitement.

"Can you stop with all of the comments?" Elena grumbled, attempting to push the blonde from her position on the edge of the desk.

"You should be more excited," the blonde pouted, "you got another date. When have you known  _Damon Salvatore_ to go on dates?"

Elena smiled shyly. Her friend was right; she had done what she thought was impossible and had held onto Damon Salvatore for more than one night.  _Without putting out_ , she added smugly.

"Is he as much of a jerk as everyone says he is?" Caroline questioned, her eyes alight with the possibility of uncovering some gossip.

"He's actually been kind of... sweet," the brunette sighed softly as memories of their lunch date from the previous day flooded her mind. "We had a great time; we talked and bonded and generally, had fun. He's smart, witty, funny and, though I hate to admit it because I know it would inflate his already too large ego, he is ridiculously hot."

"Elena," the blonde murmured, studying her friend carefully, noting the far away look in her doe eyes, the small quirk of her pink lips and the rosy hue that covered her cheeks when she talked about him. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Elena asked warily, noticing how Caroline's demeanour had changed from contemplative to vibrating with glee in a millisecond.

"You totally have a crush on him!" the blonde squealed, clapping her hands together happily.

"I do not," she blushed. "He's a womanising ass."

"And you like his ass," Caroline retorted. Elena sputtered helplessly, trying desperately to think of some kind of come back that would deter Caroline's suspicions. "There's no need to be embarrassed, sweetie. In fact, I think it's a good thing. You haven't really been attracted to anyone since Elijah and I think that Damon will be good for you."

Elena frowned, "how will he be good for me? Supposing that I actually hold onto him for ten days, that is."

"Well, think of all the things he could teach you in the bedroom department," the blonde winked.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, huh?" Elena muttered dryly.

"Don't be like that, 'Lena," Caroline sighed, grabbing her friend's hand and holding onto it tightly. "It's been two years since your last relationship. Why not think of this thing with Damon as a way to get back on the market?"

"Doesn't that seem a bit, I don't know... mean? That I'm using him to better myself?"

"Elena, I don't think Damon would mind if you used him. Hell, he'd probably welcome death if it was at your hands. Besides, maybe it's time that the player gets played," Caroline smirked.

Elena laughed at her friend's musings. "You watch too many romantic comedies, Care!"

"I always wanted to do the 'John Tucker Must Die' thing! Oh, can we but a camera in your bra?"

"No, Care!"

"You ruin all my fun," Caroline pouted. "And for that, I get to hear all of the dirty details when you finally have sex with Damon!" Elena giggled at the way her friend's mind worked as she closed her eyes softly and leaned back in her chair leisurely.

"Elena!" a shrill voice shouted, causing Elena's eyes to fly open and her posture to straighten as Carol stood over her desk, a pinched expression on her face. She noticed Caroline subtly slide off the side of her desk, moving to stand by Elena's chair as she silently offered her support.

"Mrs Lockwood-"

"Maybe you should just pack your things up now," the editor muttered cattily. "After all, it doesn't look like you're doing much work. Either of you," she spat as her cold gaze drifted to Caroline causing the normally bubbly and strong blonde to hunch over, bowing her head.

Elena's temper rose with each calculated look Carol sent their way. She was fed up with it. Fed up with all of it; the cutting remarks, the constant put downs and the cold interactions. She had dealt with a lot over the past two years and she was reaching the end of her tether. She'd finally made a decision in her life and she knew that her future didn't lie at Dazzle magazine. "You know what-"

"We're very sorry, Mrs Lockwood. We'll get back to work straight away," Caroline interrupted, laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder; a signal for her to stay silent.

"Yes," Carol murmured thoughtfully, eyeing them both with disdain. She turned to leave, pausing slightly as she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Elena? It appears Mr Salvatore hasn't been pictured with any other women." Elena smiled but her expression quickly changed at her boss' next words. "But, you never know, he probably just had sex with them in the bathroom."

"Argh!" Elena growled as she watched Carol's retreating back. "I swear-"

"Hey," Caroline soothed, turning the desk chair so Elena was facing the blonde and not their boss. "She's a bitch, I get your anger but you can't say anything. I know you want to put her in her place but you have to think about your future right now. If you mouth off then you're not going to have anything to show for these last two years because Carol is not going to give you a raving reference."

"You're right," Elena sighed. "Thank you."

Caroline smiled happily, "you're welcome. Is it wrong that I kind of enjoy when you fall apart? I mean, it's just that for once I get to look after you."

"I love you," Elena smiled, standing up from her chair to embrace her friend.

"I love you, t- Oh my God!"

"What? What happened?" Elena exclaimed, pulling herself from Caroline's arms so that she could examine her friend. Her eyes trailed over the other woman but Elena couldn't determine what she was so excited about.

"Look!" Caroline grinned, pointing over Elena's shoulder. Elena turned dutifully but froze at the sight in front of her. Five men walked one-by-one from the elevator but that wasn't the shocking thing. The bouquets of flowers they were holding were huge and beautiful and perfect. Perfect for her. Her favourite; white roses. Her heart soared as the men moved progressively closer towards her desk.

"Elena Gilbert?" the first man asked and at her dazed nod, he set the flowers down on her desk and handed her a small silver envelope. The other men followed his lead and in a matter of seconds, her desk was unrecognisable. She wasn't even sure she had a desk anymore; it was more like a garden. Her hands trembled in excitement as she grabbed the envelope from the man's hand, murmuring her thanks as they departed. She grinned at Caroline as she unfolded the silver material and lifted the creamy card from within.

_"Sorry for not buying you flowers for our 'date'. Hopefully these will make up for that. One hundred times more beautiful than one hundred flowers. -D x"_

She read his script carefully, her heart beating more rapidly with each word.

"Aww," Caroline cooed over her shoulder. "That is so cute."

Elena blushed at the envious stares from the other women around her as she clutched the card to her chest protectively. Her phone rang shrilly from her desk, breaking her from her daydream. She quickly grabbed one of the bouquets from her desk, depositing it in Caroline's hands as she answered her newly uncovered phone.

_"I hope you got my gift,"_ a deep voice murmured down the line.

"I did," Elena smiled, falling into her chair as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "You know, I much prefer the single rose gesture over the extravagant display."

_"Hmm, is that why I can hear your grin through the line?"_ Damon smirked.

"Stop smirking," she teased. "Okay, I suppose they're great." She fingered one of the flowers delicately, sighing happily at the velvety feel of the petal, the pure white colour and the soft, alluring scent that filled her nostrils.

_"I can think of a way you can thank me,"_ he purred.

"Oh, I know exactly how your mind works, Mr Salvatore, so my answer is no to whatever crazy idea you've concocted in that head of yours," Elena laughed at his huff and his muttered ' _not fair_ '.

_"Fine, but I was just calling to let you know that dinner is at eight o'clock. My address is on the reverse of the card."_

"You're making us dinner?" Elena widened her eyes comically at Caroline's excitement.

_"I promised I would."_

" _Hmm_ , well I hope you can live up to my high expectations," she purred coyly.

_"Oh, I'll shatter your expectations and then some,"_ he boasted.

Elena blushed heavily, realising that their words were laced heavily with innuendo. " _Ahem_ ," she coughed awkwardly. "I look forward to it. The food! I'm looking forward to trying the food."

_"Are you sure you don't want to try something else?"_  Damon murmured sexily, his voice lowering until it was a deep rumble.

"Uhh, y-yeah," Elena blushed, willing the images of them trying new things together from her mind. "So, I'll see you at eight."

_"I look forward to it,"_ he repeated her earlier words, causing her heart to race with excitement.

Caroline laughed as Elena hung up, "God, the sexual tension is unbearable between you two! You should just do the whole world a favour and bang already!"

For once, Elena didn't reprimand Caroline for her crude words; she was too busy agreeing wholeheartedly and thinking about what it would be like.

* * *

Elena breathed in deeply as she stared forward at the little silver plaque with the number 23 on it.  _I can do this_ , she encouraged herself. Taking one last scan at her outfit to ensure it looked perfect, she raised her hand slowly and knocked on the wooden door gently. She waited patiently, smiling as she heard a few muttered curses and the clattering of pans through the door.

"Hi," Damon sighed happily when he opened the door. "Come on in." He gestured with his arm, opening the door wider for her entry. "Can I take your coat?" Elena smiled at his chivalry, gently tugging at the belt of her coat and fingering the buttons until they came undone.

"Thank you," she murmured as he helped pull her coat from her body. She turned around as he headed back towards the door and hung her long black coat on one of the silver hooks beside the door. Her eyes scanned over his apartment with interest, trying desperately to understand more about him from the way he lived. Her attempts were futile. His style of living was very simplistic. The bare minimum of furniture; a black leather couch, a glass coffee table, white walls, wooden floors. The only thing which stood out was the large book case in the corner, next to the landscape window which looked out onto the twinkling lights of New York city. The book case was overflowing with literature; books of all sizes, colour and age littered the shelves and some had even been left to sit on the top to gather dust.

There were only two doors that she could see, one of which she guessed was the kitchen and dining area and the other, she presumed was his bedroom. She ignored the tingles that travelled down her spine as she thought of his bedroom. More enticingly, him in his bedroom, on his bed, between his sheets. She shook her head, pulling herself from her reverie. Those thoughts were not good. Those types of thoughts led to her imagining him naked which was definitely not safe with the attraction that was already bubbling between them. If she let go of her control, she would go hurtling off into the abyss where all she could see, think and feel was Damon Salvatore.

"I hope you like-" Damon froze as he turned to look at her. She looked... stunning, beautiful, gorgeous and every other adjective under the sun. His blue eyes trailed along the length of her, his breath hitching in his throat when they landed on her long expanse of tanned legs. They seemed to go on forever, his orbs devouring every millimetre of skin until they reached her bright pink, army-style ankle boots. Elena lowered her eyes to the floor at his incessant gaze, exposing the dusting of silver shadow that covered her eyelids. She tugged at the black shorts of her playsuit whilst her other hand played with the silver locket that rested around the black collar of the white top.

"Sorry, I'm starring," Damon laughed, embarrassed. "You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy hue that emphasised her bright pink lips. "So, what are we having?"

"Well, if you'll follow me into the kitchen, you can see for yourself." He gestured with his hand towards the door on her left. She followed after him, noticing how his tight black jeans seemed to mould around his ass deliciously and how his white shirt bunched around the muscles in his back. Her mouth watered at the sight; he was breathtaking. She wondered how he was even interested in her but then a cacophony of smells attacked her nose and all thoughts of being inadequate flew from her mind.

" _Mmm_ ," she moaned. "That smells delicious."

"Of course it does, I'm making it," Damon smirked cockily, throwing her a wink as he moved over to the stove. He picked up a nearby wooden spoon, stirring the contents of the silver pot delicately as he turned off the heat. "I hope you aren't allergic to seafood."

"It's a bit late now, Salvatore," she cajoled. "But, for the record, I love seafood."

"Good, now sit yourself down."

She turned at his request, a gasp bubbling from her throat at the scene before her. The glass table was decorated beautifully with clean, white china sat upon black, leather place-mats. Crystal wine glasses sparkled brightly in the light, throwing off every colour of the spectrum. Two long, white candles stood in silver holders as they fluttered brightly. She breathed deeply, catching the cotton scent from the candles. She smiled as she fingered the small swan made from a napkin. "Did you do this?"

Damon chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't. My friend, Alaric, did. He said it helps attract the ladies. Did it work?"

"Maybe a little," she laughed, her eyes twinkling with glee. "Can I..." she gestured towards the seat.

"Here," Damon murmured, moving behind her so that he could pull her chair out for her. As she slowly bent down, he tucked the chair beneath her body, his fingers trailing down her bare arm as he stepped back. She shivered at his touch, goose bumps rising on her skin which if he saw, he ignored. He quickly grabbed her plate as he moved back towards the black marble counters.

"My lady," he smiled a few moments later, setting her plate down in front of her.

"Wow," she whispered in awe as he filled her glass with red wine. "What is all this?"

"It's a salmon fillet wrapped in pancetta with broccoli and gorgonzola encased in a crispy pastry on a bed of lobster bisque and served with dauphinoise potatoes. Nothing special, I know," he wriggled his dark eyebrows at her scoff.

"I'd love to see what you count as special."

"Maybe some other time."

"So, there's going to be another time?" she spoke coyly, careful to keep her brown eyes glued to her food. She didn't want to get her hopes up; after all, some woman could come along at any moment and pull his attention away from her.

"Of course," he scoffed teasingly. "Like you'll be able to resist this body." She laughed as he flexed his muscles for her and struck numerous poses as he set up his own dish of food.

"You're so arrogant."

"Correction," he smiled, pointing his index finger at her as he sat down across from her. "I'm confident, there's a difference."

"What's that difference, then?" Elena arched her eyebrow, deciding to indulge in his musings.

"See, if I was arrogant then you would have hated me from the first second we met but I'm confident and so you can't help but find yourself drawn to me."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Oh, really?"

"Yep, your eyes are telling me everything I need to know. Like... how much you want me."

"Are they telling you how I think you're talking shit right now?" she laughed, spearing a piece of salmon and potato onto her silver fork.

"Nope," he mused, chewing on a piece of broccoli. "Actually, I think..." he squinted at her, "yep, they're telling me to... throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed? Wow, Elena, you're awfully forward but I can't say that I mind."

"Seriously," she groaned. "How you manage to attract women, I don't even know."

"Ah, you see, they normally don't talk to me. I'm more of a 'wham-bam-thank-you-mam' kind of guy."

"Then, why aren't you doing that to me?" she frowned. To be honest, she had noticed the way he treated her differently to all of the other women he frequented upon. Sure, he had flirted with her and his words were laced with sexual innuendo but he hadn't made a move on her yet; he always seemed to want her to make the first move.

"Because you're different," he muttered succinctly.

Her eyes narrowed at his lopsided smile. "Is that some kind of line to get me into bed?"

"Believe it or not, I mean every word. You... intrigue me, Miss Gilbert. A woman hasn't done that... in a long time. A very long time in fact," he sighed, a frown marring his perfect features.

Elena swallowed her mouthful awkwardly as his eyes took on a far away look. "An ex-girlfriend?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yep, my first... and only girlfriend," he mused.

She studied him carefully, "she hurt you, didn't she?"

"Observant," he nodded, smiling ruefully. "I guess that's why you went into journalism."

She shook her head negatively. "Not exactly. I originally wanted to be a writer but I didn't get into the course on time so I went into journalism instead."

"Why didn't you get into your course on time?" he asked, intrigued to know more about her.

"Um... family things. Do you mind if I tell you after dinner? It's a mood-killer," she laughed humourlessly.

He nodded his head understandingly, "yes, that's fine. So, what's your favourite colour?"

"My favourite colour?" she giggled.

"What," he defended, "I was trying to change the topic onto nicer things."

"And your mind automatically went to favourite colours?" she asked, amused at his ingenuity.

"Stop laughing," he muttered grudgingly. "Answer the question."

"I like blue," she smiled.

"You must love my eyes then," he grinned cockily as he batted his eyelashes at her.

"God, you're so cocky," she groaned, bowing her head so he wouldn't see the small smile that covered her lips.

"Oh, I know I am."

Elena's eyes flicked up at the sexual undertone of his words. She blushed as she realized his stare was darting between her eyes and his crotch. "Do you ever stop?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"I can go all night, baby," he winked as he gave her a lopsided smirk.

Elena blushed heavily, his smile doing wondrous things to her insides. "So," she cleared her throat audibly, "what's your favourite colour?"

"See," he smiled, "not such a bad question now, is it?"

"Answer it or face the consequences," she warned, pointing her fork towards him threateningly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Easy there, tiger," he laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "I would answer but I'm looking forward to the consequences. Any kinky stuff?"

She blushed at his words as a delicious sensation pulsated through her core. "Damon," she admonished breathlessly.

"Hmm, I like the sound of my name on your lips," he purred. "But, to save your cheeks from getting any redder, my favourite colour is black."

"Typical," Elena scoffed.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," she laughed at his disgruntled expression. "Everything in your apartment is either black or white. It's boring."

"It's stylish," he countered.

"I mean, there's no colour whatsoever. You don't even have any plants!"

Damon chuckled. "I wouldn't look after it. I'm hardly ever here anyway."

"I still think you could do with some colour in this place," she mumbled, smiling softly as he groaned. "Oh!"

Damon shook his head as a beaming smile spread over her face, "whatever you're thinking, the answer is no."

"Please," she pouted.

Damon groaned as he stared into her pleading doe eyes, his resolve crumbling with every flutter of her thick eyelashes. "Fine, whatever."

Elena giggled softly, clapping her hands in excitement. "Thank you," she smiled, pecking his cheek as she walked out of the kitchen. Damon touched his cheek, rubbing the pink lipstick from his skin as he smirked. He collected the dishes and put them into the washing machine as rustling noises sounded from his living room.

"Elena, would you like more wine?" he shouted.

"Yeah!"

He filled two glasses with more red wine as he moved into the living room. He froze as his eyes travelled over his once white wall. His eyes scanned over the words that had been written in pink across the paint.

' _You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view – until you climb into his skin and walk around in it. - Atticus Finch'_

"Do you like it?" Elena questioned warily, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I love it," he breathed, walking over to where she stood. He passed one of the glasses to her before stroking his fingertips below the words. "How did you...?" he trailed off.

She smiled shyly and pulled her lipstick container from behind her back. "It's just make-up so it will come off it you want it to."

"No, I'm going to keep it. Why 'To Kill A Mockingbird'?"

"I noticed your bookcase," she gestured to the corner of the room. "And, this is my favourite book."

"Mine, too," he smirked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch. She fell into his body subconsciously as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gently caressing her arm with his fingertips. "What other books do you like?"

"I like old novels, nineteenth to early twentieth century ones mostly," she mused.

"Me, too. Although, there's one book I know off by heart."

"What's that?" she frowned.  
"The Karma Sutra," he winked.

Elena rolled her eyes, "well, I like Sherlock Holmes."

"Really?" he muttered, his eyebrow raised in question. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a mystery genre reader."

"I'm not but it was my Dad's favourite book. We used to read it together every summer when we went to our lake house," she smiled softly as memories of how her father's smell would surround her, the scratch of polo shirts as they rubbed against her bare arm and the deep rumble of his voice that always made her feel warm flooded her mind.

"What happened to your parents?" he questioned warily.

Elena sighed as he stroked his index finger up and down the length of her arm. "They passed away five years ago," she spoke softly. Her hand reached for her wine glass and she gulped down almost half, hoping it would provide her with liquid courage. "We lived in a small town, you've probably never even heard of it. During my senior year of high school, I went to this party. I got into a fight with my boyfriend, Kol, because I was drunk and I just couldn't deal with his constant badgering me for sex. We broke up and I called my parents. They came to collect me but they were so angry," she sighed. "I was never supposed to be at that party, you know. I told them I was staying at Caroline's house because I knew they would have never let me go. We got into a bit of a fight but then I told them about everything that happened with Kol and they dropped it. They were still pissed but my well-being was more important to them."

Her hand moved shakily towards her wine glass again and she felt the soothing sensation the wine provided as it numbed her senses. She continued as Damon moved his arm so that it wrapped around her waist and she cuddled against his chest. "We pulled onto Wickery Bridge and as I started crying, my Dad reached back and held my hand, squeezing it in comfort. And, that's when it happened. There was oil on the road and we began to skid. My Dad lost control because he only had one hand on the wheel and we crashed into the bridge. The old structure couldn't handle the collision and it collapsed, sending us careening off into the lake. I don't remember much else of what happened, only that I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. A man had rescued me from the wreckage and called the ambulance. He saved my life."

Elena felt as Damon's body tensed underneath her own at her words. "I'm ok, don't worry about upsetting me," she rubbed his chest in a soothing motion as his body relaxed against hers. "It actually feels good to tell someone."

"Yeah," Damon muttered, threading his hand through her chocolate hair. "This man. What was his name?"

"I don't know," she sighed unhappily. "I wish I did so I could thank him."  
"What would you say?"

"That I was grateful," she murmured. "He didn't have to jump in after the car, he could've just called the police but he didn't. He risked his life despite not knowing if any of us were actually alive or not."

Damon rubbed her arm soothingly as he slowly leaned back against the arm of the couch. She swung her legs onto the leather as her fingers moved in light circles on his chest. The warmth of his body, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the feel of his skin on hers soothed her into a state of bliss. Her body hummed happily as her eyes slowly drifted closed. She woke a few minutes later to the feel of his lips on her hair and the crown of her head.

"I should go," she mumbled sleepily. "That wine has made me tired and woozy."

Damon chuckled at her dozy expression. "I'll call you a cab." He moved her body with his as he grabbed his cell phone from the table and called the cab company. "They'll be here in a few."

She nodded to show that she'd heard him, even as her eyes drifted shut in contentment and she nuzzled against his neck.

"I like this wine," he mused. "It's made you very affectionate."

"Hmm," she sighed. Her body jolted as a car horn beeped outside. "That's me."

She rose dazedly, enjoying the feel of his arm as it looped around her waist and he guided her to the door. Her eyes scanned over the table beside the door as he grabbed her coat. Her eyes widened as she reached for the cards that lay there. "It's your birthday?"

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, taking the cards from her hand and setting them back onto the table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she pouted. "I could have got you something."

Damon smiled at her adorableness. "I got to spend the evening with you, didn't I? That's enough of a present."

"Still," she grumbled, turning around dutifully as he slid the coat onto her arms. "I had a great time."

"Me, too," he smirked, pulling the door open for her. Elena walked past him, using the door jamb to steady her balance when she froze. "Elena?" he breathed.

She spun around quickly, taking the few steps until she was in his arms. He caught her as she stumbled but before he could question her sudden embrace, her lips were on his. His eyes drifted shut as she arched into his chest and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

" _Mmm,_ " she moaned as he backed her into the wall. His hand landed beside her head, steadying them as they writhed together. Their lips moved together seamlessly as their tongues danced. Muffled grunts and groans sounded from their throats as Elena's fingers tangled in his hair and his hand squeezed her ass lightly.

"Damon," she moaned breathlessly as his kisses moved down the length of her neck. She cupped his face quickly, bringing him up to her level so she could connect their lips. Their bodies rocked together as their lips met over and over again, their tongues tangling deliciously.

A loud horn broke through Elena's daze and she pulled away, gasping for air as Damon's forehead leaned intimately against hers. They stared into each other's eyes, their desire to continue evident in their stares. The horn blared again. She cupped his cheeks, pecking him on the lips once more and giggling when he tried to deepen the kiss. "Happy birthday, Damon." She wiped her lipstick from his upper lip and smiled at him softly, removing herself from his embrace and walking out the door.

Damon stared after her dazedly, a smirk covering his lips when he realised that what had happened had been real and not one of his fantasies. He dashed over to his window, cranking it open as she stepped out onto the road.

"Elena," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. "Best birthday ever."

She grinned giddily, blew him a kiss and stepped into the taxi. Her beaming smile stayed plastered on her face, even as the cab driver grumbled about having to wait.


	5. Day Four

**Day Four**

Elena buried her head in her hands as she sat at her work desk. She couldn't believe she had done it. She had kissed Damon. She winced internally at the fact that  _she_ had made the first move.  _He_  was the one who was supposed to be chasing her! Then, she'd gone and kissed him. Not just a quick peck on the lips. No. Apparently that wasn't enough for her. She just had to go and have a full-blown make out session against the wall of his apartment.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to dispel the images of her and Damon together from her mind. It was bad enough that the memories had kept her awake most of the night; she couldn't afford for them to distract her at work, too. It was no use. Damon Salvatore was impossible to forget. It was no wonder he got so many women; not every man could kiss like that and certainly none she had come across in her twenty-three years of life. His lips had pressed against hers passionately but they had still held a touch of gentleness as they moulded to hers perfectly. His hands had moved over her body feverishly, turning her on even more with each squeeze and brush on her flesh. Her body trembled just thinking about him. His smell. His touch. His taste.  _God,_ he had tasted good. And addicting. Definitely addicting - if the way her mouth called for his was any indication.  _This was never supposed to happen_ , she berated herself. She was never supposed to like him. But she did. He was charming, funny and actually listened to her when she talked and she found herself drawn to him because of his personality. Of course, he was gorgeous too. That went without saying but looks never mattered to her. Why was she thinking about what mattered to her?  _He_ wasn't supposed to matter.  _Damon Salvatore was just a means to an end_ , she told herself. But then why did she have a crippling need to see him and touch him and kiss him? One thing was for sure, she was screwed.

"What's the matter with you?" Caroline chirped as she stumbled across her friend; head in her hands as she gently rocked back and forth in her desk chair. She scanned the office around her and was thankful that their fellow colleagues were working away on their computers and weren't paying any attention to them or, what looked like, Elena's mental breakdown.

"I hate my life," Elena grumbled through her hands, not surprised by Caroline's sudden appearance. It was normal for the blonde to pop into Elena's cubicle a few times a day; Caroline often got bored upstairs by herself. Apparently, the interns and junior assistants who worked with her weren't interesting enough to hold her attention.

Caroline sighed as she knelt onto the ground beside the chair and gently pried Elena's hands from her face. "Is this about Damon?" The brunette nodded, her face desolate. "Did he do something? I swear to God, I will castrate him if he hurt you!" Caroline's face hardened; Elena was practically a sister to her and she would not allow someone to harm her and get away with it. She was fiercely protective of the brunette, just as Elena was of her.

Elena laughed softly, smiling at her friend lovingly. "No, he didn't do anything. It was me, I messed up." She raked her hands through her hair nervously, biting her lip as Caroline's piercing blue gaze scanned her face.

"Oh my God!" the blonde squealed suddenly, grabbing onto Elena's hands tightly. "He didn't do anything, right? So why is there a  _giant_ love bite on your neck!"

Elena froze, pulling her hands from Caroline's grasp quickly as she scooped her hair around her shoulder so her brunette tresses covered her neck. "It's a bruise," she covered pitifully. She knew her excuse wouldn't work; they never did. Caroline was like a blood-hound when it came to gossip; no matter how hard Elena tried to hide it, she would sniff it out.

"I don't think so!" Caroline sing-songed. "That is the mark that's left behind when someone sucks on your neck. Wow…" she said upon closer inspection, "he got you good!"

"It's not that bad is it?" the brunette gasped, pressing her hand against the right side of her neck as she only then noticed the slight tenderness there.

Caroline smiled gleefully. "Here, give me your concealer and I'll cover it up."

Elena searched through her bag until she found the little black container, reaching down to place it in her friend's pale hand. She sat dutifully as Caroline rubbed the olive make up onto her neck gently. "It is gone?" she asked hopefully after Caroline finished tending to her throat.

"Well..." the blonde trailed off. "If it helps, it only looks like someone gnawed on your neck a little instead of taking a great big bite out of it."

"Shut up," Elena grumbled, hitting her friend on the arm admonishingly when the blonde giggled happily. "This is not funny," she grimaced. She wasn't supposed to be walking around wearing a love bite; those were for the loved up teenagers who practically jumped their partners every time they saw each other, not the woman who was supposed to be writing an article for a top-selling fashion magazine on Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, please," Caroline scoffed. "I've had to put up with you pointing out my love bites out for the last God knows how many years and I'm finally getting my own back. I'm not letting this one go for a long time. I'm assuming your date went well, then?" she mused. To be honest, Caroline was practically glowing inside despite Elena's obvious bad mood. It had been a long time since she'd seen her friend smile like she had during the past few days; after her parent's death, a real smile from Elena was rare. She had perfected the art of faking happiness since she was seventeen and if Caroline hadn't of been her best friend, she would have bought it. That's why she had decided to support the pseudo relationship Elena was forming with Damon; he made her happy, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"It was... great," Elena sighed, a small smiled forming on her lips subconsciously. "That's the problem."

"Why is that a problem? If it went great then he's clearly into you." Caroline studied her friend carefully, noticing every infinitesimal little sigh and faraway look in her doe eyes. "But you're into him, too. That's the problem," she concluded, even as she disagreed with her own words; she didn't see their mutual attraction as a problem. In fact, she thought that Damon would be the man who could bring Elena out of the shell she had accommodated since the day her parents died.

Elena nodded her head feebly. "Why is it that the one guy I'm attracted to is the guy that is off limits?"

Caroline frowned, "Off limits how?"

"Well, yeah," she muttered. "I can't like him when I'm writing an article on him. This article is supposed to be from a purely clinical point of view."

"But if there's a mutual attraction, it might make Damon open up more and want to stay with you," Caroline smiled, trying to gently encourage her friend. "I think you just have to let yourself feel for him."

"You think?" Elena questioned warily. "So it's ok for me to like him?"

"Absolutely!" the blonde exclaimed. "Now that all of your petty insecurities are out of the way, you better spill all of the dirty details!"

"There are no dirty details," Elena laughed.

"Oh, please," Caroline scoffed. "You don't get a love bite like that from playing Scrabble!"

"Ok, fine! We had a bit of a make out session," Elena blushed, desire pooling in her centre at the mere thought of him.

Caroline squealed loudly, ignoring the annoyed stares from their fellow employees as they tried to work. "Who made the first move?" The blonde watched as Elena's face darkened until it was a brilliant shade of red and her mouth opened and closed silently. "You dirty little slut!"

"I am not!" the brunette sputtered indignantly.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "oh, so you just happened to trip and attach your lips to his?"

"It wasn't like that," Elena mumbled. "We had a really great date. Seriously, it was perfect and then the wine was making me feel all loose and care-free. You know how I get." Caroline nodded her head dutifully, she missed that Elena. The Elena who wouldn't think twice of doing what she wanted, the Elena who lived for today and never worried about tomorrow and the Elena who could drink anyone under the table. In short, she missed the person Elena had been before her parents died and the whole world landed on her dainty shoulders. She realised Elena was staring at her and motioned with her eyes for her friend to continue. "So, I was getting ready to leave when I saw this pile of birthday cards sitting on the table."

"It was his birthday?" Caroline cooed softly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess that's why he seemed a bit reluctant to set the date for last night but then he told me that having dinner with me was a great way to spend his birthday."

"Aww," the blonde sighed happily. No matter what she'd heard about the infamous Damon Salvatore, it was obvious that he was enchanted by Elena already.

"So, I was getting ready to leave," the brunette continued, "but then I paused in the doorway. I blame that wine, it messed with my head because the next thing I know, I'm practically jumping into his arms and-"

"Totally macking on him," Caroline interrupted, clapping her hands together happily. "Was it good?"

Elena nodded her head eagerly, catching onto Caroline's excitement. "Oh, yes."

"Come on, then," the blonde cajoled. "Details."

"Un-uh," Elena smiled. "No way!"

"Why not?" Caroline pouted. "I tell you everything that happens between Matt and I."

"Not because I ask!" Elena retorted.

"Fine," Caroline shrugged indifferently. "I'll just get you good and drunk at Jeremy and Bonnie's engagement party and then you'll be spilling everything."

"Ok, Care," Elena laughed mockingly. "How's the planning going?"

"Oh, it's all done! My place at seven should be fine. You should bring Damon!" Caroline smirked; if Elena did bring him, she had the perfect plan to make him sweat.

Elena frowned at her friend, "why?"

"Because then I get to meet him and I'm sure he would be willing to tell me everything that happened between you two." Although both points were true, her ulterior motives were more important. She was going to make sure Damon was serious about Elena; she knew that their relationship was only supposed to last ten days but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long enough for either of them. Plus, she could never resist the opportunity to play match-maker.

"Oh, shut up!" the brunette laughed.

"Oh, by the way, do we have to get them presents?" Caroline smiled.

"Um, maybe small ones. But, knowing you, you're going to get them the most perfect present ever!"

"Well, duh," Caroline scoffed. "I'm sure Damon would refute your statement, though, because I'm pretty sure that he got the best gift last night."  
Elena blushed as the blonde wriggled her eyebrows at her. It was impossible not to; Caroline had always made her feel shy about her sex life because the blonde's was always so outrageous. She was surprised Matt was able to keep up with all of Caroline's needs. "That reminds me, I need to get him a present. A  _real_ present. Which is where you come in."

"How?" Caroline questioned suspiciously. "Are you planning some kinky threesome?"

"No! Is sex all you ever think about?"

"Sometimes I think about clothes and food," the blonde mused. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I need Matt's help so if you could bribe him with sex then that would be great!" Elena smiled, knowing that no further encouragement would be needed.

Caroline sighed. "Fine! What do you need?"  
"Can I get two tickets to the Knicks game on Saturday?"

"I'll call Matt and see if he can get you some," Caroline smiled. Elena handed her the phone quickly, waiting eagerly as Caroline dialled the number for Matt's office by heart.

"Hey baby," Caroline purred when the line connected, ignoring her friend's tinkling laugh. "Yeah, so I was wondering if you would be able to get Elena two tickets to the Knicks game on Saturday? Uh-huh... Really? Well, can you please try?..."

Caroline covered held her hand over the end of the phone, "he's checking with one of the guys at the office. Apparently his wife was having a big freak out because she had some family thing planned for then."

"Yeah, baby, I'm here. Really! You're the best!" Caroline exclaimed into the phone.

"Did he get them?" Elena whispered softly, smiling when Caroline nodded her head. "Can I pick them up at lunch?"

The blonde repeated Elena's request, "he said that's fine."

"So, baby, seeing as you were so nice and got those tickets, I thought I would be extra nice to you tonight," she smirked sexily, her fingertip drawing imaginary shapes onto the surface of Elena's desk.

"Ugh, please," Elena muttered, covering her ears with her hands as her friend began to describe exactly what she was going to do to her boyfriend when they got home from work. _Yes_ , Elena thought,  _their sex life was definitely an adventurous one._

* * *

Damon couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. He reclined in his chair, his feet thrown up onto his desk and his hands knotted together behind his head; he was the picture of relaxation. Everything seemed better today; the sun shone brighter, the breeze was more refreshing, the sky looked bluer and the city appeared more easy-going than bustling. Maybe things had changed for him because he had a new outlook on life in his older age but he had a feeling his happiness was for a completely different reason. A five-foot-so-many-inches, curves in all the right places, chocolate coloured hair and doe-eyed reason.  _God_ , he thought,  _she wouldn't get out of his head_. She had surprised him when she kissed him. Totally and utterly astounded him. Not that he minded, of course. She could surprise him like that any day of the week, and then some. Still, he wished she hadn't left so soon. He wanted her. On his bed. On the floor. Against the wall.  _Anywhere_. Anywhere he could have her, he would take her. She had looked amazing last night. His eyes had been drawn to her long expanse of legs, imagining how they would wrap around his waist or how her toned thighs would flex against his chest as he hooked them over his shoulders at the knees and he thrust himself deep inside of her. She would be wet, he knew that for sure. Hell, she had practically been on him like a cat in heat last night. Not that he minded. In fact, he had enjoyed it; she always seemed so put together and to see her lose control in the heat of  _their_ attraction was magnificent.

"Ow!" he growled, rubbing the top of his head as his feet slid off his desk and fell to the ground. His eyes scanned the dark blue carpet beneath his chair, glaring when he found the offending item. He stretched his arm down to the floor, fumbling beneath his desk as he grabbed the small address book. Weighing the black leather in his hand, his blue eyed gaze landed on the smirking form of his colleague. His stare narrowed as he lobbed the book across the room, narrowly missing the sandy blonde's head.

"Missed me!" Alaric chuckled heartily. He held his hands up in surrender as Damon made a grab for the various pieces of stationary that littered his desk. "Don't."

"You started it," Damon scoffed but complied to his friend's request and lowered his makeshift weapons. "Why couldn't you do the conventional thing of, oh I don't know, calling my name!"

"I tried," Alaric muttered, "but you were too busy day dreaming to hear me. Seriously, I don't think I've seen you think this hard since you were in that club down town and only the men were interested in you. Then, after you'd hit on every girl there, you realised we were in a gay bar."

Damon scowled, why did he always have to be reminded of that incident? It had happened one time, back when Katherine had been his girlfriend.  _Well_ , he corrected himself,  _ex-girlfriend_. He had found out that she had cheated on him with some random guy in the bathroom of a local club and, after breaking off their relationship, he had needed some female attention to boost his wounded ego. Unfortunately for him, the club he chose to hunt in was full of uninterested prey. That was six years ago but Alaric served to remind him of it any possible time that he could. Of course, Alaric conveniently forgot the time that Damon successfully managed to convince two very sexually reserved women to participate in a threesome with him. Apparently, his friend only ever remembered his failings rather than his achievements.

Damon was broken out of his reverie by the deep baritone of his friend's voice. "So, what were you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Oh, I get it!" the sandy blonde exclaimed. "It's about that girl, Elena. Did you get to hold her hand?" he teased. Alaric couldn't help it, it had been a long time since Damon hadn't managed to get a woman into his bed in one night. Even Katherine had been an easy lay for him. Damon hadn't realised it but that was the only reason Katherine was interested in him; sex. Alaric supposed that when Damon and Katherine had broken up, that would be the end of them but he was proved wrong. It seemed that the brunette had latched her claws into him pretty tightly and, although Damon was no longer in love with her, it seemed like he couldn't help but fall into her clutches each and every time she reappeared. Alaric had been surprised at first to find his friend with his evil bitch of an ex-girlfriend but their relationship, if it could even be called that, was defined by a purely fuck-buddy status. Although he teased him, Alaric couldn't be happier for Damon. He had hoped his friend would find someone who wouldn't use him just for his body. Because, despite what Damon thought, Alaric knew he needed someone to share his life with and this Elena woman, who had already held onto him without lying on her back first, seemed like the perfect person to fill the role.

"Fuck off," Damon muttered indignantly. "Actually, I had a lot of tongue action and let me just say, I can't wait for that tongue to be working on another part of my body." He wiggled his dark eyebrows at his friend as a leering smirk curled his lips.

"Ugh," Alaric groaned as rolled his eyes at the other man's crudeness. "I'm guessing you jumped her then?"

"Actually," Damon grinned triumphantly, his blue eyes sparkling. " _She_ kissed  _me_."

"I'm hoping it was worth it. You know, bailing on my awesome plan of drinking away your twenty-eighth birthday."

"Of course it was," Damon scoffed. "Your so called awesome plan would have fell through and you know it."

Alaric frowned, "how would it have?"

"Because, at the first sign of a woman being interested in you, you would have run off back to Jenna." Damon rolled his eyes inwardly, his friend was so whipped. There was no way that would ever happen to him. He was a lone wolf and no woman would ever be able to change that.

"Oh, really?" Alaric laughed. "Tell me, Damon, how many women have occupied your bed since Monday because I'm pretty sure I can beat your number."

Damon scowled, it was true. Although Alaric's number was only one, it still beat his zero. He hadn't gotten laid since Elena had blown into his life. He hadn't wanted to. He had been offered, of course, but not one woman had enticed him the way she had. He wanted her and only her. Her body wasn't the best he'd ever seen but it was perfect all the same. Her curves mesmerised him and the sway of her hips held him in a trance when she walked. All he could think about was her but that didn't mean he was whipped. He was sure that once he got her underneath him, he would forget about her like he did all of his past bed partners. At least, that's what he told himself. He didn't like to think about the way his heart seemed to skip a beat when she flashed him that gorgeous smile of hers or how his stomach did somersaults when she stared at him with those doe eyes. She affected him in a different way than any other woman had, even Katherine. Katherine had set his body on fire but that had only been because she had been great in the sack. Elena seemed to make his body become alight with just a brush of her flesh against his.

"There you go again," Alaric muttered as Damon stared steadily out of their office window. "So, when do I get to meet this girl who's got you in a spin?"

"Um, how about...  _never_ ," Damon smirked.

"Oh, I get it," Alaric nodded his head understandably. "You're afraid that if I meet her, she'll find herself drawn to me and you'll be all forgotten about. I get it, man; it must hurt to have a friend with this much sexual magnetism." The sandy blonde flexed his muscles teasingly and kissed his shirt-covered biceps.

"Yes, Ric," Damon drawled sarcastically as he rolled his cerulean eyes. "That is exactly it."

Alaric smirked, leaning back in his desk chair triumphantly as he knitted his fingers and placed them behind his head. "I thought as much."

Damon was about to reply with a snarky remark when there was a timid knock on their white door and the small face of their assistant, Meredith, peeked through the gap as she opened it. "Sorry to bother you, Mr Salvatore, but you have a visitor," she spoke quietly, her face wary.

"Ugh," Damon groaned as he flicked his wrist to check the time on his watch. "It's lunch, tell them to come back in an hour."

Damon watched as the brunette disappeared for a few moments before she poked her head back into their office, an apologetic look on her face. "She's adamant that she needs to see you, sir."

He rolled his eyes, they were always adamant. Most of the time, their meetings could wait so he had learned to only accept those that had been pre-arranged. "Just tell whoever she is to make an appointment with you and I'll see her then," he grumbled.

Damon frowned as he heard his assistant gasp a few moments later. "No, I couldn't possibly say that," Meredith muttered.

"What is it?" Damon shouted towards the door as Meredith stood fully in the partially opened doorway, her body practically quivering with nerves.

"She said," the brunette cleared her throat awkwardly, "she said she knows she doesn't have an appointment and that you should..." Meredith's head turned as she listened to the woman outside the office. "I can't say that!" she exclaimed.

Damon raised his eyebrows, intrigued to know what this woman wanted. "Let me hear it."

"She said that you should..." Meredith took a deep breath before talking quickly, "stop being such a first rate jackass and let her in already."

Damon smiled slowly to himself as his assistant looked like she was going to have a coronary, her chest heaving with each sharp breath. "That's all right, Meredith," he soothed her, smirking to himself; he knew exactly who was waiting outside. "Send her in," he commanded, ignoring Alaric's raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Elena," he purred as she walked into his office. He bit his lip at the sight of her. She was dressed in clothes that screamed office chic. Her white blouse moulded around her pert breasts perfectly. Her hips were encased in a form-fitting blue pencil skirt that hugged her curves and made her waist look even smaller. He groaned inaudibly, he normally liked women who showed as much flesh as possible but she was turning him on more than any other woman had in just her office clothes. He rose from his chair gracefully and stalked towards her quickly. He pulled her body tight against his chest, lifting her so that she stood on her tip toes and leaned against him heavily. His lips swooped down to hers promptly, engaging her in a passionate kiss. His hands ran along her body until they rested firmly in the curves of her waist. He groaned into her mouth as her fingers trailed up his chest and weaved through his raven black hair, tugging at it experimentally.

Elena moaned as his warm tongue ran along the seam of her lips teasingly before she granted him access. His tongue glided into her mouth and twirled effortlessly with hers as she pushed her breasts against his hard pectoral muscles. She bit his lip gently as he pulled away, his lip stretching away from his mouth as she held it between her pearly white teeth. She released his pink flesh with a soft  _pop_ , her brown eyes following his movements as his tongue darted out to lick his plump bottom lip. "Hi," she replied breathlessly, a small smile quirking her lips. She tilted her head up eagerly as his lips began to descend towards hers once more. Damon's eyelids fluttered shut as their lips brushed together delicately and just as he was about to press his flesh to hers fully, a low groan broke them apart.

"Ugh," Alaric muttered, shielding his blue eyes with his hand.

Elena's eyes widened as she realised there was someone else in the room with them. She had been too lost in Damon to even take in her surroundings. Their office was both modern and old fashioned. The technology was of the highest standard and the men appeared to have the most up-to-date computers the market had to offer. A large glass window reached from floor to ceiling and looked out over the city beneath them. Their furniture, on the other hand, was made from a thick oak and their desk chairs looked like they belonged in a nineteenth century library. She guessed the other man had chosen them if Damon's modern style of living was anything to go by.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, pushing Damon away from her quickly as she straightened out her skirt and rubbed her lips together nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alaric smirked, "but I had a feeling that if I didn't then you two would end up going at it on the floor before you realised I was here."

"Nice," Damon drawled, pulling Elena towards him as she buried her head into his white shirt. He could see the red blush that flooded her cheeks and could practically feel the heat radiating from her face. "Elena, this is Alaric. Alaric, this is Elena." He gestured between the pair as he made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Elena smiled abashedly, waving her hand in greeting.

"Likewise," Alaric smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Elena frowned, looking up into Damon's wide blue eyes and noticing the small, almost infinitesimal shake of his head that he was directing towards his friend. "All good things I hope."

"The best."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief as the sandy blonde excused himself and gave him a mock glare when Alaric placed a small kiss on the back of Elena's hand. "So, is there a reason for this visit?"

"There might be," Elena smiled coyly as she linked her fingers with his and pecked him on the lips lightly. "I got you a belated birthday present."

"You didn't have to," he frowned. "In fact, I'd say I got a very good one last night."

"Shut up," Elena laughed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Do you want them or not?"

"Them? I thought you said present."

"Wait there," she instructed as she detached herself from his embrace and she pulled open the office door. He knew he should have been interested in what she was retrieving but then she had bent down and all rationale thoughts went out the window. His eyes latched onto her deliciously sexy ass as the blue material stretched over her curves. Her longs legs were stretched straight as she bent at the waist and her calves tightened in her heels. He groaned inwardly, feeling the familiar twitching of arousal in his black trousers as her hips wiggled subtly when she lifted the present from the hallway.  _God_ , he thought,  _why did she affect him so much?_ His eyes quickly snapped back up to her head as she arched out of her kneeling position and turned towards him. He frowned at the flower-pot in her hands.

"What's that?"

"It's a Peace Lily. I know you said you couldn't look after a plant because you're hardly ever at home but this one only needs watered twice a week," she smiled encouragingly as she stretched the plant towards him. He took hold of the pot warily, stroking his finger along the green leaf.

"Thanks," he drawled out slowly.

Elena arched her eyebrow as he looked at the plant with barely contained disdain. "I expect it to be looked after," she warned, wagging her finger at him.

"I promise," he vowed, setting the pot onto his desk and placing his hand over his heart mockingly.

"I'd stop that if I were you because I'm pretty sure you'll want this next present."

"Oh, really," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping her teasingly. She giggled happily as he swung her back up against his chest and placed quick, feather-light kisses to her lips.

" _Hmm_ ," she moaned. "Do you want your present or not?" she muttered between kisses.

He sighed, resigned, as he pulled away from her. His right hand rested on her hip, not wanting to break total contact from her body, and his thumb ran in soothing circles against the hard bone that jutted out from her body. "Ok, hit me with it."

Elena smirked as she slowly slid her hand underneath the white fabric of her blouse. She watched as his eyes widened as her fingers inched towards her breast but before she could make contact, she whipped the envelope from her bra and held it out in front of his dazed face. He plucked it from her loose grip suspiciously, narrowing his blue eyes when she nodded at him encouragingly. His deft fingers made quick work of the overlap of paper and he soon had the envelope open, the contents falling into his hands.

Damon froze as he stared at the two pieces of card in his hand. His cerulean orbs darted up to her face as she smiled at him softly. "How did you...?" he trailed off, a frown marring his perfect features. "They were sold out." He looked back down at the two Knicks tickets he held in his hands. They were genuine, he could tell, but he was astounded at how she had managed to come across them.

"The blonde couple I was with at the club," she continued as recognition flashed in his eyes, "well, Matt works in a sports mad office. Seriously, they always have tickets for the games and these weren't being put to use so..." she trailed off, allowing him to fill in the gaps.

"Wow," he whispered. "I mean, thank you!"

"You're very welcome," she smiled into his lips as he pulled her in for a long kiss.

He wriggled his eyebrows at her as they broke apart. "Wanna come with?"

"I suppose I could fit you in," she smirked, laughing gleefully when he pushed her against his desk and held her tightly against his body.

"How about dinner tomorrow night, too?"

"I can't," she pouted. "Caroline's hosting a party for my brother because he just got engaged. You could come."

Damon pursed his lips thoughtfully, "is that not more a family thing?"

"It probably should be," she acquiesced, "but Caroline is going to go all out. Plus, if I have you there then I can use you as an excuse to leave if I need to."

"Oh, so you have ulterior motives, Miss Gilbert," he purred, nipping at her neck.

"I'm sure you don't mind, Mr Salvatore. After all, you'll get to spend your evening with me."

"I suppose that might be a benefit," he muttered doubtfully, chuckling when she slapped his chest in mock indignation. "I'll go."

Elena smiled. "So, we have a deal?"

" _Mmmhmm_. But we still have to seal it."

"Oh," she murmured coyly. "And, how do we do that?"

Damon smirked inwardly as he ignored her question, deciding to show her how to seal the deal instead. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked around her back and his lips joined with hers.


	6. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content.

**Day 5**

Elena frowned as the sound of a fist banging against her front door reverberated around her apartment walls. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the far wall, 11:15pm. Who could it be? She pushed herself up from the couch as she slowly tip-toed her way towards the door. As the knocking silenced, she pressed herself against the wood and peered through the peephole. Although the image was distorted, she would be able to tell who owned that mess of raven black hair from a mile away.

"Damon?" she questioned as she pulled open her apartment door and offered him a confused smile.

"Hi," he smirked, leaning casually against the door jamb. "You going to invite me in?"

"Of course." She moved and opened the door wider for his entry, shutting it quietly as he stepped into her apartment.

He scanned her body as she turned back towards him. She pulled her purple tank top down to cover the small sliver of her toned stomach that was on show as she moved her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Cute PJs," he smirked. She felt the blush flood her cheeks as she noticed the tiny polka dot shorts that barely covered her long, tanned legs.

"It's a bit late for a social visit," she commented, trying to ignore the tingles his presence evoked in her body.

"Yeah," Damon murmured, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just needed something."

Elena felt her body heat up as he stared at her with those sparkling blue eyes of his. She swallowed loudly as he stalked towards her, only leaving a mere inch between their bodies. The electricity vibrated in the air between them as he stroked his hands down her bare arms until his fingers intertwined with hers. He tugged her closer until his lips pressed against hers in a delicate kiss. "What do you need?" she whispered, rubbing her lips sensually against his as they inhaled each other's air.

"You," he purred, flicking his tongue against her top lip.

Elena sighed into his mouth as his fingers wound themselves through her chocolate brown tresses and his tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers. His fingers pulled on her hair lightly, tipping her head back until her could plunder her mouth with his tongue at the perfect angle. She moaned as she swept her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sugary sweetness of the chocolate he had eaten before turning up at her apartment.

But more than that, she could taste  _him_. And  _damn_ , he was delicious. Her lips moulded to his effortlessly as she pushed her breasts against his chest, enjoying the friction of his hard pectoral muscles against her bra-less nipples. She felt her buds tighten and whimpered softly as they scraped against the fabric of her tank top, her breasts practically begging to be released from their confinements. She gasped for breath as his lips parted from hers and his fingers trailed through her long locks until and down her back until they wrapped around the soft flesh of her waist.

"I want you," he whispered hotly into her skin as he nuzzled against the soft spot behind her ear. Her hands gripped at his biceps subconsciously and she leaned into the warmth of his body. "I want your body against mine. I want to feel you wrapped around every single part of me. I want to make you cum so hard you can't even remember your own name."

"Oh, Damon," she sighed breathlessly, her fingers threading through his soft, raven hair as she pressed her neck to his mouth. His lips drifted over her skin lazily as he suckled on her thundering pulse point.

"Tell me, Elena," he murmured, his words causing vibrations on her skin that reverberated into her very inner being and warmed her from within. "Do you want me, too?"

"Yes," she moaned hotly as he cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb flicking over her erect peak. "Please, Damon."

Elena giggled softly when Damon trailed his fingers down her body, tickling her skin lightly, until his warm hands cupped the back of her knees. With one swift jerk upwards, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he walked them backwards towards the couch. She gasped as the world suddenly tilted and she collapsed onto his hard body. She sat up on his stomach, her legs falling to the sides so they rested against his hips. Her hands roamed his chest eagerly as his fingers wrapped around her hips, holding her in place as he nudged his erection against her core.

"Yes," she gasped, rocking her hips against his as she slipped her hands beneath his T-shirt to stroke his hard flesh. She cupped his broad shoulders in her small hands before raking her nails down the length of his chest, eliciting a low groan from him.

She trailed her fingertips along the cool leather of his jacket until she reached the lapels and, gripping them tightly, she pulled him up so that their faces almost touched. She stared into his cerulean eyes as her hands worked to remove his jacket. Elena wrenched his jacket off his arms and tossed it to the floor, silencing his grunt of protest at her manhandling his designer jacket with her lips.

" _Mmm_ ," he moaned against her lips as she pushed him back down onto the soft cushions, her hips rolling against his arousal.

Elena's hands found his toned stomach as Damon shirked the thin material of his T-shirt from his magnificent body. She nearly salivated at the sight of him. His prominent collarbone that jutted out from his chest, his pink nipples that stood erect for her attention against the hard muscle of his pectorals, his rounded biceps that bunched as he gripped her hips in his hands, the ripples of his abs against the skin of his torso and the raven happy trail that disappeared under the waistband of his black jeans. She nibbled on her bottom lip teasingly as his once icy blue eyes darkened with lust. His hips jerked upwards suddenly, eliciting a shocked gasp from her throat as it provided her with the friction she was so desperately craving.

"Damon," she gasped as he rocked his hips against her centre once more. "I need you." She raised her arms at Damon's request as his fingers tugged on the bottom of her tank top, slowly lifting it from her body. Her hair swirled around her bare breasts as he whipped the top from her head, tossing it somewhere behind the couch. Elena froze in place when his fingers trailed along her toned stomach, raising goosebumps on her skin, until he cupped her breasts delicately in his hands.

She threw her head back in pleasure as his thumbs flicked across her nipples and he occasionally tugged on her peaks sharply. Her hips moved against his crotch in tantalising circles as she arched her back into his touch. Her fingers clawed at her brunette locks as pleasure coursed through her body and she felt hot jolts of lust surge towards her core. She gasped as his fingers suddenly slipped below the waistband of her shorts and he gently kneaded the twin globes of her ass in his masculine hands. Without warning, he jerked her forward so that her breasts connected with his hard chest and their lips were a mere inch apart. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, anchoring her body to his, as he pulled her in for a drugging kiss, his tongue slipping along the length of her lips teasingly. She arched her spine, her ass pressing more tightly into his hands, and clutched at his neck when his tongue twirled effortlessly with hers.

Her heart thumped nervously in her chest as she felt his fingers dance between the cheeks of her ass and slide over the puckered skin of her anus. She gasped into his mouth when his fingertips slipped between her wet folds suddenly.

" _Shh_ ," he cooed, pecking her lips with little butterfly kisses as kitten like mewls flew from her mouth with each thrust of his digits into her molten core.

"Oh, Damon!" she groaned into his neck when he curled his fingers within her and rubbed the soft flesh of her G-spot. " _Stop._  Please, stop."

His fingers froze inside of her immediately at her plea. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned earnestly, his blue eyes wide with fear as he brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No," she blushed coyly, lifting her hips away from his hand and unbuttoning his jeans. "I just want you inside of me now."

She pulled his boxer shorts and jeans down his hips until his engorged cock emerged and bobbed against his stomach, a wet trail of pre-cum forming on his skin where the head of his penis touched. Her eyes widened at the size of him; so long, thick and powerful. Elena wrapped her hand around his erection and gently pumped him, smirking proudly as low groans began to pour from his lips and he arched into her touch. Her thumb swiped over the slit on his head and she used the juices there as lubrication to jerk him off more easily.

"Elena," he growled, gritting his teeth together when she cupped his balls in her hand and slowly massaged the twin weights.

Elena yelped when she was suddenly pushed from her position on top of him and landed on her back in a heap against the soft couch cushions. Before she could even contemplate her change in positions, Damon's heavy body was pressed tightly against hers as he shimmied her shorts down her legs quickly. He nudged her knees apart and settled between her thighs as he entered her in one swift thrust. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of him; it was the definition of perfection. He stretched her insides deliciously and she knew that she had never felt so full before.

Damon breathed out a husky chuckle at her whines of protest as he pulled out from her warmth. Her whine soon turned into a low moan when he sunk back into her core and seemed to go even deeper than before. He stroked her insides expertly as waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Her breaths turned to pants as he angled his thrusts so that his pelvic bone brushed against her little bundle of nerves with each movement.

Their eyes connected as they neared their climaxes, the connection between them palpable in the air. He kissed her tenderly, his chest brushing against hers as he rocked his hips once more. The intimacy between them was tangible and Elena couldn't help the words that fell from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"I'm falling in l-"

* * *

Elena awoke with a gasp, her right hand clasping at the skin of her chest underneath her necklace as she tried desperately to calm her thundering heart. She wiped the sweat soaked hair from her forehead and grimaced at the distinguishable throbbing between her thighs. The sheets stuck to her skin and she tugged at them until she was able to pull herself from her bed.

She stood up shakily, her hand reaching out to hold her bedside table for support when she felt the familiar weakness in her knees.  _God_ , she thought,  _where had that come from?_  She hadn't experienced a dream that lifelike in... well,  _ever._  She could still feel the heaviness on her chest as his body had rested against hers, the deep penetration of each of his thrusts and the electricity that had flowed between them.

The sex dream wasn't the thing that startled her most, though. Hell, a woman just had to look at Damon and she would become wet so it wasn't much of a stretch for him to invade her dreams. But, to say she was falling in love with him? That was absurd. Clearly she was having some sort of mental breakdown because there was no way that she was falling for playboy Damon Salvatore.  _No way._

She collapsed onto her bed with a groan.  _Ok_ , she conceded,  _there might be a small possibility that that was happening._  When she first started writing the article, she didn't expect to feel anything for Damon. Disdain, maybe, but love? Caroline had said the mutual attraction between herself and Damon would benefit her writing but if the way her mind was swimming right now was any indication, it would not. She reached for her phone, attempting to slow her breathing as she dialled the familiar number.

"Caroline?" she questioned when the click of an answered call sounded down the line.

"Elena," Caroline groaned, the sleep still evident in her voice. "It's seven in the morning, you know that I don't get up for another twenty minutes."

"I know but I'm freaking out right now," Elena murmured breathlessly, her fingers wringing the thin fabric of her shorts nervously.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, immediately straightening up once she noted the anxious undertone of her friend's words.

"I had this dream," Elena took a deep but ragged breath before continuing, "about Damon and I don't know what to do."

"Well, what happened in this dream?"

Elena blushed, she wasn't normally one to talk about anything related to sex. It had never seemed like much of a problem until now; once the subject was even broached in a conversation, Caroline took the reins and didn't let anyone else get a word in edgeways. "We- we sort of- we kinda..."

"Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline squealed, a high pitched giggle following soon after. "You had a sex dream about him, didn't you!"

"Yes," Elena admitted, her cheeks flaming with colour. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Caroline promised. "So... what was it like?"

"It was... hot.  _Very_  hot but the ending sort of blew my mind."

"Oh, really?" Caroline smirked coyly. "Huh, even in dreams Damon rocks worlds."

"It didn't blow my mind like that!" Elena laughed, even though she silently argued that it very nearly could have. "I might have nearly said something  _really_  stupid in my dream."

"Well, what did you say?" Caroline asked, intrigued to know what was bothering her friend.

Elena took a deep breath before releasing her words in quick succession. "I said I was falling in love with him."

"Wow," Caroline whistled lowly. "Maybe you were just caught up in the moment?"

"Maybe," Elena agreed, though she knew that she felt a lot more for Damon than she should. "I just don't even know why I had that kind of dream about him."

"Eh, Elena? Have you seen him?" Caroline laughed, smiling softly when Elena's own soft giggles joined hers. "See, there's the Elena I know. Don't worry about anything. You haven't been in any kind of physical relationship with a man for two years, it's only natural for you to think of Damon in that way. Seriously, all I think your dream is about is the fact that your body needs to get laid."

"Caroline!" Elena mock scolded.

"What? Come on, you know he wants you so you may as well take his body for a test drive. Hell, I would if I wasn't with Matt."

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's promiscuity. "You really think that's the answer to my problem?"

"Yes," Caroline proclaimed. "Your body is yearning for him so, if you give in then maybe this attraction between you two will fizzle out."

"You might be right," Elena acquiesced. "But, what happens if it doesn't?"

"Then at least your sex drought is over."

"Caroline..."

"Elena, if you really want my advice," Caroline sighed. "Let go. All those inhibitions that are holding you back, just let go of them. You have five days left with Damon, make the most of them."

"Ok," Elena smiled softly, her nervousness disappearing at her friend's words. "Thank you, Caroline. Your advice really means a lot."

"Just call me Yoda."

Elena burst into hysterical laughter, "Yoda? I can see the likeness."

"Oh, shut up! Matt made me watch Star Wars," Caroline grumbled.

"Feisty one you are," Elena mocked.

Caroline scoffed into the phone, her blue eyes rolling upwards. "If you no longer need me, I'm going to try and sleep for ten minutes before I absolutely  _have_  to leave my bed."

"Ok, Yoda, it was nice talking to you!" Elena smiled as Caroline immediately hung up and the dial tone sounded. She chuckled softly to herself, dropping her phone onto her soaked bedsheets before making her way into her bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

* * *

Damon strolled from his en suite into his vast bedroom, the water droplets rolling down his chest until they reached the plush red towel around his waist. He stopped in front of his wardrobe, pulling on the ornate handles until his array of clothing was visible.

He was never one for worrying about what he wore; he could make anything look good. But this was different, he had never had to dress up for meeting a woman's family before. He had never  _met_  a woman's family. Even with Katherine, their relationship didn't hold any of those 'normal' commitments that couples went through. He realised now that they never were much of a couple anyway. That status was only to show that they were only having sex with each other, and even that changed when Katherine cheated on him.

He had fancied himself in love with Katherine back then but he knew now that what resembled love in his eyes was, in reality, misplaced enthralment.

Her wicked nature had intrigued him and, at that stage of his life, rebellion had been key. His father had wanted him to study law, like him, instead of business and advertising. His father hadn't approved of that aspect of his life and so, he had felt the need to renegade against all of the other projections his father had set out for him. He had been in a relationship with Katherine for just over a year but the only thing they had in common was sex.  _Really_  great sex but that was all.

Elena, on the other hand, made him feel like a teenager all over again. The normally suave and charming Damon Salvatore with the panty-dropping smirk was reduced to a sweaty-palmed, awkward guy with absolutely no control of what came out of his mouth. He had gotten used to his lifestyle; he had honed and perfected the wham-bam-thank-you-m'am routine. And then, Elena came along. She changed his total outlook on relationships and he found that he actually wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. He felt the primal need to claim her as his and, for once, he understood what Alaric had told him about. The intimacy you could feel with a woman was not something to be underrated and, in fact, he had enjoyed his make-out sessions with Elena a lot more than the one-night stands he had grown used to. She was different to the women he encountered on a daily basis; they were practically giving it away but for Elena, he had to work to be worthy of her affections. She made him want to be a better man, to be deserving of her.

And that's why he was currently stumped on what he should wear to meet her family. Although it was only her elder brother, Damon knew that the sibling protectiveness would be even more prominent in Jeremy. He wanted to make a good impression in front of her brother and there was always the added benefit that it would earn him some Brownie points with Elena. He finally decided on a pair of John Varvatos black dress slacks and a deep red shirt. He pulled the towel from his waist and dried his body off as he walked around his room, preparing his outfit for the party.

Ten minutes later and he quickly threaded his fingers through his raven hair, mussing it up stylishly. He smirked to himself as a timid knock echoed throughout his apartment. He quickly made his way towards the door and pulled it open in one swift movement. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her, she never failed to amaze him with how beautiful she looked. Her curled hair framed her face perfectly and her subtle make-up only heightened her natural beauty. Her navy dress hugged her curves and, by ending at the knee, provided him a look at her glorious legs. The shiny gold of her strappy heels, chunky bracelet and the criss-crosses across her dress only proved to make her olive skin look even more tantalising.

"You look gorgeous as always," he smiled, pulling her in for a welcoming kiss.

" _Hmm_ ," she sighed against his lips. "You're quite the charmer, Mr Salvatore."

"I should hope so, I have to make a good impression on your nearest and dearest." He had meant for the comment to come out sarcastically but his jitteriness shone through.

"Hey," she smiled softly, squeezing his bicep comfortingly. "You'll be fine, it's practically impossible not to like you."

Damon arched his eyebrow, "are you speaking from experience?"

"Maybe," Elena smirked coyly. "Come on," she continued, pulling him from his apartment. "We're going to be late."

* * *

"And, where were you two?" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled open the door to the couple.

"It's nice to see you, too, Caroline," Elena smiled sarcastically, pushing the neatly wrapped present into Caroline's waiting hands. "Damon, Caroline. Caroline, Damon."

"Hello, Caroline," Damon smirked, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand.

"Oh," the blonde blushed. "Hi."

Elena rolled her eyes at how easily Damon had reduced her friend to a quivering mess. "Are you going to let us in?"

"Yes, of course," Caroline beamed, making a sweeping motion as she opened the door wider for their entry.

Damon's blue eyes swept over Caroline's spacious apartment as he stepped through the doorway. He smirked inwardly at the décor of the apartment; it was obvious who wore the trousers in Caroline and Matt's relationship. The floral wallpaper on the far east wall was the first indication but the sparkly throw pillows on the turquoise couch, various tropical flowers and brightly coloured canvas' only served to strengthen his diagnosis. The bright pink banners and balloons that screamed  _'Happy Engagement'_ made him feel like he had just entered Barbie Princess heaven. He supposed he should have expected the girly nature of the apartment if it's owner was any indication. She fit right into her location with her hot pink skin-tight dress, sparkly silver heels and bleached blonde, curled to perfection hair. Basically, she was a real life Barbie.

Caroline smirked as she palmed Elena's present in her manicured hands. "So, Damon, did you get the happy couple a gift?"

His blue eyes widened comically.  _Shit, he knew he had forgotten something._ His thoughts ran at a mile-a-minute as he desperately tried to think of some sort of excuse. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Elena came to his rescue.

Elena glared at her friend. "The one in your hands is from both of us." She could see the mischievous glint in Caroline's blue eyes and knew that the blonde was going to put Damon through his paces tonight. She looked back at Damon, a now relieved expression on his face, as he intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a soft squeeze in gratitude.

"Elena!"

The brunette turned at her name and quickly detached herself from Damon's hold as she stepped forward and hugged her brother. "Jeremy," she smiled, burying her head against his chest as she inhaled his familiar scent.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years," he chuckled. He understood her happiness at seeing him though, he felt the same way every time he saw his little sister. He guessed that they couldn't help it, after losing their parents they were the only family each other had left and they cherished each other deeply.

"Damon Salvatore," he greeted, nodding his head towards the blue eyed man and wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders protectively.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeremy." Damon stretched his hand across to the brunette, grateful when Jeremy responded with a strong handshake.

Elena noticed the calculating look in Jeremy's brown eyes as he stare at Damon and was quick to intercept him. She'd seen that look before, the what-are-your-intentions-with-my-little-sister look with a glint of if-they-aren't-good-then-your-face-will-have-a-nice-meeting-with-my-fist.

"So, Jeremy!" she exclaimed, successfully pulling his gaze from Damon. "Where is your wonderful new fiancée?"

"She is right here," Bonnie smiled as she walked into the living room from the nearby doorway. Her hands were wrapped lovingly around her protruding belly as she nuzzled underneath Jeremy's outstretched arm and pecked him quickly on the lips. Her dark hair was in wispy curls and framed her face that held the famous 'pregnancy induced glow'. Her sea green maternity dress moulded around her body and showed her baby bump off proudly.

"How's my perfect little niece or nephew doing?" Elena cooed, rubbing Bonnie's bump soothingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "He or she is not perfect. This little baby's a right terror. I swear every time I try to go to sleep he or she decides to kick up a storm."

Elena exchanged a soft smile with her brother, it was clear from the loving look in Bonnie's green eyes that despite her grumblings she was enjoying every single minute of being pregnant.

Elena frowned, only then noticing the almost empty apartment. "Who else is coming?"

"Oh, a tonne of people!" Caroline beamed. "They should start to arrive in the next five minutes. I've invited all of Jeremy's weird artsy friends and Bonnie's herb freak friends."

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Jeremy groaned simultaneously.

"What?" the blonde laughed. "You know it's true! But, I invited some people that Elena and I know, like the cool people."

Jeremy mussed Caroline's blonde hair teasingly, smirking when she whined in displeasure. "Seriously, why do we tolerate you?"

"Because I've been Elena's best friend since we were was three and you're stuck with me." She poked her tongue out at him childishly as she moved to fix her hair in the nearby mirror.

Damon couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips. It was nice what they had, their little family dynamic and he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest that he could get used to being around them. As he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, she looked up at him with that doe eyed gaze of hers and he realised that he could definitely get used to having her around him.

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

Thirty minutes later and the party was in full swing. The sound of music and general chit-chat filled the apartment as Matt and Caroline perfected the hostess roles and were constantly filling up people's glasses with wine and handing out beer bottles. Despite the number of people there, Damon had failed to mingle with any of them. To be honest, he hadn't wanted to. He was perfectly happy spending all his time with Elena; touching her, talking with her and just looking at her. He had noticed so much more about her in the past thirty minutes then he had in a few years with Katherine.

The little crinkle at the corners of her eyes when she laughed, the way she scrunched her nose when something was said that she didn't like, the small pout her lips formed when she was deep in thought, how she rubbed his chest soothingly when he said something stupid and got embarrassed and the way she twisted her foot against the ground when she got nervous. He found that he wanted to document everything about her and have it forever engrained in his memory.

Damon came out of his inner musings to see Elena staring at him expectantly. "Sorry, what?"

"I said," she smiled, tilting her head and rubbing his bicep with her hand. "Will you be ok if I go and talk to Caroline for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course," he waved her off dismissively, pecking her on the lips lightly when she attempted to chastise him.

Elena cast one last glance back at the raven haired man before dodging her way in between the other party goers in her efforts to get to Caroline.

"What are you doing over here? Did you decide to grace me with your presence?" Caroline teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Elena laughed. "It's actually part of my test. He's a womaniser so a roving eye is almost guaranteed. Plus, he's hot so now that I've left him alone, he's fair game to all the women in here."

Caroline's blue eyes drifted over her friend's shoulder. "Hmm, I suppose he is but, Elena, it doesn't look like he's interested."

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned.

"Well, there's a red head over there trying to shove her breasts in his face but his eyes haven't strayed from you." Caroline smiled softly when she noticed the glint of excitement in her friend's eyes. It was obvious that Damon was smitten with Elena already but, if Caroline's suspicions were correct, his feelings were reciprocated. She just had one more test to try out and she hoped that Elena wouldn't kill her for it.

"That must be my special guest," Caroline smiled nervously when a solid knock sounded on her apartment door.

"I thought Jer and Bon were the special guests?"

Elena's confusion was evident on her face as Caroline simply ignored her and went to answer the door. Elena's heart froze in her chest as the familiar man walked through the door and offered her a polite smile. "Elijah?"

"It's nice to see you again, Elena," he said in his distinctive accent that had memories of their years together flooding her mind. For once though, she didn't feel like she had let something good go. After she had broken up with him two years ago, she always had the sick feeling that he could have been 'the one' for her and she'd simply let him go. But not now. When she looked at him, she had the fond memories of their time together but she didn't have that sense of dread at letting a good thing go.

She reciprocated the hug he pulled her into, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as his curled around her waist. Unlike Damon's touch, Elijah's didn't send tingles up and down her spine or set her body on fire. It was nice, of course, but there was no spark. She supposed that was why their relationship hadn't worked out. A spark was important between a couple, it just so happened that with Damon, there were fireworks.

"You cut your hair," she noted, pulling out of the hug but still staying in a loose embrace.

Elijah smiled down at her softly, "And you've let yours grow out." His finger curled around a small wisp of her brunette locks and twirled it behind her ear.

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

Damon found his eyes glued to Elena's hips as she walked away. He watched her converse with Caroline, her effortless beauty far outshining whatever woman was currently trying to get his attention. He shrugged her off easily and moved to pick up another beer from a nearby table.

"So, Damon..." Jeremy trailed off as he came to stand beside the blue eyed man, joining him as they gazed at Elena where she was standing across the room. "You do realise that if you hurt Elena I will tear you apart."

Damon chuckled, even as a stern expression covered Jeremy's face. "Straight to the point, huh?"

The brunette nodded, his brown eyes steadily fixed on Damon. "I don't see any point in messing around. I just want to make sure that my little sister is in safe hands. She's not like other girls."

"You got that right," Damon murmured, smiling slightly when he caught her eye. It was true, she was different to other girls and he found himself intrigued by that. Women fleeted around him naturally but with her, he found that he was the one doing the chasing. Not that he minded, though. Sure, it had taken him a chance encounter at a club, a lunch date in Central Park and a dinner date at his apartment to get a kiss from her but he couldn't say he minded, it was one hell of a kiss after all.

"Huh," Jeremy frowned. "I didn't realise he'd be here tonight."

Damon watched as a sharply dressed man walked through the door and promptly engaged Elena in conversation. He couldn't help the surge of jealousy that shot through him as the brunette man wrapped his arms around Elena's small body that only moments ago, he had been touching.

His hand tightened around his beer bottle as their embrace lasted far longer than a normal hug and when the man twirled his finger in her hair, Damon felt like he might explode. He'd never felt such a primal instinct in himself before but, at this moment in time, all he wanted to do was drag Elena from the brunette's hold and stake his claim. In his mind, no other man should be touching her because she was his.

"Who is he?" the blue eyed man gritted out through clenched teeth.

"That's Elijah," Jeremy trailed off as he noticed Damon's strong jaw muscle ticking underneath his skin. "Her ex-boyfriend."

Damon narrowed his eyes as he watched Elena look over towards them and he offered her a strained smile. He saw the confusion in her eyes but his stare didn't give her any explanation.

"I'm just going to grab Elena for a second," Jeremy muttered, quickly stalking off in the direction of his sister.

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

"I'll talk to you later," Elena smiled as Elijah moved to talk with more people at the party. Caroline excused herself and her eyes soon found her brother as he moved towards her. "Please tell me you didn't say anything embarrassing."

The older sibling raised his hands in defence. "I barely said anything."

"So..."

"He's too old for you."

"Jeremy!" she laughed, pushing at his arm.

"What?" he pouted indignantly. "He's two years older than me, that's not right."

"Firstly, he turned twenty-eight two days ago so he's only really a year older. Secondly, you're engaged to one of my closest friends who you also got pregnant." Elena arched her eyebrow as he opened and closed his mouth silently.

"Fine," he muttered. "I guess he's ok."

Elena smiled softly, leaning in to give her brother a hug. "Thank you."

"Ugh, get off me," he moaned. "All this mushiness is for girls. Anyway, I need to find Bonnie."

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

"You don't look too happy," Caroline mused as she sidled up beside Damon. "Please don't tell me you're having withdrawal problems."

"Nope," Damon popped. "So, why did those two break up?"

Caroline smirked inwardly. Her plan was falling into place perfectly. It was obvious from the jealous undertone in his voice that he clearly cared for her friend and she supposed it must have been a big step-up for him. If he was like everyone thought, he didn't normally care for any of the women that he encountered. They were simply bed partners to him and interchangeable but Elena obviously meant more to him if the daggers that appeared in his ice blue eyes when he looked at Elijah were any indication.

"Oh, you know the story. They just grew apart. Eli still loves her, though, I don't think he ever really stopped." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing the way his grip tightened on his beer bottle at even the slightest mention of a rival.

"They never move on?"

"Elijah didn't, no. I think he's hoping she'll change her mind some day and go back to him. As for Elena, you're the first person she's been interested in since Elijah."

Damon's eyes twinkled with happiness at that sliver of information.

"And on that note," Caroline continued, noticing Elena walking towards them. "I'm going to leave you two alone."  
"Sorry to leave you in the lurch like that," Elena apologised, pressing herself tightly into his side. He almost sighed in content as she rested there, she just felt so perfect against him.

Damon's eyes flickered around the room, connecting with Elijah's as the other man stared at them closely. Immediately, his mind started forming a plan to mark Elena's as his. " _Hmm_ ," he purred, dipping his head and nibbling on the soft skin of her ear lobe. "I know how you can repay me."

"And, how's that?" Elena questioned breathlessly, her body already arching into his in anticipation.

Damon ignored her question and joined his lips to hers, engaging her in a hungry kiss. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist as he trailed one hand up her torso until he cupped her chin, tilting it so he could slip his tongue into her mouth easily. Their tongues tangled together as Elena buried her hands in his soft raven locks, tugging on them gently and pressing her breasts to his chest.

" _Mmm_ ," she moaned softly as his hand slipped down and gave her ass a soft squeeze.

"Oh, God!"

Elena broke apart from Damon's lips hastily, turning to find a gaping Caroline staring at them.

The blonde jutted out her hip, her hand falling there naturally as she arched her perfect eyebrow at the couple. "And, you complained about mine and Matt's PDA?"

After her - _rather loud_ \- remark, Caroline strutted off to find Matt and promptly engaged him in their own make-out session, knowing that Elena wouldn't be able to complain.

"Wow," Elena breathed, smiling up at him.

Damon returned her smile with one of his own, his eyes quickly flicking to Elijah who had his head lowered to the ground.

"What are you smirking at?" the brunette question, tapping his upturned lips.

"Just making a point," he answered cockily.

"What?"

He chuckled, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "Never mind."

* * *

Three and a half hours later and the three couples were all lounging in various positions in the living room. Bonnie's feet were resting in Jeremy's lap as they reclined on the couch and he soothed her aching soles with his hands, offering her belly the occasional stroke when the baby began kicking. Caroline lay between Matt's raised knees on the floor, her back resting against his chest as he softly played with her hair.

Elena breathed softly, resting her head back against Damon's outstretched arm that lay on the back of the armchair they were sharing. Her fingers intertwined with his easily as she snuggled in closer to his side, her legs crossing over his.

"Are you tired?" he whispered, kissing her temple softly.

She nodded into his chest as he rubbed his hand along the bare skin of her thigh.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yeah," she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. A tired giggle escaped her lips when his fingers immediately attacked her unprotected ribs. She shoved him off half-heartedly, using his leg to push herself up from the soft chair.

"Elena, you don't mind if we stay at your place? It's getting late and I don't want to have to trek through the city on a Friday night," Jeremy nodded subtly towards Bonnie whose head was falling in exhaustion.

"Sure, Jer," she smiled, nudging Damon in the ribs when he groaned in disapproval.

"Wow," the blue eyed man muttered into her ear as he followed closely behind her as they walked to the door. "I thought he liked me."

"He does," Elena frowned, reaching back to palm his cheek softly in assurance.

"No, he doesn't. He's already cock-blocking me."


	7. Day Six

**Day Six**

"You're teasing me," Damon grumbled. His eyes scanned over her outfit once more as they walked down the street. Her straight brunette locks fluttered in the evening breeze and her natural make-up only heightened her beauty. Her black bralette clung tightly to her breasts, emphasising them and pushing them up for his gaze to linger on. However, he also found his eyes drawn to her curvaceous behind as she strutted down the sidewalk, her pink skinny jeans cupping her ass deliciously as her black strapped wedges lengthened her already long legs and he could only hope that they would be wrapped around him soon.

"What do you mean?" she giggled, intertwining her fingers with his and swinging their joined hands between their bodies happily. She tilted her head up to his, sending him one of her dazzling smiles that she knew he couldn't resist.

She'd learnt a lot about Damon, in fact. He was a charmer, that much she was sure of, but he was also like every other typical man. She would notice how his eyes flickered up from their position on either her breasts or her ass whenever she talked to him and when she called him out on his ogling, he simply offered her one of his leering smirks and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Normally, that was enough to make her laugh and, albeit begrudgingly, forgive him but if she wasn't feeling particularly forgiving, he would break out the big guns. That's right, he did his infamous 'eye thing' and,  _God_ , those eyes. They did strange things to her insides, those blue orbs of his; a flutter of his dark eyelashes sent butterflies awry in her stomach, the infinitesimal widening and narrowing of his eyes when he stared at her caused her heart to have palpitations and one of his sexy winks could immediately cause her panties to dampen. He affected her in a way that no other man before him had and, she couldn't say that she disliked it. She just hoped that he liked her as much as she liked him.

Damon rolled his eyes although he couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips. "You know  _exactly_  what I mean. All of these skin-tight clothes you wear that give me a sexy little glimpse at your body. I can't wait to see you without them," he purred, tugging her closer so he could nibble on her earlobe.

"Damon," she chastised, though it came out as more of a breathy whimper when he flicked his tongue against her soft flesh and breathed hotly into her ear. "Come on." She tugged on his hand as they weaved their way through the throngs of people until they entered the large dome of Madison Square Garden.

Elena's eyes widened as she took in the sheer amount of people, numerous dressed in the famous blue and orange colours of the New York Knicks. She guessed she should have expected the hoards of people, she lived in New York after all, but she still felt like a small town girl at heart. She remembered going to 'concerts' at the Mystic Grill with Caroline and Bonnie and, although they had seemed really popular back then, in reality there had only ever been forty people or so who attended. She felt Damon unlink their hands and, just as the panic set in at being lost within the crowd, he wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pulled her against his side. She snuggled in against his body, snaking her arm along his stomach as he gave the curve of her waist a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"I hate those clothes even more now," he muttered, noticing the lingering stares that Elena was receiving from the surrounding men. His jaw clenched as he watched a man blatantly check out her breasts, subtlety be damned, and he couldn't help the anger that rose within his chest.

Was it not obvious that she was with him? Apparently not, because a tall blonde winked and made a suggestive gesture towards her. Elena shivered in disgust at the blonde's vulgarity as Damon sent him a glare that practically promised a death sentence if he did it again. Damon smirked knowingly as the other man's posture immediately shrunk at his intimidation and his green eyes moved to the ground.

"Why? They're just clothes," she frowned, looking up into his blue eyes. Tingles went shooting down her spine at the look of pure unadulterated lust that he shot her.

"They're not just clothes. They are clothes that make your body look particularly delectable and attract the eye of practically every man in here."

"They do not," she refuted, rolling her eyes at his exaggeration.

"Elena, take a look around," he gestured towards the bunch of people around them. "Exactly," he smirked when he noticed her blush of embarrassment at all of the stares she was receiving.

"Maybe I should have worn something else," she murmured softly, tugging at her bralette self-consciously as she tried to cover more of her stomach. Her doe eyes darted around the foyer nervously, hoping that the men's attention she had previously been on the receiving end of had focused on someone else. Unfortunately not. Men still looked at her for a little too long to be considered a passing glance but as she curled her body more tightly into Damon's embrace, they took note of his presence and, knowing exactly who he was, they quickly averted their eyes.

"Come here," Damon motioned with his head towards the far corner of the foyer before leading her through the other basketball fans. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground, trying desperately not to make a fool out of herself by tripping in the wedges that Caroline had insisted she wore, until they came to a stop in front of a merchandise stand.

"Damon?" she frowned as he let go of her hand and quickly moved the counter, ignoring her question as he threw a pleased smirk in her direction.

With his back turned to her, she took the time to appreciate his attire. The black jeans he wore hung low on his hips, narrowly avoiding skimming along the ground by his black army-style boots. He wore a form-fitting, grey v-necked T-shirt that moulded around his pectoral muscles, caressed his abs and provided her with a glimpse at his chiselled chest. The leather jacket he wore completed his outfit and added to his 'bad boy' appeal.  _How was he interested in her?_  she wondered. He was practically Adonis on legs and yet, he looked at her like  _she_  was the one with the perfect body. She waited patiently as he spoke to the brunette man serving him, looking on quizzically when Damon quickly took something off him and hid it under his black leather jacket.

"Damon," she drawled suspiciously as he turned towards her with a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "What have you bought?"

"Oh, you know," he smirked, "just purchasing the merchandise. Close your eyes."

"Damon," she whined, turning her doe eyes to full power in the hopes that he would fold to her will.

When he simply stared at her, she huffed and did as he said and let her eyelids flutter shut. She heard the distinguishable sound of plastic wrapping being torn open before something was being pulled over her head. She groaned internally as he pried her arms from her sides and looped them through the holes until the fabric flitted down around the tops of her knees. She was about to open her eyes when she felt something slap down onto her head and slide down over her forehead until the once pink-yellow glow in her eyelids turned black.

"Open," Damon murmured, the grin evident in his voice.

Elena peeked her eyes open one at a time, looking down at her body to see the bright blue and orange monstrosity that was hanging from her small frame. The Knicks jersey enveloped her, practically falling off at her shoulders and nearly reaching her knees. She reached up, discovering that what had been placed on her head was in fact a cap that caused her ears to poke out because it was far too big for her.

Elena arched her eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest in disdain, "You got the biggest jersey they had, didn't you?"

"I might have," he sing-songed teasingly. He cupped her cheek softly, tugging her towards him as he tilted her lips up to his. Just as their lips were about to connect, she tilted her head back slightly so that he kissed the empty space in front of her.

"You're mad at me," he surmised, trying desperately not to smile at the totally non-threatening glare she sent him. "Hmm, what would you say if I told you I think you look very sexy right now."

"I'd say that you were lying,"she scrunched up her face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "And that you were trying to get into my pants."

"Oh, I'm always trying to do that, Elena," Damon purred, wrapping his other arm around her waist so that she couldn't escape from his embrace. "But, right now I'm thinking that you would look good in nothing but this jersey." His finger trailed along the neckline until it dipped teasingly between her breasts. "And, you were worrying about those guys ogling at you, there's not much to see now. Maybe later, but not for them," he winked.

"Maybe not for you either," she teased, nipping at his plump bottom lip with her teeth.

"I don't know about that," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, reading herself for his lips when her head was jolted backwards and he pulled away from her with a groan. "Damn hat," he growled, pulling it down from its place teetering on the edge of her head.

Elena laughed softly as his disgruntled expression, angling her head so that she could kiss his cheek softly without hitting him with the front of her cap. "Come on," she grinned, "let's go get our seats."

* * *

"We're sitting here?" Damon exclaimed, his cerulean eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

"Yeah," Elena drawled, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You... are the best!" he laughed joyfully as he plonked himself down onto the blue fold-down chair, pulling her into the seat beside him. "These are such great seats."

Elena rubbed his thigh, catching on to his palpable excitement. It was true, somehow she had managed to get great seats but she couldn't help but feel bad for the man who was currently sitting at some family function instead of watching the Knicks against the Lakers in the play-offs. "Have you always been into basketball?"

"Oh, yes! I lived in a small town when I was younger but my Dad would bring my brother and I here when he was doing cases in New York. That was back when we had a functional relationship, now he can barely tolerate me," he scoffed, though the hurt was evident in both his eyes and the clenching of his strong jaw as it ticked below the skin there.

Elena moved her arms until they linked around his bicep and she gripped the muscle comfortingly between her small hands. "What happened?"

"Eh," Damon sighed, stretching back to rub the imaginary kink from his neck.

He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with his father before; either they were close to his family and already knew of the 'uncontrollable elder Salvatore' or they simply didn't care enough about him to want to know about his life. He looked at her now though, and he could see the open curiosity in her chocolate eyes whilst her face held none of the condescension that his father's usually did. He found himself wanting her to know him because he knew that she already accepted him for who he was; she wasn't interested in him for his money or the benefits he could provide her and her company with through his advertising, it was just him.

She reminded him of his mother in a way, she liked him exactly the way he was, faults and all. He supposed his mother was always right when she had told him to find a woman who would love him not despite of his faults, but because of them.

_Wait_ , he thought,  _love?_

When had he begun to think about love with Elena? When had he begun to think about love, period? After the whole debacle with the she-Devil, he had sworn off love forever. Hell, he had sworn off any form of relationships that lasted longer than a one night-stand. Of course, his mother had tried to change his mind by constantly finding him dates whenever he travelled back home but, after he had ended up bedding some of her 'best candidates' for her 'help Damon find love mission', she had given up. Before she did so though, she declared that he would find love because, apparently, he was too big of a catch not to be snatched up. That's what he loved about his mother, she was always an optimistic dreamer but as he looked into Elena's doe eyes, he found himself believing her words. Maybe he had found love.

"You don't have to tell me," Elena trailed off nervously, thinking she had overstepped the mark when he was silent for a few moments.

"No," he stuttered, smiling at her encouragingly. "I want to. My Dad always wanted me to be a lawyer, ever since I was in the womb he had dreamt of me following in his footsteps so you can imagine he wasn't best pleased when I revealed I was going into advertising. He said it was a waste of a career and that I should join the family business if I had any hope in succeeding in life."

"You proved him wrong then," Elena beamed proudly. "You're great at what you do."

Damon was surprised to feel his cheeks heat at her praise, he wasn't used to being congratulated on his work unless it was by his mother and his brother, on occasion. "Thank you. Anyway, I guess you could say his disappointment in me only grew when Stefan, my younger brother, took what was supposed to be my place in the business. He really loves to hold the fact that my brother is a better son to him over my head," he gave her a wan smile as she stared at him, her face showing her shock.

"You father should be proud at what you've made of your life. I mean, you could have taken the easy route and had everything handed to you on a plate by him but you took the risk and stood on your own two feet."

He looked at her in awe. No one had ever understood him so perfectly, no one had ever tried but here she was, this little slip of a woman who was throwing him for a loop. "I guess you're right," he nodded. "I didn't do myself any favours though, being a womaniser was sort of my MO for a few years, any way to ruin the Salvatore name."

"Why?"

Damon froze, she was constantly surprising him; no one had ever actually questioned his actions, they simply accepted that he was already so much of a disappointment that it was normal for him to act in such a way. "Because I like sex."

"You can get sex in a committed relationship," she refuted. "It's like you want people to think you're a jerk."

"I was a good guy when I was with Katherine and it didn't get me anywhere; she still cheated on me, broke my heart. I never wanted another girlfriend after that."

Elena looked up at him vulnerably, the longing building up in her chest no matter how hard she tried to tamp it down. "Then what am I?"

"You're Elena," he smiled adoringly, moving to tuck an errant lock of chocolate brown hair back into her cap.

Elena blushed; she knew what he was saying. It was evident in his cerulean eyes, she wasn't just a girlfriend to him; she was more. He looked at her like she was the only other person in the entire world, she had every bit of his attention and she found herself enjoying it. She couldn't help it when he made her feel all weak-kneed and tongue-tied, he just had that effect on her.

"I like the sound of that," she blushed, looking away from his piercing gaze when the crowd around them began to cheer. Elena frowned as the people in the surrounding seats began to stare at her, goofy grins all over their faces as they laughed.

"Damon, what-" she paused, her eyes widening when she saw the source of the crowd's excitement.

The jumbo screen.

The jumbo screen that had Damon and herself encased in a big pink heart with the words 'Kiss Me' emblazoned across the bottom in sparkly writing. Her eyes connected with his as she looked at him shyly, her heart beginning to pound in her chest at the look of sheer lust he was sending her way. She gulped audibly, barely hearing the people's giggles at her reaction before Damon tilted his head sharply to the side, managing to avoid her cap, and planted his lips onto hers. She captured his neck between her hands as he moved his mouth against hers, lightly tracing his tongue along the pink flesh of her bottom lip until she granted him access. His tongue darted out teasingly before she took control, causing him to surrender with a low moan of approval as she threaded her fingers through his raven locks and twirled her tongue with his. Their lips moved in sync, the pressure always just right, until the need for air pulled them apart. Damon smirked proudly when the fans immediately applauded them and he pulled Elena against his chest to hide her rosy cheeks. She burrowed into his neck gratefully as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, nodding towards a few men who congratulated him.

Elena breathed in his musky scent and desperately tried to hide her embarrassment at getting lost in the moment. The commentators didn't help her blood-stained cheeks though when she heard them announce over the speakers, "Now, that's what I call a kiss!"

* * *

"Wow," Elena smiled cheerfully. "Is it always like that?"

Damon threaded his fingers through hers as they made their way up the stairs out of the arena. "Nope, that game was intense. 92 to 85, it was a close one."

"But we won!"

" _We_?" Damon arched his eyebrow. "Have I converted you into a basketball fan?"

"Maybe," she sing songed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He led them through the crowds of people, ensuring Elena wasn't bumped into by shielding her with his body. He frowned when they neared the doors and noticed the people slowing at the entrance.

"It's raining," Elena groaned, pouting her lips slightly.

He shrugged, "It's only a little water."

"Eh, Damon," she scoffed, "it's a  _lot_  of water, it's pouring down. It's going to take forever to get a cab."

"My place is a few blocks away," he mused, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"So?" Elena questioned warily.

"What do you say to making a run for it?" he smirked, already pulling her through the fans waiting for either the rain to stop or for more cabs to turn up.

"No, Damon," she groaned. "I can't run in these shoes."

He turned towards her when they got to the large glass doors, his stare narrowing in on her wedges and the high heel on them before an idea struck him. "Come on, then, piggy back," he motioned with his head as he turned and crouched down.

"Damon," she tried to object but he simply waved his hand at her dismissively. Her gaze darted between the people surrounding them and, noticing that no one was staring at them, she quickly hopped up onto his back, tightening her arms around his neck as he looped his arms underneath her knees. Before she could protest, he pushed them through the door, chortling when she squealed as the cold raindrops pelted her skin.

"Ready?" he smirked, not waiting for her answer before he began darting down the street.

"Damon!" she half screamed, half laughed when he purposely ran through a large puddle and sent the water splattering all over them.

* * *

"You are so annoying! You just had to run through all of those puddles!" Elena grumbled, shivering slightly when they moved through the door of his apartment. She slid off his body slowly, their damp clothes sticking together.

Damon turned towards her, a boyish smile on his face that she couldn't help but grin back at. "We should get you warmed up," he murmured softly, noticing the goose bumps that covered her skin. He took her hand, leading her through his bedroom quickly until he reached his en suite.

He stopped in the middle of the tiled floor and Elena stared at him silently. She couldn't help but think that he looked gorgeous; his raven hair fell across his forehead sloppily, the water droplets on his eyelashes caused them to glisten and drew even more attention to his sparkling cerulean eyes, his damp T-shirt clung to his muscles, moulding around them and framing them perfectly but it was his smile that affected her most. It seemed almost... nervous? Before she could question it, his hands cupped her arms as he pressed his body tightly against hers and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

They broke apart slowly, their lips still touching as Elena's eyelids fluttered open and her brown orbs connected with his. She could see the question there, the need in his eyes. The need for her. Instead of answering, she moulded her lips to his once more and trailed her hands delicately down his chest until she reached his belt. She tucked her fingers beneath the leather, tugging at it slightly as he broke their kiss.

"Are you sure?" he questioned breathlessly, moving his hands so they cupped her chin as he rubbed his lips sensually against hers.

She nodded, unsure as to whether she would be able to articulate any words when she felt his arousal press against her centre.

"Let's get these clothes off, then."

 


	8. Day Six Continued and Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content

**Day Six Continued**

"Let's get these clothes off, then."

Elena's breath escaped her with a low shudder at those six words. Six such simple words, but when combined they sent her body into a frenzy. Her heart thudded in her chest, the beats audible in her ears as her body practically vibrated with energy. Damon tipped the cap from her head, neither of them listening to the sound it made as it whistled through the air and hit the cold tiles. She reached forward slowly, hesitantly, and placed her palms on the damp T-shirt that clung to his chest. She watched as his eyelids flickered closed at her touch and he leaned into her. She ran her hands up his body until they gripped his shoulders and she pressed herself against him; her nose brushed against the slight stubble on his chin, his lips puckered against her forehead, her forearms and breasts rested against his pectoral muscles, his arousal pushed against her stomach and his legs encased hers as she stood between his stance. She barely noticed the wet clothes that clung to her body, she didn't feel cold at all; the heat radiated from his body and stole the goose bumps from her skin.

Elena tilted her head, first kissing the underside of his strong jaw before dragging her lips down his neck, his stubble scratching against the soft flesh of her lips. She darted her tongue out to taste the skin at his Adam's apple, nipping at it teasingly with her teeth, enjoying as it bobbed beneath her mouth and a startled gasp flew from his lips. Damon's hands gripped her hips tightly, anchoring her body to his as he steadied his faltering stance.

She let out a soft sigh as his thumbs swept across the bare skin above her jutting hip bones. His touch was feather-light but still, tingles shot through her body wherever he touched. She intertwined her fingers behind his neck, running her nose lightly up his throat until her lips reached his. Her kiss was timid at first, a few mere brushes of her flesh against his before she finally captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together succinctly, almost like they had been made to fit together, as his hands roamed her back and tried desperately to pull her even closer; she wasn't sure it was even possible for them to be closer, her body was already moulding to his perfectly.

Damon hummed against her lips happily, gently taking her bottom lip into his mouth and suckling on it for a second before repeating his actions with her top lip. He shivered at the sound of her pleasure-filled moan, already preserving it to his memory; a sound that beautiful and erotic would be impossible for him to forget. She gasped as his right hand cupped her ass, allowing his tongue to slip past her parted lips to join with hers. Their tongues danced together, finding the perfect rhythm and tempo immediately; no practice was needed, together they were effortless.

"Elena," he sighed dreamily as their lips split and they breathed in the much needed oxygen. His forehead found hers naturally as they fought to catch their breath, his chest exhaling at the same time that hers inhaled; they were in perfect synchronisation.

Elena flicked her eyelids up as she stared into his piercing, cerulean gaze; it enchanted her and she found that it was impossible to look away. His eyes swirled with so much emotion that she found herself inhaling sharply. He stared at her with such want - _need_ \- that she felt her body begin to tremble with anxiety.

No man had ever looked at her like that; like he was her reason for breathing, the answer to all of his questions and the happy ending to his fairytale. Truth be told, at this moment in time, he scared her. The fire he set alight in her body couldn't possibly be safe, the crippling need she felt for him couldn't be from a sane person but, she didn't care. In this moment, he was hers and she was his. There was no magazine article, no techniques or games, no other women and no preconceptions to hold them back. It was just them, Damon and Elena.

So, when his fingers danced along her collarbone and trailed over her sternum until they reached the gold zip of her bralette, all of the fear and worries she had felt previously melted away and the jittery excitement of what was to come took over her body.

Damon gripped the zip between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and flicking it against the clasp as the quiet clinking of metal on metal filled the bathroom. His eyes flicked to hers, the nervousness evident in his stare as his Adam's apple bobbed with his harsh swallows. She nodded encouragingly, running her hands along the cool leather of his jacket until they cupped his larger ones, giving them a soft squeeze of encouragement. She released his hands from her grip, her breath catching in her throat as he slowly and teasingly tugged the zip downwards seamlessly. With one swift tug, Damon freed the zip from its confinements and the black fabric parted, exposing a sliver of her olive skin. She shivered as he trailed his index finger up the newly exposed skin, hooking it under the sweetheart neckline of her bralette.

She closed her eyes shyly when he gently pried the black fabric from her chest, pressing his damp T-shirt against her torso as he stretched her arms behind her back and tugged the straps down her long limbs. Her hands found his lean hips naturally as he moved back and took in his first look at her naked chest. She felt her nipples pebble as the cold breeze tugged them to attention and caused Damon's gaze to narrow on her twin peaks. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the air shift around her chest before Damon's hands hesitantly cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing against her dusky pink nipples.

Elena let out a breathless, kitten-like mewl as he gently massaged her breasts in his hands whilst rolling her peaks between his thumbs and forefingers. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright lights of the bathroom before her gaze honed in on the raven-haired man in front of her; his blue eyes were fixed on her torso, his body angled towards hers and a look of complete and utter enthralment was painted on his face. She arched into his touch when he swiftly bent his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he gently swirled his tongue against her sensitive flesh and gave it sporadic little nips. Her hips rubbed against his arousal of their own accord as his lips, tongue and mouth sent her body spiralling into a pleasure-filled haze.

"Damon," she moaned as he placed a trail of hot, wet kisses on her chest and up the length of her neck. She purred happily against his mouth as it connected with hers, his fingers trailing over her toned stomach until they reached her jeans. They tugged on the waistband of her jeans before locating the button, popping it through the hole effortlessly and unzipping the clasp. She gasped into his mouth when his fingertips danced across her lace panties.

"It's not fair," she groaned, tilting her face to the side as his kisses moved over her cheeks and to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her mind went blank as his lips massaged that special spot, adding just enough pressure to send a hot jolt of lust straight to her core.

"What's not fair?" he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the soft skin of her neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He dragged his nose up and down her throat, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume and the underlying smell of lemon-grass that was all Elena. He felt his mouth begin to salivate as he contemplated that if she smelt this good, then she was sure to taste even more delectable.

"You," she huffed, threading her fingers through his raven locks and tugging on them until he leaned back to look at her with those baby blue eyes of his. "You still have all of your clothes on."

Damon smirked devilishly, wriggling his eyebrows at her. "Well, you could always fix that."

Elena blushed, the look he was sending her was one of pure sex. She reached for him and he came willingly, allowing her to sneak her hands beneath his leather jacket and pry it from his shoulders. He aided her movements, shrugging and flexing his back until it fell to the floor in a heap at his feet. He toed off his boots quickly, managing to shuffle his black socks from his feet simultaneously. His bare feet slapped against the cold tiles as he stalked towards her, gently tugging her arms from their position crossed against her breasts. He trailed his hands down the length of her arms until he could interlock his fingers with hers and pull her flush against his body. His lips found the soft skin of her forehead, giving her a tender kiss as he slowly bent his knees, his lips never once leaving her skin. Soon, he was kneeling on the ground as his nose skimmed along her stomach and he trailed his hands down her long legs.

Damon cupped the back of her ankle, gently lifting her foot and propping her knee up against his shoulder. He slipped her black wedge from her foot easily, tossing it towards the growing pile of neglected clothes.

"Damon!" Elena half-screeched, half-laughed as he scraped his fingernails along the base of her foot, causing her to grip his shoulder to prevent herself from falling. She giggled softly when he repeated the motion on her other foot, slapping him lightly over the head in silent cajolement. She gasped as he looked up at her from his position on the floor, a few stray locks of his raven hair covering his eyes, as he perched between her legs. She reached across to him, softly swiping the hairs from her forehead and running her fingertips over the slight stubble on his cheek.

Damon's hands moved to the opening of her jeans as he slipped his hands beneath the waistband, moving them until he cupped her ass and gently pried the pink jeans from her legs. He tugged the fabric down her legs, a low chuckle escaping when they got stuck around her ankles.

"Shut up!" she laughed, using his shoulders for stability as she frantically tried to kick her jeans from her feet. She didn't know how it happened, but one minute her jeans were flailing around her legs and the next, she was falling into Damon's lap. "Sorry," she blushed, looping her arms around his neck as he slid the offending trousers from her feet once and for all.

"You can fall for me, anytime," he winked, silencing her reply with his lips. She shifted in his lap, allowing her legs to fall beside his hips and causing her centre to rock deliciously against his aching member.

Damon groaned, pressing his hand to the small of her back as he thrust his hips up against her. He hooked his hands behind her knees and, using the floor to push himself up, he walked them over to the bathroom counter. Elena gasped as the cold marble met the backs of her thighs but then Damon's hands were roaming over her body and she found that the way he was touching her was all her mind could focus on.

"Please, Damon," she moaned as he teased her core through her damp panties. He complied with her request instantly, his fingers slipping beneath the black lace and rubbing against her womanly folds. She threw her head back with a loud gasp of pleasure as he pushed two fingers into her centre, the heal of his palm rubbing deliciously against her clitoris.

"Oh, God!" she panted as his fingers worked relentlessly within her, curling and rubbing the soft flesh of her G-spot. Elena's mind exploded in a cacophony of colours and her body vibrated as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, attacking and overcoming her from every angle. She was dimly aware of Damon pulling away from her for a moment, gently sliding her panties down her legs and, as he picked her up from the counter, she realised he had removed his jeans, too.

"No underwear?" she asked, finally regaining the use of her mouth.

"Didn't you know?" he smirked cockily. "Commando is the best way to go."

Elena chortled, looping her hands around his neck as he carried her towards the shower and reached into the glass cubicle to fix the water temperature. He balanced her in his arms as he stepped underneath the warm spray, the force of the water massaging her back deliciously. She let out a happy sigh as she slowly slipped down his body, inadvertently rubbing her whole body against his manhood in all its glory.

Damon swept the backs of his fingers across her cheeks, gently cleaning her skin of the black smears of mascara underneath her eyes. He smiled softly as she looked up at him from underneath her thick expanse of eyelashes and to him, she had never looked so beautiful. Her hair hung in thick straggles down her back, a few stray hairs plastered to her wet face, water droplets glittered her eyelashes, her ever-present silver locket was twisted but it only served to draw his gaze to her breasts. Creamy flesh contrasting with a shock of pink. The spray from the shower caressed her body, rolling down her stomach effortlessly and between the apex of her thighs. Her little feet were pointed inwards at the toes, showcasing her nervousness and naivety. He reached behind her, quickly grabbing the cylindrical bottle of shampoo. He flicked open the lid and poured a generous amount of the shampoo into his palm.

"Hmm," Elena mused, breathing in the musky scent of the shampoo. "So that's where the smell is from."

"What?" Damon laughed, rubbing the shampoo between his hands until a white lather formed.

"I have been able smell-" she paused mid-thought and let out a low moan of pleasure as his fingers massaged the lather into her hair, "- your shampoo these past few days. I think you have your own special Damon smell as well."

"Also known as raw sexual magnetism." Damon smirked at her groan, offering her a quirk of his eyebrows. "Close your eyes."

Elena followed his command, sighing happily as his fingers threaded through her hair and cleaned it of the rain water. She shook her head softly, fighting back a smile as she felt him pile her long locks atop her head in what she assumed would look like a giant, fluffy chocolate meringue. Her eyes remained closed, even when she felt his hands drift to her neck and then to her shoulders. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt a dollop of the cold soap land at the base of her neck before it slowly slithered down her torso, shivers running through her body as it shocked her hot core. His hands roamed her body freely, massaging her muscles and turning her body into a jelly-like mess.

"Stop," she giggled as she felt his hands trail over her feet teasingly though her laughs died in her throat when she felt her foot being placed onto his...  _shoulder_?

A shudder shot down her spine that sent her eyes into a flutter as she felt his tongue flick against her button. Once, twice, a third time. Her hands found the cool tiles of the wall as she tilted her head back into the spray of the shower, her hair falling down her back as the water erased the suds. A startled gasp flew from her mouth as she felt the wet sensation travel up the length of her slit before it dipped teasingly between her womanly folds. Her fingers weaved through his dark hair naturally as his tongue worked inside her.

Damon moaned softly, sending delicious vibrations through her centre. His hand wrapped around her thigh for support when her stance faltered, smirking inwardly as he felt her toes curl against his shoulder. He darted his gaze up her body, noticing her convulsing stomach, heaving chest and the look of sheer pleasure covering her face as she panted out his name. She looked so beautiful in this moment and he felt his heart ache gloriously when he gazed at her. It was different.  _She_  was different. He'd been with women, countless women, but no one had ever made him feel the way she did. Sure, he always made sure that the woman he had sex with had as much fun as him but with Elena, everything changed. He found himself wanting to push her to the edge, take her farther then she'd ever been before and he wanted to consume her.

With new-found conviction, he doubled his efforts and gave her sex long, deep licks with his tongue before suckling on her little bundle of nerves. She came with a keening wail of his name as he lapped up her womanly juices and slowly pulled her leg from his shoulder. His hands moved slowly up her body, the water providing the lubrication for his skin to glide smoothly against hers until he was standing in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her body to his as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and placed small kisses to her pulse point.

" _Mmm_ ," she moaned, tilting her head back to provide him with better access to her neck. "Thank you."

Damon chuckled, tickling her throat with the vibrations of his lips. "You're very welcome."  
Elena finally opened her eyes, only to see a shit-eating grin plastered to his face. As his mouth opened to make what she knew would be a highly inappropriate comment, she smashed her lips, successfully halting his words and in fact, removing all rational thought from his brain. She smirked against his lips as she felt his arousal strain against her stomach and before she could stop it, a giggle burst from her lips forcing them to finish their kiss.

"Someone's wanting attention," she murmured coyly.

" _Hmm_ ," Damon purred, pulling her hand down between their bodies until her smooth skin cupped his aching cock. "Maybe you should give him what he wants."

"I don't know," Elena muttered doubtfully, giving his penis a sharp tug that had him gasping and throwing a hand against the cold tiles beside her head. "Has he been good?"

"God, yes," he groaned, allowing his head to fall onto her shoulder as she slowly ran her hand up and down his length.

"Have you been good?"

Damon paused, "Maybe."

Elena laughed at his honesty, rewarding him with a swipe of her thumb over the sensitive slit on the head of his penis. "You should only get rewarded if you're good and I think you could be very good if you made me breakfast tomorrow."

"Done."

She smirked, quickening the movements of her hand on his cock as she bit into his earlobe teasingly. She felt his warm breath on her shoulder as he neared his climax, little moans and groans emitting from his throat and his grip tightening on its hold on her waist. She sneaked her other hand between their bodies and cupped his balls, gently kneading the flesh with her thumb and forefinger as she continued to pump his erection and she sent him spiralling over the edge and into the abyss. He shuddered against her and she placed a steadying hand against the delicious curve of his lower back as she felt his penis jerk in her hold as he ejaculated onto her stomach, the water wiping away his essence almost immediately.

Using her free hand, Elena swiped up some of the shampoo from the nearby bottle and poured it over his raven locks as he continued to rest against her. She slowly trailed her hand up his spine, smiling to herself as she noticed the small goose bumps that rose on his skin at her touch, and slowly began lathering up the soap in his hair. She raked her nails against his scalp, her heart fluttering giddily in her chest as his rumbled with a deep purr of approval. That sound. So primal and sexual that it sent a delectable bolt of lust straight to her core and made her wet.  _Well_ , she countered inwardly,  _wetter than she could be in a shower._

She sighed, feeling Damon place a soft kiss to her shoulder. She had never felt like this, whatever  _this_  was. She just knew that she felt... complete but the thing was, she hadn't thought she was missing anything until Damon came along. He challenged her, he was witty and charming and he made her day brighter. Whether it be with those little phone calls during work when he complained about Alaric who was no doubt sitting opposite him or when he simply told her she looked beautiful.

When she started the article, she thought it would be a breeze. Putting a womanising jerk in his place? Easy. But the thing was, he wasn't a jerk. Women knew exactly what they were getting into and yet, they still flocked to him. She knew why though, he was impossible to resist. Of course, his extremely good looks were a part of that but he had this pull. She remembered when she'd first seen him, not even a week ago, and how Caroline had told her she'd caught him, hook, line and sinker but the truth was, it was the other way around. She had gone into everything blindly, not expecting to feel anything more than disdain for this man. Yet here she was, in his shower and washing his hair for him. It was strange. Something she hadn't ever done before with a man and yet, it felt strangely more intimate than sex. He was relishing in her touch but it wasn't in a sexual way, it was because she was giving him comfort and she had never felt closer to a man. It scared her and she wanted to run. Not away from him, though, but rather, to him and into his arms. Into his bed. Into his  _heart._

Elena was broken out of her reverie when he pulled back from her embrace and placed a soft kiss to her lips, humming happily as she darted her tongue between his parted lips, tasting the sweetness of the Coke he had drank earlier. She broke their kiss, ignoring his groans of protest and began to wash his body.  _His magnificent body_ , she corrected herself.

"I like having your little hands all over me," Damon purred, tugging her body by the waist so that she was pressed up against him and the lines of their bodies became one.

"Hmm," she muttered doubtfully. "I guess your body is... all right."

"All right?" he laughed incredulously. "This," he gestured to his body, "is practically sculptured."

"You're awfully conceited, Mr Salvatore."

"Babe, I'm sexy and I know it."

"Seriously, LMFAO?"

"Do you want to see my wiggle?"

"Damon, no," she laughed as he immediately began thrusting his hips towards her whilst looking down at his erection proudly. "Stop it!"

Damon smiled, reaching behind her to turn off the faucet before he tugged on her hand, pulling her from the steamed up cubicle. He wasn't surprised, things had certainly gotten... hot in there, both literally and figuratively. He noticed her shiver as the cold air of the bathroom caused goose bumps to rise on her skin and her nipples to be pulled taught. He quickly grabbed two plush red towels, swinging one around his waist before wrapping the other one around her shoulders and turning her towards the doorway. He pushed at the small of her back, guiding her into his bedroom.

Elena froze as her wet feet met the hardwood floors and she finally got her first real look at his bedroom; after all, she had been to busy to look at his room when he had led her towards his bathroom and all of the implications of what was going to happen between them were swirling around in her head. His room was much like the rest of his apartment, simplistically styled. The walls were a soft cream that went perfectly with the dark oak of his intricate bed frame, large chest of drawers and extensive wardrobe. Without conscious thought, her feet moved until she was standing by the, what she thought had to be, king-sized bed with it's 1500 thread-count Egyptian sheets. She trailed her fingers over the smooth of wood until they sunk into the soft duvet and she perched on the edge of the bed.

"Damon, what are you-" she frowned as he crouched before her, a smaller towel in his hand as he gently dried her skin. She smiled down at him gratefully as the towel skimmed over her skin in feather-light strokes. Soon, he had progressed up the length of her legs and she gulped audibly as his hands reached tentatively for the red towel that was in a tight grasp in her hands. At his gentle tug, she released it from her grip, allowing it to flutter onto the white sheets underneath her hips. She knelt back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her, his towel left forgotten on the floor.

Elena cupped his neck as she felt his body press her into the bed and their lips met naturally. Soft pecks turned into passionate kisses, teasing licks of lips turned into long strokes as their tongues met, innocent hands turned into illicit touches and still bodies turned into writhing messes.

"Elena," Damon panted, rolling onto his back and cradling her thighs in his large hands as she tried to regain balance. "Condom, top drawer." He tilted his head towards the bedside table, his blue eyes showing how desperate he was. Desperate for her.  _He needed her._

Elena reached across with shaking hands, pulling the drawer open until she saw the familiar square packet. She picked it up, warily tossing it between her hands before she found the confidence to tear it open and slide the protection from its confines. It fell into her hand and she looked between the condom and Damon before she was spurred on by the look of lust in his eyes to put the condom on him herself. She reached down between their bodies, taking his arousal in one hand as she gently slid the protection on with the other. She followed his guidance as he lifted her hips and poised them above his erection, the tip barely nudging against her womanly folds.

Damon's face scrunched and his voice came out strained, "You ready?"

She nodded, unable to articulate any words at this point. He slid into her slowly, stretching her insides until he was seated in her fully. They groaned simultaneously. A perfect fit. Elena planted her hands on his chest, scrunching her nails into his hard pectoral muscles as she arched her hips so he penetrated her from a different angle. Her face distorted in pleasure as they slowly began to rock together, moving together in sync. Retreat, thrust, roll the hips and repeat.

"Damon!" she gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure when he suddenly sat up, successfully managing to hit her G-spot with the tip of his penis. She felt his lips on her chest, the little nips of his teeth on her throat, the glorious sensation as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chiselled chest and the way he moved inside of her... she had no words. She wasn't even sure there was a word in the English dictionary to describe just exactly he was doing to her body. Her back arched as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers clenching on his skin.

"Oh, God!" Damon groaned as he felt her walls flutter around his cock. He was gone, so far gone for this girl. It was obvious as he looked into her eyes. He wasn't having sex or fucking or any of the other things he had done with countless women before her. As he looked into her doe eyes, he knew what they were doing was something more. They were connecting on a level he hadn't thought was possible, one that only belonged in fairy-tales but here he was, their movements so much like what he imagined love-making to be like. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel the sensations she was evoking in his body. He felt her forehead land on his, her warm breath fanning over his cheeks, her fingernails scraping along his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his ass and of course, the indefinable feeling of her tight, wet heat wrapped around him.

As he felt his climax approach, and knowing that hers was close too, he tilted his head up and joined their lips, pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss. Elena's hands found his hair as she felt his thumb swipe against her clitoris and she went careening into her orgasm. He was a lost cause after that, her walls pulled him in and drained him of everything. Anything he had to give, she took. He collapsed against the bed, her damp tresses sticking to his chest as they basked in the afterglow.

A few minutes later and when the couple had gained back the sense in their neurones, Damon moved them beneath the sheets, disposing of the used condom in the nearby bin. He pulled Elena towards him, noticing how she fit perfectly into the side of his body as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Elena moaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt the feather-light brush of lips against her closed eyelids and the tickling sensation as a single finger was trailed up the length of her spine. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, scrunching wearily when the bright light of the morning sun shone into her doe eyes.

"Ugh," she groaned, clapping a hand over her eyes in an attempt to shield them. "Why didn't you close the curtains?"

Damon's husky laugh cut through the air, sending shock-waves down her spine. "I was a little preoccupied last night."

"Shut up," she grumbled, blushing at his teasing.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Rise and shine!" he sing-songed into her ear, avoiding the hand she batted in his direction.

"Leave me alone," she pleaded. "It's too early."

Damon smirked, petting the hair off of her forehead. "It's 10am."

Elena flared up suddenly, poking a finger into his chest as she balanced on her other hand and somehow managed to keep the sheet wrapped around her chest. "It's your fault I'm tired in the first place."

"Me?" he asked, a mock shocked expression covering his face. "How?"

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "Like you rolled onto me accidentally last night."

Damon smirked, tugging on her arm so she lost her balance and collided with his chest. He ran his hands up her arms until he cupped her shoulders. "That is  _exactly_  what happened."

"Really? So, you just so happened to be wearing a condom, too?" she asked incredulously, trying desperately not to laugh at the fake innocent look he gave her.

Knowing she wasn't going to fall for his lies, he gave her a wriggle of his eyebrows and a quick peck to her lips. "You know what the Scouts say, always be prepared."

"You are one of the most a-  _Humph_!"

He cut off her sentence with his lips, successfully silencing her as he quickly rolled them over and slid easily between her parted thighs. Her back arched against his chest and he felt as her nipples pebbled. They writhed together, their tongues duelling with each other as low moans and groans sounded, though it was indistinguishable from whom the sounds were coming from.

"Someone's hungry!" Damon teased, breaking the kiss and rubbing a hand over her growling stomach.

"Well, you did promise me breakfast and I am yet to receive."

"I'm on it!"

Elena giggled as he jumped from the bed and struck a pose. "Put some clothes on!" she exclaimed as he turned, gracing her with a long look at his glorious and toned behind.

"Why? I like being the naked chef."

Elena rolled her eyes as he sent her a salacious wink and strolled out of the bedroom. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling silently as a slow smile spread across her face. She couldn't help it, he just had this way of making her body act. It was like she was not in control of it. Every touch, every kiss and every look sent her body into a frenzy. She couldn't say she hated it though, in fact she loved the way her body would buzz with excitement whenever he was near.

She stretched, letting out a kitten-like mewl in pleasure as she felt the delicious ache between her thighs. It had been a while since she had felt that, in fact she wasn't so sure she had even felt it before. He had filled her so perfectly, like they were made for each other. Elena rolled over in the bed, her legs tangling in the white sheet when a green book caught her eye. She pulled herself over towards what had been Damon's side of the bed last night, though he had invaded her space in the middle of the night, and picked the book up from the bedside table.

_Gone With The Wind._

She smiled softly to herself, he did remind her of Rhett. Placing the book back on the wood, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, holding onto the table for stability as she slowly stood on her jelly-like legs. She wobbled slightly but managed to make her way over to his chest of drawers. She pulled the first one open, pleased to find an array of T-shirts but she rolled her eyes when she saw that the only colours he owned were black, white and grey. Elena picked the nearest one, sliding the grey material over her small form. The T-shirt was, of course, far too big on her as the v-neck stretched all the way down to her sternum and the ends fluttered around the middle of her thighs.

Elena giggled, twirling around on her tip-toes as the musky scent of Damon enveloped her. She walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the door-jamb as he stood at the stove, completely naked with the exception of an apron wrapped around his front.

"You know," she drawled, swiping her foot against the cold tiles. "I'm not sure that's very hygienic."

"But I look good," he purred, flexing his biceps.

"Is breakfast nearly ready?"

A shrill ringing of the phone interrupted his answer but before he could reach for the black device, Elena had snapped it up and was moving to the other side of the counter as he stalked towards her.

"Damon Salvatore, naked chef extraordinaire's apartment. How may I help you?"

_"Um- Hello, this is Luciana, Damon's mother. May I speak with my son, please?"_

Elena's eyes widened, hearing that it was his mother on the phone. "Damon!" she squealed as he took advantage of her daze to grab her around the waist and swing her onto the counter. "No, no, no!" she pleaded when his fingers began tickling at her ribs and raucous laughter escaped from her mouth.

"Surrender the phone," he commanded, doubling the speed of his fingers.

"Here!" She thrust the phone into his chest, gasping for air when his fingers finally halted their attack.

"Hello?" Damon smiled, wrapping an arm around Elena's waist as he helped pull her from the counter, offering a teasing slap to her ass as she walked past him to the stove. She turned around, wagging the wooden spoon warningly in his direction before stirring the pot of scrambled egg.

_"Hello, Damon."_

His posture immediately straightened at hearing his mother's voice, knowing that she must have heard what had transpired between himself and Elena. "Mom, don't start."

_"What? I didn't say anything."_

Damon rolled his eyes, "I can practically hear the cogs turning in your brain from here."

_"So... what's her name?"_

"And so it begins."

_"Name."_

Damon groaned, knowing that his mother was not one to let a situation go. He covered the mouth-piece, mouthing to Elena that he was going to continue his conversation in the living room. "It's Elena," he responded, flopping down onto his couch.

_"And?"_

"And what, Mom?"

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_

"Mom," he drawled. "We haven't really discussed anything like that."

_"Is she another one of your multiple flavours of the week?"_

Damon rubbed his eyes in frustration, of course his mother had to reference his sex life. "No, Mom. She's... different."

_"Different?"_

Damon chuckled at the happier lilt in his mother's voice. "Was there a reason you were calling or was it just to question my love life?"

He noticed his slip immediately when his mother's breath hitched and her voice came out in a small, dream-like whisper.  _"Love life?"_

"Moving on," Damon muttered. "Reason for your call?"

_"I just wanted to make sure you're still coming home on Monday?"_

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

" _Good because Stefan's bringing Lexi and you have yet to meet her."_

"Maybe if you told Dad to stop being such a douche then I would visit more," he grumbled.

His mother ignored his remark, carrying on as if he hadn't said anything.  _"About your second plane ticket, are you bringing Alaric again or...?"_

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking if Elena is coming?"

_"Maybe. You can't blame me, I want to meet this girl who has caught your eye."_

"I don't know if she'll come. She has a job and responsibilities..." he trailed off, picking at an imaginary thread on his leather couch.

_"I like her already! Ask her at least, please."_

"Fine, but only for you."

_"Hmm, we'll see about that. I love you, son."_

Damon smiled softly, "I love you, too."

He hung up the phone, letting out a pleased groan when he felt Elena's arms loop around his neck and her hands trail over his bare chest underneath the apron.

"You do realise your naked ass is going to get stuck to the leather?"

"It's my couch, I can do what I want," he muttered petulantly, a smile curling at his lips at her breathy laugh.

"Breakfast is ready. Would you mind serving it up?"

"Ok, what are you doing?" he frowned.

"I was going to write a few things down, do you have any paper lying around?"

"Uh, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Try the third drawer in my bedside table. Is this for your top-secret article?"

Elena froze, "Yeah, I guess it is."

He leant his head back against the back of the couch, staring up at her with those cerulean eyes of his. "Do I get to read it?"

"Like you said," Elena smiled, hoping it wasn't as fake as she felt it was. "It's top-secret."

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling himself from the couch and taking the dish-towel from her outstretched hand. Before she managed to release her grip on the towel though, he had tugged her forward and laid a short but passionate kiss on her lips. "I'll get it out of you. After all, I'm a master of deduction."

Elena pecked his lips once more, her heart aching at the thought of him finding everything out. Sometimes she wished she had never taken this stupid article on but then again, if she hadn't then she would have never met him. She turned around, offering him a sexy sway of her hips as he wolf-whistled at her. She knelt down in front of the bedside table, pulling the drawer out to find a mess of paper, notes and newspaper clippings.

She shook her head with a sigh and began rifling through the mess. Her hands froze as she picked up some of the newspaper clippings, her heart thudding in her ears as the words jumped out at her.

_Mystic Falls._

_Wickery bridge._

_Terrible accident._

_Two dead._

_Daughter survived._

_Unknown saviour._

_Orphans._

The tears flooded her eyes, clouding her vision before they began to fall freely down her face. Her breath came out in shudders as she grasped at her locket, the pain clenching her heart as the words swam through her brain.

"Elena?"

She barely heard his voice, she wasn't sure it was even real. This couldn't possibly be real, could it?

Elena jumped, feeling his hands on her shoulders before she felt his grip tighten as his voice lowered, a comforting edge to it. "Elena..."

She turned towards him, her nose red and her eyes puffy as a strangled whisper left her mouth. "What are these?"


	9. Day Seven Continued

**Day Seven Continued**

"What are these?"

"Elena," he murmured soothingly, wincing visibly as she jerked away from his outstretched hand. His eyes followed her as she pressed her back against his bedside table, bending into a crouch as she stared at him intently, her stance one of self-preservation. "I can explain."

"Please do," she spat, her jaw ticking with her barely contained rage. "How do you even have these?  _Why_ do you have these?"

Damon's heart broke at the haunted look in her eyes and her tear-stained face as she held the newspaper clippings in her hand in a white-knuckled grasp. "I got them six years ago and..." he trailed off, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly before he muttered pitifully, "I kept them."

"But why?!" she exclaimed, running a shaking hand through her hair.

Her brain was in a frazzled mess, she couldn't even begin to understand what was running through her head right now, let alone what the truth was. It seemed like her brain was incapable of rational thought. Everything had fallen apart in a matter of seconds; her previous glow from her night with Damon had faded as the memories of her parent's accident came flooding back to her, successfully stealing her away from her bubble of peace and tranquillity.

"Because I wanted to keep track of how you were doing. Elena, please," he pleaded, reaching for her once more. His eyes lowered in defeat as she shot him a look of disgust that had him reeling back into his previous position.

"What kind of  _freak_  keeps newspaper clippings from an accident that killed two people and the survivor wasn't even someone that they knew? Tell me, Damon, who does that?" she yelled, her voice breaking as a sob escaped her throat.

"The guy who saved your life!"

Elena froze, a silent tear overflowing from her eye and trickling down her face until she swiped it away with her hand when it threatened to roll off of her chin. Her chest froze, the breath getting stuck in her throat as she stared at him eerily.

"What?" Her voice came out quietly, the shock overtaking her body and freezing her mind. Her bottom slid down until it touched the hardwood floor, her calves on either side of her thighs as her arms lost all of their mobility, the pieces of paper fluttering to the floor as her whole body slumped.

"I was in college, my final year, and one of my buddies was having a massive end of year party at his home in Fell's Church. I was driving along, wanting to get there as soon as possible because I was already running late and, it started to rain. I slowed down, not wanting to cause an accident when I came up to Wickery Bridge." He paused, hearing her choked sob as her fingers clasped around her silver locket. His blue eyes were full of pain as he looked at her; he found that seeing her hurting, hurt him, too. She motioned, with a nod of her head, for him to continue and he offered her a gentle squeeze to her knee, pleased when she didn't pull away from his touch.

"My headlights caught the shine of your car as it careened over the edge and I vaguely heard the squealing tyres. It didn't seem real at first, it was like some scene from a movie. The bridge... it just crumpled and shattered into pieces and your car just plunged into the water, disappearing into the watery depths almost immediately. I got out of my car as soon as possible and I just- I didn't even think, I just... jumped. The water was so cold that night and dark, I could barely see a thing. If it weren't for the headlights, I don't think I ever would have found your car. I swam down but your parents were already dead. You, on the other hand," he swallowed roughly, the tears clouding his eyes. "I watched you, I watched you give up and I knew that I had to save you. It took me a few tries but I managed to smash the window open. I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you, there was so much water and I was losing oxygen."

Noticing the quiver in his voice, Elena reached across and wrapped her hand around his, offering it a strong squeeze. "And, then?"

"I managed to grab your waist and drag you from the seat. When I pulled you onto the bank, you weren't breathing. Your heart had stopped, Elena. I have never been more scared in my life but then the adrenalin kicked in and I started CPR. It didn't work at first, guess you've always been stubborn, huh?"

Elena let out a watery chuckle, "I remember you leaning over me when I woke up but it was just a glimpse."

"You passed out after I managed to revive you and then I took you to the hospital."

"Why did you leave me in that hospital, Damon?" Her vulnerability caused her voice to shake and her lower lip to tremble, sending a sharp sting of pain shooting straight through his heart that caused his whole chest to ache.

"I didn't want to encroach on your family. Your brother was there and I didn't want to interrupt your grieving processes."

"Damon," she sighed. "Did you know this whole time?"

"Not at first," he shook his head negatively, a fleeting smile gracing his face. "You've grown up, matured since then but your eyes gave you away. They're the deepest, brownest eyes I've ever seen. They've haunted me since that night and I just knew it was you."

Elena's imploring chocolate coloured gaze searched his face, "So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not a hero, Elena," he muttered, his back hunching over so that he was looking down at the floor as he crouched in front of her. "I did a good thing, yeah, but I didn't want the recognition. When people see good, they expect good and I didn't want to have to live up to their expectations."

"But I was bound to find out at some point," she refuted, a small frown wrinkling her brow. "Why did you stick around this time?"

"Because I'm a fatalist," he exclaimed, finally looking at her with his shockingly bright, ice blue eyes. His stare froze her in place, not allowing her body to move even an inch; it was as if he was compelling her to stay. "I believe in fate more than the average person and when you fell back into my life, I knew that meant something."

Elena gasped softly, the look of devastating emotion in his cerulean eyes sending her heart into fluttering palpitations. No matter what he thought, he was good. He was so good and so self-depreciating that it pained her. His father had done a huge job on him when he was a child and now, he just thought of himself as a disappointment and nothing more.

"Damon," she murmured, shuffling closer to him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. She nuzzled her head into his neck, placing a soft kiss to his pulse point as she inhaled the spicy scent of his skin.  
"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you," he grumbled but still returned her embrace and pressed her even tighter against his chest. He sighed peacefully as her warm body moulded to his and her soft curves lined his hard planes.

"You saved my life, we can call it even," she smiled softly, curling her fingers around the tuft of dark hair at the nape of his neck as her thumbs swept across his skin, causing the infinitesimal hairs there to stand up.

He pulled back to look at her, cupping her face tenderly as he placed a slow kiss to her lips. "You turn my world upside down, you know that?" He kissed the puckered little 'v' on her forehead away before breathing out against her skin, "In the best way possible."

* * *

"You look like shit," Caroline commented bluntly when Elena walked into the office.

Elena looked down at her outfit; it was true, she did look like shit. Her hair was in tangles, her face wiped clean of make-up making her puffy eyes all the more noticeable, her pink skinny jeans were wrinkled, her black wedges were stained from the rain water that had soaked them the previous night and Damon's black, button-down shirt shrouded her small frame. She didn't care, though. Too much had happened for her to even be able to find the energy to care about what she looked like.

"I know," she sighed, falling into her desk chair exhaustedly as she closed her eyes and let her head slump backwards against the back of her chair. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Clearly," Caroline laughed, "otherwise you would have known how disappointed I would be in your choice of attire. But, I'm thinking that there's much more going on than your dramatic nose dive in all things fashionable."

Elena scrubbed her eyes wearily, looking up at the blonde perching on her desk. "I really look that bad?"

"Shit was being nice," Caroline shrugged. "It's both a good shit and a bad shit, though."

The brunette smiled, stifling a giggle; Caroline always had the ability to cheer her up from even the worst of her moods. "Do I even want to know?"

"Well," the blonde flipped her perfect curls over her shoulder as she leaned towards the brunette so she could whisper to her conspiratorially. "Bad shit is obvious but we'll get to that. Good shit means you look like you won't be able to walk for a week and that's putting it nicely. I'm taking it your date went well then? At least until this morning, I'm assuming."

"Last night was..." Elena trailed off, sighing happily. "Magical. It was perfect.  _He_  was perfect."

"And, then?" Caroline urged before a sympathetic expression moulded her features. "Oh, honey, did he ditch you after you gave it up? I swear I will castrate him if he did."

"No," Elena shook her head negatively. "It wasn't like that at all. Do you remember my parent's accident and how some mysterious stranger saved me from the wreckage?"

Caroline nodded, her blue eyes darkening with sadness as she reached out and took Elena's clammy hand in her own.

The brunette sucked in a shuddering breath, her words coming out in a watery and disjointed sentence. "Damon, he's- he was the mysterious stranger. He saved my life."

"Oh my God," Caroline murmured, her mouth gaping as she sat there stunned beyond belief and, for the first time since Elena had known her, speechless. "Wow. I don't even know to say."

"Yeah," Elena sighed, twirling her locket between her fingers. "It made for an emotional morning after," she muttered dryly.

Caroline eyed her friend carefully, "Not to sound forward but why are you here?"

"I needed some time to think things over," Elena muttered, stroking her index finger along the smooth wood of her desk in lazy circles.

"Like?" the blonde drawled, using her eyes to gently urge her friend to spill all of her secrets.

"Like, how Damon thinks that we're meant to be and what I want to do about this article."

"What?" the blonde frowned. "You're still writing the article, right?"

"That's the thing," Elena shrugged. "I don't know if I should now. I mean, he's not what I thought he would be like. I always thought that I didn't need relationships and I don't... but I need him. Does that make sense?"

Caroline nodded; her friend made perfect sense even if Elena didn't fully understand what her words and actions meant. She was in love with him, or at least, she was falling in love for him. It was obvious from the brighter twinkle in her eyes, the smile that was always plastered onto her face and the happier tone in her voice. She was the carefree Elena from before her accident, the one Caroline had thought she would never see again. Caroline supposed she had a lot to thank Damon for the next time she saw him; saving her friend's life from what was sure to be her untimely demise and for bringing out the old Elena.

Elena hadn't been one for relationships, even with Elijah. Caroline had always thought she had dated him just for the sake of dating. Of course, Elena had loved him but Caroline knew that it hadn't been the right kind of love. It seemed that Elena and Damon were two peas in a pod; both afraid of relationships and serious commitment. It was ironic but wholly wonderful that they had found all they had dreamed of in each other.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

Elena nodded resolutely. "I'm going to talk to Carol."

* * *

Elena breathed in deeply through her nose before exhaling sharply through her pouted lips. The nerves caused her hands to tremble as she paced in the hallway, passing the intimidating black door with each stride. She could do this. She had always thought her career was one of the most important things in her life but it seemed to pale in comparison to what she had with Damon.

Before him, she had spent almost every waking hour in this office and even when her own work was done, she stayed over-time to help others. It was in her nature to do so; she wasn't much of a party animal, only on the rare occasion when Caroline dragged her out for the night and even then, she stayed sober. She guessed Damon had changed her outlook on her job, though. She found herself counting down the hours until she could leave the office and return to his side, even if it was just for an hour.

It's why she had come to this decision now, she didn't want to hurt him, not after all he had done for her. Of course, that was just the tip of the iceberg because below the water line were all of the feelings she had for him. The ones she had fought and tried to restrain but now, she found that she didn't want to resist. Especially not after last night. Last night was indescribable, Damon had made her feel like a goddess when he made... love to her? Was that what it had been? It had sure felt like it, the intimacy between them had been palpable and denying that there was something more than attraction between them would be impossible now. She was falling in love with him. Whether he felt the same way or not, she didn't know.

"Miss Gilbert, is there a reason you are wearing out the carpet in my hallway looking like a drowned rat?" Carol's clipped voice sounded, halting Elena in her tracks.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously as she tugged at the sleeves of Damon's shirt, wringing the black material between her fingers. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Just one?" Carol grinned maliciously, turning her nose up in the air.

"Please, Mrs Lockwood."

"Very well," she grumbled, tutting audibly as she turned on her stiletto heel and strutted back into her office. "Make it quick, time is money after all."

"I don't want to write the article anymore," she blurted out before snapping her mouth shut and preparing herself for Carol's onslaught.

Carol turned around on the spot slowly, a smug smile and an evil glint in her blue eyes that sent a shiver down Elena's spine. "Well, you know what happens if you don't write that article, Elena. That will be you not fulfilling the criteria of your job and it means you're eligible for lawful dismissal."

"I know," she breathed out warily, her voice trembling with nerves.

"Very well, but just so you know, that means I won't be able to give that shining review Bill Davies is sure to be expecting of you."

Elena's heart pounded in her chest. It couldn't possibly be true, Carol had to be lying to get a rise out of her. "What?"

"Oh, he hasn't contacted you yet? He's read your work and feels your skills as a writer would be perfect for the New York Post. All he needs is a reference from yours truly and you have as good as got the job. I guess that means your dream job is just out of reach then, seeing as I won't be giving you a reference. That is... unless you write the article," the older woman smirked cruelly. "So, what's your final decision, Elena?"

* * *

_"Hi."_

"Hi," Elena replied, smiling softly and resting her elbow against the table as she propped the phone up against her ear.

Her demeanour immediately calmed after just one word from him. His voice had that effect on her, the deep baritone of it soothed her and lulled her into a sense of peace that she didn't think she had ever experienced before. That's what Damon did though, after knowing each other for only a week, he already knew her better than she knew herself and she found that he was everything she needed.

_"How are you doing?"_

"I'm," she sighed, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead as she tried to organise her thoughts, "dealing, Damon. I might be having withdrawal symptoms, though."

_"Oh, are you missing my sexy body already?"_

"No," she refuted, trying desperately to stifle the smile that was pulling at her lips. "I was actually talking about your  _very_ comfortable bed."

_"Well, feel free to make use of it anytime."_

"I can hear your eyebrows wiggling from over the phone," she laughed.

_"And I can hear your little he's-cute-but-I-hate-to-admit-it grin spreading over your face."_

Elena rolled her eyes, he was so cocky. "Was there a reason for your call?" she asked bluntly, knowing that there must had to be an explanation behind his sweet-talking.

_"Yes, actually. I wanted to invite you out tonight."_

"Can we not stay in tonight?" she pleaded, her lips pursing into a pout despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "I'm not really in the mood to go clubbing."

_"Is your article stressing you out?"_

_More than you can imagine_ , her mind whispered. "Yes, you could say that. I just want to relax tonight."

_"Fine."_

She heard his deflated sigh down the line. "What?" she grumbled.

_"It's just, I thought you might want to visit your biggest fan..."_

She smiled as he trailed off because she knew that he knew exactly how to entice her. "Fine, I'll come. Now, who's my biggest fan?"  
 _"Alaric's girlfriend, Jenna. She has been bugging me for ages because she wants to meet you. We can just go out for dinner if you want, there's a cosy little bistro called Villa Toscana that opened up recently."_

"It sounds good, I'll meet you there."

Elena sighed as they said their goodbyes. She was tired. Tired of all of it, really. Why couldn't anything in her life ever be easy? She had agreed to continue working on the article but her heart ached at the thought. If she finished the article, Damon was sure to find out and it could potentially ruin everything they had built together but, on the other hand, if she didn't then she would miss out on what was probably going to be her only opportunity to get her dream job. She'd come to a decision, though. She was going to continue with the article for the full ten days and at the end of her time with Damon, she was going to choose. Her body filled with dread at the thought.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Damon commanded, grabbing both of Elena's hands in one of his. "You'll tear your dress to pieces."

"Ok, I'll stop," she sighed before her demeanour changed. She leaned across in her chair, a smirk on her lips as she whispered hotly in his ear, "But only so you can do it later."

Damon groaned softly when he felt her tongue curl around his earlobe before she sunk her teeth into the soft skin. "You're playing with fire," he purred, running his free hand along her bare thigh, slowly pushing his hand underneath her black lace dress.

"We're in a public place, Mr Salvatore," she reprimanded, though it came out as more of a breathy whisper as he leaned in, scooped her thick curls over one shoulder and began laying slow, tantalising kisses up and down the length of her neck.

"It's your own fault," he mumbled, suckling on the skin of her neck softly, though she was sure it would leave a mark. "You shouldn't have worn such a beautiful dress."

Elena sighed, tilting her head to the side as his kisses travelled to the spot behind her ear. She hooked one of her legs over his and slowly ran the toe of her red, peep-toe ankle boots up his jean-clad calf. She supposed he was right because she had chosen the dress specifically, knowing exactly what effect it would have on him. The black lace contrasted deliciously against her olive skin and the figure-hugging dress and her waist-cinching belt emphasised her curves; her best ammo against him.

"And you're wearing fuck-me heels," he grumbled, the vibrations of his lips tickling the skin behind her ear.

Elena chuckled huskily, "I thought you might appreciate the invitation."

"Woman," he growled, pulling back from her neck so she could stare into his eyes that were burning with molten lust. "You're tempting me."

She ran her hand up the length of his skinny black tie before gripping the knot in a tight grasp and pulling him towards her until their lips brushed. "Then maybe you should give in."

His response was cut off by her lips as she engaged him in a slow, drugging kiss that had his mind spinning and his hands going haywire. Elena moaned softly when she felt his hand graze her breast on its journey to her waist before she found herself being jostled around until she felt the hardness of his arousal beneath her bottom. Her breath hitched in her throat as she rocked the delicious curves of her ass against his aching manhood, eliciting a low and primal growl to rumble in his chest before it was emitted from his throat and against her lips.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but it appears that Damon has inhaled Elena."

Elena gasped, quickly falling back into her own seat at the interruption of Alaric's voice. She blushed heavily at the wide-eyed couple before her gaze travelled around the restaurant, noticing how the other patrons blatantly stared at them, subtlety be damned, and how one woman slowly pulled her hands away from her young son's eyes. She offered the woman an apologetic smile, a startled giggle bubbling from her lips when the woman merely winked and made a suggestive gesture.

As she turned back to the table, her eyes finally focused on the woman beside Alaric and a small smile immediately found her lips. The strawberry blonde smiled at her shyly in return and Elena already felt a strange kind of kinship with the woman. Her open face and the warmth that radiated off of her pulled Elena in, it felt like she had known the woman for a long time already. She had that family-like aura about her, the kind of fun-loving aunt that Elena had always wished for.

"Hi," Elena smiled shyly, reaching over to shake Jenna's hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

Jenna beamed at her, gripping her hand tightly. "I love all of your work."

"Thank you," Elena blushed, closing her eyes in contentment when Damon brushed a soft kiss to her temple and gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Any spoilers you can give me about your next article?" Jenna asked eagerly, sliding into the chair Alaric had pulled out for her.

Damon cut Elena off before she could answer, "Believe me, you won't get anything out of her. She wouldn't even tell me during post-coital bliss."

"Damon!"

Jenna laughed, a soft look in her eyes as she watched the couple spar. Her gaze moved to Alaric who held the same look of content in his eyes as he intertwined his fingers with hers, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. He nodded at the question in her eyes. So, he too had already noticed the change in Damon. It wasn't hard to spot, of course, Damon was already acting like a love-struck fool but it was a glorious sight to see.

"So, Elena, you sick of him yet?" she laughed as Damon shot her a glare. "I had to live with him for a week back in college. I swear I was  _this_  close to committing murder."

Elena smiled at Damon, gently palming his cheek in her hand as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against his bottom lip. "Nope. At least, not yet."

" _Haha_ ," Damon laughed sarcastically, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

Alaric frowned as he watched the couple gently rub their noses together before placing soft, butterfly kisses to each other's lips. "I can't believe he used to complain about our PDA!" Alaric grimaced, chuckling when he noticed his expression was mirrored on Jenna's face. "So, Damon," Alaric coughed audibly, successfully breaking the couple apart. "You still heading to Georgia this week?"

Damon's eyes widened as Alaric sent a wink his way, his foot finding his friend's leg under the table. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, stroking the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I can't go, man," Alaric lied, finding great pleasure in watching Damon grow more and more visibly nervous. "But, hey!" the sandy blonde exclaimed, the faux epiphany hitting him suddenly. "Why doesn't Elena use the extra plane ticket?"

Elena spluttered on her water, choking when it caught in her throat as Damon stared at her warily. "I wouldn't want to impose," she whispered tentatively.

Damon shook his head, "It would be no imposition. I mean, that is, if you want? You don't have to but yeah, it would be... cool."

"Oh, God," Jenna breathed, a soft smile on her face as she turned to her boyfriend. "It's like he's an awkward teenager, it's adorable!"

" _Shh_ ," Alaric hushed. "Damon's like a wild animal, one loud noise and he's gone like a shot."

Alaric and Jenna regarded the other couple silently, though it was evident on their faces what answer they were hoping for.  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Elena smiled shyly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Damon breathed out a long sigh of relief. "You'll be able to take work off for a couple of days?"

"Yes, no problem!"

"It's sorted then, meet me at my place tomorrow morning?"

"You got it," she laughed. "Would you mind ordering for me? I'm going to use the ladies' room."

"No problem," he smiled, pecking her lips quickly as she rose from the table.

* * *

Elena turned, pulling the restroom door open before walking through the doorway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as she ploughed straight into a hard body.

"It's fine, Elena."

Elena smiled as she looked up at the sandy blonde. "Was I really gone that long that they had to send out a search party?" she laughed, though it faded into nothingness when she noticed the serious glint in his blue eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Damon's my best friend, you get that right?" At her nod, he continued, "And as his best friend, I've got his best interests at heart. I just wanted to make sure you do, too."

"Ric-"

"I like you, Elena, and he obviously does too but he's not good with women." He rolled his eyes are her incredulous eyebrow. "Of course, he's  _good_  with women but the only 'relationship' he had was with the woman that destroyed his life."

"That bad?" she gasped.

"Katherine Pierce is a wrecking ball and Damon was in her path. He still is sometimes but you've put him back together," Ric smiled, giving her arm a light squeeze. "Thank you for that."

"Is Katherine still around?" Elena asked skeptically, tamping down the jealousy that threatened to overcome her.

"To be perfectly honest," he sighed. "She's never really been gone. She always pops up when you least expect it," he laughed dryly.

"Not to be rude, but is that all you wanted?"

"Just..." Alaric sighed, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it slightly. "Don't hurt him, ok?"

"I won't."

 


	10. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content.

**Day Eight**

" _This_ is where you grew up?"

Elena gaped at the mansion in front of her; there was no other way to describe it, a building that big couldn't possibly be called a house. The taxi rolled into the circular driveway, the gravel crunching beneath the tires as it curved to a stop in front of the large, ornate front doors. Her jaw was practically unhinged as Damon pulled her through the yellow door, leaving her standing at the bottom of the steps as he fetched their bags from the boot of the taxi.

Elena stared up at the building in front of her, the beauty of it simply astounding her. The architecture was typically of the twentieth century and though the sharp edges and towering structure should have made it look sinister, the warm brown of the bricks and the soft grey of the tiled roof caused a warm sensation of relief to bloom in her chest and put her imagination at ease. The mansion looked so inviting that she found her foot already lifting into the air as she prepared to move up the steps when Damon sidled up beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

"It used to be a boarding house in the 1900s and it was passed down through the generations. It's a bit ostentatious but if you have a resident as awesome as me, it just kind of fits, right?" he smirked, nudging her arm with his elbow until she finally released the giggle that she had been so desperately trying to hold back.

"You're so up yourself," she snarked, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'd rather be up  _you_ ," he teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her salaciously.

Elena shook her head at him, though she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips and she didn't fail to notice the shit-eating grin that he gave her in response. Her eyes trailed over the boarding house; the wide open windows pulling her in as the rays from the sun seeped over the roof, the light causing the leaves to shine with greater vibrancy as the oranges, greens and yellows contrasted sharply and beautifully against the blue sky. Her eyes drifted over the lush, green grass that wrapped lovingly around the bases of the tall trees that were swaying gently in the autumn breeze. Her hand moved subconsciously as she reached out towards the nearby plant and trailed her index finger over the delicate petal before rubbing her fingers together as she smelt the herb scent on her fingertips.

"What is this?" she smiled, leaning down to smell the centre of the purple flowers. "It smells beautiful."

"It's an herb called vervain," Damon explained, plucking off one of the little flowers as he brushed it along the length of her cheekbone in a sensual move. "It was said to ward off demons - _vampires_ \- so that they couldn't mess with your head."

"It feels like you're messing with my head right now," she confessed breathlessly, her doe eyes darting up to his.

"Really?" he smiled, pulling her closer so their chests were pressed intimately together. "Well, I can tell you that I'm no supernatural creature but I'm not sure I can say the same of you."

"Oh?" Elena frowned.

" _Mmmhmm_ ," he nodded, curling his fingers around her ear as he moved the hair away from her face. "I'd say you were from heaven because of how you make me feel but then I remember how much of a temptation you are and I'm more inclined to lean towards hell."

"It doesn't sound like I'm a good temptation, then," she contemplated, rubbing her nose against his as she breathed heavily onto his parted lips.

"Au contraire," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. "You're the best kind of temptation, the one I love indulging in."

Elena froze.  _Love?_  Had he really just mentioned love in regards to her? Before she could think about it any further though, he pressed his lips to hers and all rational thought was erased from her brain. He had that effect on her, like he was some type of drug. With each kiss, she became more addicted. Addiction was a bad thing but when she thought about being addicted to Damon, she couldn't say that she minded. After all, he was always more than willing to give her her fix when she craved it - _him_.

His tongue slipped between her parted lips and twirled effortlessly with hers as his hands moved to her lower back, arching her up as he pressed his growing arousal against her core. Her tip-toes scraped against the gravel as she surrendered herself over to his hold and was left totally and utterly dependent on him to keep her up. She was trusting him not to let her go, to keep her safe in his arms. She moaned softly, cupping the sides of his neck as she rolled her hips against his, pride blossoming in her chest when an animalistic growl rumbled from his throat.

"Damon," she sighed when they pulled apart, the need for air the only thing that could separate them.

"Sometimes, I wish we didn't have to breathe," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. It was as if that simple contact of their heads was enough for him to be able to read her mind. "Then I would never have to stop kissing you."

"What if I needed to use the bathroom?" she laughed, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Damon groaned, "Fine, I might let you leave these lips for that."

"You're pretty special, you know that?" she smiled, pecking his lips in a tender kiss.

He looked down at her warily, his blue eyes swimming with emotion. "I'm starting to believe it, yeah."

"We should probably go inside," Elena muttered, the nerves causing her breaths to increase as the jitteriness took over her entire body.

"Hey," he smiled, taking her face in his hands. "They're going to adore you."

"Are you sure I look all right?" she questioned warily, her fingers tugging at the cream strap of her shoulder bag that rested against her stomach.

Her eyes quickly flitted over her outfit.  _Maybe I should have dressed up more_ , she thought, looking at Damon in all of his effortlessly sexy glory. His blue shirt complimented his eyes and the dark jeans he wore did incredible things for that glorious ass of his; she had already checked him out when they were walking up the steps to get onto the plane. It had taken all of her self control not to grab it but she had restrained herself when she noticed the two gawking children behind her in the queue.

Still, it didn't stop her from taking a teasing pinch when he moved to sit down on the off-white leather of the aeroplane seat. Damon had waved a warning finger at her then, simply telling her that it gave him free reign of her body in public and she had no right to complain after groping him. The mischievous look in his eyes had sent a shiver of anticipation through her body; she had found that Damon had the most delicious concepts of punishment.

Her mind drifted back to the present, her eyes scanning up from her brown, heeled ankle boots to her lean legs that were wrapped in burgundy coloured skinny jeans. Her palm trailed over the fabric of her top, the cream contrasting against her olive skin, as her fingers played with the flowers that adorned her top. She swept her curls around her shoulders, the mahogany locks providing her with the comfort and security she was needing.

"You look... well, I would say breath-taking but I've seen you naked," he winked, rubbing his hand up her bare arm. "You look beautiful, though."

"Thank you," she blushed.

It still felt strange getting compliments from him because here he was, this Adonis-like man telling her that she was beautiful, stunning and breath-taking when she just felt plain and ordinary next to him.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, tapping his finger against her nose lightly, causing her to scrunch it up adorably. "Stop being all self-depreciating. You're hot, deal with it."

Elena giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat and breathed in the scent of his musky cologne.

"Ready to meet the Adams family?" he teased, picking up their bags and leading her up the steps.

"Don't say that, you're making me more nervous," she scolded him, gripping his arm tightly as he slowly turned the doorknob.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought as she stepped over the threshold, closely behind Damon.

"So, this is it," Damon gestured around him in a wide armed movement.

"Wow," she breathed out in awe.

The high ceilings and the warm reds, browns and golds already made her feel comfortable and her posture visibly relaxed. Her eyes widened as she scanned the parlour in front of her, it looked like the whole house had been taken straight out of the pages of a period drama. The furniture was all wood and the décor was old but chic and definitely not out-dated.

Before she could wonder any further, a woman in her mid-fifties rushed out of a nearby entryway. She was beautiful and it was clear that her son took after her, from her black, although now greying, hair and her shockingly bright blue eyes. The woman had rounded curves and it was easy to tell that she must have been a knock-out in her prime. Although her looks were, of course, something to be gazed upon, it was her smile that Elena found the most beautiful. Her pearly white teeth shone out against her pink lips and she moved towards them with a grace that only she would be able to uphold when she was currently wearing an apron that had smears of sauces all over it along with a dusting of flour.

"You must be Elena," the woman greeted her, cupping Elena's hands in hers before pressing two soft kisses to her cheeks. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"Elena," Damon gestured towards his mother, "this is my mother, Luciana."

"Oh, please," Luciana waved her hand dismissively. "Call me Cici."

Elena nodded, smiling politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Cici. You have a wonderful home."

"Damon," Luciana grinned, pulling her son down for a hug as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ma," he murmured, because it was; he hadn't seen his mother in a couple of months due to work and the fact that he dreaded his visits because of the unavoidable meetings with his father. "You two can stay in Damon's old room in the east wing. You won't be disturbed there because Stefan's room is under construction so he and Lexi are staying in one of the guest rooms next to ours in the west wing."

Damon felt a leering smirk cover his face as he left their bags beside the front door and interlocked his fingers with Elena's, giving them a reassuring squeeze as he followed his mother into the kitchen. A small smile covered his lips as he inhaled the mouth-watering scent of home-made Italian cuisine; his mother's cooking was something that could not be beaten.

"What are we making?" he asked, rubbing his hands together gleefully as he moved towards the counter where he immediately picked up a knife and began chopping up the vegetables there.

Elena stood warily in the doorway, watching as Damon and Luciana moved around the kitchen effortlessly, their ease of working with food was almost palpable. She smiled as Luciana batted away Damon's hand when he tried to steal one of the chocolate-chip cookies that had been left to cool on a silver tray.

"Elena, dear," Luciana smiled, moving towards her and pulling her into the kitchen by the hand. "Would you like to help out?"

Elena hesitated, she wasn't that much of a cook but the open and encouraging look in Luciana's blue eyes gave her the confidence she needed and she found her head nodding in agreement.

Damon chuckled, "I'm not sure you should let her anywhere near the food, Ma, she burns toast."

Elena scowled, pushing at his stomach though he failed to move even an inch. She rolled her eyes at his cocky smirk. "You turned up the dial and you know it!" She wagged her finger at him knowingly.

Luciana gazed at the couple softly, her chest filling with hope as she watched her commitment-phobe of a son brush a soft kiss against Elena's temple. She had tried, over the years, to find a woman that matched Damon and would be perfect for him in every way but it appeared he had done it himself. She had feared that Katherine had ruined him; his young heart had been shattered at her hands but the young woman had still managed to keep a hold of him.

"Bathroom is just around the corner, first door on your left," Damon instructed, turning Elena around by her shoulders as he moved her towards the door. "Remember to wash your hands, I'm a germaphobe."

"Damon, you don't have to tell me that," Elena laughed, rubbing the hand on her shoulder mockingly. "I've seen your apartment, there's not even one little speck of dust."

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he watched her walk out of the kitchen. He found his eyes lingering on the empty space she had occupied, only his mother's soft cough breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" he groaned, turning to meet his mother's inquisitive stare.

Luciana shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "I didn't say anything," she murmured, raising her hands defensively.

"Yes," he acquiesced, moving to stand beside her as he continued to chop the onions and garlic. "But I know that you want to. Do you not like her?"

Luciana squeezed his bicep softly, gently encouraging him to meet her gaze. "If you like her, I like her."

"You didn't like Katherine," Damon scoffed.

"Ah," his mother smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. "She was an exception. Elena, though, she seems to make you happy and it's been a while since I've seen that lovesick puppy expression on your face."

Damon scowled, "I do not have a lovesick puppy face. This face is only equipped with sexy expressions." He smirked as his mother laughed; he always found he experienced a sense of pride in making her create that tinkling sound, something that his father rarely did.

"You are very conceited, dear, I'm not sure where you got it from," she mock scolded him, moving towards the stove as she set up the pans on the hob. "I'm not sure how Elena puts up with you."

"Well, I fought enough for a date with her but I wore her down, she just can't resist my charm."

"Oh, really?" Elena giggled as she leaned against the door-jamb. "You are so cocky."

Damon wriggled his eyebrows at her, "You would know."

"Damon," Luciana mumbled. "Not in front of your mother."

"Sorry, Ma," he apologised, kissing her soft cheek. "Now, come on, Elena, let's see if you can succeed in not burning down the kitchen."

Elena crossed her arms against her chest defiantly, "Is that a challenge, Mr Salvatore?"

Damon nearly groaned at the way his surname rolled off of her tongue and by the teasing glint in her doe eyes, she knew exactly what kind of effect it had on his body. "Would you accept it if it was?"

"Maybe."

"Ok," Luciana laughed, pulling on Elena's hand as she led her to the counter. "Enough with the flirting, we have a meal to prepare."

Elena blushed; she had forgotten that anyone else was in the room with them. That seemed to be happening a lot these days; whenever Damon was around, he monopolised her attention. He consumed her every thought and she couldn't help but get wrapped up in all that he was. It should have scared her but it didn't, she enjoyed giving herself over to him because she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He had a reputation of hurting women, of course, but her gut just told her that she was the exception. Just as he was the exception for her, he was the only man who had ever truly made her feel alive.

Luciana instructed Elena to knead the dough she had prepared earlier as she began cooking the minced steak. Elena huffed in exertion as she rolled the thick mixture against the counter before flipping over to knead the other side.

"Here," Damon muttered, moving to stand behind her as he covered her hands with his. "This is how you do it," he instructed. He pressed the heel of her palm against the dough and pushed their joined hands away from their bodies. He guided her fingertips to the edge of the dough as he gently pulled it back and folded it into the centre before rotating it slightly and repeating the process.

"See," he purred, his hips circling against her ass. "It's not that hard," he jerked his hips forward, a cocky smirk crossing his face when she let out a startled gasp. He bent down, nuzzling his face against her neck before whispering in her ear, "Think you've got the hang of it?"

Elena nodded silently; she was unsure whether or not she would be able to formulate words at this point without letting a moan escape.

"Damon, leave the poor girl alone," Luciana grumbled, though she couldn't help but smile at her son's proud grin.

Damon had smiled more times in Elena's presence than she had seen for a long time and it was obvious that they were absolutely smitten with each other. She may have been in her mid-fifties but even she wouldn't have missed the longing glances they shared, their secret smiles, how their bodies were constantly touching whether it be hip to hip, an arm on a lower back or a hand on a stomach. She remembered when she had acted like that, but that was a very long time ago. These days, Guiseppe was far too busy with work and when he wasn't, he was normally locked up in his study. It pained her and she had thought that Guiseppe's constant criticism of their eldest son would have ruined him for women. She was glad that it hadn't though, because she had, for a while now, assumed that he would end up alone but she could tell that Elena made him feel whole. The happiness practically radiated from his body and she knew that it was all down to this tiny slip of a girl.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Luciana questioned, desperately trying to keep the impassive expression on her face.

"Just over a week." Damon frowned, had it really only been that long? He turned to Elena and noticed the soft, knowing smile on her face. It felt like he had known her forever, the effect she had had on his life was already astounding. He didn't feel so lonely, so empty, anymore.

"Damon, my man!"

Elena turned towards the sound of the sudden exclamation and surveyed the man who had just entered the kitchen. His green eyes caught her attention first, they were so bright and open and she would've thought they were some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen if she hadn't of encountered Damon's liquid blue gaze. His features were sharp with his strong jaw, pointed nose and sculpted lips. He looked muscular but she preferred Damon's more lean body. She watched as they engaged in what could only be determined as a 'guy hug' equipped with manly laughs and thumping palms to backs.

"Elena," Damon motioned, wrapping his arm around the other man's neck. "This is my baby bro, Stefan."

She smiled warmly, "It's very nice to meet you." She shook his outstretched hand, blushing slightly when she noticed his incessant gaze.

Damon rolled his eyes, slapping his brother on the back of the head as he moved towards Elena and wrapped a, what she considered, territorial arm around her waist. "I get it, she's hot but the stalker stare is doing nothing for you, brother."

Stefan laughed, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Actually, Damon, I was seeing if she had anything wrong with her." At his brother's perplexed expression, Stefan continued, "I mean, there has to be if she hanging around you."

Damon scowled, taking advantage of Stefan's lapse in concentration when he laughed at his own joke to grab his brother and wrap him up in a chokehold. The two men struggled with each other in a battle of strengths, Luciana and Elena watching on in awe as the pair acted like children.

"What's that, Steffie? You don't like it when your hero hair-do gets messed up?" Damon mocked, running his hand against the sandy blonde hair vigorously.

Stefan growled and hooked his leg between Damon's as he used his other to knock against the back of his brother's knee, sending them both sprawling onto the tiled floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Seriously?"

Elena glanced up from the brothers on the floor and her eyes widened as a blonde walked through the door. She was gorgeous, effortlessly so in her standard blue jeans and white T-shirt combination. Her waist-length blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight from the windows and her full lips were set in a tanned face with little, chipmunk-like cheeks. In short, she was model-worthy.

Elena followed her cue as the blonde pulled Stefan up from the ground. She reached her hand down towards Damon, electric shocks shooting up her arm when he shot her a bashful grin and tangled his fingers with hers. He lifted himself from the ground, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she dusted off some of the flour from his shirt and shot him a playful smirk.

"I swear," the blonde huffed, "it's like you're seven all over again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Damon mocked, placing his hand over his heart as he shot her an -obviously fake- apologetic look. "I guess we haven't matured as much as you, Lex Luthor."

The blonde shot him a glare, crossing her arms against her chest indignantly. "I told you not to call me that."

"I'm surprised you ended up with my brother," he mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "He was always the superhero and yet, he fell for the villain."

"Hi," the blonde smiled cheerfully, ignoring Damon completely as she stretched her hand out towards Elena. "Alexia Branson but you can call me Lexi. And, you are?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"My girlfriend," Damon chimed in smugly, failing to notice Elena's slightly wide-eyed look.

They had never discussed it, sure Elena felt like his girlfriend but to hear him actually call her that? Well, it didn't look like she would be eating at dinner. At least, not when the butterflies were going rampant inside her stomach.

"Oh, honey," Lexi sighed, her face one of total devastation. "I am so sorry for what you have to endure."

Damon smirked sarcastically, "Ha-fuc-"

"Damon Francesco Salvatore!" Luciana exclaimed, hitting his arm with a wooden spoon.

"Ow, Ma," he grumbled, rubbing the spot where she had him dramatically.

"You know the rules," she scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Those were for when I was teenager. I'm twenty-eight."

"That may be," she acquiesced, "but while you are under my roof, there will be no swearing."

Stefan chuckled quietly, holding his hands up in defence when Damon sent him a glare. He pulled on Lexi's hand until they were both seated on the stools surrounding the island.

"So," Elena drawled as she stepped over towards the counter and continued kneading the bread. "Francesco, huh?"

"Ugh, don't start," he pleaded, bumping his hip against hers. "It's Italian, of course I had to have it. It's not as bad as Antonio over there."

Elena pulled her lips into her mouth, desperately trying to hold in her giggles as Stefan scowled at his older brother.

"Sometimes, I wish I was an only child," Stefan snarked, smiling sarcastically.

Damon arched his eyebrow, "Up until you came along, I was."

"Come on, boys," Luciana interjected. "Enough sparring. Either cook or leave."

Elena smiled and shared a knowing look with Lexi as the Salvatore brothers immediately got to work preparing the dough she had kneaded into spaghetti. They were mommy's boys.

* * *

"You can just sit in that seat beside Damon, dear," Luciana instructed, gently directing Elena into a nearby chair.

 _Well_ , she thought,  _chair was probably an understatement_. The ornate wood of the feet were curled into twists and the cushions were covered in a rich cream fabric that had her hoping they wouldn't be drinking red wine. She shuffled herself beneath the mahogany dining table, being wary to ensure that she didn't scratch the pristine wood.

"Relax," Damon teased into her ear, causing her to jump at his close proximity. "No one could be mad at such a pretty face if you do ruin anything."

Elena tilted her head, offering him a tight-lipped smile, "Thanks for that, I feel so much better."

Damon chuckled, reaching across the table to pick up the bolognese as he began spooning it onto both his and Elena's china plates. "Watch you don't scrape these," he jested, clinking his fingernail against the gold-rimmed plate. "They're very delicate."

"Oh, just ignore him," Luciana interrupted, swatting at Damon's arm as she made her way over to the chair beside Elena.

Elena brushed off his hand as it began to creep up her thigh beneath the table, shooting him a glare that he simply smirked at. "Was he always like this?" she mused. "So badly behaved?"

"Oh, yes!" Luciana chortled. "But then he had that little smile of his so he was never in trouble for very long. I'm sure there are photos of it."

"No," Damon grunted when he noticed that Elena's wide, doe eyes were focused on him. "Don't even give me that pouty lip." He flicked his index finger against her jutted out lip as she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. He sighed audibly, knowing that it was damned near impossible for him to say no to her. "Fine."

Elena clapped her eyes gleefully, "Please tell me there are embarrassing ones!"

"His whole life has been an embarrassment, right Damon?"

Everyone at the table froze, their eyes darting simultaneously towards the entryway. Elena watched as a man with greying hair marched through the door before settling himself at the head of the table as if nothing had happened. He flicked open his napkin, draping it over his lap as he began serving himself silently. His green eyes startled her when he pierced her with his gaze, freezing her in her place. There was such coldness there, so unlike his youngest son's whose eyes practically danced with joy and happiness. She could see where Damon and Stefan had got their strong jaw lines from though their father's, at least she presumed he was their father, was disguised by the wrinkles of his skin. His brow was heavily furrowed, too many late nights spent pouring over cases she thought. His face was sunken with age and, unlike Luciana, he had not aged well.

"So," he mumbled around a mouthful of spaghetti. "Which number are you?"

Elena gulped, the question startling her as he pointed the spear of his fork at her chest. "E-excuse me?" she stammered, looking desperately at Damon.

"Guiseppe," Luciana scolded from the other end of the table, shooting Elena an apologetic glance though it was obvious that her comment held no authority over Guiseppe.

"I mean," Guiseppe choked out coldly, "he normally has more than one flavour of the week. Let's see, it's Monday so I'm guessing you're what? Two, three maybe?"

Damon's jaw clenched audibly as his grip on his fork tightened. "Enough," he growled lowly.

"Oh, come on," Guiseppe chortled. Elena flinched at the sound, his bark of icy laughter slicing through her ear drums. "You don't have a reputation for nothing. So what, pray tell me, my dear, attracts you to him the most? The fame or the money?"

"Dad," Stefan interjected, thumping his hands down onto the table. "Leave it."

"What?" the older man scoffed. "I'm just asking because it has to be one of those two reasons. Actually, it could be both, right Damon?"

Elena placed her hand over Damon's underneath the table, giving it a sympathetic squeeze as she watched him swallow harshly.

Guiseppe shrugged carelessly. "Maybe I'm just making an assumption here because really, what else does he have going for him?"

The whole table was stunned into silence at his harsh words but as Elena looked at Damon's crestfallen face that spoke of acceptance, she knew that she couldn't stand for it.

"You know what, Mr Salvatore?" Elena spat, shrugging off Damon's restraining hand and his soft plea of her name. "Damon has grown into a great man and you resent him for that because he did it all by himself. You probably can't even recognise what a great man looks like after having to stare at yourself in the mirror for so many god-damned years. I've only known your family for an extremely short time but I can already tell that you have no reason to be this jaded, not with this kind of love surrounding you. The truth is, you're just an old man who makes himself feel better by belittling others. Does it give you a kick? Seeing that flash of pain in their eyes or that wince as your words hit them with their full effect. Guiseppe Salvatore, not happy with himself so he aims to make everyone else feel the same way, but maybe I'm just making an assumption, huh?"

Guiseppe froze, his green eyes locked with hers in a battle of wills that she was not going to stand down from. An indeterminable amount of time later, the scrape of a chair broke their eye contact as Guiseppe pushed himself away from the table. His cutlery clattered onto the china as he stalked out of the room, talking the icy atmosphere with him. Elena released the breath she didn't know she had been holding in one long exhale as she felt herself being bundled into Damon's arms.

"Thank you," he whispered against her ear and she heard the faint, almost undistinguishable catch in his voice. She brushed the stray raven locks off his forehead as she pulled back from his embrace, sighing softly as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"Wow," Stefan chuckled breathlessly, leaning back in his chair as he shared a mutual look of awe and admiration with Lexi.

Elena blushed under their gaping stares, her eyes flitting over to Luciana who was sitting stiffly in her chair. "Cici, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Hush, child," she interjected tearfully. "Do not apologise for that. You've done a lot more for him than I ever did."

Damon frowned, reaching for his mother's hand across the table. "Ma-"

"No," she whispered, dabbing the napkin at her eyes. "It's true, I should have stood up for you a long time ago."

Luciana turned to Elena, the reverence evident in her blue eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"Come on, Damon," Elena cajoled, tugging on his arm. "Stefan and Lexi agreed to do the dishes so we could sit down with your Mom and look at all of your baby pictures."

Damon let his head fall back in exasperation. "I don't get what the big deal. It's just a miniature version of me."

"Damon," Luciana sighed, pushing at her son's back as she guided him out of the kitchen. "Let the girl have some fun and besides, it's the first time I'll get to show them off to someone outside of the family. Let us have our moment."

Damon shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win a battle against the two women. He collapsed onto the large sofa in the parlour, resting his arm along the back as Elena snuggled in against his chest. His mother perched on the other side of Elena, the red leather photo album held carefully in her hands.

"Son, put that lamp on so we can see better."

"I can see just fine," he smiled. "I have my two lights here."

Elena frowned at the smug look he was shooting their way. "What?"

"Lights," Luciana reiterated. "Luciana means light in Italian as does Elena in Greek."

" _Aww_ ," Elena cooed, cupping Damon's cheek. "You're so cheesy!"

Damon rolled his eyes, rubbing his nose against hers playfully. "Only for you, babe."

"Ah, young love," Luciana murmured softly, pausing when she noticed the hesitant look the couple shared.

It was obvious that they had not yet talked about such feelings but Luciana knew her son and he was completely and irrevocably falling in love with the young woman beside him. She hoped that her words would give him the gentle nudge he needed to confess his feelings; he never had been very forthcoming but when he loved, he loved with his whole heart and nothing less.

It was a trait she was proud he had but she also knew that it could ruin him. It already had in fact, with Katherine. Elena was different though, Luciana saw the way she looked at Damon. Her eyes lingered on him, taking in every single word he said as if she were hypnotised by him. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronisation, almost as if there was an invisible tether tying them together. They were connected, connected on a level she hadn't known existed before she saw them together.

"Oh, look," she grinned, flipping open the cover to reveal the first picture of a newly born baby Damon.

Elena gasped, reaching out to stroke the picture with her finger. "You were so tiny," she whispered, looking at the little boy wrapped up in a blue blanket. His head was topped with a shock of black hair as dazzling blue eyes stared up at the camera. His little hands gripped the knit blanket and the hospital tag wrapped around his wrist had  _SALVATORE_  written on it proudly.

Damon smiled as they looked through the photos, pausing every so often as his mother told the background of the photograph and Elena inserted her own views or generally, her little noises at how cute and adorable he was. His fingers sifted through Elena's chocolate brown locks before he gently massaged her scalp in soothing motions.

"Look at your ears," Elena giggled, pointing at his nativity play photo where he was dressed up as a sheep, his ears poking out from his head.

"Yeah, I looked like Dumbo," he muttered into her neck as he hid his embarrassed face.

"Didn't I always tell you that you'd grow into them?" Luciana bragged. "Now look at you, devastatingly handsome."

"I could pull the old 'Oh stop it, Ma, you're making me blush' routine but I am devastatingly handsome," he smirked.

"And so unbelievably modest, too," Elena mocked, dodging the hand he aimed for her ribs. " _Nuh-uh_ , don't you dare."

"I'll get you back later," he promised, nipping at her earlobe when his mother looked back at the photos.

"Oh, and there's little naked Damon," Luciana laughed.

"Are- Are you wearing a... cowboy hat?" Elena breathed out through her giggles. "It's pink, too!" she gasped before rounding off into another peal of laughter.

"He refused to take it off, he told me he was joining the wild west."

"Yes," Damon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Can we move on now?"

"But we haven't even gotten onto your little winkle," Luciana chortled, drawing Elena's eyes to her favourite part of Damon's anatomy.

"Winkle?" she questioned, dabbing at the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"He called it that until he was twelve."

"Ok," Damon laughed sarcastically. "The fun about my penis is over."

Elena bit her lip, holding back the giggles that were rising in her chest. "Your little winkle, you mean?"

"My winkle is not little," Damon protested. "You can vouch for that. If not, then I'll be sure to refresh your memory."

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes bugging from her head as she slapped his chest. He wriggled his eyebrows teasingly, darting his eyes between his crotch and her face.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment," his mother chided, flicking through the pages of the photo album absentmindedly.

"Oh, what's this?" Elena murmured, stilling Luciana's hand from turning over the page. "You played football?"

"I was captain, actually," he retorted smugly.

Elena smiled, rubbing her hand over his knee proudly. "I was a cheerleader."

Damon froze causing Elena to frown in confusion. "Do you... still have the costume?"

Elena smirked, looking away thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's in the back of my closet somewhere..." she trailed off, laughing inwardly at the sheer look of lust in his eyes.

"That sounds interesting, Elena." Luciana smiled at her.

"Oh, it was. I did it for seven years so I know all kinds of  _positions_ ," she drawled, cupping Damon's crotch conspicuously as she kept her gaze fully trained on the pictures depicting his progressions through his teenage years.

"You know what, Ma, I think that's enough photos for tonight," Damon mused, taking the photo album from her hands and setting it down beside the couch. "I think I might take Elena to Bree's now, show her the scenery."

"Of course, dear. Maybe you should take a walk out, the crisp night air is nothing like they have in New York."

"Ma, I think that is the perfect idea."

* * *

"I don't think this is what your mother meant by experiencing the crisp night air," Elena mumbled, her sentence fading onto Damon's lips as he backed her against a nearby tree.

"Less talking, more kissing."

Elena let out a moan of surrender as his hands glided down her sides before cupping her ass. She arched against his body, her back bowing off the tree trunk as he fingers clawed at his shoulders. She sighed into his mouth as his lips moved with hers in long, languorous kisses that had her head spinning. His tongue stroked against hers flawlessly, somehow finding new rhythms that they hadn't explored before - and they had done a lot of kissing.

Damon parted his lips from hers begrudgingly as they both sucked in the cool night air. Elena's head fell back against the tree, her chest heaving as Damon's lips began their journey down her neck. Her fingers threaded through his soft hair, gently urging him on with his ministrations as his hands slipped underneath her top and began roaming her rib cage. She shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin both because of the cold temperatures but also because that was her body's natural reaction to his touch. It ignited a fire in her that she hadn't known she'd possessed.

"Ah, ah, ah," she breathed, grabbing a hold of his hands that were gripping the bottom of her top. "No removing of clothes." At his wide-eyed stare, she continued, "At least, not here anyway."

"Much better," he purred, pulling her close once more as he placed quick butterfly kisses to her lips. " _Mmm_ ," he moaned, finally pulling away.

Elena intertwined her fingers with his as he led her out of the thick underbrush and onto the curving road that would lead them into the outskirts of Atlanta. She smiled as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders and she hugged his arm to her chest tightly.

"It's kind of creepy out here at night," she mused, looking at the towering trees above them with their pointed branches that looked so sinister against the sparkling night sky. The rustling of the leaves in the wind and soft scurrying of the animals on the ground only served to make her cuddle closer to Damon.

"Watch out," he jested, moving behind her so his hands were on her waist as he guided her over the tarmac. "Monsters lurk in the forests, vampires out for their midnight feasts. Then, here you are, all warm blood and thundering heart. So delicate," he whispered into her ear, smirking to himself when she wrapped his jacket tighter around her body.

"They're fast you know. A vampire wouldn't think twice about killing you. Like this," he muttered, grabbing her right hand with his left as he twirled her underneath his arm and trapped her back against his chest. He secured her right arm across her chest and used it to anchor their bodies together as his mouth swooped down on her neck and he took a teasing bite of her skin. "Bang, you're dead."

She giggled happily as he spun her out from his hold and dipped her dramatically to the ground, her leg hooking around his hip as her hair danced along the tarmac. She practically purred as his lip skimmed up her throat before suckling gently on her pulse point.

"Hmm, I kind of like you as a vampire," she moaned, sending vibrations against his lips.

One of his hands drifted from her waist to the back of her neck, supporting her as he raised her back up onto her feet. "I am pretty damned seductive."

"That you are," she agreed, sliding underneath his arm as they continued on their trip to the edge of the city. "So, did you like growing up here?"

"It was good, I suppose," Damon whispered. "I spent a lot of time with Stefan, really, because we live in the middle of nowhere. We were always close with Lexi because our Mom used to look after her after school. I kind of knew Stefan and Lexi would get together in the end, he had the most enormous, and obvious I might add, crush on her."

"Why New York?" she wondered, looking up at him earnestly.

"I could ask you the same question," he smiled.

"It's the place where dreams come true," she replied simply, shrugging a little.

"Yeah, it is," he murmured.

It was where his dream had come true. When he was a little boy, he used to dream about the day he would find his one true love. The love his mother talked so passionately about, the love that made someone weak in the knees but strong in the heart. It always astounded him how much one person could change another's life. His mother used to tell him that he'd know when he found 'the one'. She would be the woman who would turn his world upside down whilst still ensuring that it spun on its axis. She would be the woman who would show him that the Earth was round when all along, he had been thinking it was flat. She'd be the numbers on the clock, the dates in the calendar, his past, present and future. She would be everything he needed and he'd found her. In New York, the place where dreams came true, he had found  _her_.

* * *

"We walked all the way out here for a bar?" Elena grumbled, arching her eyebrow.

Damon huffed, "It's not just any bar, believe me."

Elena followed behind him silently, shuddering when he opened the door for her and the heat wrapped around her. She shrugged out of Damon's jacket, folding it over her arm as she took in her surroundings. Three brick walls and a deep green wall created the foundation for the establishment. The rectangular bar was set against the green wall and bottles full of various spirits were mounted above a smaller counter that was laden with glasses. High wooden stools with plush green cushions on top surrounded the bar and some small booths edged the brick walls. The large open space in the centre of the bar had been decreased by the pool table in the centre though there was still a make-shift dance floor near the fifties-style jukebox. Posters of famous beer commercials lined the free space between the large, crossed windows and lamps with an orange glow hung from the ceiling.

Elena nodded her head along to the beat of the song playing in the background as she surveyed the few locals that were immersed in their own groups and conversations. She froze, seeing a tall African-American woman strut her way towards them. Elena moved out of the way as she made a bee-line for Damon in fear that if she didn't, she would be trampled by the woman's six inch heels and lose a toe.

"Damon Salvatore!" the woman exclaimed, bending down to leave two big, smacking kisses on his cheeks. "Now, where have you been?"

"Uh, Bree, it's nice to see you again," Damon murmured nervously, running a hand through his raven locks as his eyes darted to hers.

The woman - _Bree_ \- followed his gaze to look at her, a small smile forming on her full lips after a thorough once-over of Elena. "Who are you, sweetie-pie?"

"I'm Elena," she greeted, she felt like she had been doing that a lot recently. "Damon's girlfriend."

She mentally berated herself. Why had she gone and said that? It was as if she was peeing on him to mark her territory and she had no reason to. Bree looked to be in her mid-forties and, though she knew Damon would be quite a catch for any cougar, it was clear from their interactions that their relationship was completely platonic. Still, she hadn't liked the appreciative glance Bree had sent his way when she had walked over to them.

"Oh," she arched her eyebrow, tossing her black curls over her shoulder as she turned back to Damon. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he admitted proudly, pulling Elena from behind Bree's back so she stood firmly beside him. He noticed the calculating gaze that Bree sent Elena but when she give him a subtle wink, he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Two shots, then," she declared, picking up the wooden shelf at the end of the bar and sliding underneath it. "On the house for the new couple."

Damon gestured for Elena to take a seat on one of the stools as he fell into the one beside her. "So, still managing to keep this thing afloat?" he inquired, motioning with a wave of his hand to the surrounding bar.

"With you investment, everything has been going great. I can't thank you enough."

Elena watched Damon carefully, her heart soaring with pride when he didn't deny his involvement but merely waved off the gesture as if it was nothing.

"Don't give me any of that," Bree scolded. "If it hadn't of been for you, this place would have been sunk months ago."

"It was the least I could do," he joked. "After all, I did spend a lot of my time here."

"Yes, you did," she laughed. "Back when you were a horny teenager and had a fascination with my breasts."

"Yours were bigger than what the girls at my school had," he pouted before smiling slyly. "Plus, when I got older, you used to supply me with booze."

"And we agreed never to tell your mother," she reminded him, wagging her finger at him sternly. "I can't risk losing my licence over a pretty face like yours."

"You know I'd help you out," he teased, taking the shot she offered as he passed the other to Elena.

"Drink," he commanded when Elena stared at the shot glass warily, her fingers tapping on the glass rhythmically. "Count of three?"

Elena nodded, lifting her shot glass to her lips as Damon counted down. The clear liquid sent a burn down her throat that had her whole body shivering as she slammed the shot glass onto the wood. "Another."

Damon grinned, tipping her chin up with his index finger and swivelling it towards him. "You were made for me," he breathed out, connecting their lips together as their tongues sought out the last remnants of the vodka in each other's mouth.  
"Enough of the porn show, kids. I'm not sure the other patrons could take it if you two hot things started going at it on the bar," Bree teased, topping up their shot glasses with an amber liquid that Elena could only assume was tequila.

She squealed in shock when she suddenly felt a warm sensation on her neck and she nearly moaned out loud as she felt Damon's tongue lave the spot on her neck thoroughly. "What are you doing?"

"I need somewhere to place my salt," he reasoned, brushing her curls down her back as he tilted her neck to the side and sprinkled the white crystals over her neck.

Elena shivered with delight as his tongue swept up the length of her neck, the salt crystals pressing into her throat before they were erased from her skin by his mouth. She watched in awe as he flicked his head back and downed the liquid in one-go, his strong jaw prominent against the thin layer of skin there as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

She didn't have time to react before he was pressing the lime into her mouth and engaging her in a carnal kiss. Her hands found the neckline of his shirt as his tongue twirled with hers; the taste of the salt, lime, tequila and Damon overpowering her. She clenched his shirt in her fist as she tried to pull him even closer, her body calling for his. His fingers sifted through her hair before he cupped her head in his hands and pulled his lips from hers slowly. He rested his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily.

Her eyes narrowed in on Damon's mouth as he parted his lips and slid the lime between his teeth, somehow simultaneously grinning at her wolfishly. She bit into the other end of the lime, pulling it from his grasp as their noses brushed together with their close proximity. She swivelled in her stool and dropped the discarded slice of fruit into his empty shot glass.

"My turn," she purred, picking up the salt shaker.

Damon tilted his head to the side, exposing the creamy flesh of his neck as he closed his eyes in anticipation of her touch. His whole body thrummed with energy, his fingers tapping out an imaginary rhythm as he felt her hand cup his chin. He opened his eyes in confusion when she tilted his head so that he was looking down at her, his breath catching in his throat at the mischievous look in her doe eyes. He watched her intently, her hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt as she pushed herself up onto her tip-toes.

He sighed in pleasure as her tongue darted out to taste the corner of her mouth before she licked a trail across his bottom lip. He held perfectly still as she shook the salt shaker into the air, the small white crystals dusting his bottom lip before she sucked his lip into her mouth, taking away all of the traces of salt. His cock twitched in his pants as her teeth sunk into his flesh, her tongue soon soothing the bite. She turned, her hair whipping around her as he inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo and she downed the shot. Elena picked up the lime slice from the bar and sucked on the fruit eagerly, letting out a satisfied sigh as the flavours mixed together in her mouth.

"Bree," Damon commanded, flicking his fingers at the shot glasses without taking his eyes of Elena. He lowered himself into the stool unsteadily, pulling her forward by her waist so she stood between his parted legs. He traced her face with his fingertips, committing everything about her to his memory; her slightly mussed hair from his fingers, her chocolate eyes that swirled with golden specks of lust, her cheeks that were coloured with a rosy hue, her swollen lips and shallow breaths and the love bites he had left on her neck.

An indeterminable number of shots -or Damon's puppets of seduction as Elena liked to think of them- later, Elena fell into her stool, her feet exhausted from all of her dancing.

"Why did you stop?" Damon slurred, pulling her from her seat and into his lap. "I was enjoying it."

"My feet hurt," she whined, jutting out her bottom lip. "And you wouldn't dance with me."

He smirked, "I was having too much fun watching you gyrate those hips of yours and I believe, so were a lot of the other men."

Elena followed his line of sight, giggling to herself when she noticed the three elderly men in the farthest booth staring at her with gaping mouths. " _Eww_ , they're old. Plus, my show was just for you."

Damon arched his eyebrow, leaning in to nibble at her earlobe. "Maybe you should give me a private show sometime?" he whispered, kissing the sweet spot behind her ear.

She moaned breathlessly, dazedly nodding her head in agreement as his hands slid underneath her jumper. "Public place, remember?"

He pulled back, disgruntled, before a cocky smirk covered his face. "How about a game of pool then?" He nodded over towards the table and, without waiting for an answer, began pushing her backwards. Elena giggled as her ass hit the edge of the table, causing her to thump into Damon's body; her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and his prominent arousal poking into her stomach. She shivered at the feel of his erection, a breathless moan falling from her lips as he bent his knees and thrust his hips against hers.

"I thought we were going to play?" she urged, desperate to get him to quit turning her on in a place where she would receive no gratification.

Damon moved forward, his hands finding the edge of the pool table as he boxed her in and his lips puckered against her forehead. "Oh, I will most certainly enjoy playing with you." Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips brushed against her skin with each word, her body instinctively arching up to his for a kiss that he was all too eager to accept.

"Who breaks?" she mumbled, their lips still moulding together.

Damon pressed one last, hard kiss to her lips, leaving her breathless and stunned as he collected a pool cue. "Ladies, first."

She leaned over the table, her back arching as she ran her hand deliberately slowly along the wood until it rested against her knuckles and slipped between her spread fingers. Elena desperately tried to hold onto her self control as she felt Damon slide behind her, his erection pressed against the curve of her ass as he stretched himself along her back. His hands covered hers and his hips moved in tantalising circles that had her pausing as she attempted to regain her previous state of concentration.

"I saw your little trick with the cue," he revealed, his breath warming her ear and raising the infinitesimal hairs there. "You know that it's all too easy for me to think of you running your little hand up and down my cock."

Elena gulped, her breaths coming out in shallow exhales and her heartbeat thundering in her ears, causing her to only hear the erotic hum of his voice as he continued speaking. She followed his movements as he moved their arms back, lining up the shot before he struck forward suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat audibly as he thrust his hips against her ass sharply, her mind turning into a delirious mess when his hand  _accidentally_  brushed the underside of her breast.

"Damon," she practically moaned, tugging on his hand as she unceremoniously dropped the cue onto the pool table in a loud clatter. "Let's go home."

For once, Damon had no retort, his eyes showing his amazement as she took control. Her hand reached into his back pocket to fetch his wallet, ordering him to call them a cab while she paid for their drinks.

* * *

Damon threw a couple of bills at the cab driver while Elena practically dragged him from the vehicle, her lips smashing to his and distracting him from his task of getting the door unlocked. He shoved his key blindly at the handle, the scrapes of metal-on-metal signifying his failed attempts. He grunted in victory as he felt it slide into the keyhole and, with a quick flick of his wrist, they were falling through the door, barely managing to keep upright as their lips never parted, not even for a moment.

"What if your parents hear us?" Elena panted, her feet stumbling over Damon's as he directed them down the hallway towards the large staircase.

His hands found her ass, prompting her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. "They're in the other wing so they probably won't. Don't care anyway," he mumbled, hooking his hand behind her neck and joining their lips together once more as he trudged up the stairs. He guessed that it would have been easier if they had gone up without kissing but he couldn't bear to be apart from her body and he didn't care that he had to take a few knocks to the wall and the banister to do so.

He stumbled through the door of his childhood bedroom, ignoring the light switch in search of the bed. He sighed happily as his legs connected with the mattress and they were sent sprawling onto his double bed, the sheets puffing up around them to form a little cocoon. His lips moved down her neck as she tilted her hips up, sighing when she experienced the friction she had been craving. His feet moved restlessly, toeing off his boots and socks before sliding them up the bed so her hair was splayed out against his white pillows.

Damon leaned back on his calves, taking in the sight of her; waiting and wanting. Her chest was heaving and her legs were parted but her eyes and their 'come hither' stare had him falling back into her arms quickly. She gasped, feeling the delicious weight of him as she dipped lower into the mattress. Her hands clawed at his back, choosing to ignore the buttons on his shirt and instead, pull the shirt over his head in her haste to get him undressed. His hands trailed down the backs of her legs, slipping off her boots and tossing them onto the floor. His fingers plucked at the hem of her top, slowly sliding it off her body until her bra-clad breasts were uncovered. He licked his lips at the sight of her blood-red bra.

"If I was a vampire," he mused, palming her breasts, "then this could be considered playing with fire."

"Good thing you're not then," she said breathlessly. "Now get my jeans off."

"Yes, m'am."

Damon's deft fingers had her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped in record time as he slid the tight fabric down her long legs. He stood up and tugged her jeans off her feet. He hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of his jeans teasingly, noticing how she sat up on her elbows and watched him, her bottom lip firmly trapped between her pearly white teeth. His hips rotated in inviting circles that drew Elena's eyes to his crotch, her body thrumming with anticipation as he thrust his hips towards her.

"Damon," she pleaded, watching him shimmy his jeans from his body. She gasped, her eyes widening as she took him in in all of his naked, magnificent glory. "No underwear, huh?"

"It doesn't look like you mind," he smirked, motioned to her legs that were spread wide in a provocative manner.

Elena curled her index finger towards him, prompting him to crawl onto the bed as he held himself above her. She arched her back, providing him with the room he needed to flick her bra clasp open. She sighed as her breasts were released from their confinements, barely noticing when Damon pulled the straps down her arms and threw her bra away from them. She laughed when she spotted it hanging haphazardly from the nearby lamp but her giggles were silenced by his eager lips. She moaned into his kiss, her body writhing beneath his as the need for him overtook her. She shivered, nibbling on his bottom lip gently when his fingertips danced along her toned stomach before dipping beneath the waistband of her red panties.

"Please," she begged when his fingers didn't move any lower but simply trailed over the soft skin above where she needed him most. A low moan of his name escaped her lips involuntarily as he fulfilled her request and sunk two fingers into her wet core. She gyrated her hips with the movements of his hand, her breaths coming out in gasps as she looked up at him through hazy eyes. A blush rose on her cheeks at his intent stare though she couldn't faintly make out the awestruck expression and the shimmer of pride in his eyes as she fell apart at his touch.

"Need you, now," she commanded, frowning when she saw him grab the condom off the bed sheets. "Where did you get that?"

"My jeans," he grinned, pecking her lips. "I figured you would be too occupied with my show to notice."

Elena took the packet from his hand, tearing the foil with her teeth before she slipped the condom onto his hard length. She nibbled on his jaw, as he breathed heavily into her ear, her touch already testing his control.

"Let's see just how good of a cheerleader you were then."

Elena froze, her heart accelerating in excitement as she let him remove her panties and move her body into the position he wanted. He stretched her legs, pressing her thighs against her chest and looking at her face for any indication that it was hurting her. A salacious smile curled at his lips as he fell forward onto the backs of her thighs, his length already positioned at her core. He slid into her core in one swift thrust causing her hands to grip the wooden poles of the headboard; she could tell from the look in his eyes that it wasn't going to be slow like their first time.

Sure enough, his hips set a punishing rhythm that had her senses spinning out of control. The combination of his fast, deep thrusts and the way his pubic bone brushed her clit with each thrust had her climbing to her orgasm in moments. Her eyelids flickered as she felt her walls contract when suddenly, Damon slowed. She opened her eyes, confused and frustrated at the change of pace when she had been  _so_  close.

"Fuck," Damon growled, gritting his teeth together as her walls fluttered around him.

"Your M-mom," she panted, her nails clawing at the wood as she felt her orgasm begin to build again, "told you not to swear."

"She also told me that I wasn't to have sex until I was either thirty or married. If you're going to break one rule, you may as well break them all."

Elena opened her mouth though her retort died on her tongue when he suddenly picked up his rhythm again, his hips moving like pistons inside of her centre. Her toes curled, her eyes scrunched, her chest heaved and her walls clenched. She came undone, experiencing the most intense orgasm she had ever had as pleasure wracked through her body, turning her into a shivering and shaking mess.

Damon came with a low groan, his body collapsing onto hers as his cock continued to twitch inside of her. His sweaty forehead found hers, their eyes connecting as the moonlight shone through the window and bathed them in it's white glow.

Words of love were resting on the tips of their tongues but none where needed; their eyes said enough.


	11. Day Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content.

**Day Nine**

Damon let out a soft moan, his eyes scrunching against the bright glow of the room in a desperate attempt to ward off his impending consciousness. His eyebrows crinkled, trying to clench his eyes shut as his lips tilted down into a frown. He rolled over onto his side and slid his hand across the bed, striving to connect with the warm body that would offer him the comfort he needed to send him back into a peaceful sleep. His eyes opened wearily when he felt the cold sheet beneath his palm, his hand grasping the white material in a tight grasp as he stretched his spine. The sunlight beamed brightly through the window, taunting him with his stupidity of having not closed the curtains the previous night. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, burrowing deeper into the soft cushion, and tried to clear his muddled brain. Where was Elena?

His question was answered almost immediately as he caught a flash of toned skin out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head, sweeping the messy black hair from his forehead as his eyes focused on the woman that had successfully turned everything upside down and inside out. A sly smirk covered his face as he gazed at her, immensely enjoying the show she was - unknowingly - putting on for him. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, nearly groaning at the flash of bare bottom he was gifted with when she stretched up onto her tip-toes, his shirt riding up deliciously on her, and grabbed one of his football trophies from his shelf. He tamped down the need to have her in every sinful sense of the word - seeing her in his shirt and nothing else sent a primal and possessive throbbing through his body that finally came to pulse in his loins - and simply watched her. His shirt complimented her figure beautifully, overpowering her small frame yet still moulding to her womanly curves when she moved; he debated whether it was his favourite look on her but then he remembered that he'd seen her with nothing on her body but the glow of satiation.

Damon interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms behind his head, propping his head up from the pillow. His eyes followed her every movement; the swift flick of her fingers as she curled her hair behind her ear, the soft smile on her lips when she peered at the framed photos depicting his childhood that were hanging on the far wall, the delicate fingers that trailed over the various books on his shelves from the colourful form of 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' to the battered copy of 'Macbeth', the subtle sway of her hips as she moved gracefully around his room and the long expanse of legs that had been anchored around his hips as they had joined so intimately the previous night.

She wasn't perfect, by any means; she hogged the covers, purposely moved the furniture in his apartment and giggled heartily when he frantically corrected her mistakes and finally, she made him doubt everything he'd ever thought he'd known about love and did so with a beautiful smile on her heart-shaped face. So, yes, he conceded, she wasn't perfect. But she was perfect for him.

" _Oh!_ " Elena gasped, causing Damon's eyes to flick up from their position on her legs to meet her brown orbs as a grin spread across her face. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," Damon agreed, a leering smirk teasing his lips, "but I guess my body knew that you were putting on a show and decided to wake my mind up."

"That's not the only part of your anatomy that woke up." Elena arched her eyebrow and stared pointedly at the bulge in the sheet that was draped over his lap. She rolled her eyes when he simply smirked and thrust his hips towards her, not an ounce of embarrassment on his face but something more akin to pride.

"I would call you cocky," she grinned, stalking towards the bed, "but I'm afraid you'd get the wrong idea."

"Honey," he teased, reaching down to cup the back of her knee as he tugged her closer until she stood beside the bed, hovering above him. "I can only think of good ideas when it comes to me being cocky."

His hand slid up her thigh, gliding over her silky skin and the curve of her bottom until he grasped at the indent of her waist, just above her hip. Elena opened her mouth to make a snappy retort but her words were replaced with a loud, high-pitched yelp when she was suddenly thrown into the air, twisting and turning in nothingness until her back collided with the mattress. She didn't have time to catch her breath before Damon's hard body was stretched over hers, practically crushing her with his weight but she found that she didn't mind. Not. One. Bit. Especially when his arousal was pressing so pleasurably against her core and their hips were oscillating subconsciously in teasing circles, a mere shred of fabric separating their joining.

Damon slumped, losing the strength in his arms as his lips collided with hers. It was a kiss like none other they'd shared before, it was both tender and carnal, soft and hard; teeth were embedded into lips, soothing strokes of tongues to flesh, hands grasped at skin, bodies rocked together sensually and drugging kisses were exchanged.

"Damon," Elena moaned breathlessly, her brown eyes hazy with lust as she stared up at him towering above her.

Damon palmed her cheek delicately, his thumb swiping across her cheekbone as he stared into her eyes, an indecipherable emotion there that had Elena freezing in place. Her eyes locked with his, never once breaking eye contact even as his hands trailed over her body and caused tingles to spread over her skin.

"Elena," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers before closing his eyes tightly.

With a sigh, he leaned back and brushed his lips over hers in a mere whisper of a kiss. She frowned, utterly confused by the stiff posture of his spine, the frown that furrowed his brow and the almost timid and scared look in his clear, blue orbs.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" she asked, moving her hands so that they palmed the sides of his neck. "You can tell me," she murmured, silently pleading with him to let her know what was going on in his head. He looked so lost and she would do anything to relieve him of his worries.

He shook his head negatively. "Nothing is wrong, Elena," he uttered, taking a deep breath before continuing, "there's just something I need to say. Something that I've said before but never truly meant."

Damon watched her face flicker between emotions; curiosity, confusion, bewilderment and understanding. It was right now or never. He was about to put his heart on the line, something he'd sworn never to do again, with a woman he'd known for just over a week. What was he thinking, he chastised himself before he came to a sudden realisation. Time and rationality held no purchase on him in his current state. Not now. Not with what he was feeling.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Elena's body shut down. That's the only way she could describe it. Her heart froze momentarily before thudding in her chest with a rhythm that had her fearing she was about to go into cardiac arrest, the beats reverberating through her body until it overpowered her hearing and encompassed her like a cocoon. Her hands fell from his neck, folding over her chest as her eyes fluttered dazedly. Her head shook from side to side in confusion, her mind unable to control her body in such a befuddled mess. Her brain became active again when she felt him begin to pull away, the look of utter devastation shining in his eyes and nearly tearing her heart in two.

"Damon," she gasped, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly before the words rolled off her tongue so easily, so effortlessly, that she wondered why she hadn't said them before. "I'm falling in love with you, too."

Damon smiled, a true, honest, carefree smile. He could see it now, that look in her eyes that had always confused him; it was love. Her love for him that she was declaring so openly. He breathed out her name, in a hail Mary, a chant or a plea, he didn't know. All that he did know was that saying the words wasn't enough, he needed to show her. He needed to make love to her, needed her to know that was what they were doing. It wasn't just sex anymore, they were lovers, expressing their feelings in the most intimate way possible.

He rolled back on top of her, regaining his rightful position nestled between her legs as he laid kisses along the soft skin of her throat. "God, I love you," he groaned, feeling her hips arch up to meet his. His lips located hers and his hand grasped her chin as he tilted her head so that he could deepen the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers expertly, low gasps and moans transpiring between their mouths.

Damon chuckled against her lips as he felt her hands claw at the sheet that was wrapped around his - otherwise naked - body. He broke their kiss and kicked his legs against the mattress, trying to aid her in her endeavours until the sheet fell from his waist and he swept it onto the floor in a pile of white fabric. He crawled over her, resting his hands beside her head, and stared down at her, a salacious smirk across his lips and a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you scream," he promised, bending forward until the tip of his erection pressed against her slick folds, so close to where she needed him most. His chest filled with pride when her eyes closed involuntarily, a breathy moan falling from her lips as he rubbed his length along her little bundle of nerves.

"Please," she begged when he withdrew, though her disappointment was short-lived when his hand replaced his penis. She heard the sound of a drawer opening but then he curled his fingers inside of her core and had her forgetting everything but the feel of him, completely and utterly surrounding her.

"Damon," she whined, feeling his fingers slip out of her centre. Her eyes flicked open when she heard the tear of foil and she spread her legs wider in a silent invitation, noticing how his eyes darkened with lust.

He rolled the condom onto his arousal with a victorious grin as he lowered himself onto her body. "You r-"

"Damon?"

The couple froze, their eyes darting to the door as the soft knock echoed through the wood.

"Mom?" Damon called out warily, reluctant to move from his position; on top of the woman he loved and poised to complete their mating which would bring them the indescribable pleasure they were both dying to experience. "Now is not a good time."

"Oh," Luciana exclaimed, her voice an octave higher. "Breakfast is ready so... you know, make it a quick one so it won't get cold."

Damon's eyes bugged out of his head at his mother's words, though he couldn't help but join in with Elena's laughs when she buried her head into his chest in embarrassment. "Guess we should make the most of our quickie, huh?"

"No, no, no," Elena shook her head, bracing her hands against her chest and closing her legs together at the knees, pushing them against his stomach. "We're not making love when your mother knows."

"Come on, Elena," he scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically as he gently tried to prise her legs open. "I'm pretty sure she's already guessed that we've had sex before."

"That doesn't matter," Elena refuted, pushing Damon away. He surrendered with a loud groan of disappointment and collapsed onto the bed beside her, throwing his arm over his eyes in exasperation. "I don't want her to actually know." She stood up from the bed, pulling the shirt down from its position around her hips.

Damon mumbled, what she took to be, his agreement though he made no effort to get up and ready for breakfast. She stalked towards him, slipping onto the bed beside where he lay, proudly naked. "How about," she mused, trailing her fingertips over his stomach before tangling them in the dusting of dark hair of his happy trail, "I make it up to you in the shower after breakfast."

Elena would have laughed, if she wasn't still so sexually charged, at how fast Damon moved, his legs carrying him around his bedroom as he frantically slipped on a pair of pyjama pants and a T-shirt. She shook her head, a small smile on her face, and quickly shrugged on a pair of sweat pants underneath Damon's shirt. She let out a yelp of surprise when Damon grabbed her hand, tugging her from the room as she did her best to avoid being swung into the walls and the door.

" _Woah_ ," she giggled, pulling him to a stop. "What's the rush?"

Damon paused at the top of the staircase, turning to face her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "The faster we get through breakfast, the faster I get to have my way with you." He nodded, clearly agreeing with his own judgement before placing a resounding kiss to her lips and pulling her along behind him, once more.

* * *

"Good morning," Luciana smiled when Damon and Elena entered the kitchen, their hands swinging happily between their bodies. She flipped the pancakes from the pan and onto the plates before setting them on the table. She smiled softly as Damon pressed a kiss to her cheek and Stefan, one to her hand in gratitude.

"So, Elena," Stefan mused, grinning wildly as Elena sat down opposite him and picked up her glass of orange juice. "Damon's stamina must not be the best, that sure was a quick round."

Elena sputtered on her juice, throaty coughs racking through her chest as Damon rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry," she croaked, dabbing at the tears that were clouding her eyes.

Damon sent Stefan a glare, though his little brother paid no heed to the threat burning in his azure orbs and continued with his hearty laugh. "Real classy, Stefan. For the record, my stamina lasts longer than that,  _much_  longer."

Lexi rolled her eyes, swatting Stefan on the back of the head reprimandingly. "Don't embarrass the poor girl." She sent a sympathetic smile to a red-faced Elena, though a devilish spark was ignited in her eyes when she flicked her stare over to a smug Damon. "I mean, Elena is probably the only woman in the world who can actually stick Damon, we can't scare her away or he'll end up alone."

Damon laughed, throwing his head back dramatically before immediately sobering, a scowl masking his face. "You're so funny," he said in a monotone voice, "I can't wait until you and Stefan get married and make your very own little demon children."

Lexi's jaw dropped, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she stabbed her fork into the soft, fluffy pancake, the metal of her fork scraping against the ceramic of the plate loudly. Stefan placed his hand over hers, gentling her movements of the fork. "Elena, I'm sure Lexi and I have plenty of stories about Damon that we'll just  _have_  to tell you."

"Oh, please," Damon scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. "None of those will scare her away, she loves me."

Luciana paused mid-bite, her fork raised in the air as she found her eyes drawn to Damon and Elena. Her gaze softened, noticing the loving smile on Elena's face and the light twinkle in Damon's eyes that ignited at her silent agreement. It seemed that they had talked through their feelings for each other and she had never seen her son happier. His face held a smile of pure contentment, one that he had not worn since his childhood, as Elena ran her fingertips over his hand that rested on the breakfast table. Luciana's heart swelled with joy; seeing her son happy and in love was something every mother wished for and she was lucky enough to be able to say that it was true for both of her sons.

"Boys," she chastised, shaking her head. "No fighting."

"It's not me, Ma," Damon shrugged, holding his hands up in defence. "Steffie's just jealous because I am clearly the better brother."

"You're definitely better at being a first rate jackass," Stefan smirked, nodding his head smugly along to Lexi's giggles.

"Oh, sorry what was that, Steffie?" Damon frowned, cupping his hand around his ear. "You wet the bed until you were eight."

"Hey!" Stefan protested, slamming his fork down onto the table. "That was one time."

Elena smiled as the two brothers sparred, constantly trying to best each other. Lexi rubbed her hand over Stefan's shoulder soothingly, nurturing his wounded pride. "At least," Lexi protested, coming to her boyfriend's aid, "Stefan didn't lose the last football tournament. I mean, what was the score? Nineteen touchdowns to seven?"

Damon's jaw clenched, his eyebrows narrowing as he gritted out, "You know I let him win. It was you and him against me because he was so terrible!"

"Well, brother," Stefan smirked, cracking his fingers leisurely. "How about a re-match then? I mean, you have Elena now so there will be even teams."

Elena met Damon's gaze, the questioning look in his eyes evident, not wanting to make a decision for her, but it was the childlike pleading in his blue orbs that sealed the deal for her. "Okay," she smiled, intertwining her fingers with Damon's before adding snarkily, "get ready to have your asses kicked."

Damon whooped loudly, twirling their tangled hands around her shoulder as he pulled her towards him and placed a loud kiss to her temple. "That's my girl."

"No." Everyone at the table turned at Luciana's rebuttal, comical expressions of confusion mirrored on each of their faces. "Mixed teams; Lexi with Damon and Elena with Stefan."

"But," the brothers protested simultaneously but they quieted when their mother raised her hand.

"No buts," she smiled, winking, "I'm the referee, remember?"

"Game on," Damon declared, eyeing Elena suggestively.

* * *

"So, how do we do this?" Elena questioned, bending down into a stretch so that her legs were straight and her palms rested on the grass. She looked through her spread legs and shook her head as she caught Damon ogling, not subtle in the least as he tilted his head to check out her ass. She arched up off the ground, twirling around in the same movement and propped her hand against her hip as she arched her eyebrow at him.

"What?" he chuckled, moving towards her and grabbing her around the waist. She went willingly into his embrace, her chest colliding with his as they swayed from side to side. "Just appreciating the merchandise, babe."

Elena giggled, rubbing her nose against his before tip-toeing up to kiss him. Damon placed chaste pecks on her lips, his hands anchoring her to his body by her waist before he dipped her dramatically. Her laugh bounced off the trees and echoed through the garden and when he looked up, he could have sworn he'd seen his father watching them from the window. A blink, and whatever Damon had thought he'd seen was gone but he'd had the strangest vision of his father smiling, a distinct quirk of his thin lips.

"Damon!"

Damon's head snapped from the upstairs window to his mother as she walked from the house. He swung Elena up and wrapped an arm around her waist, tightening his grasp on her curves instinctively when she snuggled closer against his chest. "Yes, Ma?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be fraternising with the other team, son," she laughed, moving to sit in her honorary referee chair at the edge of the garden.

"Oh, yeah," Damon scowled, pushing her away with a swift slap to her ass.

She jumped, a high-pitched squeal falling from her lips as the sting of his palm sent a thrilling jolt of lust straight to her core that she hadn't expected to feel. She wagged her finger at him warningly as she made her way over to stand beside Stefan, giggling when he promptly engaged her in some sort of guy's handshake.

"What are the rules?" Elena asked, straightening her T-shirt over the leggings that Lexi had let her borrow.

"Well," Luciana sighed, a small smile on her face, "the boys still act like juveniles so, rule one is no funny business. Damon, that means no tying your brother's shoelaces together."

"And, no wedgies," Stefan added, a painful expression covering his face.

Damon grinned widely, sending Elena a wink. "No double teaming either. That's the only reason you won the last time."

Stefan scoffed, "Oh, please. You just think that because you were captain in high school that no one can beat you. Truth is, you were the best of a bad bunch, unlike me, football extraordinaire."

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically, nudging Lexi playfully when she cheered Stefan on. "He's on the other team now, Lex. We're enemies."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" Lexi exclaimed, her eyebrows jumping up her forehead.

Damon scowled, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to face her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't even give me that oblivious look. This, right now, is the only time that you've taken your eyes off of  _E-lena_ ," Lexi smirked, rolling the 'E' off her tongue.

Sure enough, Damon's eyes flicked over to the woman in question. The sunlight shone down on her, bathing her in its gilded glow which made her celestial beauty shine brighter than her lush surroundings. The sunlight emphasised the golden highlights in her hair and caused her olive skin to sparkle. Her clothes wrapped around her like a second skin, emphasising her womanly curves that never failed to turn him on. He was transfixed, every time he looked at her he found that his eyes didn't want to move away because he didn't want to miss a thing about her. He wanted to memorise her, to know every facet of her very being, if she'd let him. And she did, she opened herself up for him to indulge in. She trusted him so completely and loved him so wholly that his heart thumped erratically every time she stared at him with those penetrating doe eyes of hers.

"See," Lexi complained, waving her hand between Damon and Elena. "Now they're both doing it. Why don't we just switch teams so Stefan and I can score lots of touchdowns while they make googly eyes at each other."

"Lex, you and Stefan were exactly the same," Damon groaned.

"I think we get it, children. You're all sappy and in love, now can we get on with the game?" Luciana grumbled, reclining back into the deck chair and pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

Damon and Stefan stared at their mother wordlessly before their eyes connected and the laughs bubbled from their lips. Lexi and Elena failed to hold back their own laughs for much longer and soon, the two couples were bent over at the waist as tears stung at their eyes.

"Are we boring you, Ma?" Stefan chortled, standing with his hands on his hips.

Luciana smiled softly, "Of course not, dear, but I know how long these tournaments can last. So, on with the game!"

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

"Okay, so we're drawn at fourteen touchdowns to fourteen," Luciana declared. "The next team to score a touchdown wins."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder, whispering into her ear. Damon watched on from the other side of the garden, noticing the calculating look in Elena's eyes and the small, smug quirk of her lips. She met his gaze, winking at him subtly when he smirked at her.

"Damon, are you even listening?" Lexi exclaimed angrily, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" Damon protested, rubbing at the aching spot. "What was that for?"

Lexi folded her arms across her chest in indignation. "You know what. Stop ogling her for two seconds because there is no way I am losing to Stefan. You know what he's like, he'll hold this over both our heads."

Damon's brow crinkled; she was right, his brother could be an annoying, smug bastard when he won. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"You," Lexi pointed her index finger into his chest, a stern expression on her face, "are on Elena duty. Don't let her get to you with those doe eyes of hers because they make you weak."

Damon scoffed, "They do  _not_  make me weak."

"Oh, please," she refuted, jutting her hip against his, "you practically melt. Anyway, I'll get Stefan and distract him somehow. Then, when you get the ball off Elena, pitch it down-field to me and I will score the winning touchdown."

"Why do you get to score it?" Damon whined, pouting pitifully.

Lexi rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Because," she drawled, "Stefan finds it impossible to resist me, I'll slip right by him. Seriously, this one time-"

"No!" Damon interrupted, squeezing his hands tightly against his ears. "I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with my brother. Ugh," he shuddered dramatically, dodging the hand she aimed at his arm.

"Are you all ready?" Luciana questioned, pushing herself from the chair and coming to stand closer to the make-shift pitch. As they nodded their heads, she continued, "Okay, Elena you have the ball. And... GO!"

Elena skipped forward slowly, a delicious thrill of excitement running through her body as she watched Damon stalk towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lexi make her way towards Stefan and she only hoped that what Stefan had told her about his so-called control when it came to Lexi's tempting nature was, in fact, true. She froze, slowing to a stop when she met Damon head on, only a few feet separating them. Her eyes flicked to the spaces beside him, trying to decide where she wanted to go. Damon didn't give her any time to think, however, when he immediately charged for her. She squealed, dodging his outstretched arm as she she feigned to the right. Damon followed her movements and she grinned inwardly as she immediately sprung to the left, noticing how his stance faltered. She bypassed him, their make-shift touchdown line in sight. She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth when she began running towards her victory. Her progress was halted when she felt two iron bands wrap around her waist and she was hoisted up into the air.

"No!" she protested, feeling Damon's laugh vibrate against her neck as she lifted the ball above her head. She moved her arms from side to side, desperately trying to avoid his hand that was incessantly trying to grab the ball from her. She struggled in his grasp, though it didn't falter and, in fact, she felt his arm press her against his chest even tighter. She groaned in defeat when his hand finally grasped onto the leather ball, tugging it from her hands.

"Aha!" Damon exclaimed, raising the ball into the air victoriously as he lowered Elena to the ground. "I win!"

Elena pouted, trailing her hands over Damon's chest sensually. Her fingers tips marked the outlines of his abs and she stared up at him, tilting her head to the side. "I never was any good at football."

"Nuh-uh," Damon shook his head, cradling the ball to his chest as he attempted to step out of her hold. Her hands moved to his biceps, cupping them in her palms and massaging the muscles with her thumbs. "You're not guilt-tripping me into letting you win."

"Damon!" Lexi called, scowling when he failed to acknowledge her presence. She quickly shrugged Stefan off and moved into the middle of the garden, preparing herself for Damon's pass. "Now, Damon!"

Damon tore his eyes from Elena's crestfallen face and turned his head, a small smile spreading over his lips when he saw Lexi across the garden, waving her arms wildly as Stefan began to run towards her. Damon spun around, pulling his arm backwards but as he swung it forwards and felt the weight leave his hand, he frowned in confusion. The ball wasn't soaring through the air like it was supposed to.

Elena giggled, hugging the ball to her chest when Damon rotated his head around to look at her. She backed away quickly, her eyes never once straying from Damon's as he watched on helplessly. She dropped the ball down onto the ground, just past the tree that marked her end zone.

"Yes!" she yelled, jumping up and down happily. "Unlucky, Damon!"

"Oh, really?" Damon chuckled, catching her up in his arms and spinning her around in the air. His heart warmed with her carefree giggles and he set her down slowly. His hands cupped her face and he tilted her head up for a kiss. She moaned softly against his lips, her fingers gripping onto the soft cotton of his T-shirt. "You are such a little cheater," he hummed against her lips, "but I love you, anyway."

"Good," Elena murmured, taking a teasing bite out of his chin, "because I love you, too."

"Damon, you suck!" Lexi exclaimed, breaking up their embrace as she swatted at Damon's chest with her hands.

"Elena," Stefan smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You rule." He pressed a swift kiss to her hair, basking in the glory of their win as he watched his girlfriend berate his brother.

"Well done, Elena," Luciana interjected, pulling her in for a hug. "Although," she whispered into Elena's ear, "I think Damon actually won."

Elena pulled back, a small frown puckering her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Honey," Luciana smiled softly, reaching forward to tuck a stray lock of brunette hair behind Elena's ear before palming her cheek. Elena leaned into her warm touch subconsciously, craving the gesture that her mother had once done to her so many times. "He really hit the jackpot with you."

* * *

"Damon," Elena groaned playfully, tugging at his hands that were covering her eyes. "I don't like surprises."

"Oh, hush," he cajoled, shuffling her forward. "And... open!"

Elena felt the pressure of his hands disappear and her eyelids fluttered open, squinting against the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she took in her surroundings. The cold, grey bricks surrounded her on every side with various tools littering the walls and childhood bicycles hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes stared at the vehicle in front of her though it was obscured from her view by the dark, black sheet that was draped over it. Damon followed her eyes and moved forward, sweeping the cover off of the vehicle in one swift motion.

She gasped as the electric blue Camaro was revealed. Her fingers glided over the sleek body effortlessly as she rounded the car. "It's beautiful. My father was always into old cars, he would have loved this."

Damon tossed the keys between his hands, watching as she admired his most prized possession. After much deliberation, he finally weighed the keys in one hand. "Catch," he called, tossing the keys towards her.

She caught them in her cupped hands, looking at him wide-eyed. "You're going to let me drive your car? I don't even know how to drive!"

"Well," he began, "now is the time to learn."

Before she could protest, he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. She stood there, silently shifting from side to side as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully. With a sigh of defeat, she climbed into the driver's seat, her heart thrumming nervously in her chest. "You love this car, what if I crash it?"

"You won't," he refuted. "I love you more, anyway, so even if you do crash my baby, I'll forgive you."

Elena stared at him, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly before she launched herself at him. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she laid a carnal kiss on his lips, practically crawling into his lap. His hands found their way to her waist, steadying her as he returned her passion-filled kiss. He nibbled on her lips sensually, slipping his hand below her thin T-shirt.

"You're amazing," she breathed out against his lips, moving up to kiss his nose lightly. She moved back into her chair awkwardly, her leg brushing against the bulge in his jeans and her hand covering his thumping heart.

"So," she whispered, "what do I do?"

"Put the key into the ignition and turn it," Damon commanded gently. "Good, now put you hands on the wheel and put your left foot down onto the brake. Release the handbrake and push the gear stick into drive. Slowly take your foot off the break and gently ease your right foot down onto the accelerator."

"I'm doing it!" Elena cheered as the car rolled forward slowly.

As she left the confinements of the garage, her excitement only increased. She followed Damon's instructions and soon, she was driving down the road like she had been doing it for a lifetime. She turned onto a single track road, it's lack of use shown by the grass growing down the centre of the road.

"Now, just pull in here." Damon motioned towards a lay-by that was shrouded by trees.

Elena eased her foot onto the brake, slowly coming to a stop as she put the car into park. "That was so much fun!"

"I thought you might enjoy it," he grinned, interlocking his fingers with hers and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Onto the second part of your surprise."

"What?" Elena exclaimed, following Damon as he got out of the car. "There's more?"

"Of course," he scoffed, motioning for her to follow behind him.

She held onto his arm as he led her through the thick underbrush along an eroded pathway. She decided that he must be familiar with wherever he was taking her because there was no way someone would be able to find their way through the forest with just the barely-there pathway.

"Here we are."

Elena gasped, her mouth falling open wordlessly. It was beautiful. The soft rush of water echoed through her ears as the river flowed into the pool causing ripples to spread across the surface. The water was clear with the exception of the reflections of the white clouds in the sky. Lush, green grass surrounded the pool and wild flowers littered the whole area; pinks, blues, purples and whites blooming from within the greenery. The sunlight trickled through the canopy of trees so that she was able to see the small, white dandelion seeds floating through the air.

"I know it's nothing compared to the Falls that you had during your childhood but I think it's pretty good," Damon murmured softly, scratching the back of his neck.

Elena shook her head, smiling widely. "It's better. Are we going for a swim?"

"Why else would I bring you here?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "There's just one rule: no clothes allowed."

Elena arched her eyebrow, nudging him with her hip. "Is that what you say to all the girls?"

"Actually," he protested. "You're the first woman that I've brought here. I used to come here when I needed to get away from...  _everything,_  but I want to share it with you. Now, start stripping, Gilbert."

Elena giggled, following his orders as she shrugged off her T-shirt, leggings and shoes. She stood there in her lacy underwear, wrapping her arms around her body self-consciously. She made a move for the water when she felt Damon pull her back against his hard body.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned.

"The pool."

"Not like that you're not," he shook his head negatively. "The underwear comes off, too."

Damon let her go, pulling his boxers down his legs and shucking them off his feet. He stood before her, not a shred of clothing covering his body, and then ran towards the water, leaping over the edge with a shout. She ran to the edge and watched as he surfaced, sweeping the hair from his face.

"Come on, babe!"

Elena giggled, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. She felt Damon's eyes on her, roving over her body shamelessly as she slipped out of her panties. She met his lustful stare before diving head-first into the cool depths of the pool. She swam up to Damon's body, surfacing directly in front of him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they began to tread water.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she found herself lost in his eyes. His blue orbs were swimming with so much emotion and were framed by inky black eyelashes that fluttered against his cheeks with each blink. Her lips found his almost tentatively as she gave him a slow, drugging kiss. His lips slanted lazily over hers and goosebumps rose on her skin when she felt his fingers trail over her thighs. She hooked her thighs around his hips, an involuntary moan slipping into his mouth when their tongues met and her hips rocked against his. Their tongues twirled, their bodies undulating together as her hard nipples scraped deliciously against the hard planes of his chest.

"We should stop," Damon mumbled, his lips moving along her jaw. "I don't have a condom."

Elena nodded, jerking her hips forward to meet his. "I'm not on the pill."

Damon swam forward until Elena's back hit the edge of the pool and her chest arched up against his. "This is dangerous," he purred, feeling his engorged head slip between her folds. "Really dangerous," he grunted, "but I can't stop."

"Then don't," she whispered, brazenly lowering herself down onto his erection.

They both groaned; Damon from the tightness of her core that encircled him so deliciously and Elena from how full Damon made her feel. Their eyes met and everything around them froze. They were connected so intimately, as they had been before, but this time, there was nothing separating them. The sensations were so much more intense and as Damon retreated his hips and snapped them back, Elena saw stars. She tilted her head back, ragged breaths leaving her throat as his lips trailed down her chest. He suckled on her nipple, causing her hips to roll against his and a groan to be torn from deep within the recesses of his throat.

"I'll have to pull out," he said through gritted teeth. Elena heard his words and though they didn't completely register in her brain, she found her head nodding along mindlessly.

"Damon," she sighed. Her hand reached behind her head, tearing at the grass as her eyes scrunched in pleasure. Her walls tightened with each thrust of his hips into her core, she just needed a little more...  _something_.

Damon, apparently reading her mind, rolled his thumb along her clitoris until she came with a keening wail. She shuddered, her centre contracting sporadically as Damon painfully removed his cock from her warm heat. He buried his head into the crook of her neck when her small hand encircled his aching member and she jerked him off to completion.

He snuggled into her body, purring softly at the feel of her fingers sifting through his hair. He raised his head wearily, completely spent from their love-making, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Luciana laughed when Damon and Elena emerged through the entrance of the parlour, completely soaked. Noticing the heated look the couple shared, she shook her head and muttered, "On second thoughts, I don't want to know."

"You're right, Ma, you probably don't," Damon grinned salaciously.

"Damon, Elena," Stefan greeted, bypassing the couple and tugging Lexi down onto the couch beside him. "You up for a game?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Poker?"

"What else would we play?" Stefan laughed, wrapping his arm around Lexi and pulling her against his chest. "You up for a game, hun?"

"Fine, but only if Elena plays. That way Damon won't win." Lexi poked her tongue out at Damon and sent him a glare; their loss at football not yet forgotten. Stefan rubbed her arm soothingly but she didn't miss the secret smile he sent Elena, a reminder of their victory.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon waved his hand dismissively. "We'll be down in ten."

Ten minutes later, Damon and Elena joined Stefan, Lexi and Luciana around the table. The cards rested in front of them and Luciana set up the dealer's deck.

"What are we playing for?" Elena asked, leaning into Damon's side as he raked his fingers through her hair.

Damon smirked, "Bragging rights, of course. I'm going to win this time, though." He bit Elena's earlobe teasingly, holding onto her tightly when she tried to squirm away.

"Nuh-uh," she protested.

"Okay!" Stefan interrupted. "Let's play, shall we?"

**~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~**

"I don't get it," Damon growled. "How am I losing to you of all people?"

"Oh, thanks!" Elena muttered indignantly, holding her cards to her chest. "Maybe it's because I'm better than you?"

"But you barely know how to play!" he groaned. Pouting, he continued, "It must be beginner's luck."

Elena winked at Luciana as she got up from the table. "It's just me and you, Damon. The final hand."

"Let's do this." Damon picked up his cards, his eyes squinting as he studied them carefully. Luciana moved behind him, her eyes glued to the cards until she reached Elena and made a gesture with her hands to show that all Damon had was a pair.

Elena smirked, looking down at the cards in her hands that held the royal flush. Damon groaned at the smug expression on his girlfriend's face but his eyes narrowed in on his mother when he caught her silently conversing with Elena. His eyes widened in realisation, "You cheaters!"

Everyone at the table looked up, completely wide-eyed as Damon tossed his cards onto the table and waved a pointed finger at them all individually. "You've been telling her my hands. She knew exactly when to fold and when to keep going and it was because of you, Ma! I can't believe it!" Damon reached forward, tugging Elena into his arms as she screamed in protest. He mussed up her hair and tickled her ribs, not relenting even when the tears began streaming down her face.

"Damon," his mother admonished. "Leave the poor girl alone."

He stopped his torture, scooping her into his lap as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're lucky I love you."

Elena stared up at him, her eyes shining from her previous tears. "I know," she confessed, rubbing her palm against his cheek.

"It's late," Lexi declared, pushing herself up from the couch with a yawn. "We should probably head to bed."

They all tidied up the parlour before heading up to bed. Stefan and Lexi disappeared first and Luciana followed soon after being shuffled away by Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, kissing her neck softly. "Hmm," he sighed. "Let's go up to bed."

"Okay," she agreed, pulling out of his arms. "I just need to get a drink so you can go and warm up the bed." She pushed him lightly in the direction of the stairs, slapping him on his ass. He wagged a finger at her in silent warning, the threat of punishment sparkling in his eyes. She supposed she shouldn't get excited by that prospect but he had the most pleasurable of punishments.

She strolled into the kitchen, flicking the light on and tugging at Damon's shirt. Her bare feet tip-toed over the cold tiles and goosebumps rose up on the skin of her legs not covered by her tiny shorts. She stretched up, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the sink, filling it to the brim with the icy, cold water. She turned around, her heart jumping in her chest as she saw a figure in the doorway. The water spilled over the rim of the glass, splashing to the floor as her breath hitched in her throat.

"We need to talk."

_Guiseppe._


	12. Day Ten

**Day Ten**

Elena drifted back into consciousness with a sigh of content as she burrowed deeper into Damon's embrace; one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other draped over her waist, her leg hooked over his hip, her head buried into the crook of his neck and her hands rested on his toned chest. Her eyes fluttered open, the thick expanse of her eyelashes brushing against Damon's throat, and she inhaled his musky scent. Her hand tensed, her fingertips moulding to the shape of Damon's pectoral muscles, as she stretched, her back arching and her neck falling back. She moaned softly as her body relaxed back into Damon's hold. She looked up at his sleeping form before crawling up the bed so her arm rested on the pillow, bent at the elbow as it supported her head.

Her fingers trailed up his chest, swiping delicately along the length of his collarbone and up the long lines of his neck. She couldn't resist her exploration; it was something she'd never done with a man before but Damon was simply too exquisitely beautiful for her to resist the temptation any longer. Her fingers danced over his chin, feeling the scratch of his stubble against the soft pads of her fingertips. Although she loved how clean-cut Damon always was, she couldn't help the thrill that ran through her when she saw the dark shadow on his face; the ruggedness was a look he pulled off perfectly. She found he could pull anything off, even her clothes but they were a different matter. She followed the strong line of his jaw and traced the outline of his pink, slightly parted lips. His warm breath fanned over her palm as she stretched up to run her finger down the length of his nose before sweeping it across his cheekbone and over his temple. She threaded her fingers through his dark hair, massaging his head lightly as her mind was lost to the memory of her encounter with his father the previous night.

* * *

_"We need to talk."_

_Elena's mouth went dry; whatever he wanted to talk about could not possibly be any good for her. He had hated her from the moment he first saw her and if his absence during her stay was any indication, he had made every possible effort to avoid her. Until now, that was, and the mere thought had her heart pounding against her ribcage and her blood pressure sky-rocketing. She inhaled shakily, the water rippling in her glass as her hand trembled with anxiety._

_"Okay," she nodded jerkily, her eyes blinking rapidly._

_"Take a seat," Guiseppe muttered, motioning to the island._

_Elena followed his request, though the tone in his voice made her feel that it was more of a command. She tottered to the table unsteadily, almost falling onto the stool. She slid the glass onto the table, attempting to prevent any more spillages, and quickly swiped her wet hand over Damon's shirt. She listened as Guiseppe pulled out the stool opposite her, the wood scraping gratingly along the tiled floor, and he sat down with a huff of exertion. As the silence stretched on, she finally raised her eyes from their fixed position on her hands and was immediately met with Guiseppe's incessant stare but, for once, she found no coldness there but rather a childlike curiosity sparkling in his green eyes._

_"You're different than the others," he mused, his thin lips pouting in concentration and his index finger tapping at his wrinkled chin._

_She frowned, her fingers clenching onto the edge of the table as she mentally embraced herself for the onslaught that was sure to come. "How do you mean?" she asked warily when he didn't expand on his comment._

_"You know, Damon probably thinks I hate him but that's not the case. Not the case at all," he trailed off, his eyes taking on a faraway look that left Elena speechless; he looked almost_ vulnerable _. Of course, he hadn't answered her question but she found that she was more interested in what he had to say about Damon than her. This man in front of her, now, was not the man she had encountered at the dinner table. He had been rude and coarse but not anymore._

_Elena bit her lip, hesitating before she built up the courage to talk. "Then why do you act the way that you do?"_

_Guiseppe met her eyes, a painful grimace on his face. "When Damon was a child, he was everything to me; he was my pride and joy. From the day that he was born, I wished that we would work side by side, father and son in the family business. I guess that was my first mistake," he sighed, rubbing at his face wearily. Elena watched on silently, waiting for him to continue. "When he told me that he wanted to go into advertising, I was furious. He had just shattered all of my dreams and I was so self-involved that I didn't think of_ his _dreams and aspirations. After that, he started acting out and I think it was then that he decided I would never treat him the right way – the way he deserved to be treated."_

_"You haven't done anything to discourage that though," Elena accused, her brow furrowing. "Two nights ago, you were telling him how useless he was and that the only reasons I would be with him were because of his money or his fame."_

_His jaw clenched, a ticking of muscle beneath his wrinkled skin. "I was doing that to protect him."_

_"_ Protect  _him?" Elena raged. She swallowed deeply, trying to contain her anger as she lowered her voice. "You've done more hurt to him than you even realise."_

_Guiseppe shook his head, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. "Did he ever mention Katherine?"_

_She froze; of course she had heard of that woman. The one who had hurt Damon so deeply and turned him off of committed relationships, she was the reason he found it so hard to trust women. Realising that he was still waiting for a response, Elena nodded her head stoically._

_"I thought she was perfect for him at first. She seemed driven and I thought that she, with a little bit of guidance from me, might be able to sway Damon towards law. I was wrong, catastrophically so, because she was simply driven to conquer men. She wanted them at her beck and call and Damon fell into her clutches. She ruined him in the end."_

_Elena's heart clenched as she thought of the man who was just upstairs; he'd suffered at the hands of others and, although it wasn't visible on the surface, it had chipped away at his insides. She understood him so much better now, although the way he behaved wasn't always accepted by others, it worked for him. It protected him - his heart._

_"That's when he changed. He hardened and began sleeping around. I'm glad that he did though, because that meant that women never got close enough to hurt him. Which brings me to you."_

_"Me?" she breathed out shakily._

_"Yes, you," he stared at her pointedly, his green-eyed stare glueing her to her stool. "You're the first woman he's let close since Katherine."_

_Elena nodded, realisation dawning on her. "That's why you were so awful to me. You didn't want me to hurt him. You were... protecting him."_

_Guiseppe nodded soberly, a small smile teasing at his lips. "I know that our relationship has been lost and that's because of my own doing but he's still my son. He's still that little boy that I threw that football around with. But he's happy, he's happy with you and I respect that. You're different to all of the other girls he's been with. You have a brain for a start, you're feisty which he needs because I think we all know how temperamental he can be, and you care about him." Noticing the look in her brown eyes, he continued, "Maybe even love him."_

_Elena nodded her head shyly. "You could try to rebuild your relationship with him. He's still your son."_

_He shook his head negatively. "Some things can't be fixed."_

_Elena reached across the table tentatively, her hand landing on his as she squeezed his fingers. "Damon's stubborn, but give it time. You know, he's really successful and you should be proud to have a son like him."  
"I am," he choked. "He's accomplished so much and he did that all by himself, how could I not be proud of him?"_

_"Well," Elena sighed, pushing herself up from her stool. "That's your starting point. Tell him."_

_Guiseppe watched as she picked up her glass and walked over to the door. "Elena," he called, halting her steps as she turned in the threshold. "Thank you."_

_Elena nodded, smiling at him kindly. She skipped up the stairs, pushing Damon's door open quietly and tip-toed into the room. Holding the glass of water to her chest, a loving smile pulled at her lips as she took in the sight in front of her; Damon, passed out and spread-eagled on the bed, his mouth hanging open and his face completely vulnerable. She set her water down on the bedside table and crawled between the sheets. She stretched across the bed and fluffed up the duvet, being sure to cover his body from the cold air. She snuggled against his chest, sighing happily when his arms automatically curled around her as she faded off to sleep._

* * *

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Damon's eyes drifted open nor did she notice when he simply watched her. His attack came as a surprise and she found herself giggling excitedly when he rolled her beneath him and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching at his arching spine as his found purchase on her waist, grasping at her curves.

"Now that that's out of the way," he purred, petting away a few stray hairs from her forehead. "What were you thinking about so deeply?"

Elena shook her head, deciding not to tell him what she was really thinking about; if anyone was going to tell Damon about her conversation with his father, it should be Guiseppe. "I was just wondering whether or not you had got a suit for tonight."

"Please," he scoffed. "You know I go wear a trash bag to this thing and still look  _irresistible_."

She slapped his chest indignantly as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. "That may be, but this thing is important to me."

Damon squinted his eyes at her. "What was it again?"

"Damon!" she whined, pushing him off of her. She turned onto her side and propped her head up as he mirrored her position.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I know that it's your gala for all things journalism. If it's important to you, then it's important to me and I would be honoured to be your arm candy."

Elena kissed him quickly, "Thank you."

"Hmm," he mused, slithering closer to her. "I know of a way you could thank me properly."

"How come you can be so sweet one minute and so-  _Humph_ -"

Damon pulled her on top of him, his hands on her chin as he maintained their kiss. She gave into his advances quickly, moving to straddle him, only breaking their kiss so he could sweep her shirt over her head.

"Let's hope your mom doesn't interrupt us this time," Elena hummed against his lips. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access as she dug her nails into his shoulders when his hands slipped beneath her shorts.

"I can make this a quick one," he grunted against her jaw, his kisses trailing over her neck and down to her breasts.

Elena rolled her eyes, her fingers sifting through his hair before tugging on it, anchoring him to her chest. "I'm not so sure ab-  _Oh_!"

* * *

"Ma," Damon chuckled, pulling her close as they stood in the hallway. "It's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back."

Elena watched on silently as Luciana clutched Damon tighter, her small hands gripping onto the leather of his jacket as silent tears rolled down her face. Luciana pulled away, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief with a bashful smile. Her blue eyes connected with Elena's and, before she knew it, Elena was in Luciana's arms and having the life squeezed out of her.

"And, you can come back anytime," she enthused, pulling back and stroking her fingers through Elena's long, chocolate locks.

Elena felt tears sting at her eyes; she had barely known this woman for two days and she was already welcoming her into her family with open arms as if she had known her for a lifetime. She met Damon's gaze over his mother's shoulder and her heart clenched painfully because if he found out about the article, she was going to hurt him so deeply. And, he didn't deserve it.

When she first started the article, she thought that it would be kind of like pay-back; he had most likely hurt many women before her with his complacent attitude towards sex and feelings and it had been her job, quite literally, to flip it back on him. Nothing was ever simple, though. So, here she was, completely and madly in love with the womaniser himself and without a hope in hell of turning back. It was all or nothing now. She just had to choose what she wanted. Her job or Damon. Suddenly, the decision wasn't so hard anymore.

"Now, Damon," Luciana smiled, wrapping an arm around Elena's waist and threading her other around Damon's bicep. "You look after this one, you're lucky to have her."

Damon grinned brightly, his blue eyes practically dancing with happiness. "Don't I know it," he teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

He turned to his mother, pulling her in for a hug once more as he buried his face in her faded, black curls. "We should get going. I promise to visit."

"You better," Luciana warned, wagging her finger at him jokingly.

Damon picked up their bags, placing his hand on the small of Elena's back as he led her towards the door, his mother following behind them dutifully. Elena pulled open the door, stepping over the threshold.

"Damon!"

Everyone spun around at the gruff exclamation and Damon's eyes widened in surprise when he saw his father stalking slowly towards him. He frowned, completely stupefied; he thought his father would have been too busy with work to say goodbye to his eldest son, as he always was.

"May I have a word?" Guiseppe questioned.

Damon watched as his father shuffled nervously and dread settled in his stomach, the only emotions he had seen on his father's face in recent times were anger, indifference or diappointment. His eyes flicked to Elena's and he was silently urged on by the encouragement burning in her doe orbs. He nodded his head slowly - warily - and set the bags onto the floor gently. He coughed awkwardly, meeting his mother's eyes as he followed his father down the hallway.

Luciana scrutinised Elena carefully, realisation dawning on her. "Dear, you are one of a kind."

Elena shook her head, shrugging half-heartedly. "It's nothing," she murmured, her lips quirking upwards.

Luciana took Elena's hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I can see why my son loves you so."

* * *

Damon shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he felt all of the emotional and physical strength evaporate from his body. "What do you need to say? Because I have a plane to catch and if you're just going to tell me how much of a disappointment I am," he chuckled drily, "then just leave me a voice-mail."

Guiseppe winced. "You're not a disappointment."

Damon's eyes flicked from their position on his feet to look at his father. Had he heard him right or was his mind playing tricks on him? He'd known, since he was an adult, that his father's affections had been displaced by bitterness. Those four words struck him, giving him hope that he desperately tried to stamp down; he couldn't have his expectations shattered like they had been so many times before. As the hope faded, anger took its place and his hands clenched into fists.

"Then why the hell do you make it feel like I am?" he growled, his nostrils flaring. He noticed the startled look in his father's green orbs but he didn't try to control his rage. He pushed himself away from the door and moved to stand in front of his father, towering over the old man as his chest puffed out.

Guiseppe smiled painfully, "Because I was such a disappointment of a father. Like Elena said, I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror and I took it out on you. I talked to her last night."

Damon frowned, his blue eyes wide as his pupils darted around the room in contemplation. "Elena?" he whispered.

Guiseppe nodded, "I told her some things," he trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "and she told me that you deserved to hear what I had to say."

Damon inhaled shakily, "So, say it."

"Damon, I have never been more proud of you. You've accomplished so much at such a young age, more than I ever did, and I'm envious of that. You did it all by yourself and I should have realised how amazing that is rather than being bitter that you didn't need my help to succeed. As for Elena, I apologised for my harsh words. I can see that she means a lot to you and I was afraid of that. I saw what Katherine did to you and it tore me up inside to see you go through such hurt that I couldn't prevent. So, yes, when you brought Elena here I was wary that she would be like Katherine so I tried to scare her away. It didn't work, though," he chuckled, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "And, I'm glad because I could have ruined a really great thing for you. I know that I haven't been a good father but I hope I can be now. If you let me, that is."

Damon's shoulders slumped, his eyebrows scrunching together as a lump formed in his throat. "I don't know..." he trailed off. "I'm not sure if we can have the relationship we did when I was a child."

Guiseppe swallowed harshly, nodding his head in agreement though his eyes drooped solemnly. He understood, he'd put his son through so much -  _too much_  - so it was foolish of him to expect everything to be fixed with just a few words. What pained him the most was that everything could have been avoided if he had just been more considerate, more understanding and more agreeable.

He'd successfully pushed his son away and, for what? His own pride? It was useless to him now when he'd lost the respect of his first-born child. He wished he could turn back time, erase all of the hurt he'd caused. He was thankful that Damon had found Elena though, she would love him the way that he deserved.

"But we can try."

Guiseppe jumped, his green eyes connecting with Damon's blue ones as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "You're willing to do that? After everything?"

"Yeah... Dad." Damon smiled, a small upturn of his lips; it was the first time he had called Guiseppe 'dad' since everything had fallen apart between them.

"Son," Guiseppe choked out, stepping towards Damon before he caught himself. It was a baby step in the right direction, he couldn't overstep the mark.

Damon noticed his father's movement and stretched his arm forward in silent truce. Guiseppe looked down at his son's hand and grasped it in his, shaking it firmly. "Thank you."

* * *

Elena reclined into the seat of the cab, resting her head against Damon's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. She hummed along to the tune of the music that was playing through the cab, staring up at Damon listlessly. Noticing her stare, Damon bent down and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head, pulling her closer to his chest as his hand gently massaged her thigh through her jeans.

"My family loves you," Damon smiled, leaning his head against hers.

"Good," Elena sighed. "I think I love them, too. Your mother is amazing."

He chuckled, "That she is. She's one of the most important women in my life, you being the other one."

Elena's chest filled with love, it was impossible for it not to when he said such moving things to her. "You're the most important man in my life... Alongside Jer, of course."

"Well," he rumbled, "I think I can allow that. Although, there will be no other men added to that list, do you hear me?"

Elena grinned, squeezing the hand on her thigh. "Hmm, I don't know," she trailed off, biting her lip. "What if I get bored of you?"

"Trust me," he purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'll make sure we're never bored."

"Damon!" she chastised, motioning to the cab driver who kept looking back at them through the rear-view mirror with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Fine," he groaned begrudgingly. "I'll behave. Are we going back to my place?"

"Nope," she laughed, pushing herself up from the chair so she could turn to look at him. "I know what will happen, you'll be all sweet and then persuade me to shower with you so we conserve water and then, we'll never make it to the gala. I was right!" she exclaimed, noticing the mischievous sparkle in his azure orbs. "You're so predictable!"

"You're no fun," he pouted. "Where are you wanting to go then?"

"I need to go to Caroline's apartment, she's making me over." Elena scowled, already imagining what her so-called 'best friend' had in store for her.

"Good luck with Blondie," Damon laughed as they pulled up outside of her apartment block.

Damon got out of the cab, holding her door open for her as she shuffled across the backseat. He held his hand out to her and helped her out of the car before racing around to the trunk to get her bags. Elena smiled when, instead of handing over her bag, he walked her over to the steps of the apartment block, as if she needed an escort for walking a few feet. She spun towards him, swinging her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. He moaned, clearly surprised by her actions, but returned her kiss nonetheless.

Elena didn't care that they were in the middle of the street where anyone could see them, she didn't care that the cab was currently waiting to take Damon home and she didn't care that Caroline was probably throwing a nervous fit because she was five minutes late. All she cared about was him, and his lips on hers. Everything else, she could live without.

"ELENA GILBERT!"

Elena jumped, grabbing onto Damon's jacket as her balance faltered and she fell against his body. Her eyes flicked upwards at the shout of her name, only to be met with a fuming blonde who was hanging halfway out of a fifth floor window.

"You get your skinny ass up here and stop macking all over your boyfriend or we will have words!" Caroline shouted, ignoring the incredulous stares of the passers-by as she pulled the window shut, the slam of frame-on-frame causing the birds to fly from the roof in fear.

"Someone's in trouble," Damon teased, curling her hair behind her ear.

She pecked him lightly once more. "Seven o'clock sharp, okay?"

"Yes, M'am. I wouldn't want to risk Blondie's wrath. Good luck with her, btw. That means-"

"By the way," Elena interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking towards the cab.

She waved him off, sighing as she turned around and headed through the glass doors.

* * *

"And what sort of time do you call t-" Caroline's words died in her throat, her anger dissipating completely as she looked into her friend's doe eyes that were liquefied with her tears. "Elena? Oh, honey."

Caroline stretched her arms forward, embracing her friend tightly as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. She pulled back, palming the brunette's cheeks as her thumbs swiped away at the tears that had spilled over her eyes and left the beginnings of black streaks of mascara down her face.

Caroline ushered her into the apartment, closing the door gently behind her. She collapsed beside Elena on the couch, immediately pulling her closer as she wrapped her arm around her friend's delicate shoulders and petted her hair gently. "What happened?"

Elena sniffled, sighing loudly as she rested her head against Caroline's shoulder. "How do you know anything happened?" she muttered pitifully, accepting the tissue Caroline handed her.

"Lennie, I'm your best friend and I know when something happens in Elena land. So, spill," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Elena's hairline.

"I fell in love with him."

Caroline's hand paused in her hair before she leant back, being sure to look Elena in the eye, "Damon?" The brunette nodded her head in response, though she hadn't needed to; for Caroline, her question had been merely rhetorical. "Well, there's no need to cry over it, he's not that bad," she joked, nudging Elena's arm gently until the brunette giggled quietly.

Elena chewed on her lip to the point were she was able to taste the metallic flavour of her blood. "I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper, but Caroline heard her.

The blonde nodded her head sympathetically, "You don't know what you want to do."

Elena shook her head negatively, turning her head to look into Caroline's baby blue eyes. "I have two options; I can go ahead with this article and it's a near cert that I'll lose Damon or I can quit and miss out on my dream job but I'd have him."

"And, you're stuck in the middle?" Caroline asked.

"No," Elena laughed drily. "That's the funny part, I know exactly what I want and it scares the living daylights out of me."

"Lennie," Caroline trailed off, eyeing her friend warily. "It sounds like you're going to quit your job."

"I am," she declared, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't bear the thought of losing him and if I write this article, I will. I know I will. I never expected to fall in love with him but now that I have, I can't picture my life without him in it."

Caroline smiled in understanding, her forehead furrowing in thought. "What about your job though, Elena? You worked your ass off at that place and now, you're just going to give it all up? For a guy?"

"He's not just a guy, Care. You know what? I could be homeless and living on the streets, without a dime to my name but I wouldn't care as long as I had him. There was always something missing in my previous relationships but not with him. He's  _it_  for me. My friend, my lover, my soulmate," she sighed, tears clouding her eyes.

"I thought you said soulmates were for the fairy tales?" Caroline teased, nudging her friend mockingly. "You used to tell me it was all mumbo jumbo even when you saw Matt and I together."

"I guess," she shrugged, "you have to experience it to believe it."

"Elena Gilbert," Caroline laughed. "Reformed romantic."

The brunette smiled, though she felt the butterflies in her stomach when she thought about she was going to do. "You don't think I should quit my job for a guy?" she frowned, remembering Caroline's earlier question.

Caroline clutched Elena's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "I was just making sure Damon was the  _right_  guy."

"He is," Elena confirmed.

"When are you going to quit then?" Caroline questioned, pulling Elena up from the couch and leading her by the hand into her bedroom.

Elena sat down on the double bed dutifully, watching as the blonde flitted around the room, collecting and organising what she would need to prepare them for tonight.

"I'm going to Mrs Lockwood's office tomorrow to tell her I won't be writing the article and I'll hand in my two week's notice. Knowing her, she won't want me there for another two weeks so it's highly likely that tomorrow will be my last day."

Caroline murmured her agreement, though she couldn't hide the hurt expression on her face. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Elena smiled, stretching up from the bed before wrapping her arms around Caroline's shoulders. "You say that like I'm never going to see you again," Elena chuckled, gently swaying them from side-to-side.

"Well," Caroline replied indignantly. "I'm going to have to fight Damon for your attentions."

"I'm sorry," Elena mocked, "but don't you have someone... What's his name? Oh, yeah, Matt!"

" _Pfft_ ," Caroline waved her hand away dismissively. "Matt has guy time when we have our girl's night but I know what guys like Damon are like. He'll probably say something nice about your outfit and  _bam!_  Five seconds later, you'll be having crazy monkey sex and I'll be left waiting."

"Caroline," the brunette rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's not like that."  
"Right, I'm sorry," Caroline mused. "It's more like two seconds, right?"

"Shut up about my sex life and make me beautiful," Elena commanded, falling onto the bed.

Caroline saluted her with her index finger. "Yes, M'am."

* * *

"Hold on a second, Damon!" Caroline groaned at the incessant knocking on her apartment door. She swung it open, her hand on her hip as she glared at the smirking man in front of her. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Would it help if I said you looked gorgeous?"

To be fair, she did. Her blonde curls were pulled back from her face and styled into a loose bun at the back of her head with two stray curls left down at the front to frame her face. Her royal blue, satin dress hugged her figure closely to her knees before flaring out around her feet. The dress had a high, rounded neckline with silver beading decorating the capped sleeves. A flash of silver caught his eye as her high-heeled sandals poked out from beneath her dress and her little clutch bag matched perfectly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she admitted begrudgingly.

Damon certainly knew how to pull of a suit and this one was no exception. The black blazer and dress pants fit him snugly and his white shirt contrasted with his skin, making it look even more tanned. His black, patent shoes were as shiny as could be and his hair was sufficiently mussed so that it looked model-worthy rather than like he'd just rolled out of bed. Caroline stepped forward, pinching both ends of his black bow tie as she straightened it around his collar.

She smiled softly, noticing how his hands hadn't stopped fidgeting since he'd stepped through the door. "Relax," she teased, flattening down the lapels of his jacket. "Do you want to see your extremely hot date?"

Damon smirked, making a sweeping motion with his arm. "Lead the way."

Damon followed behind Caroline, his eyes barely focusing on his surroundings. He felt his palms grow sweaty and couldn't help bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he watched Caroline walk towards - what he presumed to be - her bedroom door and knock on it tentatively.

The door opened a crack, the soft glow of a lamp travelling into the hallway. He stepped forward subconsciously, trying desperately to catch his first glimpse of her, and when he did, he was sure he flat-lined. She stepped out of the room slowly, her eyes downcast to the floor as her fingers linked together behind her back and she rocked in her heels nervously.

"Wow," he breathed, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

Her doe eyes were wide in wonderment and he caught the flash of lust there as she scanned over his suit-clad form. He was nothing compared to her, however. She was a siren in red. Her red dress clung to every contour she had, showcasing them for his eyes; the fabric wrapped around her breasts, pushing them up for his attention, before cinching in around her tiny waist and caressing the womanly curves of her hips. Like Caroline's dress, Elena's flared out from her knees but the dress stretched behind her in a train of fire. Silver, high-heeled sandals poked from beneath the hem as she walked towards him but his eyes were distracted by the flash of diamonds that adorned her wrist and sparkled in the light. In her other hand, she clutched a small, silver bag with a jewelled bow at the top, her thumb resting between the two loops. She looked exquisite; her nails were freshly manicured, her hair hung in bouncing waves of chestnut locks down her back, with some hooked over one shoulder, her pouty lips were painted red and her eyelashes flared around her doe eyes.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" she questioned coyly, because surely, she could see the twitching of his arousal through his tight, dress pants?

Damon shook his head in astonishment, rubbing his hand along his freshly shaven jaw. "You exceed every idea I ever had... and then some."

Elena blushed, her eyes darting to the floor once more. She gasped when she felt his finger beneath her chin, slowly raising her head until she was lost in the blue depths of his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Caroline exclaimed, barging between the couple as she pushed against Damon's chest and stood protectively in front of Elena.

"What?" Damon laughed, attempting to move around Caroline.

"Ah, ah!" the blonde warned, wagging her pointy index finger in front of his face. "No touching."

"I was just going to kiss her," Damon mumbled, pouting. "Just a quick peck."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "Nope. I know what you're like, Damon Salvatore. You say just one quick peck and then the next thing you know, she's up against the wall with her dress around her hips and you're pounding into her like there's no tomorrow."

Elena gasped, her mouth opening and closing as high-pitched squeals of indignation and embarrassment were emitted from her throat. "C-Caroline!" she stuttered, burying her head into her friend's back.

"I'm going to have to apologise for my girlfriend," Matt chuckled, walking into the hallway. "Subtlety is not her forte."

His blonde hair was neatly parted and swept to one side, emphasising his strong jaw. His suit, like Damon's, hugged his body, the only exception being he had folded to Caroline's demands and was wearing a royal blue tie to match her outfit. He buried one hand in his pocket as he walked towards his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled - a very reluctant - Caroline out of the other couple's way.

"Finally," Damon smirked, stepping forward slowly. His hands moved to her waist but instead of giving her the kiss she had been expecting, he bent his head swiftly, pressing his lips against her pulse point with a feather-light touch. She sighed happily, her body immediately relaxing into his hold as his nose skimmed up her neck, inhaling the flowery perfume Caroline had spritzed over her body.

"Let's go," Elena smiled, tugging on Damon's hand as she followed Caroline and Matt out of the apartment.

* * *

Damon whistled as they walked into the Grand Ballroom of The Plaza. The high roof curved to meet the walls, the creams, golds and browns moulding together beautifully. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and painted artwork decorated the edges with archways framing the doorways for the verandas. The décor of the ballroom was elegantly beautiful, right down to the raised stage that was enclosed by heavy, beige curtains. Circular tables covered by white tablecloths littered the edges, surrounding the dance-floor in the middle.

Damon bent his elbow at the crook, offering it to Elena and smiling down at her fondly when she wrapped her small hand around his bicep. He kissed her temple and led her into the vast ballroom. He rolled his eyes when he heard Caroline's excited squeals over something that frankly, he didn't care about because he was too captivated by Elena. Elena leaned her head against Damon's shoulder, smiling gratefully when he intercepted a waiter and got them two glasses of champagne.

" _Mmm_ ," she giggled, feeling the bubbles sliding down her throat.

She snuggled underneath Damon's arm as they navigated the room, saying hello to fellow writers and journalists. Damon was, of course, as charming as ever and she found herself wrapping a possessive arm around his waist when she noticed the lingering stares of some women.

"Elena!"

Her step faltered hearing the shrill voice call out her name as she debated whether to turn around or simply carry on walking. She found herself turning around reluctantly, a fake smile on her face as she stared at the woman in front of her; Elena couldn't ignore the woman, she was her boss after all.  _Not for much longer,_  her mind whispered and she grinned internally. Tomorrow, it would all be over and her and Damon would be able to live out their lives the way they were supposed to - together.

"And," Carol grinned toothily, "Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Damon smiled tightly, "Likewise."

Not really likewise. He didn't like the way this woman was eyeing him up like he was a piece of succulent meat at the butcher's. That, and the fact that Elena seemed to cower away from the woman in fear, almost using him as a shield as she sidled behind his arm. He intertwined his fingers with hers, offering her a comforting squeeze as he met the woman's cold gaze, feeling as his own eyes turned icy.

"And, you are?"

"Carol," she purred, holding her hand out for him. "Carol Lockwood, Elena's boss."

Damon stared at her outstretched hand and, knowing that she was expecting a kiss to her knuckles, he cupped her hand and shook it gently, immensely enjoying the scowl that covered her face.

"So, Damon," she smirked. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Ten days," Damon said proudly, frowning when he noticed the painful smile on Elena's face. He sent her a look of concern but she simply shook her head in response.

"Well," Carol said smarmily, "you look positively... smitten. Elena, I shall see you in my office tomorrow so we can discuss your project."

Elena winced but nodded her head in agreement. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when Carol hobbled off in her too-tight dress that showed far too much skin, not to mention the silver colour had almost blinded her underneath the chandelier lights.

"You boss is just  _delightful,_ " Damon teased, rejoicing inwardly when Elena chuckled along with him and the colour returned to her cheeks. "Come on, then, beautiful. We have some dinner to eat."

* * *

"Oh, God," Matt groaned, reclining in his chair as he patted his engorged stomach.

Caroline rolled her eyes, dabbing at his mouth with her napkin. "I told you not to try and finish mine," she chastised, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"But it was so good," he moaned, pouting pitifully.

"Come on, then," Caroline laughed, standing up from her chair as she reached for Matt's hand. "We can dance it off."

"Oh, no." He shook his head negatively. "I'm gonna need a minute... maybe ten."

Caroline huffed, collapsing back into her chair. Her frown disappeared when Matt brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm tenderly, all the while staring at her with his best puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Oh, come here," she smiled, pulling him closer as she kissed him thoroughly.

Damon grimaced at the other couple before turning and offering his hand to Elena. "Care to dance?"

Elena nodded, dropping her napkin onto the table as she placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

She giggled happily as he lead her to the dance-floor, immediately spinning her under his arm before twirling her against his chest. They rocked together along to the beat of the soothing jazz instruments, staring into each other's eyes as they forgot about the rest of the world.

* * *

The rest of the world didn't forget about them, though, and one woman in particular was fuming at the sight. Andie set her martini glass on the bar, leaning her back against the wooden structure as she watched the couple sway, exchanging kisses every now and again.  _That was supposed to be her_ , she seethed. Damon was supposed to be hers. Plain, little Elena had managed to attract Damon's attention.  _But how?_  Andie wondered. It was quite clear - at least to her - that she was the superior woman. She was taller than Elena, skinnier than her, more mature and, she was probably better in bed. But, no. That little...  _tart_ just had to go and steal her man.

She always knew Elena wasn't as innocent as she seemed, she was a maneater. There was no other way to describe it, Elena had stolen Damon away from Andie when Damon had been on a date with her.  _She must have brain-washed him or something_ , she grumbled inwardly, watching as Damon dipped Elena. Her brunette locks skimmed the floor as Damon nuzzled into her neck before swinging her back into his arms and cradling her gently against his chest.

_Yes_ , Andie surmised,  _that was supposed to be her_. And, she wouldn't rest until she had successfully broken Damon from whatever spell Elena had placed him under.

"Miss Starr," Carol smirked, noticing the look of envy on the blonde's face as she glared at Damon and Elena. "Ah," she sighed. "So you've seen them."

Andie snorted, "It's impossible not to, what with Elena parading him around everywhere."

Carol arched her eyebrow, her plan could come true after all. She just needed a little outside interference. Elena wasn't meant for Dazzle, and if Carol managed to ruin any of Elena's other prospective jobs, well that was like hitting two birds with one stone. That little girl had toyed around with her son's feelings. Of course, she had heard the rumours of how her son, Tyler, had pursued Elena and when she had let him down gently, he had turned nasty. But that wasn't him, that wasn't her son. It had to have been down to Elena, she just knew it. She had obviously led her son on and when she had got bored, simply moved on but not without spreading her poisonous lies to anyone who would listen. So, yes, Carol had the perfect plan in store for Elena Gilbert.

"So, Andie, have you heard of Elena's upcoming story?"

* * *

_*clink* *clink* *clink*_

Everyone turned to the stage as the signature sound of a knife against a glass sounded through the microphone. The music died down as Andie moved towards the microphone, smiling shyly though there was no mistaking the evil glint in her eyes.

Elena paused in her dancing, moving to stand beside Damon as everyone watched on as Andie straightened out her floor-length, gold dress. She frowned, a small puckering of her brow when she noticed the glare Andie sent her. She looked around her but, no, that glare was definitely meant for her. Her jaw clenched as she watched Andie's gaze turn lustful as she raked her eyes over Damon's body and she couldn't help but experience the dread as it settled in her stomach.

Damon shifted uncomfortably as the woman on stage stared at him listlessly. The way she was looking at him, well if it had been two weeks ago then he would have been agreeing to whatever she was offering. But, not now. Though, he had the strangest feeling that he'd seen her before, he just couldn't think where.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, surveying her gaze across the whole crowd that had gathered on the dance-floor for her.  _This was perfect_ , she smirked. "I know now is not really a time for speeches so I apologise for disrupting your dancing. I just wanted to say a big congratulations to Dazzle magazine for its upcoming spread that I am sure is going to be the best one yet."

Elena gulped, her breaths coming out in harsh wheezes. "Damon," she whimpered, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "Can we go?"

Damon's expression fell, the worry setting in his eyes as he palmed her face. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I just..."

"And, let's not forget Elena Gilbert."

She gasped, her eyes meeting Andie's and she knew that it was too late. The killer blow was about to be delivered and Andie Starr was only too happy to be the one who did so.

"Who is writing what I've heard is going to be the feature of the issue.  _'How to turn a womaniser into a one-woman man in just ten days'_. And I believe, she's accomplished her task. Damon Salvatore, everyone!" Andie clapped her hands heartedly though the crowd remained silent as everyone turned to look at them.

Damon's hands fell from her face, his whole body going numb. His eyes met hers and that was all the confirmation he needed, it was true. He shattered.

"Damon!" Elena called, hiking up her dress as she pushed through the crowd after him. She vaguely heard Caroline and Matt calling her name but she didn't care, Damon was her only concern now.

"Damon, please!" she gasped, skipping down the steps until she was outside of The Plaza. She gripped onto his elbow but he quickly swung around, batting off her hold on him.

"What, Elena?" he growled. "Are you going to tell me that that was all lies? That you're not writing that article? That this was all  _REAL_?" he yelled, ignoring the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

Elena sobbed, clutching her chest. "I-it's not like that."

"Then, tell me, Elena?" he spat. "What is it like?"

"Yes, ok!" she whimpered, reaching for him. She retreated when she saw the mixture of devastation and disgust on his face. "The reason I pursued you was because of the article but that doesn't mean that my love for you isn't real."

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "Did you panic, huh? When I said I love you, was it just a knee-jerk reaction for you to say it back. Because let me tell you, Elena, when you love someone you don't do  _this_!"

She swiped at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

He laughed drily, though it sounded more choked as he desperately tried to hold back his own tears. "You did a great job," he said sarcastically, his face sneering at her. "You know what hurts the most, though? You made me believe that you cared about me and that makes you even worse than Katherine."

Elena reared back as if she'd been slapped.  _No_ , she cried inwardly. She'd done exactly what she'd tried to avoid, she'd hurt him but worse than that, she'd completely destroyed him.

"Do you remember when you were first in my apartment?" he mused, looking up at the night sky. "You wrote that quote on my wall but you never really thought about it, did you? You never thought about seeing things from my perspective, did you? All you cared about was your stupid article."

"No, Damon," she pleaded, grasping onto his hand as he tried to walk away. "Please, don't do this. I love you."

He turned around, pinning her with a stare in his icy, blue eyes that she had never been on the receiving end of; it looked strangely akin to hatred. "Those words from your lips? They mean nothing to me now. Don't worry, Elena. Your ten days are up, we're over."

Damon tugged his hand out of her grasp and took one last look at her heartbroken face before turning and stalking off into the darkness.

"Damon!"

Her cry was lost to the night, her body collapsing to the ground but she didn't feel the pain. Her heart was too damaged for that.


	13. Day Eleven

**Day Eleven**

"Lennie?"

Caroline's soft inquiry and her timid knock barely registered in Elena's head. She heard the words but her mind wasn't capable of processing thoughts. She felt numb and for that, she was glad. At least then she didn't have to feel the heart-wrenching pain that she had felt last night. She swiped at the stray tear that was trickling down her cheek and sniffled softly. Her eyes remained fixed on the white wall in front of her as they had done all night. Despite how tired she felt, both mentally and emotionally, her body had refused sleep. Instead, she had curled up into the foetal position, her hands pressed to her chest as she tried to hold the broken pieces of her heart together. It was no use, not when the memory of Damon's face, morphed by devastation, crossed through her mind.

She inhaled a shuddering breath as she heard the door creak open and the sound of Caroline's feet tip-toeing cautiously across the hardwood floor. She remained motionless, her eyes staring blankly ahead of her, even as she felt the mattress dip and a cool whisper of air glide over her bare arms before she was immediately immersed in the warmth and comfort of the duvet.

"Caroline?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from her sobbing as her breath caught in her throat.

Caroline stretched her arm around Elena's stomach and snuggled against her back, nuzzling her head against Elena's in silent answer. As she felt her friend embracing her, Elena broke down. Her body shook as sobs racked through her heaving chest and the tears rolled quickly and continuously down her face. She reached back, grasping onto Caroline's arm tightly as she allowed her friend to turn her around.

Elena burrowed into Caroline's arms as her friend's warmth surrounded, much like it had done outside of The Plaza the previous night. When Elena's call of Damon's name had gone unanswered, she had collapsed onto the cold ground, the gravel scraping at her palms as she had begun to wheeze harshly. Her body had been writhing on the ground, her stomach convulsing, when she felt Caroline's thin arms wrap around her shoulders. She'd fought, trying to get out of her friend's hold but Caroline had held strong, gently shushing her into submission. She'd looked through tear-filled eyes to see her friend looking down at her sympathetically, and behind her, just a few steps away, was Matt, his face a mirror of his girlfriend's.

She noticed the crowd gathering at the entrance of the Plaza; journalists doing what they do best, following a story. So many different fabrics and colours of dresses and suits merged into one but her eyes managed to focus on the flash of gold against black, her eyes trailing up from the ground until she found their faces. Andie and Carol. The women who had successfully brought her world crashing down around her. She wanted to confront them and she felt the - normally dormant - violent side of her personality bubble beneath the surface but she was just  _so_  tired. Exhaustion had caused her to lose complete control of her body, allowing Caroline and Matt the opportunity to pick her up off the ground with little to no protests from her and lead her to the cab. Her half-lidded eyes had watched in a daze as the cab pulled away from the curb but she was still able to make out the malicious grins of accomplishment on Andie and Carol's faces. Caroline had taken her back to her place and tucked her into bed, only leaving the spare room when Elena had pretended to drift off to sleep. As soon as the blonde had left the room, Elena's eyes had fluttered open as she resumed her blank staring.

Her sobs quieted and her shaking subsided as her mind drifted back to the present, though she couldn't forget about Damon. He'd plagued her every thought and caused a fatal ache in her chest that no crying could ease. She didn't think anything would mend her broken heart. Well, she conceded, there was one thing -  _one person_  - that could but her hopes of that happening were low to non-existent. She'd lost him and nothing was more devastating to her than that.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline whispered, pressing a kiss to Elena's forehead as she threaded her fingers through her chocolate tresses, silently combing through the knots; it was something that Elena's mother had always done to sooth her and Caroline couldn't help but reiterate the sentiment.

Elena shook her head, closing her eyes painfully. "It's all my fault," she croaked, biting her bottom lip to refrain from breaking into another round of sobbing. "I should have told him everything after Georgia. If I had of then maybe it wouldn't have ended up like...  _this_."

A few moments of silence stretched on before the blonde paused her motions in Elena's hair. "Okay," Caroline declared, pushing Elena out of her arms as she sat up against the headboard and stared down at her friend. "Enough with the pity party."

Elena winced, her face contorting in pain at Caroline's blunt words. "What?" she choked out, her brow furrowing as she watched as Caroline swung her legs over the edge of the bed before jumping up and moving towards her closet.

"You're lucky we're the same size," Caroline muttered before she turned around, her blonde hair whipping through the air as she stared at Elena with her piercing, blue eyes. "When Matt and I got into that big fight a year ago, you didn't let me wallow around in my bed and I'm not going to let you do it either. You're my best friend and therefore, I have your best interests at heart and I know what you need to do because it's the same advice you gave me. You love Damon, right?"

Elena nodded warily, sitting up on her knees as she allowed Caroline to walk towards her and cup her face in her dainty hands. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be this upset if I didn't."

Caroline smiled sadly, petting the tear-dampened hairs from Elena's cheeks. "Then  _fight_  for him, Elena. This time, it's your turn to chase him."

Elena rubbed her eyes wearily and pulled Caroline's hands away from her face before looking up at her friend, her face resigned. "But he hates me."

The blonde rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation as she opened her closet doors and immediately began rifling through the vast amounts of clothes. "Stop it with your defeatist attitude," she groaned, pulling a burgundy, gold studded sweater off of a hanger before throwing it at Elena.

"Hey!" Elena muttered, scowling as she pulled the sweater from its landing place on her head. "I'm not being defeatist, I'm being realistic. He could barely stand to look at me last night, what makes you think today will be any different?"

"Honestly, it probably won't," Caroline shrugged, handing her a pair of navy-blue, denim skinny jeans and a pair of sparkly, gold pumps. "But you have to try. If you go today, then he can see that you're serious and you can convince him that what you feel for him is real. But if you don't, if you wait, then he'll probably think it's another scheme that Carol has cooked up for you to win him back. He'll think you're just trying to make your article even better and then, he won't trust you not to hurt him. Strike while the iron's hot and all that."

Elena nodded, quickly changing out of Caroline's cupcake pyjamas and into the outfit the blonde had provided her with. "What if he slams the door in my face?"

Caroline smiled, quickly pulling Elena's long hair up into a messy bun. "Then you camp in the hallway until he agrees to see you. Don't give up, Elena."

Elena nodded her head, hope revitalising in her chest. "Okay. I'm going to do it. I'm going to march over to his apartment and not leave until he listens to me."

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed, reaching forward to high-five her. "And if that doesn't work, you can always handcuff him to the bed and show him how much you love him until he finally believes it."

The brunette giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll bear that in mind. For now, though, I'm just going to explain everything even if I have to do it to his door."

Caroline nodded in understanding, following Elena into the hall. "That's the spirit," she agreed, putting her hands on Elena's shoulders as she stared at her intently. "Now, I don't want you coming back here until he's yours... and I mean that in  _every_  sense of the word."

"Thanks, Care," Elena muttered sarcastically as the blonde winked at her salaciously. "I really mean it, though. Thank you for everything, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caroline hugged her, sighing happily. "You probably wouldn't have as much fun."

* * *

Elena waited impatiently, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater as she watched the numbers on the screen at the top of the elevator gradually increase until they opened on the floor she needed with a ding. She stepped out cautiously, her steps slow as she made her way to Damon's apartment. She lifted her hand, moulding it into a fist, before reaching forward to connect it with the familiar green door. She paused, her knuckles skimming against the wood as she contemplated what she would say.

She guessed she might have approximately five seconds before he slammed the door in her face so, she would have to make it quick. Unless, she managed to make her way into the apartment. Damon wasn't a morning person, and knowing him like she did, she supposed he wouldn't be alert enough to prevent her from ducking underneath his arm.

Then, she could do her convincing. She would tell him all about the article, every little detail even about all of the plans she'd had at the start. How those plans had been shot down and blown to hell when she'd realised that he was so much more than what he was perceived to be. She'd tell him how she'd had no hope in hell of not falling for him, how she'd never felt this way about someone before and even though it should have scared the living daylights out of her, she couldn't help the exhilaration that took over her body when she was with him. And finally, she'd tell him about how much she loved him, how she couldn't picture her life without him in it and how she wasn't worried about the future, because everything would be alright if she had him. He was everything to her, everything she'd ever wanted and everything she'd never known she needed. Like she had told Caroline, he was it for her.

With renewed confidence, she rapped on the door quickly and waited. She stared at her feet, trying to ease her breathing and control the tempo of her heartbeat as it threatened to jump out of her chest. The sharp clink of metal-on-metal sounded as the deadbolt was unlocked and, as the wood slid out of the door-frame and into the apartment, she lifted her head.

"Damon-"

Her throat closed up, halting the words from escaping from her mouth. That was definitely not Damon.

Damon didn't have shoulder-length, mahogany coloured hair, auburn eyes that resembled a cat's with the narrow pupils and thick eyelashes framing them. The high cheekbones, thin nose and heart-shaped face were not his and neither were the pouted, full lips. A gentle jaw line that ran onto a lean neck didn't resemble him either. There was something of Damon's though. His shirt from last night, wrapped around this woman's body, leaving little to the imagination. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, showing off her delicate wrists, and the collar caressed her jutting collarbone, the pure white stained by a shade of pink lipstick that looked like it belonged to the woman in front of her. It was hard to tell, though, when there were no traces of it left on her lips. Her arms were folded across her rib cage, pushing up her breasts that Elena found herself envying when she surmised that they were one cup size bigger than her own ample ones. The shirt skimmed over the rest of her figure, the hem coming to rest against her tanned, mid-thighs that made up legs that seemed to go on forever.

"Can I help you?" the woman questioned.

Had Elena imagined the flash of a smirk on the other woman's face?

She shook her head, trying to clear up the jumble of thoughts in her head so that she could form a clear and concise sentence. There had to be a plausible explanation as to why there was a nearly naked - with the exception of Damon's shirt - woman in his apartment, right? "Uh, i-is Damon here?"

The woman chuckled, showing off her full, Hollywood smile that practically sparkled and dinged like one of those toothpaste commercials. "He's in the shower but I could take a message?"

That was all Elena needed to hear. He'd moved on. Moved on from her. The thought cut through her like a knife to her heart. Was she so naïve to have thought that she had changed him? He'd slept with another woman in the same night that they had broken up. It seemed that he really was still a womaniser and his time with her had been just a brief stint during his single life. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised, it wasn't like he would have had to try to gain some female attention; women naturally flocked towards his good looks and charm.

"No, no, it's fine," she whispered painfully. She hoped the words didn't sound as croaky and forced as she imagined they had.

The other woman eyed her contemplatively, making Elena uncomfortable as she silently took in each and every aspect of her body. Elena stepped from foot to foot, her fingers wringing self-consciously; she didn't want to be compared to the woman in front of her, not when she paled in comparison.

"I'll just be on my way then,' she murmured, pivoting on her tip toes as she tried to make a hasty exit; she didn't want to break down in the woman in front of her, especially when she had been with Damon just hours before.

The other woman's voice stopped her in her place. "You must be Elena."

Elena froze her eyes fixed on the elevator ahead, just a few steps away from freedom, but she couldn't stop her body from turning around at the sound of her name.

"I am," she agreed, eyeing the other woman warily.  _How would she know that?_  Elena wondered.

The woman must have seen the question in her eyes because she answered her almost simultaneously. "Sad, love sick puppy look and crawling over here to grovel? Of course you're Elena," she snarked, flicking her mahogany hair behind her back as her eyes glittered, with what, Elena wasn't sure. Pride? Cockiness? Smugness?

Elena narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped closer to the apartment, practically nose-to-nose with the woman. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, honey," the woman mocked, pouting slightly. "I've known Damon long enough to tell when someone has broken his heart. Hell, I was the one to do it first."

Elena's eyes widened in realisation. "Katherine."

Katherine's eyes lightened as a self-assured smirk spread across her lips. "Ah, so you've heard of me. Sometimes, even I'm surprised by how much my reputation precedes me."

"If you're talking about your reputation as a self-involved, manipulative bitch then yeah, I'd say it precedes you," Elena spat, her jaw clenching in anger.

"Ooh," Katherine teased, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Kitty's got claws."

Elena smirked, "I also have a mean right hook."

Katherine arched her eyebrow but otherwise, ignored Elena's comment. "You know, I was surprised to get Damon's call last night."

Elena gasped, her lungs felt like they had been robbed of oxygen.  _He had called her?_  She winced, feeling as the knife twisted in her heart, the jagged edge ripping apart the organ. He had actively sought out the woman who caused him to begin his womanising life to forget about her, the woman who had taken him away from it. He was right, she had hurt him more than Katherine.

"I mean," Katherine continued, leaning her arm against the door-frame nonchalantly, "the last time we were together was over a year ago and he practically threw me out after we did the deed. Said he never wanted to see me again, I guess he changed his mind."

Elena bit her lip, trying to contain the emotion that was bubbling beneath the surface and threatening to overflow from her eyes. She blinked rapidly, quickly dispelling the moisture that had collected in her brown orbs.

"I should probably thank you," Katherine mused, causing Elena to quirk her eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, if you hadn't of broken his heart then Damon might not have sought me, ergo I wouldn't have a delicious ache between my thighs. He's great in the sack, isn't he?"

Katherine laughed maniacally as Elena stepped forward automatically, before catching herself. "Someone's testy," Katherine teased, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched Elena try to control her rage. Her hand shook as if she was preparing to hit something, the muscle of her jaw ticked beneath her skin and her chest heaved with her heavy breaths.

Elena spun, her hair whipping around her as she stalked down the hallway, albeit somewhat unsteadily as the tears clouded her eyes and blurred her vision. She barely heard Katherine's voice as she stabbed the elevator button, "Going so soon? I'd tell him you called round but I wouldn't want to ruin his  _excellent_ mood."

Elena's breaths turned to gasps as she heard the apartment door slam shut, her controlled façade falling apart. Her shaking hands clenched at her stomach as she began to dry heave. She whimpered, falling against the wall in an effort to keep her body from collapsing to the ground. She listened as the elevator cables whizzed, pulling the elevator up to her floor. She swiped at her tears, breathing deeply in an effort to calm her racing heart and ease her aching lungs. With her vision cleared, she noticed the black garbage bags that were resting beside the trash shoot, just a few steps away from her, but it was what was on top of them that had her knees buckling, sending her flying to the floor.

A peace lily.

Completely destroyed.

Petals pulled from the stem.

The stem snapped in two.

Leaves torn to shreds.

Soil spilling from the fractured pot.

The elevator dinged, the doors opening, as she managed to pull herself up into a standing position and stumble into the enclosed space.

As the doors closed, taking her away from Damon, she found it ironic how the peace lily resembled her relationship with him. Broken beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've copied this over from FanFiction but it is yet to be completed. I will hopefully have this story finished before Christmas and I will post the next chapters when I update on FanFiction. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Amy.


	14. Day Eleven Continued

**Day Eleven Continued**

Damon sighed, clenching his eyes shut as he tilted his head back and allowed the hot spray of the shower to trickle down his face. He opened his mouth, breathing deeply before sputtering as the water invaded his mouth. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass, wiping his fingers against his eyes wearily. He was exhausted and hungover, so much so that he found he didn't even have the energy to give himself a morning happy.

Damon wasn't normally one to admit it, but he was hurt. And it was all because of her.  _Elena._  Yet, no matter how many pieces she'd torn his heart into, he couldn't stop himself from loving her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. Her kisses. The way her hand fit perfectly in his. The way  _he_  fit perfectly somewhere else entirely. He missed her already.

_No,_  he growled inwardly. He couldn't think of her like that anymore. He'd drunk himself into a stupor last night after he'd left her crying form in the middle of the street. He guessed he was a masochist because even though he had tried to drink to forget about her, he had just ended up reminiscing over their time in Georgia. But that had been then, when everything had been perfect and he was the happiest he could have possibly been. His heart ached at the thought. None of it was real. It was all just some ploy Elena had cooked up so she could write a best-selling article on it. All of her words, all of her actions, all of her love was fake. He just had to keep telling himself that.

_It wasn't real._

_She never loved him._

_She used him._

It hurt him to think that but sometimes, the truth hurt.

Damon swallowed harshly, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. He was thankful for the fact he was in the shower, at least then he could fool himself into the thinking that the water flowing down his face wasn't coming from his eyes; the salty taste on his lips told him otherwise. Reaching behind him, he turned the knob as the hot water gradually slowed until only a few, sporadic drops fell from the shower head. He pulled the glass door open, his wet feet slapping against the tiles as the cold air surrounded him. Goosebumps rose all over his skin and a shiver travelled down his spine but it didn't bother him; his heart was cold enough as it was, nothing could beat that.

Snapping a white towel off of the silver rail, he wrapped it around his hips whilst grabbing a smaller one to dry his hair with. A few shakes of his head and rubs of the towel later, his damp, raven hair fell in a messy mop atop his head. Swiping his hand across the clouded glass and looking into the mirror, he winced at the sight in front of him; his once startlingly, beautiful blue eyes were tainted by red as the whites of his eyes were completely bloodshot, dark circles contrasted sharply against his deathly, pale skin and a dark shadow of stubble covered his upper lip, cheeks, chin and neck.

All in all, he was no longer his usual irresistible, dashing, gorgeous self but rather a mere shell of his former being. He was wrecked; emotionally and physically. His eyes scrunched and a gasp left his mouth as he rotated his shoulder, a jolt of pain shooting down his arm and up his neck. He growled softly, immediately regretting his actions last night. Trashing his own place had not been one of his smartest ideas, especially when he ended up pulling a muscle when doing so. Bracing his hand on his shoulder, he tried to gently rotate his arm but when all that did was cause more anguish, he gave up on his efforts.

Strolling, albeit somewhat unsteadily with the alcohol still present in his system, into his bedroom, he kicked an empty decanter of, what he could only assume, contained either bourbon or scotch, his two drinking buddies from the previous night. He made his way over to his bed, not even having the energy to arrange the bedsheets and pillows that were hanging haphazardly off the edge of the bed. He collapsed onto the mattress, stretching carefully forward for his phone as he held onto his injured shoulder. He scrolled through his missed calls, noticing one from Elena from 5:36am and plenty from Alaric. Glancing at the clock, he realised why. It was 9:37 and he was currently two hours late for work, not that he was bothering to go in anyway.

Damon's head shot up from his phone as he heard the distinct noise of his door slamming shut. Pushing himself up from his bed warily, he stalked quietly across the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Sliding up against his door, he trailed his fingertips along the edge of the wood, slowly pulling it away from the door-frame until he could see through the gap and into the apartment. A flash of brown hair caught his eye as a figure traipsed across his apartment, a fluttering of white fabric behind her. Elena?

He frowned, pulling the door open as he stepped carefully out into the hallway. A few more steps and he entered his living room, his eyes immediately drawn to the woman who was sitting on his leather couch, now equipped once more with pillows, her long tanned legs stretched out in front of her and resting on the glass table that was sitting upright and not upside down as he had left it in the early hours of the morning.

_She wasn't Elena_ , he surmised.

Her hair wasn't long enough, it wasn't the chocolate shade of brown with the honey hues that he'd become accustomed with and it didn't shine as brightly in the sunlight. Her shoulders were too wide, not the narrow ones he had nibbled on during love-making. Her legs were too long, stretching too far onto the table and her feet weren't the dainty ones he had tickled relentlessly in the mornings. Her skin was tanned but not the sun-kissed colour that he had found complimented every look but rather, a vibrant shade of orange.

As the woman turned to look at him, he realised that she was most definitely not Elena. "Katherine," he growled, his face sneering.

She smirked, a distinct curl of her pouted lips; artificially pouted, he might add, he could practically see the collagen from here. She unfurled herself from the couch, swaying towards him as her hips swung dramatically. Her eyebrows arched, though no wrinkles formed on her forehead, as she took in his, barely there, attire. "Hmm, well don't you look good," she purred, slowing to a stop a mere step in front of him.

Damon's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is that my shirt?" he questioned, noticing the familiar, white shirt from the previous night. He could have sworn he'd thrown it over the back of the couch in the early hours of the morning in a drunken stupor, his clothes stripped from his body as he stumbled through his apartment.

Katherine glanced down, her fingers toying with the buttons before she looked up at him seductively from beneath her eyelashes. She bit her lip teasingly, "I saw it and I couldn't resist putting it on. It reminded me of the good ol' days when your shirts were all I wore before you tore them off of me."

Damon rolled his eyes, her methods of seduction had no hold over him anymore. When she looked at him with her auburn eyes, they were cold and hard not like the warm, chocolate ones he had been haunted by since last night. Her purring voice sounded choked and forced, so unlike the tinkling voice he had become used to waking up to in the mornings. Her lip biting repulsed him when she used the same action that another woman had done so differently and in such a way that it initiated a completely different reaction in his body, one that sent blood rushing down south.

"One, those days were not good at all. Those days were my own personal time in hell with the she-devil herself, that's you btw," he grinned triumphantly when her nostrils flared angrily. "Two, how did you even get in here?"

"Oh, Damon," she muttered pitifully. "You should really consider hiding your spare key in a different place. Still above the door-frame, it's like you were begging me to let myself in."

"Please," he scoffed, folding his arms across his bare chest. He didn't miss the flicker of her eyes as they darted to his pectoral muscles, nor the way she gulped harshly and wet her lips with her tongue.  _This was too perfect_ , he smirked inwardly.  _She still wanted him after all this time._  "That was not an invitation and even if it was, it's not one I would extend to the likes of you."

Damon turned around, ready for her to let herself out so he could get back to wallowing. He froze in his tracks when her voice cut through the air, penetrating his ears. "What about the likes of Elena?"

He rotated slowly, his eyes narrowing in on her wicked smile and the way she lifted her head proudly. "You're fishing," he spat, clenching his jaw to contain his anger.

"Honey," she pouted. "She really hurt you didn't she?"

Damon looked away, swallowing audibly before he exhaled deeply through his mouth.

"Baby," she tried again, stepping closer to him. The repulsion rose within his chest at the pet names she was calling him and he flinched as her hands made contact with his neck. He tried resisting but he found that he was powerless when she gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. He found his eyes drawn to the cleavage that was peaking through the low neckline of his shirt but it wasn't as enticing as it should have been. It was hard for anything to measure up when he'd seen perfection at its finest.

"Why are you here, Katherine?" he muttered, scrunching his eyes shut in annoyance at the weak sound of his voice.

"For you," she whispered, tip-toeing up to press her lips against his.

His lips responded automatically, moulding with hers but something wasn't right. Her lips didn't fit perfectly with his, her tongue wasn't enticing as it slid along the crease of his lips. Her body pressing against his didn't evoke the reactions that it should have in his body. He found his back arching but instead of trying to connect their bodies even more, he was trying to remove himself from her hold.

"No," he groaned, prying at her shoulders as he pushed her away. He caught the dazed expression on her face before she sobered, her eyes widening in barely contained shock, as he wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "What the hell was that?"

"Admit it, Damon," she cajoled, reaching for him once more. He resisted, grabbing her hands and pushing them back against her chest. "You still want me."

"No," he shook his head, laughing humourlessly. "I haven't wanted you in a long time. Didn't you get the memo when I kicked you out the last time?"

Katherine stomped her foot petulantly. "You kissed me back," she ground out, her lips pursing.

He rolled his eyes, "You threw yourself at me and you caught me off guard ergo it took me a second to get my head in order so I could throw you off of me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in tip top condition right now."

"You've been drinking," she nodded; she had noticed the faint trace of bourbon still on his lips. "That doesn't mean anything, though. Don't you see? You need me. I mean, don't you just want to forget about Elena? I could do that for you."

Damon laughed, throwing his head back dramatically. "I never thought I'd see the day that Katherine would be so desperate that she'd have to offer herself up as some sort of a forgetting potion so a man would have sex with her."

Katherine scowled, "That's not what this is. Don't you miss it, Damon? Admit it, we were great together. The sex? That's not something you find every day."

"I think you're over-estimating you abilities, honey," he chuckled, "because I have definitely had better than you."

"What, with Elena? Please, she's plain and boring. There is no way in hell that she would be able to satisfy you."

Damon froze, noticing the calculating gaze her in cold eyes. "What do you know about Elena?"

"Damon," she sighed, twirling a few stands around her finger thoughtfully. "Let's see, I know that she broke your heart last night. I know that you fell for her but that she manipulated you into doing so. Don't you see that none of it was real?"

He nodded, albeit reluctantly, before continuing, "Yes, but how do you know that?"

"You're mine," she proclaimed, eyeing him possessively. "I've kept an eye on you and, believe me, it hasn't been that hard. You whore yourself around on a daily basis."

"Pot," he smirked, gesturing with his hands, "meet kettle."

Katherine squinted, moving to lean against the back of the couch as she studied him carefully. "I know everything, Damon. Like what about Hilary, the redhead you fucked in the bathroom of Status thirteen days ago or how that little reporter, Andie, was fawning all over you but you didn't pay her any attention when you spotted Elena in the club. Then there was, of course, your little tirade with her. Ten days together, including a lunch date to Central Park, a Knicks game and little trip to Georgia. Tell me, did Guiseppe like her? I'm betting he didn't, I mean he even doesn't like you very much, does he?"

Damon shook his head. He wouldn't let her get to him. His relationship with his father was on the mend and none of her words could affect that. "You don't know anything," he growled, tucking his chin in against his chest.

Katherine smiled pitifully, walking towards him once more. She braced her hands on his chest before slowly trailing them down his muscles until she reached his towel. Her fingers played with the knot, pulling at it teasingly. "I know Elena hurt you, but don't you see? You never loved her. It was infatuation because she reminded you of me." She cupped his cheek in her hand, a smirk of victory quirking at her lips.

"She's nothing like you," he exclaimed, gripping her wrist tightly in his hand. "And now, I want you to leave because I. Don't. Want. You. I never want to see your face again because if I do, I will make sure you are publicly humiliated and then what will it do to your reputation?"

She wrenched her wrist from his grasp, clenching her hand into a fist. "Probably the same as what it's done to yours. Must have hurt, huh?" she spat. "Finding out, at The Plaza of all places and in front of a hoard of journalists, that Elena had used you and all because of some article."

Damon remained stoic, his mouth only opening to mutter his final words to her. "Leave the shirt on your way out."

He watched as Katherine glared at him petulantly before clawing at the buttons. She stripped the shirt off, revealing a tiny pair of shorts and a bralette that buttoned up at the front. She stalked towards the door, slipping on her heels before pulling the door open in one swift move. She gave him one last parting look before strutting out of his apartment, her head held high. The slam of the door reverberated throughout the apartment but he found the following silence comforting.

Damon lowered himself onto the couch, letting his head fall into his hands. He rubbed at his face, his stubble prickling at his palm before he sighed deeply. All of his thoughts were on Elena. He missed her despite everything that had transpired between them last night. Their whole relationship had been a lie and he had to accept that now. If she had truly felt something for him, then she would have come to see him. Instead, all he got was a visit from the Queen bitch herself. Staring out onto the New York City landscape, he came to a conclusion; he had to let her go.

* * *

Elena stormed through the fourth floor, ignoring the whispers of her co-workers and their blatant stares as her feet pounded against the tiled floor and her hair whipped out behind her. Her fingers clenched around the paper in her hand and her face remained stony; she wouldn't let these people see her cry, that would only add to their growing story. She was only here to do one thing. One thing that was going to change life as she knew it.

Turning down the corridor, the black office door came into view and her determination was only fuelled when the assistant tried to step in front of her. She pushed against his arm and he relented, obviously intimidated by the burning fire in her doe eyes. Grasping the door handle she slammed it down and pushed, sending the door flying into the office.

Carol Lockwood looked up from her desk, the phone slipping slightly out of her grasp. "I'm going to have to get back to you," she murmured, her eyes trained on Elena as she muttered her goodbyes and placed the phone back in the receiver.

Elena stalked towards her desk, placing the, albeit crumpled, documents on her desk. Carol's blue eyes scanned over the opening words as a malicious grin spread across her thin lips, stretching them so far that Elena thought they might snap and fall off.

"Resignation?" Carol pondered, leaning back in her desk chair nonchalantly as she flicked through the pages. "And I thought everything was going so well."

Elena rolled her eyes, bracing her hands against the edge of the desk as she leaned forward and narrowed her stare on Carol's face. "Let's cut the crap," she spat, a sedate smile on her face. "That's my two weeks notice and after that, I quit."

Carol nodded her head. "I guess I'll have to tell Mr Davies that I can't provide that reference. What a pity," she muttered sarcastically, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no," Elena refuted, shaking her head negatively. "I'm going to write this article and it's going to be the best-god-damned-selling article that Dazzle magazine has ever published. And after I get that reference from you, which  _will_  be superlative, I'm going to rid myself of this hell hole."

Carol scowled, her lips pursed and her expression puckered so it looked like she was tasting something particularly horrible, something that looked awfully like defeat. "Very well, then," she grumbled, tapping the pages against the top of her desk before setting them to the side. "After this next issue is published, then you can leave. Let's face it, neither of us want you around for any longer than you have to be."

Elena nodded, "Amen to that. Now, if that's all, then I have a kick-ass article to write."

Without further ado, Elena turned on her heel and stepped out of the office, pulling the door shut behind her. She leant against the wood as all of the fight left her body and an immense feeling of relief overtook her. She'd done it. A beaming grin pulled at her lips and a startled giggle bubbled in her throat, one that she found she couldn't stop. Soon, her cheeks were hurting and small tear tracks stained her face but she didn't care. She was free.


	15. Day Twenty-Six

**Day Twenty-Six**

Damon summoned the bartender with a flick of his finger, grunting in thanks when the busty blonde refilled his tumbler with a flirtatious smile and a wink that promised him that she was his to do with as he pleased. His eyes followed after her as she sauntered over towards another customer, her hips swaying dramatically as they practically begged for his attention. Her efforts were useless because, for the last sixteen days, Damon Salvatore had remained celibate. Of course, it had not been by choice. He longed to be able to lose himself in a woman so he could forget all about  _her,_ but it was proving downright impossible. His body yearned for her and only her. Even his mind rejected the thought of another woman in his head.  _Elena_. She haunted him, plagued his every thought as he wondered what she was doing, who she was with, whether she was happy.

He didn't know, couldn't know. If she was indeed happy and everything had worked out for her in the end, it might just destroy him. After all, it was his downfall that had led to her success. But despite everything, he didn't begrudge her happiness. God only knew that if it had been him, he would have done the same and then some. It didn't change the fact that it hurt, though. That  _he_ hurt.

Just over two weeks had passed and his heart still ached. At least with Katherine, the pain had dulled over time and he found that any amounts of alcohol and sex had always helped. But not with her. No matter how many stupors he drank himself into or how many women passed him by, nothing could erase her from his heart. It was pitiful, he decided, as he eyed the magazine that rested on the bar. The one that  _always_ rested on the bar when he sat on this particular stool. The one that laid on his pillow at night or was tucked away in his briefcase in the event that he actually managed to make it into the office.

It was no longer in the perfect condition he had received it in, however; the corners of the pages were curled, there was a slight tear in the glossy cover and the spine was wrinkled from his numerous attempts to rip it in half. He never had, though, always stopping himself when he felt even the slightest twinge, signifying that the paper was ready to give way beneath his tight grasp. He couldn't. Not yet, not when he hadn't read her words. The sparkling title of 'Dazzle' was spread across the front, taunting him as his mind drifted back to the first time he had seen this particular copy.

* * *

_Alaric reclined in his desk chair, his finger scrolling mindlessly along the wheel of the mouse as his eyes stared blankly at the screen in front of him. The ticking of the clock resonated throughout the quiet office as he chewed on his lips thoughtfully. With a sigh, he leaned forward in his chair and checked the time on the clock. 10:23. He rubbed his eyes wearily, accepting the fact that Damon was going to be missing yet another day at work. The fourth day in a row, in fact. Alaric couldn't blame him, not after what Damon had endured._

_He'd allowed his friend to have one day. The customary day after a break-up were he could do whatever he wanted to begin the process of getting over Elena. On day two, Alaric found himself knocking on Damon's apartment door. When he received no answer, probably due to the pounding music emanating through the door that had, without a doubt, drowned out the sound of his knocking, he left the shopping bag full of everything Damon would need to survive on by the wall and slid a note underneath the door. On day three, he had expected to be greeted by Damon's face when he entered his office. When he wasn't met by his best friend, resolute to move on and forget about everything else, he became worried._

_Travelling back to his friend's apartment later that day, he was pleased to see that the bag was gone but he scratched his neck wearily when, it its place, he saw numerous empty bottles. Labels covered the glass, indicating the mixtures of alcohol that Damon had, no doubt, been consuming. Deciding to take action, Alaric palmed the spare key before unlocking the door and stepping inside. His nose wrinkled at the sharp stench of alcohol and old pizza. Shucking off his jacket, he stalked towards Damon's room, prepared to pull his friend from his bed and set him onto the road to recovery. As he entered the room, he stopped in surprise when he was only greeted with the cold breeze from the open window and the wrinkled sheets on the bed. He rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Damon had probably only left the comfort of his bedroom to stock up on more alcohol. Alaric swept up the duvet and allowed it to fall back onto the bed before he began picking up the furniture that littered the room._

_As he picked up a lamp from the floor, Alaric came to the conclusion that what Damon was going through was not something that was easily forgotten about. It wasn't like the time in college when Damon had been beaten at beer pong by some frat guys or when Alaric had punched him for hitting on Jenna, it wasn't even like when Katherine had broken his heart. No, Alaric knew that the situation was much more serious when he noticed that Damon hadn't been bothering to keep his apartment looking as pristine as it always did._

_As he tore himself from his reverie, Alaric's eyes flicked towards the office door once more before returning to the computer screen in disappointment. His posture straightened, noticing a picture of his best friend looking a little worse for wear, captured by the paparazzi as Damon stumbled out of a nightclub._

_"Damon Salvatore, notorious womaniser meets his match," Alaric mumbled under his breath, wincing when he scanned through the article and read what the journalists had concocted up._

_Damon was being painted to be the spoilt, bad boy of advertising that got his comeuppance when Elena came along and used his own tricks against him. He knew it wasn't anything like that and, despite what Damon thought, he trusted that Elena really had fallen for Damon. It was a shitty situation but the feelings that evolved during it were real. He only hoped he could persuade Damon to see things from his point of view because he knew that Elena was likely to be to Damon what Jenna was to him and he couldn't let his best friend just let something like that go._

_And that was exactly why the newest copy of Dazzle magazine was currently staring up at him from its position on his desk. As soon as it had hit the shelves, he had bought a copy and read Elena's article, determined to prove that what he had first thought about her had, indeed, been correct. She was just a young woman who had been messed around in her job and had suffered the consequences but that didn't mean that she was a bad person. All he had to do was get Damon to read the article and then, he would realise that she did truly love him and they could get back to their disgusting PDA._

_Alaric cracked his fingers smugly before sobering. But that would only happen if he was actually able to get the magazine to Damon, let alone get him to read it. Tracking down Damon was proving to be a feat on its own as he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth._

_The sound of his office door opening startled Alaric from his inner musings but not as much as the sight in front of him. His eyes bugged out of his head as he watched Damon stalk across the office, clad in one of his usual suits he reserved for work, before he immediately began to flip through the papers that covered his desk._

_"So, this next campaign. It was something about cologne, right?" Damon muttered, running a hand through his mussed hair._

_Alaric noticed how he strictly avoided eye contact but it was obvious that he was not yet completely sober if the slight stench of alcohol and flashes of bloodshot, blue eyes were any indication. "Damon, are you sure you want to be doing this?" he asked warily._

_Damon paused momentarily before collapsing into his chair, his hand scribbling along the paper as he jotted down notes. "Of course not, Alaric. I wish I could stay at home all day and not have to work but, hey, I've got to earn a living somehow."_

_"Damon, cut the sarcasm shit, okay? It's me you're talking to here," Alaric murmured, pushing himself up from his seat as he moved to lean against the front of his desk. "How are you doing?"_

_Damon's jaw clenched and a crack sounded from the white-knuckled grip he had on the pen in his hand. "Oh, I'm just fucking fantastic, Ric. I can barely remember the last few days but hey, I can still recall the exact moment when the shattered pieces of my heart were handed over to me on a silver platter by the woman I thought was in love with me. And to add to that great memory, it's been splashed across all of the tabloids."_

_Alaric nodded his head in understanding, "Stupid question, got it."_

_Damon scoffed, shaking his head as he shuffled some pages into a pile. "I'm back to work now, so we can just move on."_

_"About that..." Alaric trailed off, reaching behind him slowly. "I think there's something you should read."_

_Damon reluctantly raised his eyes from the paperwork on his desk, spurred on by the earnest tone in his friend's voice. His throat closed up and his eyes stung when he noticed her smiling face staring back at him. "What's that?" he questioned gruffly, clearing his throat._

_Alaric stepped towards him cautiously, stretching to put the magazine in front of the blue-eyed man before he retreated quickly. "It's her article, freshly published."_

_Damon gulped, loosening his tie from around his collar. "And, it concerns me how?"_

_"Just read it," Alaric pleaded quietly._

_Damon chuckled humourlessly. "What? So I can read all about how that little..." he floundered helplessly, all of the bad words under the Sun were resting on his tongue but he found that he couldn't use them in regards to her, "_ she _made me fall in love with her, only for me to discover that it was all a lie. Yeah, not happening."_

_"You'll be surprised at what she's written in there," Alaric nodded towards the page, folding his arms across his chest._

_Damon shook his head, flicking his eyes away from the temptation of her words. "I don't care what she's written. It doesn't mean anything to me. She doesn't mean anything to me. Not anymore." He hoped the words didn't sound as false as the conviction in his heart that backed them up._

_Alaric nodded his head, though he had seen the tiny flash of pain in his friend's icy, blue eyes. He needed time, Alaric surmised, time to mend his broken heart before he could offer it up again. Alaric didn't push the issue any further and not another word about Elena was mentioned for the rest of the day but as the clock chimed at six o'clock, his eyes didn't fail to notice the way Damon's hand lingered on the picture of her face, his finger trailing over her hair, nor the way he closed the magazine carefully and filed it away in his briefcase for safekeeping. Alaric watched Damon go with a small smile. There was hope for them after all, it seemed._

* * *

Damon scoffed internally, tilting his neck back as he downed the amber liquid in one quick gulp. He had received the magazine from Alaric just under two weeks ago and he had yet to find the courage to actually read what she'd written. Sure, he had flipped to that page - the dog-eared corners showed how often he had done just that - and his eyes had glazed over her face, but never her words. They had the potential to break him all over again and he wasn't sure he was prepared for that. Eyeing his empty glass, he leaned his arm across the bar and tilted his head as he tried to grab the bartender's attention. It wasn't that hard, she was already sashaying towards him before he'd even said a word.

"You've been on that stool for the last hour, is there a special reason that you always seem to be here these days?" she questioned, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously as she reached for his empty glass and purposefully pushed her arms against her breasts. Her cleavage poked out from the v-neck, black T-shirt she wore but they didn't hold any appeal over Damon. The silicone of her breasts had been evident the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

_Yes_ , he answered internally.  _I'm drowning my sorrows because I've lost the only woman I've ever really loved._  By the look in her green eyes, he guessed that wouldn't be the answer she was looking for. She probably wanted him to tell her that he'd kept coming back to see her and before, he would have. Those words would have earned him a quick fuck in the alley but it was all meaningless now. Now, when he knew what it felt like to make love and to be so intimately connected to someone that he wondered why they had been apart for so long, why he had wasted so much time on other women when she was out there in the world, it all made his previous lifestyle seem like a complete waste of his time. He noticed her incessant stare and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Haven't you heard, day drinking is my new, and very rewarding I might add, past time," he smirked, accepting the tumbler she passed him with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure your liver would disagree with that."

Damon swivelled on his stool, quirking his eyebrow in the direction of the brunette in front of him. "And who asked you?" he scoffed, tapping his chin in false contemplation. "Better yet, why are you even here?"

"Need I remind you, Damon, that this bar is not yours. Actually," the brunette drawled, "I think you'll find that it's  _my_  name above the door."

Damon sneered, "Elijah  _Mikaelson_ , I presume."

Typical, he chided himself, he just had to choose the one bar that belonged to someone that reminded him of her. Not that he'd forgotten her, there was no hope in hell of him doing that. But still, he wished every little thing didn't remind him of her; the sound of birds tweeting from the trees reminded him of her tinkling laugh, the feel of his silk ties reminded him of her smooth legs and the rays from the sun reminded him of her dazzling smile that never failed to light up a room.

Elijah motioned with his hands around the vacant – apparently only a few other people shared in Damon's interest of day drinking - establishment, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Naturally," he replied succinctly, pulling a nearby stool out from beneath the bar with an elegance that Damon assumed only Elijah could pull off with his other-worldly nature. "You've been here quite a while," Elijah noted, waving away the blonde bartender. She shuffled away dutifully, a defeated expression on her face when she realised that she had no hope of getting laid with her boss on the clock. "And I don't just mean today."

Damon's jaw clenched. Who was this guy to judge him? "So?"

"I'd say you might scare away the other customers," Elijah snarked, staring blankly ahead whilst still maintaining to keep a keen eye on Damon through his peripheral.

Damon chortled humourlessly, "I can assure you that I will pay just as much as them. The real question, though, is why are you here? Now, of all times."

"Down, boy," the brunette rolled his eyes. "This is my establishment, after all. I wouldn't want to have you banned, now would I. Now, why am I here? A little blonde sent me."

"Caroline?" Damon frowned. "Why?"

"Well, apparently someone has to talk some sense into you," Elijah sighed. "She couldn't send Matt because she feared you would ruin his face with your fists and, well, Jeremy was out to ruin yours so he was a no-go."

Damon shook his head, staring the other man down. "I'm still not getting a valid reason for why you're annoying me."

Elijah smiled, a quick upturn of his lips before his expression reverted back into the stoic mask. "Okay, there's one reason. One word. Five little letters that I'm sure even you could guess."

"Is this about your inadequately sized penis? Penis; p, e, n, i, s. Five letters, see," Damon grinned, stretching over the bar to grab a decanter. He scowled when Elijah's hand immediately intercepted his, swiping the alcohol away from him before he could completely register what was happening. "You know what? I think I'll just leave, this place is a bore anyway." Damon used the edge of the bar to push himself up from his stool as he threw a few bills onto the wood. His feet trudged along, his heavy boots labouring his movements as he pulled on the lapels of his jacket and shucked the leather further onto his shoulders.

"So, Elena means nothing to you, is that right?" Elijah nodded his head knowingly when he heard the tell-tale sound as Damon's steps faltered and he slowed to a stop. "I thought so."

"Okay, dickwad," Damon groaned, pivoting on the spot. "Purge. Just get out whatever you need to say so I can leave."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man, slowly scanning him from head-to-toe. "You know, I don't know why she's so messed up over you."

Messed up? Damon quickly stamped down the hope that was threatening to build in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Caroline told me that Elena should be ecstatic. I mean, she got her dream job, anyone would be. Except, the thing is she's too hung up on you to really enjoy it."

Damon shook his head negatively, his hands falling to his hips. "Didn't you get the memo? She  _used_  me to get to her dream job, I don't think that equates to her being 'hung up on me'." Damon raised his hands, quoting Elijah's words. He held his head high as Elijah rose from his seat, puffing his chest out for extra measure as he looked down on the other man.

"Those pretty blue eyes of yours must only be for decoration because you are so blind. How can you not see that she loves you? Hell, I was in the same room as both of you for five minutes and I could tell!" Elijah grunted, a small flicker of pain fluttering through his brown eyes.

Damon smiled sarcastically. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I've known Elena for a long time and believe me when I say that I know what those sort of looks mean. That look she gave you, the one were her eyes practically shine with happiness and her smile is so big it looks like her cheeks are going to break, that was one I had never seen before. And you know why?"

Damon gulped at the sincerity and strength in Elijah's voice, shaking his head numbly. "No," he whispered hoarsely.

"Because that's the way you look at someone when you're so completely in love with them that they're all you need to be happy. She never once looked at me like that," Elijah smiled painfully. He turned, stretching across the bar before pressing his hand against Damon's chest. Damon looked down, understanding dawning on his features as he slipped the magazine from Elijah's grasp. "If I had someone that looked at me like that, I'd never let them go. What about you, Damon?"

Damon nodded, inhaling sharply as he met the other man's penetrating stare. "Thank you."

Elijah tipped his head in silent recognition, brushing past Damon as he made his way out of the bar. Damon looked down at the glossy paper in his hands as he walked his way - slightly unsteadily due to the alcohol he had consumed - to one of the booths. He fell onto the plush seat, barely registering the protests from his legs as they crammed beneath the table when his mind was focused so completely on the table in front of him. He flicked through the pages carefully, though there was no need for him to look through the magazine so meticulously; he knew exactly where her article was, had skipped to it so many times before. He breathed deeply for a few moments, simply staring at her picture before his eyes glazed over the page, the jumbles of letters he'd seen before forming the words he had been avoiding for so long.

* * *

_'How to turn a womaniser into a one woman man' by Elena Gilbert._

_I think it was fair of me to assume that this was a question that had passed through every woman's mind at one point or another in their lives. There was always going to be a bad boy and there was always going to be a woman behind him, hoping that she could be the one who could reform him, the one that he fell head over heels for and changed all of his ways for. It was the romantic comedy movies that always had that moment; that pinnacle moment when the womaniser realised that he didn't need all of the one-night stands, not when he'd fallen for the female lead._

_When I was given the title for the article, I was apprehensive. Sure, I'd seen it done in the movies and read how it was done in books but this was real life. There would be no music change when a slow song suddenly came on through the speakers and the couple got lost in each other's eyes or some unfortunate accident that sent the woman sprawling into his arms before they kissed spontaneously, that one kiss that caused them to fall in love. It wasn't movie love were everything was up and down every five seconds but somehow, the couple came out stronger than ever on the other side._

_During the course of this article I realised the truth; real life wasn't anything like the movies. The thing about these movies was that they made you delusional, made you believe that everything would work out in the end, because it had to, right? What was a romantic movie without a good ol' fashioned happy ending? This story - my story - didn't have a happy ending but I hoped that by telling you it, it would help you find your own._

_So, you wanted to know how to turn that womanising stud into your very own monogamous man? First thing was first, tactics. Like I realised through my research, womanisers loved the thrill of the chase so why would I give in at the first chance? The idea was to make them work for it, ladies. You had to tease them, make sure you had them eating out of the palm of your hand._

_When I first met Damon Salvatore, I was convinced that he would never see anything in me. I was plain ol' Elena, always had been, always would be. But he didn't see me that way. So, when I put these tactics to use - very poorly, I think I should add - somehow, he actually saw me. He was charming, as a womaniser naturally was, and I found myself getting lost in him already. Luckily, I didn't lose myself completely and I managed to flee the club without giving him so much as a kiss on the lips. However, like Cinderella at the ball, I left an item behind. My clutch. Using it, he tracked me down and I played hard to get, naturally. I continued to run and he continued to chase. Everything was working out perfectly but then, it wasn't._

_I realised that for every chat-up line or every flirty little look, there was another man behind all of that. The one that stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, the one that told me of his past and revealed even his deepest secrets to me. He trusted me. And, that's when everything changed. I realised that he wasn't the womanising jerk that everyone portrayed him to be. That was all an act. He was Damon Salvatore. Nothing more, nothing less. He was sweet, considerate and seemed to be more attune to my very being than even I could have fully recognised._

_The truth was, I fell for him. Hard. I had no chance when it came to him. He was everything I never knew I was looking for but yet, somehow it felt like he had been the missing part of me that I had been waiting for all of my life. He was the man that my mother had told me about when I was little, the man that could make your heart beat fast and slow and have your brain in a jumble of thoughts whilst also keeping you grounded. A kiss set fireworks exploding beneath my eyelids and a simple touch had shivers running through my body as electricity charged up my spine. To paraphrase Jerry Maguire, he completed me. And... I ruined that._

_The definition of a womaniser, I discovered, was a man who had short, sexual relationships with many woman. He'd lie and he'd cheat and he'd deceive to get what he wanted. But if we used these tactics to catch him, then how were we any different? I know that I lied. I cheated. I deceived. So, how did that make me any better than him?_

_The truth was, it didn't. In fact, I was worse. I set out purposefully to make him fall in love with me and only me. A womaniser would set out to find a woman he could have sex with. When a womaniser was on the hunt, the women would always have even the slightest inkling that he was no good for her but Damon? He didn't have a clue what he was getting into with me. He was completely blind-sided and that made the fallout even worse._

_If you read this because you wanted to know how to turn a womaniser into a one woman man, then I'd tell you that there we_ _re all sorts of tactics and ploys but there was a consequence. This was something that I asked myself when everything seemed to be falling apart around me; did you really want to become what you were trying to change about him? Love was complicated. Believe me, I knew all about that but love was also about trust and honesty and building a relationship on lies totally defeated the purpose. Lies were always found out in the end and the outcome had the potential to destroy everything._

_So, my answer as Elena Gilbert on how to turn a womaniser into a one woman man? Don't. If he loved you, he'd need no help in changing himself. But better yet, if you loved him, would you want him to change at all?_

* * *

"Caroline!"

Caroline's head popped up from her desk, her blue eyes searching through the hoards of clothes that were being moved from side to side. "Damon?" she questioned, watching as the blue-eyed man stumbled through a clothing rack, a hanger wrapped around his foot as a sweater draped itself over his shoulder and a scarf tangled around his neck. "Go right ahead, it's not like that cost $650!"

Damon grunted, kicking his foot until the hanger slid across the tiled floor and bounced off the walls in the corner. He grabbed the soft cotton and silk and dropped them to the floor unceremoniously, ignoring the blonde's high-pitched squeals of protest and her fast-moving hands as she shuffled him out of the way.

"Where's Elena?" he gasped, the exertion of his run from the bar taking its toll on his body – the body that had barely moved in the last two weeks; only when he ventured from the confines of his apartment to the bar or the liquor store. "Caroline!"

Caroline spun around, her blonde curls whipping behind her as she pinned him with a glare. She raised her hand in the air petulantly, her fingers clenching around a satin dress that now had a tear down the seam courtesy of Damon's boot. "You have some nerve," she began menacingly, squeaking indignantly when Damon dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Elena," he enunciated, his eyes wide and hair windswept. "I need to know where she is."

The blonde folded her arms across her chest, jutting her hip out to the side as she arched her eyebrow. "And why would I tell you that?"

Damon floundered, gripping his face between both hands as he let out a frustrated growl. "You sent Elijah to convince me to see her."

"Actually," Caroline interjected, "I sent Elijah so you would get your head out of your ass long enough so you'd actually listen to what  _I_  had to say."

Damon rolled his eyes, making a move to walk past her. He was shoved back - with surprising force - and froze in place at the icy stare she shot him. "Can't this wait until, oh, how about when I get Elena back?"

"What did you say to her the day after the gala?" Caroline questioned, her lips pursing together.

Damon frowned, his forehead puckering. "I didn't see her, then."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you did. She went over to your apartment first thing in the morning. Then, she came back an hour later saying she'd quit her job before erupting into floods of tears. Are you telling me that had nothing to do with you?"

"I'm telling you, Caroline, I didn't se-" Damon paused, his eyes widening in realization. The sound of a door slamming. Katherine's attire when she greeted him. Her attempts to seduce him. Katherine. He was going to kill the little bitch. "Where is she?" He needed her now more than ever. How could he have ever doubted her love for him?

Caroline gulped, eyeing him warily as he raked his fingers through his hair wildly. "She's in the New York Times headquarters over on 8th Avenue," she sighed, smiling softly when Damon stared at her in wonder.

"Thank you!" he laughed, cupping her face in his hands as he lay a resounding kiss to her forehead.

"Ew!" she giggled, pushing him off her. "Save that for Elena!"

He grinned widely, squeezing her shoulder. "Will do," he promised, jogging out of the closet.

Caroline shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. "I can practically hear the wedding bells," she murmured, turning back to her desk.

* * *

"Thank you, Bill," Elena smiled, closing the door behind her. She let out a huge sigh of relief, falling back against the wall as she straightened out her purple, bodycon skirt.

Her first meeting with her brand new editor had been a success and finally, she was getting to write on things that actually mattered to her. She couldn't help the slight longing that rose within her chest when she thought of the one person that she wanted to share her news with the most. He was off limits now. He'd moved on, it was time she did the same. No more wallowing in her apartment, she had a job to do. She practically skipped down the corridor to her cubicle, her excitement too hard to contain when she had finally been granted with what she had worked so hard for; her entire career had been leading up to this point. She nodded politely to her co-workers, accepting the compliments from the other women on her bright, yellow heels and white top that was layered with black lace across her shoulders.

As she entered her cubicle, she began organising her notes for her next article, placing them in the relevant folders on her desk. Her mind was concentrated so completely on the task at hand that she only noticed the single, white rose lying on her desk when her knuckles brushed against the soft petal. Her eyes darted up to the rest of the office, silently searching for the culprit that had left it on her desk. It had to have been recently; she'd only been with Bill for ten minutes at the most. Noticing no secretive glances from her co-workers, she picked the rose up by the stem tentatively. She raised it to her nose, inhaling the fresh, flowery scent deeply. A small, subconscious smile pulled at her lips as she twirled the stem between her fingers. As she glanced back at her desk, her eyes honed in on the perfectly placed, baby pink card. She set the rose onto her desk carefully, picking up the neatly folded card by her fingertips. She flipped it over, only to see two words there, written in perfect calligraphy.

"Turn around," she murmured to herself, her feet pivoting as she read the words. She lifted her head from the card, her gasp catching in her throat when she saw two, penetrating blue eyes staring right back at her. "Damon."

"Hi," he smiled sheepishly, taking a step closer to her.

Elena's heart thundered in her chest, her thoughts moving at a mile a minute. Why was he looking at her like that? How did he find her? And most importantly, why was he here? "Hi," she mimicked, her doe eyes darting around the office.

"You said you preferred the single rose gesture over the whole bunch," he reminded her, gesturing to her desk.

She nodded her head dazedly in agreement.  _He remembered._  A beat of silence passed before Elena was able to articulate words. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a breathy whisper.

Damon patted the back of his neck awkwardly, "That's the thing. I probably should have prepared a speech or something but all I knew was that I needed to see you."

"Why now?" she wondered. Hadn't he moved on? He had moved on, right? She frowned, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of the jumbled mess in her head that was once her brain.

Damon saw the insecurity in her eyes; he could read her like a book even after so little time together. "What you saw, it wasn't what you think."

"Damon," she shook her head sadly. "There's only a number of ways to take something like that." There was no point in beating around the bush; they both knew what - _who_  - they were referring to.

"And it's just our luck you took it the wrong way, huh?" he chuckled. "Nothing happened."

Elena's eyes darted to his, the sincerity there was unmistakeable but she found herself needing reassurance anyway. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he confirmed. "Unless you count me throwing her out on her ass."

She smiled, feeling the tears stinging at her eyes. "Why are you here again?"

"You see, I read this article about how to turn a womaniser into a one woman man," he smiled at Elena's shocked gasp. "Well, something really stuck with me. See, I don't want to be a womaniser anymore, I think I'm starting to like the idea of monogamy, actually. The only thing is, the article said I wouldn't need any help changing if I loved the woman. It also said that a woman who loved me would take me as I am."

"Damon-" Elena began, swiping at the stray tear rolling down her cheek as a grin spread across her face.

"The only thing holding me back is that I don't have that woman. I mean, I'm probably not the easiest person to be around but I think I could make a brunette woman very happy. So, I was wondering, seeing as there's a vacancy and I think you fit the bill just perfectly that maybe you'd-"

Elena giggled, "Damon!"

He snapped his mouth shut, biting his lip teasingly. "Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Elena threw her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his raven locks as her lips connected with his. His arms locked around her waist, pulling her up from the ground as he pressed her against every inch of his body. Their lips moved in sync, their time apart completely forgotten as their tongues began their well-practiced dance.

Elena sighed happily against his lips as they broke apart, their eyes connecting; icy blue against molten brown.

"I love you," she murmured, pushing her lips against his quickly.

Damon smiled happily, "I love you, too."

He leaned down, joining their lips once more as the sounds of clapping and cheers filled their ears. They didn't respond, though, too utterly lost in each other to care about anyone else.

Elena's heart pounded in her chest, feeling Damon's tongue sweep into her mouth once more. She had successfully changed the womaniser into a monogamous man but more than that, he was  _her_  monogamous man.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely terrible but I have had this completed for months on FF but forgot to post it here!

**Day Seven Hundred And Thirty-Three**

"How's my little boy?" Elena cooed, leaning over the white, wicker bassinet. Her face held a loving smile as she gazed down at the blue bundle; a dusting of brunette hair covered his head, sparkling blue eyes stared up at her, round cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue, little, balled-up fists waved in the air and stubby legs wriggled against the blanket restlessly.

"You want to come and see Mommy, huh?" she whispered, slowly reaching down as she manoeuvred one hand behind his head and the other beneath his back. She pulled him from the bassinet and gently cradled him in her arms as she supported his head against her arm.

"You are so precious to me, you know that?" she smiled, rocking her son from side to side as she ran her fingertip over his cheek. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he gurgled along happily.

Even after four-and-a-half weeks, she still couldn't believe that she was a mother. That the baby she had carried for nine months was now nestled in her arms and grabbing onto her finger with such strength. She blinked away the tears that stung at her eyes as she looked down into the wide ones of her son; the icy blue colour, an exact replica of his father's. She studied him carefully, taking in every little detail; it wasn't the first time she had done it since he was born and it certainly wouldn't be the last because, with each passing second, he was changing and she didn't want to miss a single moment of it.

She still remembered when she'd held him in her arms and memorised his features for the very first time.

* * *

_**Day Seven Hundred And One** _

_"That's it, just one more push," the midwife encouraged, her hands braced between Elena's legs as she cupped the baby's head._

_Elena looked around her wildly, noticing the hopeful look on the nurse's face as she readied herself with a towel for the newborn, the slight frown on the midwife's brow as she stared intently in front of her and finally, Elena's doe eyes landed on Damon._ Her Damon. _He was gazing at her so intensely, his face a mixture of anxiety and happiness as he held her hand tightly. She weaved her fingers between his and stared into his blue eyes that were burning with so much love, she found her breath catching in her throat._

_"You can do this, Elena," he smiled, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to her sweaty temple as his other hand gripped their joined hands together. "Just one more push."_

_One more push, she nodded. One more push and then she'd get to meet the little baby she had been growing for nine months. Their baby. Hers and Damon's._

_As she felt her contraction cresting, she gritted her teeth and clamped her fingers down on Damon's hand. She ignored his grunt of pain when she gripped too hard, too overcome with her own pain to be sympathetic to him. She pushed with all her might as a burning pain shot through her core, never stopping until it travelled up her spine and came to rest in the back of her head._

_Her muscles contracted, desperately trying to force the baby from her body. As her contraction faded, she sat there in a daze as she tried to make sense of the befuddled mess her brain had become. Had she done it? Before she could think any further, a piercing wail filled the room as the midwife raised her hands in the air and held the baby proudly before the new parents._

_Elena felt a tired smile spread across her face as she stared at the baby just a metre away from her. She vaguely heard the midwife's voice as she uttered the words, "It's a boy," but her son had captivated all of her attention. She palmed Damon's cheek as he rested his head against hers and breathed out words of love and gratitude, but her eyes followed the medical staff as they carried her son around the room._

_The nurse returned a few moments later, her arms full with a bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket. Elena held her arms out, eager to hold her son for the first time and as he was placed against her chest, her arms curled around him naturally._

_"Hi," she cried, stifling a sob as she kissed his chubby cheek. His skin was still slightly wrinkled and held a reddish tinge to it but he was perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes and a face that she was sure would be breaking hearts when he was older._

_"He's beautiful," Damon choked out, laughing quietly when she wiped a tear from his cheek. He wrapped his arm around Elena's waist as he slid down onto the bed beside her, his finger tracing the small form of his son's hand. "Wow," he breathed, feeling the tight grip on his finger as his son grasped it tightly in his small hand. "He's so strong."_

_Elena nodded her head along dutifully but she barely heard a word Damon said when her son's eyes fluttered. She held her breath, eager to see the colour of them as, with one final flicker of his eyelids, he revealed his eyes._

_"Yours," she grinned, turning towards Damon and pressing a kiss to his jaw. "You owe me five bucks."_

_He rolled his eyes, nuzzling against the crown of her head. "You're not sad he didn't get your eyes?"_

_She shook her head negatively, "I always wanted our baby to have your eyes. They're pretty spectacular, if you haven't noticed."_

_"Oh, I've noticed," he teased, catching the hand she threw his way before pressing a kiss to her palm, reminiscent of their wedding day and by the loving look she sent his way, he realised she'd been thinking the same thing. He gently linked their hands and moved her arm back into position so they were both supporting their son's body. "He got your hair, though."_

_"Yeah," she murmured, swiping her thumb across the tiny hairs that adorned his head. "I can't believe we made him."_

_"It's amazing," he nodded, watching as his son yawned and allowed his eyes to drift shut. His eyes followed the gentle rise and fall of the blue blanket as his son breathed, the motion comforting Damon immensely. "Have we got our name?"_

_Elena looked up guilty. "I might have thought of something," she mumbled, chewing on her lip thoughtfully._

_Damon smiled at the nervous look on her face and gently encouraged her, "Let me hear it."  
"Well," she sighed. "After everything he did for us I was thinking we could give this little guy Alaric as his middle name."_

_He gulped harshly, his blue eyes shining with moisture as he thought about his best friend. "I think that's really great. He'll be honoured. What about a first name?"_

_"I know we said that we'd wait until the baby was born to start thinking of names but you wouldn't let me do anything for the last month of my pregnancy and my mind wondered and-"_

_"Elena," he grinned, halting her ramblings. He'd known for a while that she'd been reading up on baby names; she wasn't that sneaky when it came to hiding baby books, especially when she thought the best hiding place was underneath the bed. "The name."_

_She took a deep breath and one last look at her son before she raised her eyes to meet Damon's. "Ryan."_

_He stared at her wordlessly for a few moments before he nodded, somewhat dazedly, and smiled, his cerulean eyes twinkling brightly. "Ryan Alaric Salvatore, welcome to the world."_

* * *

"You're getting bigger already, Ryan," she noted, eyeing the blue onesie that was beginning to fit him rather snuggly. "But that's good because Mommy wants you to grow up and be big and healthy like your Daddy."

She slowly moved him in her hold so he was pressed vertically to her chest. She grinned when she felt him nuzzle into her neck as his hand played with her long, brunette locks.

"I don't want you to be exactly like your Daddy, though," she smiled to herself, rocking her hips as she gently bobbed him up and down until she was greeted with his high-pitched giggles that she loved so much. "Seeing as you're close to hitting the big five weeks, Ryan, I think I might impart upon you some wisdom before you get all those father-son talks from your Daddy."

Elena laughed to herself as she ran her hand down Ryan's back soothingly. "You see, your father is going to try and teach you how to pick up women when you're older. He was what I'd call a manwhore. That's right," she murmured when Ryan gurgled, in what she took to be his agreement. "But you're not going to be like that. You're going to respect women and not have sex until you're married."

"Ugh, don't listen to her, Ryan."

Elena spun around, hearing Damon's voice behind her. She arched her eyebrow at his sudden appearance. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He rolled his eyes, loosening the knot of his tie as he leaned against the door-jamb. He frowned, untucking his shirt and fiddling with his top button. "What, and let you badmouth me to my own child?"

She bit her lip to stifle her smile. "I wasn't badmouthing you, I was just teaching him to respect women."

Damon smirked, pushing himself off of the door-jamb as he stalked towards her. Ducking down, he pressed a tender kiss to Ryan's head before connecting his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. "I must be doing something right. You married me, after all."

"That I did," she smiled lovingly, wiping at the lip balm that had stained the corner of his lips with her thumb.

* * *

_**Day Four Hundred And Forty-Four** _

_"Elena, hurry up! Damon's going to think you're jilting him at the altar!" Caroline exclaimed, storming into the master bedroom. "What are you doing?"_

_Elena turned around, her white dress swishing around her legs as she moved. "I'm just saying goodbye to this place," she murmured, swiping her hand across the white duvet._

_She supposed that she was starting to feel a little bit nostalgic about leaving their home._

_Since they'd moved into this three bedroomed house in the suburbs of New York City just a few weeks ago, she'd found that they had manufactured it into their own little love nest. She'd heard from other couples that moving house was a stressful experience but she'd loved every minute._

_After moving into Damon's apartment, she'd slowly, but surely, added her own little touches to his monochromatic place so, when they moved into their new house, there were next to no arguments over the décor. She'd found that moving had brought them closer as they'd seen to christening every room in the house. She shivered just thinking about where they'd made love and how many times. She was sure they'd set a record somewhere._

_"Yeah," Caroline smirked, winking as her best friend blushed. "I don't think I've really seen you the past three weeks. I've had to drag you kicking and screaming from this place."_

_"It's just," she took a deep breath before continuing, "this is the last time I'll be in here as Elena Gilbert."_

_Caroline frowned, picking up her floor-length, sea-green bridesmaid dress as she moved towards Elena. "You're not having second thoughts, right?" she asked warily, rubbing her hand down the length of Elena's arm._

_Elena shook her head, her brunette locks curling around her with the motion as a large, cheek-hurting smile spread across her face. "No, of course not! It's just surreal, I've been waiting to be called Elena Salvatore for a couple of months and it's all happening now and I just-"_

_"You can't believe it," Caroline nodded in understanding, pulling Elena in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Lennie!"_

_"Don't let me cry, I'll ruin my make-up," Elena laughed, pulling back from Caroline's embrace as she linked their hands together._

_"You're perfect," Caroline sighed, squeezing her friend's hands tightly. "Promise me one thing?"_

_Elena nodded, noticing the vulnerable look in the blonde's blue eyes. "Of course."_

_"Promise me that we'll still get to see each other after you get married," Caroline sighed._

_"Caroline, why wouldn't we see each other?" Elena frowned._

_"Because Damon will try to sex you up every minute of every day!" the blonde giggled, winking at Elena. The brunette laughed along with her and allowed her bridesmaid to pull her from the room as she smiled to herself. She was getting married._

_**CA~CA~CA~CA~CA~CA** _

_Damon wrung his hands together nervously as he rocked onto the balls of his feet. She was already ten minutes late but that was natural, right? The bride was always late to the wedding. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He found it funny that no matter how much he believed Elena loved him - she had said yes to his proposal, after all - he still had the unruly thought floating around in his mind that she might not turn up._

_He felt Alaric's hand on his back and turned to his best friend. "Yeah?" he choked out, straightening his tie anxiously._

_Alaric smiled, tilting his head to the back of the church. Damon followed his line of sight and his heart pounded in his chest as he saw Caroline and Bonnie enter through the ornate doors in their flowing bridesmaid dresses. As the wedding march sounded, he stood up and turned to face the altar. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard the collective gasp from the guests, knowing that Elena had stepped out onto the aisle in all of her celestial beauty._

_"Damon."_

_He turned, hearing her sweet whisper, and felt his heart stutter at the sight in front of him. Her chocolate curls fell down her back like a waterfall with two curls framing her face. Her make-up was subtle; a rose pink hue coloured her cheeks, a layer of mascara darkened her eyelashes and peach lipstick made her lips look even more full and luscious. Her body was encased in a stunning white gown that hugged every curve she possessed, making her look like the goddess he'd always thought her to be. The lace wrapped around her dress, adding delicate detail to the simple style and the lace straps emphasised her jutting clavicle. Her fingers linked together around her pink bouquet of roses, the position of her hands showcasing her stunning engagement ring for everyone to see._

_"You look breathtaking," he declared, taking her hand in his as he sunk into a bow and pressed his lips to the back of her hand._

_Elena smiled brightly, wrapping her arm around his bicep as he led her towards the altar. "You don't look so bad yourself," she quipped._

_"Why thank you, Mrs Soon-To-Be Salvatore," he teased, his azure eyes sparkling with mirth._

_The minister gestured for them to stand together as he recited the importance of love and marriage. When it came to the vows, Elena found herself getting choked up as Caroline pushed her cards into her hand and took the bouquet of roses from the other._

_"Damon," she began shakily, taking a deep breath as he encouraged her with a gentle nod of his head. "I guess you could say that our relationship has been... eventful. Even at the beginning we had our bumps to overcome but, we did it. We fought for what we have and I'm so glad that we did because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You are everything I was searching for even when I didn't know exactly what that was. You're it, Damon. My best friend," she paused, laughing quietly to herself as she turned around and eyed Caroline. "Sorry, there's been a slight adjustment to my vows. My best_ male _friend. My soul-mate. My forever. I love you, so, so much."_

_The tears began to cloud her eyes and she blinked rapidly in a desperate attempt to stop them from streaming down her cheeks. She smiled in gratitude when Damon stepped forward and caught a stray tear from the corner of her eye on the pad of his thumb. He cupped her face and stared at her with so much love and desire that it sent her heart into a frenzy and had a blush staining her cheeks._

_He cleared his throat and stepped back into position. "I think I should have listened to Alaric when he told me I'd need cards because my mind is going, pretty much, blank right now. I never thought I'd see the day that I would be getting married because no one has ever made me feel like you do. As soon as I realised that I was in love with you, I knew that I'd marry you. How could I not think that? You turned my world upside down and made me question everything I'd ever thought I'd known. Like you said, Elena, you're it. I love you and I want you to be mine. You already have my heart but I want you to have my ring and my name. All you have to say are two little words and you'll make me the happiest man alive."_

_Damon chuckled as Elena bit her lip and tried to hold back her sobs. "Relax," he teased, though he felt as his voice got choked with emotion. "You can still run out of here."_

_"Not happening," she protested, falling into his arms as she sought the warmth she knew she would find there._

_He hugged her back tightly, kissing the crown of her forehead as one hand palmed the back of her head. "Then maybe we should let the minister commence the ceremony."_

_"Oh, yeah," she laughed, pulling back from Damon's embrace but she maintained the contact between their bodies when she reached forward and tangled her fingers with his. "Proceed."_

_He laughed underneath his breath at the startled look on the minister's face as Elena ordered him around._

_"Do you, Damon Francesco Salvatore, take this woman, Elena Marie Gilbert, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," he enunciated, those two words ringing through the silence of the church._

_"And, do you, Elena Marie Gilbert, take this man, Damon Francesco Salvatore, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," she whispered, her doe eyes locked on his._

_"The rings."_

_She turned in a daze, accepting the silver ring from Bonnie as Damon did the same with Alaric. She smiled up at Damon as she slowly slid the silver band onto his ring finger. A moment later, he reciprocated the gesture and she immediately felt the delicious weight on her finger._

_"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Without further ado, Damon stepped forward and cupped her face in both of his hands as he leaned down and connected their lips together. Elena moaned softly against his lips as she wrapped her hands around his wrists and pressed her body up against his. Their lips moulded together, as they had done so many times before, but this time was different. They were married now, joined together in holy matrimony. The thought sent a delicious shiver up their spines._

_"Mrs Salvatore," he purred as he pulled back. Their noses brushed together as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Simultaneously, their lips spread into matching smiles before their lips met once more. The cheering crowd behind them were all but forgotten for Mr and Mrs Salvatore._

* * *

"Two hundred and eighty-nine days with the missus," Damon sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She looked up at him in astonishment. "You've been counting the days?"

"I've been counting myself lucky each day that I still get to wake up to you," he murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Damon," she sighed, leaning her head forward until it connected with his chest. "Why do you have to go and say these things and make me love you even more?"

"Because that's my job, sweetie," he grinned, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm going to make sure you never stop falling in love with me."

"As sweet as that is, technically, your job is working at the advertising firm which you should be doing right now," she grumbled, pulling out of his hold as she moved to sit down on the king-sized bed.

Damon palmed his chin, rubbing at the thin line of stubble there thoughtfully. "I was wondering how long it would be until that came up."

"Damon," she moaned, adjusting Ryan in her hold as he began to get antsy. "Alaric's been really good to us. He helped baby-proof this place, gave you six weeks paid paternity leave and has bought so many things for this little guy. The least you could do is go to work."

"But," he pouted, knowing that it would cause her to soften. As if on cue, her shoulders slumped forward as she gently rubbed the empty spot beside her on the bed. He sat down dutifully, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "It's my birthday."

"So?" she scoffed, rubbing Ryan's stomach when he began to whimper quietly. "You've gone to the office plenty of times on your birthday."

"Yes," he acquiesced, "but those weren't my thirtieth birthday and I didn't have a wonderful family to come home to."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, you're off the hook but that's only because our little man needs his lunch."

She passed Ryan over to Damon, her face tightening as she heard his soft cry; it was something she still hadn't got used to and each wail was like an arrow to her heart. "It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's going to be ready real soon."

She unbuttoned her blouse and freed her breast from the maternity bra she had been forced to wear when all of her others had refused to fit. She ignored Damon's leering as she took Ryan from his arms and placed him against her chest.

"Oh," she breathed as she felt him capture her nipple and begin to suck.

"Still weird, huh?" Damon chuckled, circling his fingertip around Ryan's cheek.

"Yeah, but it's a nice kind of weird," she smiled, rubbing her thumb along her son's arm soothingly. "You still haven't got used to these have you?"

Damon looked up from her breasts and realised that she had caught him staring. "They're bigger," he mumbled, palming her other breast gently. As his finger brushed over her nipple, she gasped out breathlessly. "Still sensitive?"

"Uh-huh," she swallowed, feeling as his hand gently massaged her breast. "You're hoping they're going to stay at this size."

"Well," he drawled. "I can't say I wouldn't mind you staying at this size. They'll certainly be fun to have in the next few weeks when you're cleared for sexual activities."

She slapped his arm when he wriggled his eyebrows at her salaciously. "Oh," she giggled, "it looks like you've got competition."

Damon followed her line of sight and chortled when he saw Ryan's little hand gripping at the creamy flesh of his mother's breast possessively. "Hey, buddy, I can share."  
Elena rolled her eyes, pushing a finger underneath Damon's chin as she tilted it up so his eyes were fixed on her face and not other areas of her anatomy. "Now that you're here, you can help me with preparations for this evening. Your parents, Stefan and Lexi will fly in soon."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll collect them from the airport. Then we've got Alaric and Jenna."

"And Bonnie, Jeremy, Emily and John. Caroline and Matt will also be here and, I think that's about everyone," she smiled, slowly buttoning up her blouse as she got up from the bed and strolled over towards the bassinet. She rubbed her hand along Ryan's back until her burped, a small smirk covering her face at the sound. She gently laid Ryan down onto the soft mattress, her heart glowing with love when she watched his eyes flutter closed as he faded off to sleep.

"Actually," Damon interjected, coming up behind her as he palmed her hips. "I invited someone else."

"Oh," she frowned, turning around in his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Who?"  
"Elijah." At her raised eyebrow, he continued, "I've actually really bonded with him over the last six months since we took on the advertising case for his bar."

She pursed her lips, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I don't know..." she trailed off. "Isn't it kind of weird?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, he's not in love with you anymore if that's what you're getting at. In fact, he's found himself a girlfriend at our company."

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yep," he nodded, popping the 'p'. "She's called Kate. She's one of the actresses that we often use in our campaigns."

Elena stared at him thoughtfully, pursing her lips. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What? No," he scoffed.

She looked at him dubiously before sighing. "You can't blame me for asking, you've slept with half of the population of New York City."

"Only half?" he snarked, winking at her.

"Well," she drawled, "unless you've been with any men."

"Nope," he interjected quickly. "No men so, half it is."

"Just out of interest, why didn't you sleep with her?" she wondered.

"To be honest, I would have if I'd had the chance because she's hot. Ah, ah, ah," he shook his head, tapping her nose as he noticed the heated look in her molten, brown eyes. "No jealousy allowed. You know you're the only one for me, I married you, after all. Anyway, Alaric said she was off-limits because she's actually amazing at her job and he didn't want to lose her over a douchebag like me."

"What's she like?" she asked, the little green-eyed monster completely forgotten about after Damon's reassurance. "Is she good for him?"

Damon noticed the protective sparkle in her eyes and it only made him love her more; she was loyal and so warm-hearted that she was still looking out for an old flame. "She's perfect for him. She's... I think the word I should use is eccentric. She brings him out of his shell and, believe it or not, has got him to wear casual clothes."

Elena reared back in shock. "By casual, you mean like without the suit jacket, right?"

"Nope," he smirked. "T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Saw it with my own pretty blue eyes."

"Wow," she mouthed, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I think I like her already."

"Good," Damon smiled, "because Elijah is bringing her over tonight and he told me, under no circumstances, were any of us allowed to chase her away. He told me he was falling in love with her."

"And what did you say to that?" she murmured, sliding her hands down to his chest.

Damon gently swayed them from side to side as he leaned down to whisper huskily into her ear, "I told him that if she looks at him the way that you look at me, to keep on falling."

"Damon," she sighed, closing her eyes as his lips found hers. He kissed her slowly and languidly, their tongues meeting as Elena fisted her hands around the collar of his shirt and Damon's hands grabbed at her hips. " _Mmm_ ," she purred, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

He smiled lazily. "I love you."

Ryan whimpered in his sleep, his hands clenching into fists. Damon chuckled quietly when his son calmed down. "Don't worry," he whispered, stepping over towards the bassinet as he peered down at his son. "I love you, too."

"Well, I," Elena smiled, wrapping her arm around Damon's waist, "love you both. Very much."

Ryan yawned adorably, shifting in his sleep. "I'm going to speak for Ryan here and tell you that he loves you, too, Mommy."

She looked up at Damon's face, her heart melting when she realised he was staring down at their son with so much love on his face. It only made her love him more. Despite his worries, he had settled into fatherhood naturally from the very first moment that he had taken Ryan in his arms. She'd been surprised to find he was eager to learn every little detail about their son and even changed Ryan's diaper with only minimal complaints – mainly about the smell.

Damon's soft voice broke her from her inner musings. "Do you remember when we made this little guy?"

"Our honeymoon," she smirked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think it was that time on the hammock."

"No," she warned, wagging her finger at him. "He was not conceived on the hammock when you were being a horny bastard. That's not the kind of romantic story that's going along with how our son was conceived."

"Then, what time?" he frowned, tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Against the wall sex? Oh, no, maybe it was the ocean sex? Oh, wait! It was the jacuzzi sex, right?"

She folded her arms across her chest, arching her eyebrow at him. "I know you know exactly what time I'm talking about."

"I do," he admitted. "I just wanted to remind you of all the sex we had on our honeymoon. But, you're right. I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_**Day Four Hundred And Forty-Six** _

_Damon slowly came to a stop, his feet digging into the sand as he stared at the gentle waves and setting sun. An unconscious smile spread across his face as he felt the cool breeze on his face. He spread his arms as the air ruffled the thin, white material of his shirt, his head leaning back as he bathed in the warm, tropical climate._

_His eyes opened lazily as he felt two, thin arms slowly wrap around his waist as a body was pressed against his. He reached down, laying his hands over hers, and shivered as he felt her lips on his neck._

_"Someone's revitalised," he moaned, feeling her teeth tug on his earlobe. He smirked, feeling her hands trail down from his stomach until they hooked behind the waistband of his shorts. "I like you like this."_

_"Like what?" she whispered, gripping his arousal in her palm. Her other hand slid underneath his shirt, her fingertips tracing the outlines of his abs as she felt goosebumps rise on his skin._

_"All," he coughed as her hand slid down his length, her thumb swiping over the head of his penis. "Promiscuous."_

_"You're my husband," she retorted, flicking her thumb against his nipple until his breaths turned uneven. "I'm allowed to use your body shamelessly."_

_He groaned, nodding his head dazedly. "That you are." He gasped as her hand began to move faster, her fingers tightening and relaxing sporadically. "Elena."_

_"Yes, Damon," she purred, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the head in continuous circles until she felt his heart begin to pound beneath her hand. "Let go, babe."_

_And let go, he did. He came with a low moan, growling slightly when she tugged on his penis experimentally. She removed her hands from his pants, wiping the evidence of his pleasure down the side of his shorts. After he recovered from his orgasm, he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He swung her up against his body and spun around in circles until her lilting laugh broke through the serenity of their own private beach. Without warning he collapsed onto the ground, causing Elena to sprawl across his body._

_"I love you, Mrs Salvatore," he whispered, palming her cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb along the length of her cheekbone, sighing happily when she nestled into his hold._

_She knelt down, pausing momentarily when their lips brushed, simply enjoying the simplicity of breathing in each other's air. Her eyes flicked to his before she closed the space between their lips with a smile. Her lips trailed over his jaw, nibbling at the soft flesh behind his ear until he moaned breathlessly._

_She loved this; having this man at her disposal and knowing that his body's reactions were because of her. Her hands trailed over the thin material of his shirt as she slowly unbuttoned it. Pushing the shirt open, she scraped her nails down his chest._

_"Easy, tiger," he hissed, feeling the sharp sting as her nails penetrated his skin._

_She smirked, gripping his shoulders as she pulled him up so they were chest to chest. Her teeth nipped at the column of his throat as she stripped him of his shirt. She skated her hands down the hard planes of his back, nuzzling her cheek against his as she felt his hands skim down her sides. They dipped beneath the hem of her sun-dress, his fingertips gliding over her skin sensually as he pushed the material from her body. She felt the breeze ruffle the soft waves of her hair as she straddled him in only her red, lace panties._

_Elena gasped, feeling his finger circle her nipple as he left open-mouthed kisses across her clavicle and down her sternum. She threaded her fingers through his raven hair, tugging softly on it when he captured her nipple between his teeth._

_"Please, Damon," she whimpered as his mouth closed around her peak, the warm sensation of his tongue causing her core to contract. "Yes!"_

_She rocked her hips against his arousal helplessly as she tried to seek out the friction that she so desperately needed. His teeth scraped at the creamy flesh of her breast, gently sucking on her skin until the red mark that he always loved making appeared. His hands pressed against the dip of her spine as his bottom lip slid over her skin until his lips met hers._

_"Mmm," she moaned, feeling his hand slip beneath the waistband of her panties as he palmed the flesh of her bottom. She rolled her hips, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip as a growl rumbled in his chest. "I need you."_

_Elena pushed him away, standing up in front of him as she shimmied her panties down her long, tanned legs. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and nudged her foot against his leg as she silently begged him to remove his pants. He huffed, arching his hips off the sand as he wriggled the shorts from his legs._

_She smiled as she knelt down, the sand grinding against her knees and the cool air causing her skin to rise in goosebumps. She crawled forward, her hips resting over his, and placed her hands on his chest. Her fingers curled around his pectoral muscles as she arched up over him and slowly lowered herself onto his erection._

_Their sighs of pleasure were simultaneous as she slowly began to roll her hips against his. She raised herself above him and Damon thrust upwards when she sunk back down on his arousal, causing him to move even deeper within her core. She moaned throwing her head back as her hair fell down her back and tickled the skin of his thighs._

_Damon stared at her in awe; she was perfect. The setting sun bathed her body in its orange glow, the gentle motion of her waves mirrored the rocking of her hips and her soft mewls of pleasure were like music to his ears._

_He jerked up, grinning at her shocked gasp at the change in position. She adjusted to it naturally, running the tip of her nose up the length of his forehead as his lips kissed the underside of her jaw. He palmed her back as their movements hastened in the race to reach their impending orgasms._

_"D-Damon," she stammered, sliding her hands up his neck until they found purchase in his hair. "Kiss me."_

_He followed her command and joined their lips as they both fell over the edge, pleasure coursing through their bodies and igniting every nerve ending until they shivered uncontrollably._

_"Elena," he breathed, nibbling on her bottom lip as they came down from their highs._

_Elena stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his top lip, giggling softly when his stubble scraped at her soft flesh. She rested her head against his, smiling happily when he pressed his cheek against her chest, and looked out over their own little piece of heaven._

_"I have sand in strange places."_

_"Damon!" she groaned, slapping his chest reprimandingly. "You totally just ruined our romantic moment."_

_"Let me make up for it," he smiled, holding her to his chest as he pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled slightly, his legs having not yet recovered from his intense orgasm. "We can go frolic in the water."_

_She half-screamed, half-laughed as he took off down the beach and ran, splashing, into the sea._

* * *

"Damon!" Elena called, picking up Ryan in her arms as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Get the door, please!" She smiled, hearing the voices of her family as she made her way down the stairs.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Damon laughed. "Mom, Dad, I was going to collect you from the airport."

"I know, dear," she smiled, patting his cheek. "We took a cab to save you the trouble and it looks like everyone arrived here at the same time."

"Look, Ryan," Elena cooed, smiling happily at the gasps that filled the foyer. "It's the bunch of crazy people that we like to call our family."

As soon as she reached the last step, she was engulfed in the crowd of bodies and passed around as everyone wrapped their arms around her and cooed over how adorable Ryan was. She gestured for everyone to move into the parlour to sit down. With everyone settled, she slid into the armchair Damon had reserved for her and sat Ryan down on her lap so his back was resting against her chest. She stroked Damon's knee when he reclined on the arm of the chair and stretched his arm around her shoulders.

"You must be Kate," she smiled at the brunette in front of her. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You, too," Kate smiled, immediately feeling at ease as Elijah's hand tangled with hers. "You have a lovely home."

"We do," Damon smirked, wincing in mock hurt when Elena slapped his chest. "What? They laughed." He pointed at the circle of their family.

"That doesn't mean you're any less of a conceited ass," she quipped, mimicking his 'eye thing'.

"You love it," he enunciated, stealing a kiss from her lips.

She stroked his jawline and corrected him, "I love you."

"A word of warning," Alaric interjected, leaning forward so he looked at Kate. "They do this disgusting couple thing a lot."

"I don't know," she shrugged, her blue eyes meeting with Elijah's brown ones. "I think it's kind of sweet."

"Oh," Damon exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "It looks like they're trying to give us competition with their longing looks."

"Damon," Elijah sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"No."

Everyone looked at each other after their simultaneous reply and broke out into laughter.

Damon rolled his eyes. " _Yes._  You see, for the last two years, Elena and I have been the cute couple around here-"

"Hey," Stefan protested, pulling Lexi into his side. "What about us?"

"And us!" Caroline muttered, palming her growing belly lovingly as Matt pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"We're pretty cute," Jeremy grinned, nudging Bonnie's shoulder with his own. "I mean, look at our kids." He gestured towards Emily and John.

Emily looked up from her perch on her father's lap and gave a milk-white smile as her brunette curls bounced around her chin. Everyone smiled as the little girl waved her hand in the air, delighted to have the spotlight on her. John whimpered, making his presence known, as he struggled in his mother's grip. His brown eyes fluttered earnestly and he kicked up a fuss until Bonnie bounced him up and down on her lap. His whimpers faded as he giggled quietly, the rocking motion proving a success as he raised his chubby, little fists in the air.

"We're not cute," Alaric admitted, dodging Jenna's elbow as he held up a finger to silence her. "We're fricking sexy!"

"That's my man," Jenna smiled, hooking her arms over Alaric's shoulders as she kissed his stubbly cheek.

Luciana smiled, placing her hand in Guiseppe's open one. He gripped hers tightly, smiling down at her lovingly. After Guiseppe and Damon's issues had slowly been resolved, it had led to Luciana and Guiseppe rekindling their relationship and becoming a stronger couple than ever. "We have you all beaten. Thirty-three years together says it all."

"Okay, pipe down, guys!" Damon grunted, flapping his hands downwards. "Stefan, you're never going to win with Lex Luthor over there. Give up the game now. Barbie and Ken, definitely not. Even with your belly, I can speak for the judges when I say it's not improving your chances. Mr and Mrs Sexy Saltzman? Don't make me laugh. Mom, Dad, no offence but you're past it. This competition does have an age limit."

Elena shook her head in disbelief at her husband. "I'd just like to point out that I in no way agree with what he's saying about you all."

"'Course you do, babe. You're just too polite to say it. Anyway," Damon drawled, wagging his finger at the brunette couple in front of him. "You two, with your cutesy hand-holding. You can't just come in here and think that we're going to lie down and let you take our title. Nuh-uh."

"Damon," Elijah sighed. A small, unconscious, smile spread across his face when he watched Kate duck her head, trying desperately to stifle her giggles.

"Nope," he refuted, gesturing towards Ryan. "Don't you see what we made. Yeah, that's right, you're looking at the cutest baby ever. Because that's what a cute couple does, we make cute babies."

"Okay," Elijah groaned, raising their joined hands in the air. "We accept defeat. You are the cutest couple for a third year running. Happy?"

"No," Kate protested, slamming their hands down onto the couch. "I'm not going down without a fight."

Elijah stared at her wordlessly before a smirk spread across his face. He ducked his head underneath her curls and purred into her ear. "You have no idea how turned on I am."

She arched her eyebrow and sent him a wink before she turned back towards Damon and Elena. "I mean look at us, we're practically wearing matching outfits with our dark jeans and leather jackets."

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "That is my look. You don't get to try and transfer my style onto him. God, Elijah, I think I liked you more in the suits."

"I don't know," Kate mumbled. "I think he looks extremely sexy."

"Please," Damon refuted, his azure eyes sparkling with mirth. "You can't call him sexy with me in the room."

Kate arched her eyebrow, ignoring Elijah's protests as she leaned forward and met Damon's piercing stare dead on. "Elijah's an animal in the sack." As everyone gasped, she arched her eyebrow as a slow, satisfied smirk curled at her lips.

After a beat of silence, Damon declared, "I knocked her up." He pointed his index finger at Elena.

"Okay!" Elena interjected, her face flushing in embarrassment. "Let's stop this now. Presents, right, everyone?"

As everyone nodded, Damon caught Elijah's gaze and gave a subtle nod of his head; she was perfect for him. "Right," Damon rubbed his hands together, "what did everyone get me?"

"Not that you deserve it after that speech," Alaric grumbled, sliding an envelope across the table, "but, here."

Damon tore into the envelope, his brow furrowed as he pulled out two tickets. "No way," he laughed, his eyes widening in delight. "Knicks season tickets! Thanks, Ric, this is great." He flicked the two tickets between his fingers, his eyes darting nervously between Elena and Alaric.

Noticing the deliberation on his face, Elena rolled her eyes. "Take him."

"Yes!" Alaric cheered, fist-pumping the air before swiftly apologising to Jenna who he had nearly elbowed in the eye.

"Here you go, brother!" Jeremy threw the neatly wrapped present towards Damon.

He caught it easily and tore the paper off, throwing it behind him as he ignored Bonnie's complaints about how she'd "spent ages wrapping the present just for him to rip it apart like a child".

"Fathering for dummies," he read aloud. "Oh, is this your copy then?"

"Ass," Jeremy muttered underneath his breath. "Your real present is at the back."

Damon flipped to the back cover, pulling a piece of paper from the book. "A weekend reservation for a lookout range in Maine."

"Jer, Bon, thank you," Elena smiled, nodding in gratitude.

"We've been there before," Bonnie grinned. "The views are spectacular and there's so much to do. It might be good to get away from the city for a while to relax."

"That may be, Bonnie," Caroline acquiesced, "but it is not as good as our present."

"I'm dreading this," Damon whispered into Elena's ear as she fell against his chest to conceal her wide grin.

"Well, you know we're having a girl," Caroline beamed, cradling her bump lovingly, "so, Matt and I have agreed to let this little one marry Ryan."

Damon froze, his face sneering as he subtly shook his head at Elena. "You see, Blondie, here's the thing. I don't want to ruin your dreams or anything but I swear, Ryan did check out some of the babies in the hospital nursery and I'm pretty sure he got some numbers. So," he shrugged awkwardly, making a what-can-you-do face.

"Seriously?" Caroline muttered, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder in annoyance. "You married this guy, Elena?"

"Sometimes I wonder why," she responded wistfully before soothing Damon's pride with a kiss to his palm.

"Here, man, this is our real gift," Matt smiled passing Damon the box he had concealed.

Damon opened it slowly, attempting to peer inside but he failed to see anything. With a deep breath, he pulled the lid off completely and swallowed convulsively at what he saw inside. "Wow," he murmured, pulling the leather jacket from the box as the rich, Italian leather smell invaded his nostrils. "This is amazing."

"I work in fashion," Caroline shrugged nonchalantly, "I have contacts."

"Ours next!" Luciana smiled, passing him a small box. "This is from your father and I."

He opened the lid and frowned as he weighed the key in his palm. "What's this for?"

"Our, well,  _your_  house in Italy," Guiseppe declared. "We signed it over to you."

His mouth curled into a lopsided smirk before he swiftly composed himself. "You're okay with this?" Damon asked, locking eyes with Stefan. "Half of it is yours, after all."

"Not anymore," Stefan countered, wrapping his arm around Lexi's shoulders. "We signed our half over to you. It's all yours."

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed, pressing Ryan to her chest tightly. "You hear that, Ryan? We're going to spend our summers in Italy!"

"I'm not sure mine can top that," Elijah chuckled self-consciously, pushing the box in Damon's direction.

Damon flicked open the front, a teeth-baring grin spreading across his face. "This is some fancy-ass bourbon."

"I would know, Damon," he teased. "I run a bar, after all, but you should thank Kate, it was her idea."

"Thank you," Damon nodded. "All of you."

"Hey," Elena protested, "you haven't opened ours yet." She passed him a soft, rectangular present, the card on it stating that it was from Ryan.

Damon arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Did you put his hand in paint?" He pointed towards the small, red hand-print that decorated the card.

"I might have," she admitted shyly, "but Ryan put his hand on the card, hence why it's a little smeared."

"I love you."

She winked at him as he ripped the wrapping paper off, picking the shirt inside up by its shoulders as he rested it against his chest. "Number one Daddy," he grinned as everyone around him aww'ed. "I am number one."

"Your Daddy's so cocky," Elena complained, picking Ryan up. He giggled happily as she rubbed her nose against his and cooed, "Yes, he is."

Damon leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ryan's soft head as he rubbed his hand against Elena's back. "Thank you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Just one more," she added timidly, pulling a thin box from the side of the armchair and placing it into his hands.

"Oh my God!" Luciana squealed, reaching across to clasp Elena's hand in hers. "You're pregnant."

"What? No!" Elena laughed, rubbing her thumb along the back of Luciana's hand in a silent apology when the older woman visibly deflated. "I've only just had this little guy, I think you'll have to wait a while before you get another grandchild."

"Yeah, Ma," Damon teased. "Now you're just being greedy."

"Sorry," she sighed, blushing shyly. "Don't make me wait too long, though, I'd love to have a granddaughter to spoil."

"Ma," Damon frowned, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. "You have two sons, remember? I mean, we've already given you one, don't you think you should be badgering them?"

Luciana shrugged, "They're still young."

"And, I'm not?" he scowled.

Elena sunk her teeth into her lip; his expression was too adorable and she couldn't resist riling him up even more. "I know what you mean, Cici, sometimes I think I should trade him in for someone younger. He is thirty now after all, I'm sure I could find a twenty-eight year old."

Damon eyed her carefully before dipping his head into her neck as he whispered in her ear, "If you hadn't of just had my baby, I would throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed and show you just how young I am."

Elena shivered, the deep, husky tone of his voice had her swallowing convulsively as her heart began to pound in her chest. "Anyway," she choked out, ignoring the incessant stares of their guests. "Your present."

He sent her a smug smile and opened up her present. "Wow," he laughed. "I saw this months ago, how did you get it?" He wrapped the watch around his wrist, the leather caressing his skin as the silver glinted in the light.

"I have my ways," she admitted coyly, tapping the side of her nose.

As a buzzer sounded in the kitchen, Damon sprung to his feet and stalked out of the room. After a beat of silence, his voice called out from the doorway, "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm stuffed," Jeremy groaned, rubbing his protruding stomach as Emily tapped her hands against it and giggled.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "No one asked you to eat all of that food. It was your own decision to finish the kids' meals and mine."

"He's a human bin," Elena smiled, collecting the empty plates. She squealed lightly when Damon's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey! I have to clean up."

"Not now you don't," he refuted, grabbing the plates from her hands as he placed them on the table.

"How long have you two been married?" Kate asked, resting her head on Elijah's shoulder.

"Two hundred and eighty-nine days," Elena and Damon replied simultaneously, sharing a secret smile.

"Wow," Alaric laughed. "That's not precise at all."

"Today is actually the first anniversary of when we got engaged," Elena beamed, hooking her arm around Damon's shoulders as she nestled against his muscular chest.

Kate clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, please tell me there's a story!"

"Well," Damon drawled, his blue eyes twinkling as he gently massaged Elena's jean-clad thigh. "It all happened in a club down-town called Sundown..."

* * *

_**Day Three Hundred And Sixty-Eight** _

_"Damon, come on," Elena pleaded, giggling when she stumbled slightly. "I'm in heels and you're covering my eyes, this can only end in disaster."_

_"Just a little bit longer," he replied nervously, hoping that she couldn't feel his hands shaking. He nodded in thanks as the manager opened the door for them before disappearing from the club with an encouraging thumbs up. "Here we are," he murmured softly, prying his hands from her eyes._

_Elena blinked slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the glow of the lights. She frowned, looking around the empty - with the exception of a table set for two – dance floor before realisation dawned on her. "This is where you wanted to spend your birthday?"_

_"Yeah," he smiled shyly, tugging her against his chest. "It's where we first met."_

_She nodded knowingly. "Why is there no one else here?"_

_"Technically, there's a few waiters in the kitchen but, as for why there are no other patrons here, I rented the place out." He gestured towards the table and shuffled her seat underneath her bottom. He sat down in front of her, taking her hand in his as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles._

_She stared at him intently, noticing the faraway look in his azure eyes. "You're different tonight."_

_"H-How do you mean?" he stammered, sitting up straighter in his chair. He groaned when his hand knocked against his glass and he fumbled to catch it before it crashed to the ground._

_"I mean_ this _," she chortled. "Where's Mr Suave?"_

_Damon laughed along, though it sounded more choked than he would have liked. He loosened his tie a little, thankful when the waiter interrupted them with their main course. "I hope you don't mind but I skipped the starter in favour of a larger dessert."_

_"Mind?" she exclaimed. "Just promise me it's chocolate."_

_"Promise," he winked, filling his fork with the roast chicken, mashed potatoes and asparagus._

_She moaned happily as the first forkful of food touched her taste buds. "Ohhmygah," she mumbled, blushing when she noticed Damon's incessant stare. "Sorry."_

_"Don't apologise," he shook his head negatively. "It's nice to see you this happy."_

_"I'm always happy when I'm with you," she confided, looking up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes._

_He inhaled deeply, stunned beyond belief by her beauty. And, she was his. "Me, too," he confessed. He coughed, hoping it would clear the lump in his throat._

_As they finished up their main course, he pushed himself up from his chair and extended his hand to her. "Dance with me."_

_"There's no music," she remarked, though still put her hand in his._

_He tugged her from her chair just as the first cords began to play. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and slowly spun her under his arm. She collided with his chest as his hands splayed across the small of her back and hers rested against his chest. She sighed happily and buried her head in the crook of his neck as they gently swayed to the beat of the music._

_Damon held her tightly, basking in the sweet pleasure of having her in his arms as it soothed his anxious brain. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and moved their bodies in concentric circles. Her lips grazed against his throat in a whisper of a kiss and he closed his eyes reflexively, exhaling harshly through his teeth._

_"You have no idea what you do to me," he murmured, sliding his hands around to her waist._

_She smiled against his neck. "If it's like what you do to me then I think I have a fairly good idea," she purred, pushing herself against him as she tilted her head and sunk her teeth into his earlobe. "You set my body on fire."_

_"Hmm," he groaned, feeling her breasts push against his chest._

_"What do you say we go home and celebrate your birthday in a_ very  _special way?" she winked, tugging at his tie coyly._

_Damon's eyes widened, two very different answers resting on the tip of his tongue courtesy of his two heads. One was eager to take her up on her offer and spend the rest of the night doing every sinful thing he could think of to her. The other, more logical, one wanted to whisk her back to her chair so they could sit down to dessert and he could ask her, what was most likely, the most important question he would ever ask in his life._

_In the end, it was the waiter who decided for him when he swept into the room, holding the two silver platters. Damon led her back to her chair and waited with baited breath as she slowly prised the lid from the silver plate._

_"What's this?" Her voice was high and squeaky as she noticed the diamond engagement ring that rested on top of the strawberry on her large slice of chocolate fudge cake. It was beautiful; one large diamond rested on a silver band and was surrounded by a line of smaller diamonds on either side._

_"Elena," he murmured shakily, sliding down from his chair as one of his knees connected with the floor. He reached up and took the ring between his fingers as he held it up to her. "Some people may think that this is too soon and I know we've only been together for a year but, when you know, you know, right? I love you with everything that I have and I know that you're the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, what I'm really asking is, will you marry me?"_

_Elena opened her mouth, a gasp falling from her lips as the tears began to overflow from her doe eyes. "Yes."_

_Damon's shoulders sagged as he slowly slid the ring onto her fourth finger. He pressed a kiss to her fingertip before arching off the ground and connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss._

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Damon groaned, collapsing onto their king-sized bed. He threw his arm over his eyes in exhaustion as Elena clattered around in the bathroom. "Birthdays are so much effort, I'm kind of glad mine is over."

"It's not over yet," Elena countered, leaning against the door-jamb of their en suite bathroom.

The husky undertone in her voice had him removing his arm from his eyes as he propped himself up onto his elbows. His breath caught in his throat and he gulped audibly. "Oh, no," he groaned.

She was... a temptress. Her black negligee skimmed the tops of her thighs and the transparent material allowed him to see the itty bitty panties she was wearing underneath. His eyes trailed up her long legs, over her flat stomach and paused on her impressive cleavage. The bustier pushed her enlarged breasts up and provided him with a delicious image to feast his eyes upon. After a few minutes of staring at her chest, he followed the curls of her hair until he laid his eyes on her heart-shaped face. Her lips looked plump and luscious but it was her eyes that captivated him; the darker shade of brown that portrayed her lust and the fluttering of her long eyelashes had the material of his pants tightening around his crotch.

"Oh, yes," she whispered saucily, stalking towards him. He remained immobile on the bed; his brain was too entranced by the sight of her to control his legs.

"No," he choked when she knelt on the bed and slowly prowled towards him. "You haven't been cleared for sexual activities."

He leaned his lips away from hers, groaning in protest when she nipped at his jaw line. "I know my own body, Damon," she reassured him, her fingers slowly pushing his T-shirt up his abdomen.

"We can't," he panted. "I could hurt you."

"You won't," she refuted, sliding her hips over his until he writhed beneath her. "Let me be in control and, if it's too much, we'll stop."

He started to shake his head, ready to deny her request but then he looked into her earnest chocolate eyes and he was gone. "Okay."

Elena grinned happily and gently urged him to remove his shirt. Her hands fell onto his bare flesh, memorising every contour and dip she could find. Her lips followed her fingers and soon, she had kissed every part of his skin that had been uncovered. During her assault, his hands had not been idle and had been constantly skimming along her sides, his touch igniting a fire beneath her skin.

She arched off his chest, her deft fingers moving to his pants as she flicked open the button and pulled down the zip. She moved from the bed and, ignoring his laughs at her efforts, tugged his jeans off his legs from his ankles. His underwear were close to follow and then, she was straddling his naked body. She ground her hips against his, gently teasing him as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

After a few more rolls of her hips, his blue eyes were suddenly on her as he purred, "I need to see you, now."

Elena raised her arms dutifully as he swept the lace up the length of her body before throwing it to the side; it was forgotten before it touched the floor. His hands moved to her hips, attempting to lift her from his lap when she gently pushed his hands down.

With a devilishness smile, she slid his hands down to the sides of her panties. "Tearaway sides for easy access."

"You will be the death of me!" he grunted, his fingers tugging experimentally at the seam of her panties. With one swift pull, he had her panties in his hands as her warm core settled onto the tip of his erection. "Oh, God!"

Elena grasped his biceps tightly as she slowly moved over him, the head of his penis gently nudging at her entrance. With a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself down onto his length and winced slightly when he slipped further inside of her.

"Elena," he whispered painfully, palming her cheek. "We can stop."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, just a bit sensitive."

Damon's hands cupped her breasts, gently flicking his thumbs across her erect peaks in the hopes that it would distract her from the sensitivity of her core. After a few more rocks of her hips, he was fully seated within her and he sighed in pleasure. "Elena!"

"Need a minute," she panted, requiring a moment to readjust to the feeling of having Damon inside of her. With one of Damon's hands on her waist, she began to gently roll her hips against his as she slowly raised herself from his erection before sinking down again.

Their love-making was slow and intense and, as Damon lowered her onto his chest, their lips finally met in a tender kiss. Their bodies moved together fluidly and, as their orgasms peaked, they stared into each other's eyes intently.

An article had brought them together but when they met each other's gaze, no words were needed, not when the love was tangible in the air between them.

**_The End._ **


End file.
